A Submissa by tara sue me
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Bella Swan pode aquecer e conquistar o coração do dominante, Edward Cullen, enquanto vive sua fantasia mais secreta?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Submissive**_

**Título Traduzido**: A Submissa

**Autora**: tara sue me

**Tradutora: **Carolina Quimera e Juliana Martinhão (Inicialmente traduzido por Carolina, mas como ela apagou o perfil do Orkut, grande parte da tradução se perdeu)

**Beta**: Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse**: _Bella Swan pode aquecer e conquistar o coração do dominante, Edward Cullen, enquanto vive sua fantasia mais secreta?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à tara sue me, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to _tara sue me_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Senhorita Swan." A recepcionista disse. "O Sr. Cullen a verá agora".

Eu levantei, perguntando-me pela vigésima quinta vez o que eu estava fazendo, e fui abrir a porta que levava para o escritório para o qual eu havia atravessado a cidade para entrar. Do outro lado desta porta estava a minha fantasia mais sombria e, ao abrir a porta, eu faria mais do que fantasiar, eu a tornaria realidade.

Eu estava orgulhosa do fato de que minhas mãos não tremeram quando a porta abriu e eu entrei, no entanto.

_Passo um – concluído._

Edward Cullen estava sentado em uma grande mesa de mogno digitando em um computador. Ele não olhou para cima, ou diminuiu seu ritmo. Eu poderia muito bem não ter entrado, mas eu deixei cair meus olhos, apenas no caso.

Fiquei parada como pedra enquanto esperava. Rosto encarando o chão, mãos aos meus lados, pés separados na exata largura dos meus ombros. Havia passado dez minutos? Vinte? Do lado de fora o sol se pôs, mas a lâmpada sobre a mesa de Edward dava uma luz tênue.

Ele ainda estava digitando.

Eu contei minhas respirações, ciente do meu coração finalmente diminuindo a velocidade de foguete em que tinha estado antes de eu entrar neste escritório. Mais dez minutos passaram.

Ou talvez 30.

Ele parou de digitar.

"Isabella Swan." Ele disse.

Eu me mexi um pouco, mas mantive minha cabeça para baixo.

_Passo dois - concluído._

Eu o ouvi pegar uma pilha de papéis e arrumá-los em uma pilha. Ridículo. Pelo que eu conhecia de Edward Cullen, estes papéis já deveriam estar em uma devida pilha. Este era outro teste.

Ele empurrou sua cadeira para trás, rodinhas girando sobre o piso de madeira o único som na sala silenciosa. Ele caminhou calculadamente, até cadenciado, e eu o senti atrás de mim.

Uma mão moveu meu cabelo do meu pescoço e seu hálito quente formigou minha orelha. "Você não tem referências".

Não, eu não tinha. Apenas uma fantasia louca. Eu deveria contar a ele? Não. Eu deveria permanecer em silêncio. Meu coração batia acelerado.

"Eu deveria ter sabido." Ele continuou. "Eu não estou interessado em treinar uma submissa. Minhas subs sempre vieram completamente treinadas".

Louca. Eu era louca em estar ali. Mas era isso que eu queria. Estar sob o controle de um homem. Não. Não qualquer homem. No controle _deste_ homem.

Ele envolveu meu cabelo em seu punho e o puxou levemente. "Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Isabella?"

Minha garganta estava seca e eu tinha quase certeza que ele podia ouvir meu coração batendo, mas eu permaneci imóvel onde estava.

Ele riu e voltou para a sua mesa.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella".

Eu tinha visto fotos dele antes. Todos em Chicago conheciam Edward Cullen, proprietário e CEO* das Indústrias Mason.

_*CEO (Chief Executive Officer): Chefe do Setor Executivo, é usado para designar a pessoa com a mais alta responsabilidade, ou autoridade, em uma organização, ou corporação. É o diretor-executivo, presidente._

Estou satisfeita em dizer que as fotos que eu tinha visto não fazem justiça ao homem. Sua pele era pálida, mas não de um modo doentio, apenas pálida o suficiente para realçar o verde profundo dos seus olhos e o bronze de tirar o fôlego dos seus cabelos. Cabelos que imploravam para você correr seus dedos neles. Para agarrar e puxar aqueles lábios aos seus. E seus tamborilavam metodicamente em sua mesa. Dedos longos, fortes. Senti meus joelhos enfraquecerem apenas pensando sobre o que aqueles dedos podem fazer.

Obriguei-me a lembrar onde eu estava. E por que.

À minha frente, Edward deu o mais fraco dos sorrisos. Ele podia ler pensamentos?

Mas ele estava falando novamente. "Não estou interessado em por que você escolhe vir aqui, ou qual é o seu histórico. Se eu escolher você e você concordar com os meus termos, seu passado não importará." Ele pegou aqueles papéis de novo e os folheou. "Eu sei o que preciso saber por este relatório".

Nós ficamos em silêncio por vários longos minutos.

"Você não tem treinamento." Ele disse. "Mas você é muito boa".

Senti meu rosto em chamas.

"Ah." Ele disse. "A resposta que você não pode esconder. Acho que gosto bastante disso".

Silêncio novamente enquanto ele levantou e caminhou para a grande janela atrás da sua mesa. Estava completamente escuro agora e eu podia ver o seu reflexo no vidro. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu olhei para baixo.

"E eu prefiro gostar de você, Isabella Swan. Embora eu não me lembre de dizer a você para desviar o olhar".

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando vários graus mais quente quando olhei de volta para cima.

"Sim, acho que um teste de fim de semana está combinado." Ele virou de costas para a janela e afrouxou sua gravata. "Você irá à minha propriedade nesta sexta-feira exatamente às 18hs. Nós teremos um jantar e avançaremos daí".

Ele deixou sua gravata no sofá à sua direita e desabotoou o primeiro botão da sua camisa. "Eu tenho certos padrões sobre como minhas subs devem viver. Você deve ter pelo menos oito horas de sono do domingo até quinta-feira à noite. Você comerá uma dieta balanceada – enviarei a você por e-mail um plano de alimentação. Você também correrá 1,5 quilômetros três vezes por semana. Duas vezes por semana você participará no treinamento de força e resistência na minha academia. Um título será criado para você começar amanhã. Você tem alguma preocupação sobre alguma dessas coisas?"

Outro teste. Eu não disse nada.

Ele sorriu. "Você tem permissão para falar livremente".

Finalmente. Eu lambi meus lábios. "Eu não sou a pessoa mais... coordenada, Sr. Cullen. Receio que seja difícil para eu caminhar, quanto mais correr".

"Você deve aprender a não deixar sua fraqueza governá-la, Isabella." Ele andou até sua mesa e escreveu alguma coisa. "Três vezes por semana você também terá aulas de yoga. Eles têm isso na academia. Mais alguma coisa?"

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

"Muito bem. Eu a verei na sexta-feira à noite." Ele estendeu alguns papéis para mim. "Aqui está tudo que você precisa saber".

Peguei os papéis. E esperei.

Ele sorriu novamente. "Você está dispensada".

_Missão cumprida._

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **

_Parece um sonho, mas é verdade! A Tara me autorizou a postar a trilogia da Submissa! *gritos histéricos*_

_Meninas, essa fic foi traduzida há um tempo, mas sem a autorização da autora. Depois de um tempo, ela me mandou um email no qual me autorizou a postar e aqui estamos._

_Postarei um capítulo da Submissa toda semana, conforme o numero de reviews, posso aumentar a quantidade de posts._

_Eu disse inicialmente que postaria o Dominante (POV Ed) junto, mas como o POV dele revela muitos segredos que só irão ser contados no final de A Submissa, postaremos somente a Submissa e depois o Dominante._

_Aviso desde já que essa é uma história que contem cenas muito fortes de BDSM e quem não gosta, não deve ler. Mas eu ADOGOOOOOOOOOO! KKKK_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Minha colega de quarto, Rosalie Hale, estava esperando por mim quando retornei para casa.

"Bella Swan!" Suas mãos estavam em seus quadris. "Você sabe que horas são? Você foi ver aquele Cullen, não foi?"

Eu apenas sorri em resposta.

"Honestamente, Bella." Ela disse. "Eu nem sei por que me importo".

"Eu sei, Rose. Diga-me, por que você se importa?" Passei por ela e coloquei minha bolsa no balcão da cozinha. Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a ler os papéis que Edward havia me dado. "A propósito, eu não estarei aqui no fim de semana".

Rosalie deu um suspiro alto. "Você foi. Eu sabia que você iria. Quando você coloca uma ideia na cabeça, você simplesmente vai na direção disso. Você nem sequer pensa nas consequências".

Eu sorri e continuei lendo.

"Você se acha tão inteligente. Bem, o que você acha que Renée vai pensar quando ouvir sobre isso? O que o Chefe Swan pensará?"

Eu abaixei os papéis. "Você não vai contar nada para Charlie ou Renée. Entendeu, Rose?"

Rose sentou e examinou suas unhas. "Não entendi nada, Bella." Ela pegou os papéis. "Mas eu acho que seus pais ficariam muito interessados em ouvir sobre o seu novo estilo de vida".

"Devolva-me." Eu arranquei os papéis dela.

"Sério." Ela disse. "Se você quer tanto assim ser dominada, eu conheço muitos homens que estariam mais do que dispostos a fazer esse favor".

"Não estou interessada nos seus ex-namorados".

"Então você vai até a casa de um homem estranho e o deixa fazer sabe-lá-o-quê com você?"

"Não é assim".

Ela andou até nosso computador pré-histórico e o ligou. "Então, como é, exatamente?" Ela se recostou em sua cadeira enquanto a tela ligava. "Ser a amante de um cara rico?"

"Eu não sou a amante dele. Sou sua submissa".

Ela digitou freneticamente no teclado. "Certo. Submissa. Isso é _muito _melhor".

"É sim. Todo mundo sabe que o submisso detém todo o poder no relacionamento".

"Edward Cullen sabe disso?" Ela tinha aberto o Google e estava procurando o nome de Edward. Tudo bem. Deixe que ela o encontre.

Tudo de uma vez, o lindo rosto daquele homem apareceu na tela. Ele estava olhando para nós com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes. Uma mão estava envolvida ao redor de uma linda loira morango ao seu lado, a outra estava percorrendo aquele glorioso cabelo bronze que eu havia visto mais cedo naquela tarde.

_Meu_, o lado estúpido do meu cérebro disse.

_Desta sexta-feira à noite até domingo à tarde,_ o lado mais responsável reagiu.

"Quem é ela?" Rose perguntou.

"Minha antecessora." Eu resmunguei, voltando para a realidade. Eu era uma idiota. Pensar que ele gostaria de mim depois de ter _isso_.

"Você tem alguns saltos muito altos para usar, amiga".

Eu apenas acenei. Rose percebeu, claro.

"Maldito seja, Bella. Você nem sequer usa saltos".

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei".

Rose balançou a cabeça e clicou em outro link. Eu desviei o olhar, não precisando ver outra foto da deusa loira morango.

"Olá, baby." Ela disse. "Agora, eu o deixaria me dominar a qualquer hora".

Olhei para cima para ver o rosto de outro homem maravilhoso. _Emmet Cullen – Quarterback do time de Chicago_ – a legenda da imagem dizia.

"Você não me disse que o irmão dele era jogador profissional de futebol, Bella".

Eu não sabia. Mas não faria nada contar isso a Rose - ela já não estava prestando atenção em mim.

"Pergunto-me se ele é casado." Ela murmurou, clicando em mais links para obter mais informações sobre o clã Cullen. "Ah, olha isso. Ele tem _outro_ irmão, Jasper Cullen. Ele é casado, no entanto." Ela bufou. "Com uma louca. Olha o cabelo de Alice Cullen".

"Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?"

"Não." Ela disse. "Nada a não ser sentar aqui e tornar sua vida miserável".

Tentei o meu melhor para ignorá-la. Ela poderia passar a noite inteira escavando quaisquer informações sobre os Cullen, eu tinha uma leitura a fazer.

A primeira página tinha o endereço de Edward e informações para contato. Sua propriedade ficava a uns 50 quilômetros fora da cidade, pelo que eu podia dizer. Ele havia me dado o código de segurança do portão e seu número de celular, caso eu precisasse de alguma coisa.

_Ou para o caso de você voltar aos seus sentidos_, aquela parte irritantemente espertinha do meu cérebro completou.

A segunda página tinha os detalhes sobre o meu título da academia. Corrida. Engoli os pensamentos inquietantes que correr trouxeram à tona. Mais detalhes seguiam sobre as aulas de força e resistência que Edward queria que eu fizesse. No fundo, em letras elegantes, estava o nome e número do meu instrutor de yoga.

A página três informava-me que eu não precisaria levar nenhuma bolsa comigo na sexta. Edward providenciaria tudo que eu precisaria, desde produtos de higiene pessoal até roupas. Isso era interessante. Mas o quê mais eu esperava? Também continha a mesma informação que ele havia me dado mais cedo – oito horas de sono, alimentação balanceada – nada de novo ali.

A página quatro tinha a lista de comidas favoritas de Edward. Coisa boa que eu cozinhava. Eu olharia aquilo com mais atenção depois.

Página cinco.

Bem, não vamos falar sobre a página cinco. Vamos apenas dizer que a página cinco me deixou quente, incomodada e ansiosa para sexta-feira.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Vamos dizer apenas que a página 5 vai fazer vocês me deixarem mais 50 reviews em um dia? OMG! Ansiosa pra essa sexta feira deles.  
_

_Então, já que a coisa toda está dando certo, vcs estao lendo E deixando reviews, vamos combinar que sempre que deixarem muitas, eu posto mais um.  
_

_Lindo nossa troca, não?  
_

_Agora digo a todas que ainda não leram: Essa fic é incrivel, bem escrita, romantica, dramática e OMG... mais quente que um forno aceso! Então, vcs não perdem por comentar!_

_Bem vindas a nossa primeira fic BDSM, pervas!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Edward Cullen tinha 28 anos e era o filho adotivo de Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Esme era sua tia. Eles o adotaram com 10 anos quando seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro.

Edward havia feito o seu primeiro milhão com 21 anos. Eu não tinha certeza do quanto ele tinha agora. Não tenho certeza se ele sabe.

Eu já o conhecia há séculos. Eu o conhecia daquela forma na página social em que os da classe baixa conheciam os da classe alta. Os jornais o pintavam como durão. Um verdadeiro bastardo. Mas eu gostava de pensar que eu conhecia um pouco mais sobre o homem real.

Seis anos atrás, quando eu tinha 20, minha mãe, Renée, entrou em uma situação muito ruim com débito em seu cartão de crédito. Era tão ruim que o banco ameaçou tomar posse da casa dela. Eles estariam completamente no seu direito de fazer isso. Mas Edward Cullen salvou o dia. Ele fazia parte do conselho de diretores do banco e ele os convenceu de permitir a Renée uma chance de salvar a casa e pagar sua dívida. Eu soube então que ele não era aquele cara durão que o mundo pensava que ele era.

E quando eu soube do seu mais... delicado gosto, minhas fantasias começaram. E continuaram. E continuaram, até que eu tomei a decisão de fazer alguma coisa sobre elas.

Que é a razão pela qual eu estava a caminho da propriedade dele às 16hs40min de uma sexta-feira. Sem bagagens. Apenas minha bolsa, meu celular e meu iPod.

Um enorme Husky Siberiano encontrou-me na porta. Era um cachorro lindo, com olhos azuis que me seguiram enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até a porta da frente.

"Bom menino." Eu disse, estendendo a minha mão. Eu não era uma fã de cachorros, mas se Edward tinha um, eu precisava me acostumar com isso.

O cachorro choramingou, andou até mim e pressionou seu nariz contra a minha mão.

"Bom menino." Eu disse novamente. "Quem é um bom menino?"

Ele deu um latido curto e rolou para que eu pudesse fazer carinho em sua barriga. Ok, eu pensei, talvez cachorros não fossem tão ruins.

"Jake," uma voz adocicada disse da porta da frente. "Venha".

A cabeça de Jake levantou à voz do seu dono. Ele lambeu meu rosto e trotou para parar ao lado de Edward.

"Vejo que você já se familiarizou com Jake." Edward estava vestido casualmente hoje - uma blusa cinza clara com uma calça cinza escura. O homem poderia vestir sacos de papel e ficar bem. Realmente não era justo se você pensasse nisso.

"Sim." Eu disse, levantando e tirando a sujeira imaginária das minhas calças. "Ele é um cachorro muito doce".

"Ele não é." Edward corrigiu. "Normalmente, ele não é tão gentil com estranhos. Você tem sorte de ele não a ter mordido".

Eu não disse nada. Edward se virou e entrou na casa, ele nem sequer olhou de volta para ter certeza que eu o seguia. Eu o segui, claro.

"Nós jantaremos na mesa da cozinha hoje." Ele disse enquanto entrávamos na casa. Tentei me concentrar na mistura sutil de antiguidade com contemporâneo na decoração, mas Edward tinha uma presença que não podia ser ignorada. Eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo encarando suas costas. "Você considerará a mesa da cozinha como sua. Você fará a maioria das suas refeições lá e, quando eu me juntar a você, você pode aceitar isso como uma permissão para falar abertamente. Na maioria das vezes, você me servirá na sala de jantar, mas eu achei que nós devíamos começar a tarde com... bases amigáveis. Espero que tudo esteja claro".

Eu tropecei no tapete da sala de estar. Felizmente, Edward não percebeu. "Sim, Mestre".

Ele se virou e uma ira furiosa era visível em seus olhos. "Não." Ele disse. "Você ainda não ganhou o direito de me chamar assim. Até você ganhar, você se dirigirá a mim como 'senhor', ou 'Sr. Cullen'".

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse, sabendo que meu rosto estava corado. "Desculpe, senhor".

Ele voltou a andar.

Eu fui para a cozinha, chamando-me de estúpida enquanto íamos. Mas formas de tratamento eram uma área cinzenta, eu não sabia o que esperar. Pelo menos ele não tinha parecido muito aborrecido.

Ele puxou uma cadeira em uma mesa de ferro forjado e esperou-me sentar. Silenciosamente, ele sentou à minha frente.

Nosso jantar já estava servido e eu o esperei dar a primeira garfada antes de comer qualquer coisa. Estava delicioso. Alguém havia feito frango cozido com um delicioso molho doce de amêndoas. Também havia feijões verdes e cenoura, mas eu mal os notei com o frango tão delicioso.

Ocorreu-me, eventualmente, que não havia mais ninguém na casa e o jantar estava esperando por mim. "Você cozinhou isso?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso torto de cortar o coração. "Eu sou um homem de _muitos_ talentos, Isabella".

Eu tinha quase certeza que havia uma mensagem subliminar em suas palavras. Eu corei e olhei para o meu prato vazio.

Nós comemos principalmente em silêncio. Eu estava muito nervosa para dizer alguma coisa e Edward não tinha problemas visíveis com o silêncio. Nós estávamos quase acabando quando ele falou de novo.

"Estou agradecido que você não tenha achado necessário preencher o silêncio com um falatório sem fim." Ele disse. "Eu tenho algumas coisa para explicar a você e, como eu disse, você pode falar livremente nesta mesa".

Ele parou e esperou pela minha resposta.

"Sim, senhor".

"Eu sou um dominante conservador. Eu não acredito em humilhação pública e eu não compartilho. Nunca." O sorriso torto estava de volta. "No entanto, como um dominante, suponho que eu possa mudar isso a qualquer hora".

Eu realmente não tinha olhado tanto nisso quanto deveria. "Eu entendo, senhor." Eu disse, embora eu realmente não entendesse.

"A outra coisa que você deve saber," ele disse, "é que eu não beijo nos lábios".

Minha mente trabalhou freneticamente por alguns segundos para processar essa informação. "Como em _Uma Linda Mulher_?" Eu perguntei. "É muito pessoal?"

"_Uma Linda Mulher_?" Ele questionou.

"Você sabe, o filme?"

"Não." Ele disse. "Eu nunca o vi. Eu não beijo nos lábios porque é desnecessário".

Desnecessário? Bem, lá se foi a fantasia de puxá-lo para mim com minhas mãos enterradas naquele cabelo glorioso.

Peguei um último pedaço de frango enquanto pensava mais sobre a sua declaração.

Na minha frente, Edward continuou falando. "Eu direi isso uma vez e apenas uma vez. Eu reconheço que você é uma pessoa com esperanças, sonhos, desejos, necessidades e opiniões. Você está colocando essas coisas de lado para se submeter à minha vontade nos finais de semana. Colocar-se em tal posição exige respeito, e eu respeito você. Tudo que eu faço para ou por você, eu faço com você em mente. Minhas regras sobre seu sono, alimentação e exercícios, são para o seu beneficio. Meu castigo é para a sua melhoria." Ele correu um dedo longo ao redor da borda da sua taça de vinho. "E qualquer prazer que eu dou à você..." os dedos correram pela haste da taça e de volta para cima, "bem, eu não acho que você terá algum escrúpulo sobre o prazer".

Eu percebi que estava olhando para ele pateticamente quando ele riu e se afastou da mesa.

"Você terminou seu jantar?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, senhor." Eu me forcei a responder, sabendo que eu não seria mais capaz de comer.

"Preciso levar Jake lá fora. Meu quarto é subindo as escadas, primeira porta à direita. Eu estarei lá em 15 minutos. Você estará esperando por mim." Seus olhos verdes me olharam com firmeza. "Página cinco, primeiro parágrafo".

~O ~

Não tenho certeza de como subi as escadas, cada passo parecia dez. Mas eu só tinha 15 minutos e precisava estar pronta quando Edward voltasse.

Puxei a porta aberta para o quarto dele e ofeguei. Havia velas por todo o lugar. E no meio do quarto havia uma cama larga, feita com o mesmo aço forjado da mesa da cozinha.

Mas, de acordo com a página cinco, primeiro parágrafo, a cama não seria minha preocupação. Olhei para baixo. O travesseiro entre a cama e eu era.

Ao lado do travesseiro havia uma camisola transparente. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu me trocava. A camisola bateu exatamente no alto da minha coxa e mostrava cada parte do meu corpo. Dobrei minhas roupas e as coloquei em uma pilha ao lado da porta.

_Isso é o que você queria. Isso é o que você queria._

Repeti isso umas 20 vezes e finalmente me acalmei. Fui para o travesseiro, coloquei meus joelhos nele e sentei com a minha bunda descansando nos meus calcanhares. Olhei para baixo para o chão e esperei.

Edward entrou minutos depois. Eu arrisquei uma espiada e vi que ele havia tirado seu suéter. Seu peito parecia que tinha sido esculpido em mármore. Suas calças ainda estavam presas com o cinto na cintura.

"Muito bom, Isabella." Ele disse quando fechou a porta do quarto. "Você pode levantar".

Eu levantei com a minha cabeça baixa enquanto ele andava ao redor de mim. Eu estava agradecida pela iluminação fosca, certa de que um rubor revelador coloria meu corpo inteiro.

"Tire a camisola e a coloque no chão".

Eu remexi com a camisola até finalmente ser capaz de puxá-la pela minha cabeça. Ela foi para o chão.

"Olhe para mim." Ele ordenou.

Ele esperou até meus olhos encontrarem os dele e então lentamente removeu seu cinto. Ele o pegou em uma mão e caminhou ao redor de mim novamente. "O que você acha, Isabella, eu devo castigá-la pelo seu comentário de 'Mestre'?" Ele tirou o cinto e ele bateu em mim. Eu pulei.

"O que você desejar, senhor." Consegui colocar para fora.

"O que eu desejar?" Ele continuou andando até parar ao meu lado. Ele desabotoou sua calça e a empurrou para baixo, juntamente com sua boxer. "De joelhos, Isabella".

Eu me ajoelhei e tive minha primeira visão de Edward nu. Ele era magnífico. Longo, grosso e duro. Muito longo. Muito grosso. Muito duro. A realidade era muito melhor que a fantasia.

"Sirva-me com a sua boca".

Inclinei para frente e tomei a ponta dele em meus lábios. Lentamente, eu me movi para tomar o resto dele. Ele parecia ainda maior na minha boca e eu não pude deixar de pensar como seria tê-lo dentro do meu corpo em outras formas.

"Todo ele, Isabella." Ele disse quando alcançou o fundo da minha garganta.

Levantei minhas mãos para sentir quanto mais eu tinha deixado para ir.

"Se você não consegue tê-lo na boca, você não o terá em nenhum outro lugar." Ele empurrou para frente e eu relaxei minha garganta para tomá-lo o resto do caminho. "Sim. Assim".

"Eu gosto disso forte e rude e não vou pegar leve com você só porque você é nova." Ele fechou suas mãos em meu cabelo. "Segure-se firme".

Eu tive apenas o tempo para envolver meus braços em torno das suas coxas antes de ele empurrar para fora e bater-se de volta na minha boca. Ele bombeou para dentro e para fora várias vezes.

"Use seus dentes." Ele disse.

Eu puxei meus lábios para trás e raspei seu comprimento enquanto ele empurrava para dentro e para fora. Uma vez que consegui me acostumar com o seu tamanho, eu chupei um pouco e envolvi minha língua em torno dele.

"Sim." Ele gemeu enquanto golpeava em mim mais forte.

Eu fiz isso, eu pensei, eu o deixei duro e o tinha gemendo. Essa era a _minha_ boca. Minha.

Ele começou a se contrair dentro de mim.

"Engula tudo, Isabella." Ele disse, bombeando para dentro e para fora. "Engula tudo que eu dou a você".

Eu quase sufoquei quando ele gozou. Jorros salgados da sua libertação atiraram pela minha garganta, mas eu engoli tudo. Fechei meus olhos com força, a fim de me concentrar.

Ele saiu da minha boca, ofegando. "Isso, Isabella." Ele disse com a respiração pesada. "Isso é o que eu desejo".

Sentei novamente em meus calcanhares enquanto ele levantava suas calças.

"Seu quarto é daqui duas portas à esquerda." Ele disse, mais uma vez calmo. "Você dorme na minha cama apenas sob convite. Você está dispensada".

Recoloquei a camisola e peguei minhas roupas descartadas.

"Deixe Jake entrar quando você sair." Ele disse. "E eu tomarei o café da manhã na sala de jantar às sete em ponto".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: _"Eu não acredito em humilhação pública e eu não compartilho. Nunca."_**_ Caraaaaaaa ele é f***_

_O que acharam do nosso Dominador? Ele é tão maravilhoso que me arrepio sempre que ele fala. Putz grilaaaa!  
_

_Hoje estou emotiva demais com tudo que está acontecendo com nosso casal real favorito. Estou chocada... então espero que as reviews me alegrem *cof cof*  
_

_Os links do ffnet voltaram *amém* e em breve atualizo tudo. Obrigado pelo carinho girls.  
_

_Beijos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Não havia alarme no meu quarto, o que foi o motivo pelo qual eu acordei mais tarde do que eu queria na manhã seguinte. Seis e quinze, não me daria tempo suficiente para um banho. Apressei-me no banheiro adjacente ao meu quarto e escovei meus dentes. Mal olhando-me no espelho, passei uma escova através do meu cabelo e fiz um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

No closet havia várias roupas. Eu peguei a mais próxima – um vestido azul de malha de mangas longas. No meu caminho para fora, coloquei umas sapatilhas pretas. Eu saí pela porta e percebi que não tinha arrumado a minha cama. Edward provavelmente era um maníaco por arrumação - eu não queria deixá-lo bravo no meu primeiro fim de semana.

_Seu primeiro fim de semana?_ O lado sensível do meu cérebro perguntou. _Você acha que haverá mais?_

_Oh, cale-se._ Meu lado menos sensível se opôs.

A cama era pequena – twin size. Eu bufei enquanto a arrumava. Imaginando se Edward não se juntaria a mim no meu quarto em algum momento. E pelo som disso, noites passadas no dele seriam raras e com longos intervalos.

Eu me perdi no caminho para a cozinha. Quero dizer, não é minha culpa que casa era tão grande. Esquecendo-se de dizer-me a sua comida favorita, ele deveria muito bem ter me dado um mapa da sua casa.

Eu finalmente encontrei as escadas para a cozinha, passando pela academia coberta. De dentro da academia, eu ouvi Edward na esteira. Olhei para o meu relógio, 06hs35min, e me encolhi. Eu queria fazer minha marca registrada de café da manhã de pão francês com molho de banana. Talvez outro dia.

Edward caminhou para a sala de jantar segundos depois de eu estabelecer seus ovos mexidos, torradas e frutas cortadas. Seu cabelo havia sido lavado e ele cheirava ao ar livre e almiscarado. Delicioso. Meu coração acelerou só de pensar em prová-lo.

Eu fiquei parada do seu lado direito enquanto ele comia. Nem uma vez ele olhou para mim.

Quando terminou de comer, ele olhou para mim. "Faça um prato para você e coma na cozinha. Esteja no meu quarto em uma hora. Página cinco, parágrafo dois".

E, com isso, ele deixou a sala de jantar.

~ O ~

Eu não sabia por que ele fazia as coisas assim. Como se eu fosse capaz de comer alguma coisa agora. Mas eu fiz ovos mexidos, cortei mais fruta e comi à mesa da cozinha como ele havia me dito para fazer.

A luz do sol infiltrava através da janela da cozinha e eu olhei para fora e vi Edward andando com Jake. O cachorro corria através do grande jardim, assustando vários pássaros no processo. Edward esta ao telefone. Jake correu até ele e Edward se abaixou a mão distraidamente para correr uma mão através do pelo dele.

Suspirei e olhei ao redor da cozinha. Perguntei-me se a loira morango sempre comia aqui. Ela era uma boa cozinheira?

De qualquer forma, era eu agora. Eu era aquela nesta casa e, por este fim de semana, pelo menos, aquela que ele controlava.

Lavei a louça do café da manhã e fiz meu caminho pelas escadas.

~ O ~

Página cinco, parágrafo dois era o que eu chamava de posição obstetra/ginecologista. Eu sentia exatamente como se estivesse no consultório do médico, deitada no meio da enorme cama de Edward sem um vestígio de roupa para cobrir meu corpo. Eu realmente sentia falta daquele pequeno pedaço de papel fino que eles davam a você.

Fechei meus olhos e concentrei em respirar. Dizendo a mim mesma que eu faria tudo que Edward tinha planejado. Talvez ele finalmente me tocasse.

"Mantenha seus olhos fechados." Edward sussurrou.

Eu pulei, eu não tinha sequer o escutado entrar no quarto.

"Eu gosto de você espalhada assim." Ele disse. "Pegue suas mãos e finja que são as minhas. Toque-se".

Eu enlouqueceria assim. Eu tinha planejado em minha cabeça como seria esse final de semana e, até agora, não foi nada como eu imaginei. Ele não tinha me tocado uma vez. Isso era tão injusto.

"Agora, Isabella".

Levantei minhas mãos para os meus seios e, em minha mente, elas se tornaram as dele. Isso era fácil, eu fiz isso centenas de vezes.

_O hálito quente de Edward soprou no meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos me acariciavam. Elas começaram suaves e gentis, mas rapidamente se tornaram mais rudes quando nossas respirações ficaram agitadas._

_Ele estava necessitado e eu era o que ele precisava._

_Ele estava faminto e eu era a única coisa que ele podia consumir._

_Com dolorosa lentidão, ele rolou a ponta de um mamilo e depois a outra. Mordi meu lábio inferior, concentrando nas sensações que ele criava. Ele beliscava, puxando forte e então mais forte quanto eu gemia._

_Eu era a necessitada agora. Eu precisava dele. Eu o queria. Eu ansiava por ele. Trilhei uma mão para baixo pelo meu estômago – doendo e precisando ser preenchida. Querendo que ele me preenchesse. _

_Ele empurrou meus joelhos mais afastados e eu estava escancarada diante dele, oferecendo-me. Deslizei um dedo para dentro. Ele me tomaria agora. Ele me tomaria e acabaria com isso. Ele me preencheria como eu nunca fui preenchida antes. _

"Você me desaponta, Isabella".

O Edward do sonho desapareceu. Minhas pálpebras tremularam.

"Mantenha seus olhos fechados." Ele estava a centímetros do meu rosto e eu sentia o cheiro da sua masculinidade. Meu coração batia freneticamente enquanto eu o esperava continuar. "Você me teve enchendo a sua boca na noite passada e agora você usa um único dedo para representar o meu pau?"

Eu deslizei outro dedo para dentro. Sim. Assim era melhor.

"Mais um." Ele comandou. Eu adicionei um terceiro dedo e comecei a movê-los para dentro e para fora.

"Mais forte." Ele sussurrou. "Eu foderia você mais forte".

Eu não duraria muito tempo, não com ele falando assim. Empurrei mais fundo, imaginando-o me esticando. Minhas pernas enrijeceram e um gemido escapou dos meus lábios.

"Agora." Edward disse e eu explodi.

Houve um grande silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal. Abri meus olhos e o encontrei parado ao lado da cama, sua testa brilhando com suor. Sua ereção tensa contra a frente da sua calça.

"Esse foi um orgasmo fácil, Isabella." Ele disse, olhando para mim com aqueles opressivos olhos verdes. "Não espere que eu permita isso novamente".

Mas, pelo lado bom, eu pensei, pelo menos soou como se _pudesse_ haver mais.

"Eu tenho um compromisso marcado esta tarde e não estarei aqui para o almoço. Há bifes na geladeira que você me servirá às 18hs na sala de jantar." Seus olhos varreram sobre mim e eu me forcei a permanecer parada. "Você precisa tomar um banho, já que você não teve tempo esta manhã".

Maldição, o homem sabia de tudo.

"E." Ele continuou. "Há DVDs de yoga na academia. Faça uso deles. Você pode se retirar".

~ O ~

Banheiros, em sua maioria, não me surpreendiam. Principalmente porque, se você viu um, você viu todos. E, superficialmente, o pequeno banheiro adjacente ao meu quarto não era nada especial. Havia uma pia, vaso sanitário e chuveiro. Aqueles que eu havia visto hoje pela manhã quando me arrumava às pressas. Eles não foram o que chamou minha atenção agora.

Alinhados na pia em uma bela e pura fileira, estavam frascos de sabonete líquido, shampoo e condicionador, em dobro, dos que eu tinha em casa. Podia ser coincidência comprar o saponete líquido de frésias certo, mas quais eram as chances de que Edward saberia sobre o meu shampoo de morango?

Peguei a pasta de dente que usei mais cedo. Novamente, a mesma marca que eu tinha em casa. Eu quebrei em um suor frio.

Quem era Edward Cullen?

~ O ~

Quem quer que ele fosse, eu não o vi novamente até o jantar às 18hs. Se o bife para jantar tinha sido algum tipo de teste, ele ficaria terrivelmente desapontado. Eu sabia colocar um homem de joelhos com o meu bife.

Ok, isso era uma mentira. E eu sabia que não tinha esperanças de trazer Edward Cullen aos seus joelhos, mas eu ainda podia cozinhar um bife muito bom.

Claro, ele não elogiou minha culinária. Mas ele pediu-me para comer com ele e eu comi em silêncio ao lado dele. Exceto que eu realmente não estava comendo, eu estava beliscando.

"Coma, Isabella." Ele disse.

Peguei uma grande garfada de bife e coloquei na minha boca. Eu queria perguntar onde ele esteve esta tarde. Eu queria ainda mais perguntar como ele sabia quais eram os produtos de higiene pessoal que eu usava. Mas nós estávamos na mesa da sala de jantar e eu não podia.

Depois de ele terminar e eu comer uma quantidade satisfatória, ele disse para eu segui-lo. Ele levou-me através da casa, passando pelo seu quarto e indo até o quarto depois do meu. Ele deu um passo para o lado e incitou-me a entrar primeiro.

O quarto estava escuro. Uma pequena e simples lâmpada era a única luz. Do teto, duas correntes grossas com algemas estavam suspensas. Eu girei ao redor boquiaberta para ele.

Ele sorriu. "Você confia em mim, Isabella?"

"Eu... eu..." Eu gaguejei.

Ele passou por mim e abriu uma algema. "O que você achou que nosso acordo implicaria? Achei que você estivesse muito ciente no que estava se metendo".

Sim, eu sabia alguma coisa sobre isso. Mas eu pensei que essa parte viria mais tarde. Muito, muito mais tarde.

"Se queremos progredir, você deve confiar em mim." Ele abriu a outra algema. "Venha aqui".

Eu hesitei.

"Ou," ele disse, "você pode sair da minha casa e nunca mais voltar".

Eu andei até ele, certa de que ele podia ouvir meus batimentos cardíacos.

"Muito bem." Ele disse. "Tire suas roupas".

Isso era pior do que ontem à noite. Ao menos lá eu tinha alguma ideia do que ele queria. Mesmo essa manhã, em sua cama, não havia sido tão ruim. Mas isso, isso era loucura.

A parte louca em mim apreciava aquilo.

Quando eu fiquei completamente nua, ele pegou meus braços, esticou-os sobre a minha cabeça e os algemou. Ele afastou-se de mim e tirou sua camisa. Revirando uma gaveta de uma mesa próxima, ele pegou um lenço e voltou.

Ele segurou o lenço esticado. "Seus outros sentidos serão intensificados quando eu vendá-la".

Então ele amarrou a venda ao redor dos meus olhos e o quarto ficou escuro. Eu o ouvi se afastar e depois não havia nada. Nenhuma luz. Nenhum som. Nada. Apenas a corrida dos meus batimentos rápidos e minha respiração trêmula.

Leve como o ar, algo roçou meu cabelo e eu pulei.

"O quê você sente, Isabella?" Ele sussurrou. "Seja sincera".

"Medo." Eu sussurrei. "Eu sinto medo".

"Compreensível, mas totalmente desnecessário. Eu nunca a machucaria".

Senti algo macio e leve circulando meu seio. Excitação pulsou entre as minhas pernas.

"O quê você sente agora?" Ele perguntou.

"Antecipação".

Ele gargalhou e o som reverberou pela minha espinha. Outro círculo foi feito. "E se eu dissesse a você que isto é um chicote, o que você sentiria?"

_Um chicote?_ Minha respiração engatou. "Medo".

O chicote assobiou através do ar e pousou fortemente em meu peito. Eu ofeguei com a sensação. Doeu brevemente, mas não tão ruim.

"Vê?" Ele perguntou. "Nada a temer. Eu não a machucarei." O chicote bateu nos meus joelhos. "Abra suas pernas".

Eu me senti ainda mais exposta quando segui suas orientações. O que ele faria agora? Meu coração duplicou seu ritmo, mas algo dentro de mim acendeu com entusiasmo.

Ele subiu o chicote dos meus joelhos para o ápice entre as minhas pernas. Exatamente onde eu estava mais necessitada, "Eu poderia chicoteá-la aqui." Ele disse. "O que você acha disso?"

"Eu... eu não sei." Eu confessei honestamente.

O chicote bateu-me três vezes _exatamente lá _em rápidas sucessões. Doeu, mas a dor foi substituída quase imediatamente com a necessidade por mais.

"E agora?" Ele perguntou, o chicote farfalhando gentilmente como uma borboleta entre as minhas pernas.

"Mais" Eu gemi. "Eu preciso de mais".

O chicote circulou gentilmente algumas vezes antes de ele batê-lo contra o meu centro dolorido. Novamente e novamente golpeada. Cada vez trazendo uma dor misturada com um doce prazer. Eu gritava quando batia novamente.

"Você é tão boa algemada diante de mim, puxando contra as minhas restrições, na minha casa, gemendo e chorando pelo meu chicote." O chicote fez cócegas no meu peito mais uma vez. "Seu corpo está implorando por libertação, não é?"

"Sim." Eu gemi, surpresa com o quanto eu precisava de libertação. Eu puxava contra as algemas, querendo me tocar, querendo trazer prazer a mim mesma se ele não fizesse isso por mim.

"E você terá isso." Ele murmurou. O chicote bateu contra o meu núcleo mais uma vez. "Mas não esta noite".

Eu choraminguei quando o ouvi se afastar. Em algum lugar no quarto, uma gaveta foi aberta. Puxei minhas algemas novamente. O que ele quis dizer com "não esta noite"?

"Eu vou tirar suas algemas agora." Ele disse. "Você irá diretamente para a cama. Você dormirá nua e não se tocará de jeito nenhum. Haverá consequências severas se você desobedecer".

Ele soltou uma algema por vez. Então ele removeu a venda. "Você entendeu?"

Eu olhei em seus profundos olhos verdes e soube que ele quis dizer o que disse. "Sim, senhor".

Seria uma longa noite.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Jésuisssssssss! Mermãooooooooo, não faz isso comigo nunca!_

_Vou confessar pra vcs que eu amoooooooooo ser submissa nessas horas e eu falto ter ataques cardíacos vendo todo o controle que o Ed tem. Gente, sobre tudo que ele decidade, só tenho algo a dizer: Ele tem uma razão. Espero receber bastantes reviews para poder mostrar logo tudo pra vcs. *cof cof*.  
_

_Quero agradecer muito a Ju por estar fazendo um trabalho tão minucioso. Como eu disse, essa fic foi traduzida ha muito tempo, mas como era postadano orkut e a antiga tradutora ter apagado o perfil dela, muitas partezinhas se perderam e a Ju esta retraduzindo essas pequenas partes e corrigindo todas as outras. Muitooooo obrigado Ju, falo por todas nós.  
_

_Beijos meninas!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o cheiro de bacon. Pulei da cama para olhar para o meu relógio – 06hs30min. Por que Edward estava cozinhando? Ele não tinha dito nada sobre que horas encontrá-lo para o café da manhã. Certamente eu não poderia estar em problemas por não saber que ele queria o café da manhã mais cedo, certo? Só porque ele podia ler mentes não queria dizer que o resto de nós podia.

Apressei-me através de outro ritual matinal de arrumar a cama, escovar os dentes e me vestir. Eu não tinha certeza de que horas eu iria para casa hoje. Talvez eu tivesse tempo depois para um banho.

Desci as escadas exatamente às sete. Edward estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, dois lugares tinham sido estabelecidos.

"Bom dia, Isabella." Ele disse. Havia uma emoção em sua voz e olhos que não tinha estado ali antes. "Você dormiu bem?"

Eu dormi horrivelmente. Já era ruim ir para a cama toda quente e necessitada. Dormir nua não tinha feito nada para ajudar. Meu rosto corou só de pensar no que nós tínhamos feito ontem à noite. O que ele tinha feito.

"Não." Eu respondi. "Não realmente".

Ele gargalhou, como se estivesse em alguma piada. "Vá em frente e coma".

Ele havia cozinhado para um exército – bacon, ovos e muffins frescos de mirtilo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele e ele sorriu.

"Você dorme?" Eu perguntei.

"Às vezes." Ele respondeu.

Balancei a cabeça como se aquilo fizesse perfeito sentido e mergulhei na minha comida. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu estava com fome. Terminei três pedaços de bacon e metade dos meus ovos antes de ele voltar a falar.

"Eu tive um bom fim de semana, Isabella".

Tentei envolver minha cabeça ao redor de chamar os últimos dois dias de _bom fim de semana_. Devia ser algum tipo de humor dominante louco.

"Eu gostaria de seguir em frente com o nosso relacionamento." Ele disse.

Eu engasguei com um pedaço de banana. "Você gostaria?"

"Estou muito satisfeito com você. Você tem um comportamento e resposta rápida que eu nunca vi antes".

Eu corei.

"E eu amo a cor da sua pele." Ele murmurou, seus olhos ficando escuros. De imediato, ele retrucou. "Você tem uma importante decisão para tomar hoje. Nós podemos discutir os detalhes depois do café da manhã e do seu banho. Tenho certeza que você tem algumas perguntas para mim".

Poderia ser a única abertura que eu teria. Eu a peguei. "Posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta, senhor?"

"Claro. Esta é a sua mesa".

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Como você soube que eu não havia tomado banho ontem, ou esta manhã? Como você sabia qual sabonete, shampoo e pasta de dente eu uso em casa? Como você–"

"Uma por vez." Ele disse, segurando uma mão levantada. "Eu sou um homem extremamente observador, Isabella. Eu sabia que você não havia tomado banho porque eu sabia que no seu quarto não havia um despertador. Estou muito surpreso que você tenha se levantado a tempo de cozinhar o café da manhã. E seu cabelo não parecia que havia sido lavado. Adivinhei que você não tinha tomado banho essa manhã porque você entrou correndo aqui como se tivesse um demônio correndo atrás de você. Eu sabia qual sabonete e produtos de cabelo você usa porque eu senti o cheiro deles quando você veio ao meu escritório. Quanto à pasta de dente," ele tomou um longo gole do seu café, "acho que foi um golpe de sorte".

"Você não perguntou se eu segui suas instruções ontem à noite".

"Você seguiu?"

"Sim".

Ele tomou outro gole do café. "Eu acredito em você".

"Por quê?"

"Porque você não consegue mentir - seu rosto é um livro aberto." Ele dobrou seu guardanapo e o colocou ao lado do seu prato. "Nunca jogue pôquer, você perderá".

Eu corei novamente. Ele estava certo, porém, eu tentei jogar pôquer uma vez com Rosalie e perdi terrivelmente. "Posso fazer-lhe outra pergunta?"

"Eu ainda estou na mesa".

Eu sorri. Sim, ele estava. Todo aquele homem musculoso, cabelo bagunçado e sorriso arrogante ainda estavam na mesa. Comigo. "Conte-me sobre a sua família".

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como se não acreditasse que era aquilo que eu queria saber. E não era, mas parecia um bom lugar para começar.

"Eu fui adotado pela minha tia e seu marido, Carlisle, quando tinha dez anos. Esme é arquiteta, Carlisle é Chefe da Equipe no County Hospital. Eles têm filhos gêmeos - Emmet e Jasper. Jasper é um psiquiatra, sua esposa, Alice, é uma estilista. Eles moram em Nova York. Emmet joga pelo Bears*. Ele é solteiro".

_*Chicago Bears: é o time de futebol americano da cidade de Chicago._

"Sim, minha colega de quarto adoraria mudar isso".

Ele se inclinou para frente. "Sério, você pode me dar o número dela? Posso dá-lo para Emmet".

Pensei sobre o que Rosalie havia passado em sua vida. "Hm, eu não sei... Ela não... Ela não poderia..." Eu acenei minha mão entre nós dois. "Toda a coisa dominante..."

Ele riu. "Eu entendo. Isso não seria um problema. Emmet não vive o meu estilo de vida. O que sua colega de quarto faz?"

Eu sorri. Rosalie me deveria muito por isso. "Ela trabalha com computadores. Seu grande amor, no entanto, é mexer com carros. Ela é alta, loira e linda".

"Então ela deveria conhecer Emmet. Eu sei exatamente a coisa. O que me lembra." Ele se afastou da cadeira e levantou. "Eu quero que você use a minha coleira, Isabella. Por favor, considere isso enquanto estiver no banho. Encontre-se comigo no meu quarto em uma hora, vamos discutir isso melhor".

Uma coleira? Como um cachorro? Como podia ser que toda vez que eu falava com Edward, eu sempre me sentia mais frustrada e confusa no final da conversa do que no início?

Do seu lugar no chão, Jake olhou para mim com seus olhos azuis claros e ganiu.

~ O ~

Decidi ver o que envolvia toda aquela coisa da coleira, mas fiz uma promessa a mim mesma de fugir ao primeiro sinal de couro com pinos.

Edward estava esperando-me no seu quarto, segurando uma caixa. Uma poltrona estava no meio do cômodo. Ele acenou em direção a ela. "Sente-se".

Quando saí do banheiro mais cedo, encontrei um roupão de seda azul com calcinha e sutiã combinando esperando por mim na minha cama. Achei que era muito arbitrário da parte de Edward escolher minhas roupas, mas eu _tinha_ que concordar com os seus termos.

O que foi por que eu apertei o roupão ao redor de mim e sentei o mais graciosamente que pude na macia poltrona. Edward estava usando um jeans desbotado e nada mais. Nem mesmo meias. Eu suspirei. Até seus pés eram perfeitos.

Ele se virou e colocou a caixa sobre a cômoda ao lado da sua cama. Quando ele me encarou novamente, ele segurava uma gargantilha prata em suas mãos. "Se você escolher usar isto, você será marcada como minha." Ele se moveu para mais perto e eu vi um pingente de coração pendurado do colar. _Aquilo era diamante?_ "Minha para fazer o que eu desejar. Você me obedecerá e nunca questionará o que eu disser para você fazer. Seus finais de semana serão meus para preenchê-los como eu desejar. Seu corpo é meu para usar como eu desejar. Eu nunca serei cruel ou causarei dano permanente, mas eu não sou um Mestre fácil, Isabella. Eu vou tê-la fazendo coisas que você nunca imaginou fazer, mas eu também posso trazer-lhe um prazer que você nunca imaginou".

Minha pele eclodiu em suor frio. Ele se aproximou mais. "Você está entendendo?"

Eu assenti. "Eu entendo, senhor".

"Você usará isto?"

Novamente, eu assenti.

Ele veio para atrás de mim e suas mãos roçaram meu pescoço enquanto ele prendia a coleira. Foi a primeira vez que ele me tocou em todo o fim de semana e eu pulei com o contato.

"Essa cor faz maravilhas com a sua pele." Ele disse, movendo suas mãos pelos meus ombros e levando o roupão junto. "Você é minha agora." Suas mãos moveram sob o meu sutiã e gentilmente varreram sobre os meus seios. "Eles são meus." Ele correu suas mãos para baixo pelos meus lados. "Minha." Ele colocou um beijo no meu pescoço, então abriu sua boca e mordeu-me gentilmente. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e gemi. "Minha." Suas mãos continuaram sua descida, ele atingiu o cós da minha calcinha e o afastou. "E isso?" Ele deslizou um dedo para dentro de mim. "Todo meu".

Ele moveu seu dedo para dentro e fora e eu estive certa sobre os seus dedos, eles podiam fazer coisas maravilhosas. Eles acariciavam forte e profundo, mas exatamente quando eu estava na borda, ele os puxou para fora. "Até os seus orgasmos são meus".

Eu gemi em frustração. Droga, quando ele me deixaria chegar ao clímax?

"Em breve." Ele disse. "Muito em breve. Eu prometo".

Em breve, como, hoje? A coleira parecia pesada ao redor do meu pescoço. Levantei a mão para tocá-la.

"Fica muito bem em você, Isabella." Ele sorriu. "Estou muito satisfeito." Ele pegou um travesseiro da cama atrás dele e o colocou no chão. "Agora." Ele disse. "Sua palavra de segurança é 'aguarrás'. Diga isso e tudo acaba imediatamente, você tira a sua coleira, vai embora e nunca mais volta. Caso contrário, você virá para cá todas as sextas-feiras. Algumas vezes você chegará às 18hs e nós jantaremos na cozinha. Outras vezes você chegará às 20hs e irá direto ao meu quarto. Minhas ordens de sono, alimentação e exercícios permanecem. Você está entendendo?"

Até agora. Eu concordo.

"Bom." Ele continuou, "Eu frequentemente sou convidado para ocasiões sociais. Você estará presente nelas comigo. Eu tenho um compromisso no próximo sábado à noite – em beneficio de umas das fundações sem fins lucrativos do meu pai. Se você não tiver um vestido de gala, eu providenciarei um para você. Está tudo claro? Pergunte-me se você tiver alguma dúvida".

Meu cérebro estava confuso, eu não conseguia pensar direito. "Eu não tenho perguntas".

Ele se inclinou para a frente e sussurrou em meu ouvido, _"Eu n__ão tenho perguntas..."_

Ele queria algo, queria que eu dissesse algo. O que era? Por que eu não conseguia me focar em nada além dele?

"Diga, Isabella. Você ganhou o direito".

A luz em minha cabeça acendeu. "Eu não tenho perguntas, Mestre".

"Sim." Ele se afastou, a excitação brilhando em seus olhos mais uma vez. "Muito bem." Ele se afastou para parar atrás do travesseiro e desabotoou seu jeans. "Agora, venha e mostre-me o quanto você está feliz em usar a minha coleira".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Até eu estou frustrada com o fim desse capítulo, mas assim que chegarmos a 300 reviews o 6 vem!_

_"Eu vou tê-la fazendo coisas que você nunca imaginou fazer, mas eu também posso trazer-lhe um prazer que você nunca imaginou". Ok, joga na nossa cara!_

_E com isso, me despeço. Até amanhã em I Will Follow into the Dark ou até 300 reviews!_

* * *

_Resolvi deixar algumas explicações, para quem está confusa:  
_

_Ele é um Dom que fica com somente uma Submissa por vez e ele não a compartilha. Alguns dominantes gostam de compartilhar suas submissas em alguns eventos e festas promovidas.  
_

_A partir do momento em que ele deu a coleira a ela, ela é a unica a qual ele vai ficar. É um compromisso, como uma casamento, mas só quando ele chamar e quando ele quiser.  
_

_Quando houverem mais duvidas, vou tentar explicar. =) Beijos  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Tinha sido uma longa semana. Tecnicamente não foi nem uma semana – apenas cinco dias. Mas pareceu o dobro disso. De segunda a sexta, eu trabalho em uma das bibliotecas públicas de Chicago, rodeada por livros e pessoas que os amavam. Livros geralmente me acalmavam. Não esta semana.

Dois dias por semana, eu era tutora de adolescentes. Eu gostava de ajudá-los, ver a luz em seus olhos quando eles resolviam um problema difícil, ou descobriam uma nova habilidade. Edward havia me proibido de tirar a coleira e, na quarta-feira, um dos meus estudantes me pegou brincando com ela. Apenas um simples, "belo colar, Srta. Swan" tinha me deixado toda corada. Tentei não pensar no que os pais do menino pensariam se soubessem o que eu havia feito no fim de semana. O que eu planejava fazer neste fim de semana.

_Não é da conta de ninguém. Meu tempo é meu tempo._ Então eu ri para mim mesma, já que, tecnicamente, meu tempo nos finais de semana não eram mais meus.

Rosalie havia arqueado uma sobrancelha quando voltei para casa no domingo, mas não havia dito nada. Suponho que, contanto que eu chegasse em casa inteira, ela não falaria. Ela me disse que eu era estúpida uma vez e, em sua cabeça, isso era aviso suficiente. E ela tinha outras coisas para ocupar seu tempo - Emmet Cullen ligou para ela no domingo à noite para convidá-la para o evento de gala beneficente no sábado à noite. Ela aceitou e eles têm se falado todos os dias desde então.

Uma vez, quando ela não estava olhando, eu puxei o histórico do nosso computador. Eu tinha que ver a foto da loira morango novamente. Tinha que ver se ela usava minha coleira. Tamborilei meus dedos na mesa e esperei. _Minha coleira. _Poderia realmente ser minha se incontáveis outras mulheres tivessem a usado? A página lentamente carregou. Lá estava Edward. Dessa vez meus olhos não foram para ele, mas para sua acompanhante.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio quando vi que ela não usava o colar prateado e com pingente de diamante. Ela usava um colar de pérolas. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado. Edward a tinha encoleirado com pérolas? Maldição. Eu não tinha aprendido nada. Desliguei o computador com desgosto.

Edward estava esperando por mim quanto cheguei à sua casa – 18hs em ponto. Ele serviu nossos pratos com macarrão ao molho de mariscos.

"Como foi sua semana?" Ele perguntou quando eu dei minha primeira garfada.

"Longa." Eu disse. Sem necessidade de mentir sobre isso. "Como foi a sua?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. Claro que ele não admitiria esperar ansiosamente por esta noite. Mas mesmo que ele ansiasse, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele tivesse tantas borboletas em seu estômago quanto eu tinha no meu. O que nós faríamos hoje à noite? Ele me tocaria? Lembrei-me de como suas mãos percorreram meu corpo no domingo e estremeci.

"Jake matou um esquilo".

Eu assenti. Isso era insano, nós dois sentados ali, jantando como se fôssemos apenas um casal normal. Como se esta fosse uma noite de sexta-feira normal. Como se ele não tivesse me algemado nua uma semana atrás e me batido com um chicote. Como se eu não tivesse _gostado_ disso. Eu me mexi em meu assento.

"Alice trouxe um vestido mais cedo. Ela está ansiosa para conhecer você".

Minha cabeça atirou para cima com isso. "Sua família sabe sobre nós?"

Ele enrolou um pouco de macarrão no seu garfo e o levou à sua boca. Aquela boca. Aqueles lábios. Observei enquanto ele mastigava e preguiçosamente engolia. Ugh. Estava ficando quente na cozinha. Eu rapidamente peguei uma garfada.

"Eles sabem que estou saindo com você." Ele disse. "Eles não sabem sobre o nosso acordo".

Acordo. Sim, era uma forma agradável de colocar isso. Concentrei-me em cortar meu macarrão em pequenos, minúsculos pedaços. À minha frente, Edward estava correndo a ponta do dedo ao redor da borda da sua taça de vinho. Ele estava me provocando, brincando comigo como com um violino. E fazendo um trabalho magistral.

"Então, você planeja me tocar este fim de semana, ou não?" Eu soltei.

Seus dedos pararam. "Faça-me a pergunta de uma forma mais respeitosa, Isabella. Só porque esta é a sua mesa, não significa que você pode falar comigo do modo que escolher".

Meu rosto esquentou.

Ele esperou.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça. "Você está planejando me tocar neste fim de semana, Mestre?"

"Olhe para mim".

Eu olhei. Seus olhos verdes estavam em chamas. "Eu planejo fazer mais do que tocá-la." Ele disse lentamente. "Eu planejo foder você. Forte e repetidamente".

Suas palavras enviaram um choque elétrico da minha cabeça para o ponto doendo entre as minhas pernas. Havia uma razão para ele ser o mestre nisso, ele podia fazer mais com algumas palavras do que a maioria dos homens poderia fazer com seus corpos inteiros.

Ele se afastou da mesa. "Vamos começar, sim? Eu quero você nua em minha cama em 15 minutos".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **

_Sem palavras...  
_

_AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
_

_Bem, me recuperando... *cof cof* que homem é esse?  
_

_Respondendo a perguntas: Bem meninas, eles tem um acordo que corre enquanto ela usar a coleira, ou seja, ela a usa o tempo todo e eles estão o tempo todo com esse compromisso. O Edward é um homem muito ocupado, só depois o relacionamento passa a ser mais "o tempo todo". Mas vamos dar tempo ao tempo.  
_

_Outra coisa: Para quem quer as nossas fics em pdf, existe um programa no qual você coloca o link da fic no ffnet e o seu email e ele envia a fic toda em pdf para seu email. É esse: www . flagfic emailsuccess (retirem os espaços).  
_

_Eu estarei viajando a trabalho na segunda e volto somente na quinta, então provavelmente algumas fics irão se atrasar. Não se desesperem, pois em algum momento eu vou tentar postar tudo.  
_

_Beijos e ahhhhhh muito obrigada por todas as reviews. Mesmo. Estou muito feliz por poder estar postando essa fic. É emocionante.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Eu estava começando a ver como Edward funcionava. Como ele podia me excitar apenas com um olhar. Fazer-me ansiar pelo seu toque com uma simples palavra ou frase.

Como agora, esperando na cama dele por ele. Deixando-me louca e ele não estava sequer _no quarto. _O jantar tinha sido longo, delineado pela sessão de preliminares. Observá-lo comer macarrão, o modo como seus dedos tocavam a taça de vinho. Eu estava tensa, pronta, e quase implorando por ele.

Ele nem havia me tocado ainda.

Ele entrou no quarto com passos lentos e calculados. As luzes das velas iluminavam sua pele e faziam seus olhos parecerem mais escuros. Silenciosamente, ele andou até o pé da cama e levantou a corrente.

Puta merda! Ele me amarraria à cama! Eu deveria estar com medo. Eu deveria estar gritando 'aguarrás' do topo dos meus pulmões. Eu deveria sair desta casa e me afastar deste homem que tinha tanto controle sobre mim e meu corpo.

Em vez disso, eu observei enquanto ele me acorrentava espalhada à cama.

Ele falou comigo naquela voz suave e aveludada dele, "Eu não faria isso esta noite, mas eu posso ver que você ainda não compreende completamente. Você é minha e você vai fazer e se comportar da maneira que eu digo. Da próxima vez em que você falar de forma desrespeitosa comigo, eu vou bater em você. Acene com a cabeça se você entendeu".

Eu acenei e tentei não mostrar o quanto a ideia me excitou.

"Minha última sub podia fazer-me chegar ao clímax três vezes por noite." Ele disse e perguntei-me brevemente se ele estava falando sobre a loira morango. "Eu quero tentar quatro." Do seu bolso, ele tirou um lenço preto. "E eu quero você totalmente à minha mercê".

Tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu queria isso. Olhei em seus olhos verde-escuros e, em seguida, ele colocou o lenço no lugar e eu não conseguia ver nada.

Ouvi o lento som metálico de um zíper e soube que ele estava tirando suas calças. Ele estava tão nu quanto eu agora. Meu coração acelerou.

Duas mãos largas começaram nos meus ombros e correram gentilmente para baixo nos meus lados. Ele passou pelos meus seios sem tocá-los e circulou meu umbigo. Um dedo mergulhou mais para baixo e deslizou pela minha entrada. Eu gemi.

"Faz quanto tempo, Isabella?" Ele perguntou. "Responda-me".

A última vez que eu tinha feito sexo? "Seis anos".

Seu dedo mergulhou novamente. Senti a cama balançar quando ele se inclinou para mais perto de mim. "Você não está pronta ainda. Você precisa estar pronta, ou então eu não serei capaz de montá-la tão forte quanto eu quero".

Eu puxei contra as forcei as amarras, levantando meus quadris. Maldito seja, se ele simplesmente me tocasse!

Eu o senti se afastar e então sua boca estava no meu pescoço, lentamente beijando seu caminho mais para baixo até que ele estava no meu peito. Ele circundou sua língua em torno do meu mamilo, soprando suavemente. Então sua boca fechou sobre ele e ele o chupou, rolando sua língua ao redor da ponta. Eu gemi novamente quando ele o arranhou com seus dentes.

Ele se moveu para o outro lado, sugando meu outro mamilo. Ele começou gentilmente, mas gradualmente aumentou sua força até se tornar demais. Eu movia minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, ele continuaria assim e eu teria um orgasmo apenas da sua boca. Ele continuou seu assalto em meu mamilo enquanto mergulhou uma mão mais para baixo. Rudemente seus dedos pressionaram contra mim, trabalhando seu caminho para baixo pelo meu corpo para onde minhas pernas estavam espalhadas, abertas e esperando por ele. Seus dedos friccionavam duramente e eu empurrei-me contra ele, precisando de fricção, precisando de alguma coisa.

Seus dedos se afastaram, assim como sua boca, e eu gemi quando o ar frio se chocou contra o meu corpo. Em seguida a cama balançou novamente e eu o senti montar em mim. Seu comprimento duro e grosso tocou o vale entre meus seios.

"Você acha que está pronta, Isabella?" Ele impulsionou contra mim. "Porque eu estou tentando esperar. Você está pronta?" Ele impulsionou novamente. "Responda-me!"

"Sim, Mestre." Eu gemi. "Por favor. Sim".

Ele moveu seus quadris e eu senti sua ponta nos meus lábios. "Beije o meu pau. Beijo-o antes de ele foder você".

Pressionei meus lábios fechados contra ele e isso é tudo que eu queria fazer. Realmente. Mas eu senti uma gota de líquido em sua ponta e não consegui evitar – eu coloquei minha língua para fora e o lambi.

Edward respirou fundo através dos seus dentes e levemente deu um tapa na minha bochecha. "Eu não disse a você para fazer isso".

Alguma parte de mim alegrou-se que eu tivesse feito uma ligeira fenda no seu comportamento cuidadosamente controlado, mas então ele moveu-se para baixo do meu corpo e levantou meus quadris com uma mão e eu não me importava com nada, exceto o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Cada terminação nervosa que eu tinha estava em pé.

Lentamente, ele empurrou para dentro de mim e eu gemi.

_Sim!_

Ele empurrou mais e eu já estava esticada e preenchida. Mais do que eu alguma vez tinha sido. Ele se movia lentamente, avançando seu caminho dentro de mim, até se tornar desconfortável.

_Ele não caberia!_

"Maldição." Ele disse sem fôlego.

Eu o senti mover-se para cima. Ele pegou meus quadris em suas duas mãos e balançou para frente e para trás, trabalhando seu caminho mais fundo.

"Mexa-se comigo, Isabella".

Levantei meus quadris e o senti deslizar outro centímetro. Nós dois gememos. Então ele deu uma empurrada dura e ele estava completamente dentro.

Meus olhos rolaram para o fundo da minha cabeça.

Então ele puxou para fora um pouco e deslizou de volta para dentro. Testando. Provocando. Mas eu estava farta com a provocação. Eu precisava de mais. Levantei meu quadril quando ele deslizou para dentro novamente.

"Você está pronta para o forte?" Ele perguntou. E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele puxou quase todo o caminho para fora e eu gemi com a sensação de vazio. Ele respirou fundo e bateu de volta para dentro de mim, puxando para fora imediatamente.

"Ahh." Eu puxei contra as amarras quando ele não retornou. E então ele o fez. De novo e de nove e de novo. Empurrando-me mais profundamente na cama com cada estocada. Eu respondi cada uma delas com uma elevação dos meus quadris para conseguir mais dele dentro de mim, querendo-o cada vez mais fundo. Esperando que fosse ainda mais forte.

Eu podia sentir meu clímax chegando. Crescendo dentro de mim com cada impulso, a cada batida do seu corpo no meu. Ele estava suado sobre mim e suas mãos agarravam meus quadris em um aperto de ferro.

"Agora!" Ele gritou, estocando novamente, e eu me desfiz em milhões de pedaços.

Ele empurrou mais fundo dentro de mim e segurou imóvel, músculos tremendo enquanto ele se libertava dentro de mim. Mais três estocadas rápidas e eu gozei novamente.

Lentamente, sua respiração voltou ao normal.

Lentamente, eu voltei à Terra.

Mãos famintas moveram-se pelo meu corpo. Ele afastou meu cabelo para o lado e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Uma".

**~ O ~**

Ele desamarrou as pernas para a nossa segunda vez. Ele disse que poderia ir ainda mais fundo com as minhas pernas envolvidas em torno dele e, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele tinha muito mais experiência que eu, eu queria dizer a ele que ir mais fundo era fisicamente possível.

Que bom que eu mantive isso para mim mesma, porque quando ele entrou em mim pela segunda vez e envolveu minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura, ele foi mais fundo e bateu em lugares que eu nem sabia que eu tinha.

Eu estava sem fôlego quando ele saiu da cama. Ele se mexeu ao meu lado. Virei minha cabeça em sua direção, mesmo sabendo que fazer isso era inútil – eu ainda não conseguia ver nada.

Ele soltou meus braços e tirou o lenço. "Você dormirá no meu quarto esta noite, Isabella. Eu vou tomá-la novamente em algum ponto durante a noite e não quero me incomodar em andar pelo corredor para ir até você." Ele acenou para o chão. "Eu fiz para você uma cama dura".

Ele era louco? Ele queria que eu dormisse no chão? Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Você tem algum problema com a minha ordem?"

Balancei minha cabeça e, minutos depois, adormeci entre os lençóis frios ao lado da sua cama.

**~ O ~**

"Acorde, Isabella".

Poderiam ter sido horas, ou minutos. Eu não tinha certeza. Ainda estava escuro, apenas uma vela iluminava o quarto.

"Fique em suas mãos e joelhos sobre a cama".

Eu corri para a cama, ainda meio sonolenta.

"Não." Ele disse. "Eu acho que você deve se inclinar sobre os seus cotovelos".

Eu caí para os meus cotovelos.

Duas mãos fortes acariciaram minha bunda e puxaram minhas pernas bem afastadas. "Você é apertada da outra maneira, mas você será ainda mais apertada assim".

Maldito seja ele e sua boca aveludada. Eu estava bem desperta agora. Bem desperta e pronta para ele.

Suas mãos se moveram para as minhas costas, para os meus ombros e ao redor do meu peito para rolar meus mamilos. Ele deu um puxão forte em cada um. Em seguida suas mãos viajaram de volta para baixo para o lugar onde eu pulsava por ele e ele mergulhou um dedo levemente. O dedo viajou para a minha bunda e correu ao redor do meu buraco menor.

Eu engoli em seco.

Ele pressionou contra ele. "Alguém já tomou você por aqui antes?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça, incapaz de falar, e pronta para fugir da cama. Eu não estava pronta para aquilo. Não tenho certeza se um dia estaria pronta para isso.

"Eu vou".

Todos meus músculos que eu tinha ficaram tensos.

"Em breve." Ele disse, deixando cair seu dedo, e eu soltei uma respiração trêmula. Em breve, talvez, mas não esta noite.

Ele guiou-se para onde eu estava molhada e pronta. Suas mãos fizeram seu caminho para a minha cabeça e ele envolveu meu cabelo em torno dos seus punhos apertados. Seu comprimento empurrou dentro de mim enquanto ele puxava meu cabelo. A deliciosa sensação de tê-lo me preenchendo era demais quando juntada com os fortes puxões na minha cabeça. Deixei escapar um gemido.

Ele saiu novamente e bateu de volta para dentro com uma estocada forte dos seus quadris e um rápido puxão do meu cabelo. De novo e de novo e de novo, e ele estava certo, eu era mais apertada dessa maneira. Eu podia sentir cada centímetro dele. Cada impulso o forçava mais fundo dentro de mim e empurrava meus joelhos no colchão. Agarrei nos lençóis e balancei meus quadris para cima e para baixo para encontrá-lo. Ele gemeu.

Senti o familiar formigamento do lançamento iminente e meu corpo gritou com a intensidade disso. Ou eu devo ter gritado. Eu não sabia dizer. Não importava.

Edward deu mais uma estocada e eu gritei com a força do meu orgasmo. Ele rapidamente seguiu, libertando-se dentro de mim com um grunhido.

Eu caí em cima da cama ofegando. Eu poderia ter cochilado.

Voltei a acordar completamente quando ele me virou e empurrou seus quadris no meu rosto. "Quarta rodada, Isabella".

Ele já estava meio duro. Isso não devia ser possível. Maldição. Que horas eram? Virei minha cabeça para ver se havia um relógio ao lado da cama.

"Olhe para mim." Ele virou minha cabeça de volta para o seu pau. "Eu sou a sua preocupação agora. Eu e o que eu digo a você. E, agora, eu quero que você me sirva com a sua boca".

Abri minha boca, mostrando minha vontade de servir meu Mestre. E, mais tarde, quando ele se libertou dentro de mim pela quarta vez e deitou em cima de mim ofegando, eu sorri.

Eu sabia que o havia servido bem.

* * *

**_Nota da Ju:_**

_O que acharam dessa "primeira vez" deles? Quente, não é? _

_Vou postar aqui para a Nêni essa semana pq ela vai viajar a trabalho e não terá tempo de fazer isso, então ela me disse para estabelecer metas para os capítulos._

_Próximo capítulo será postado amanhã se vc's chegarem a, no mínimo, 430 reviews._

_Até o próximo!_

**_Ju_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo a luz do sol na minha pele e pisquei algumas vezes em confusão. _Onde eu estava?_ Virei para a minha direita e lembrei-me da cama de ferro forjado acima de mim. _Certo. No chão. Ao lado da cama de Edward._

Estiquei minhas pernas e gemi. Eu doía em lugares que eu nem sabia que tinha e alguns que eu há muito esqueci. Eu hesitantemente levantei para os meus pés e dei alguns passos. Eu daria meu braço direito e parte do meu esquerdo por uma banheira, mas parecia que eu teria que me contentar com um chuveiro quente.

Depois de um longo e completo banho, eu fui mancando para a cozinha. Edward estava sentado na mesa, _minha _mesa, grudado no seu Blackberry, escrevendo uma mensagem, ou e-mail, ou seja lá o que fosse feito em um Blackberry. Ele parecia perfeitamente bem.

A biologia fodida totalmente com as mulheres.

Literalmente.

"Noite dura?" Ele perguntou, nem se preocupando em olhar para mim.

Que inferno, ele estava na minha mesa, eu podia falar abertamente. "Você pode dizer isso novamente".

"Noite dura?" Ele perguntou novamente, um pequeno sorriso levantando os cantos da sua boca.

Parei de servir meu café e o encarei.

Ele estava me provocando. Eu mal podia andar, minhas costas doíam por ter dormido no maldito chão, isso era tudo culpa dele, e ele estava me _provocando_.

Isso era doce de uma forma doentia, distorcida.

Mordi um pedaço de muffin de mirtilo do balcão e sentei-me cautelosamente. Eu não fui capaz de esconder meu estremecimento.

"Você precisa de proteína." Ele disse.

"Estou bem." Eu respondi, dando uma mordida no muffin.

"Isabella".

Eu me levantei, mancando até a geladeira, e peguei um pacote de bacon. Maldição. Agora eu tinha que cozinhar.

"Coloquei dois ovos cozidos no forno de aquecimento para você." Seus olhos me seguiram enquanto eu colocava o bacon de lado e pegava meus ovos. "O Motrin* está na primeira prateleira, no segundo armário perto do microondas".

_*Motrin: é um anti-inflamatório, como o ibuprofeno._

Eu era patética. Ele estava provavelmente desejando nunca ter me encoleirado. "Sinto muito." Eu disse. "É só que... fazia muito tempo".

"Que coisa ridícula pela qual se desculpar." Ele disse. "Estou mais perturbado com a sua atitude esta manhã. Eu não tinha que deixá-la dormir lá".

Sentei-me de volta e abaixei minha cabeça.

"Olhe para mim." Ele comandou. "Eu tenho que sair. Encontre-me na sala de espera vestida e pronta para sair às 16hs30min".

Eu assenti.

Ele levantou. "Há uma grande banheira no quarto de hóspedes do outro lado do corredor do seu. Faça proveito dela".

E simplesmente assim, ele se foi.

~ O ~

Senti-me mais humana depois de uma longa imersão e um pouco de Motrin. Após me secar, preparei uma xícara de chá para mim, sentei à mesa da cozinha e liguei para Rosalie.

"Oi, Rose." Eu disse quando ela atendeu.

"Bella." Ela respondeu. "Eu não sabia que você estava autorizada a fazer ligações".

"Não é assim".

"Assim você está dizendo." Ela disse naquela voz de eu-não-dou-a-mínima-para-o-que-você-diz-eu-não-acreditarei-em-você. "Claro, já que você está sozinha, não é como se você tivesse algo melhor para fazer".

Não era com frequência que Rose me pegava despreparada. "Como você sabe que eu estou sozinha?"

"Emmett disse que jogaria golfe e almoçar com seu pai e irmãos antes do jantar beneficente esta noite. Claro, você está provavelmente em uma base de restrições do que precisa saber com Edward, você não saberia." Pude ouvir a presunção vindo através do telefone e perguntei-me por que na Terra eu achei que era uma boa ideia ligar para Rosalie, em primeiro lugar.

"Nós não tivemos muito tempo juntos esta manhã." Eu disse de forma despreocupada, como se não me importasse por que Edward não tinha me falado onde estava indo. Isso era uma mentira da minha parte – doeu por alguma razão. "E, lembre-se, Emmett não sabe sobre Edward–"

"Honestamente, Bella, sua vida sexual pervertida não é a ideia de ninguém de uma conversa apropriada para um primeiro encontro".

A porta da frente abriu e fechou.

"Tenho que ir, Edward está de volta." Eu disse, empolgada por existir uma razão para desligar. Empolgada que Edward estava de volta.

"Tem certeza?" Ela perguntou, interessando-se pela primeira vez. "Emmett disse que me ligaria quando eles terminassem e eu ainda não tive notícias dele".

"Tenho que ir, Rose. Tchau." Desliguei o telefone exatamente quando alguém entrava pela porta.

Não era Edward.

Alice Cullen entrou na cozinha, parecendo como uma fada com sua bota até os joelhos e saia curta. Sua mão voou para a sua boca quando ela me viu.

"Oops." Ela disse. "Eu não sabia que havia alguém aqui".

Sabe aquelas pessoas com a irritante capacidade de saber a coisa certa a dizer no momento certo?

Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas.

E eu não tinha como explicar para Alice Cullen o que eu estava fazendo sentada à mesa do seu cunhado, de roupão, tomando chá... e usando uma gargantilha de diamantes.

"Oi." Eu disse, uma vez que recuperei minha voz. "Eu sou Bella".

"Oi, Bella." Ela ofereceu-me sua mão. "Eu sou Alice".

Balancei sua mão. "Prazer em conhecê-la".

Ela ergueu a bolsa de cetim preto de festa em sua mão. "Eu esqueci de trazer isto quando deixei o vestido." Seu olhos trancaram na gargantilha e, eu juro, encheram-se com choque. Levou tudo que eu podia para não levantar a mão e tocá-la.

"Você gostaria de um chá?" Eu perguntei, em vez disso.

"Sim." Ela disse, sentando. "Eu acho que gostaria".

Nós conversamos agradavelmente por cerca de meia hora antes de ela ir embora e eu ir me arrumar. Alice era a pessoa mais adorável, mais pé no chão que eu tinha conversado em muito tempo. Depois de apenas 15 minutos, eu senti como se a conhecesse pela vida inteira. Era uma pena que ela morasse tão longe, nós podíamos ter sido boas amigas.

Durante a nossa conversa, notei seus olhos desviarem para o meu colar várias vezes, mas ela não disse nada sobre isso. Perguntei-me brevemente se Edward tinha mentido quando disse que sua família não sabia sobre o seu estilo de vida, mas rapidamente decidi que ele não era o tipo que mentia.

Já que o vestido mais agradável que eu possuía tinha sido comprado quando Renée casou com Phil, aceitei a oferta de Edward em comprar-me um vestido de festa. Eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil, e quando primeiramente contemplei o vestido que Edward compraria para mim, vou admitir que meus pensamentos derivaram em direção a couro e renda. Mas o vestido esperando por mim na minha cama era lindo. Uma peça exclusiva desenhada por Alice Cullen que eu não seria capaz de bancar com um adiantamento de dois anos do meu salário. Cetim preto com um decote baixo no pescoço, delicadas alças nos ombros e ajustado sem ser vulgar ou revelador. Era longo até o chão e alargava-se apenas um pouco no final. Eu o amei.

Eu normalmente não uso maquiagem, mas eu moro com Rosalie Hale, então eu sei uma coisa ou duas sobre aplicação adequada. Com meu cabelo varrido dos meus ombros no melhor updo* que eu consegui fazer, eu olhei no espelho. "Nada mal, Bella." Eu disse à mim mesma. "Acho que você pode conseguir fazer uma aparição sem envergonhar a si mesma, ou Edward".

_*Updo: **é** **um** **estilo de cabelo** **que envolve** **arranjar** **o cabelo** **em vez de permitir** **que ela caia** **livremente.** **Pode** **ser tão simples como** **um rabo de cavalo**, mas **é mais comumente** **associado** **com estilos mais** **elaborados** **destinados** **para ocasiões** **especiais, como uma** **formatura ou** **casamento.**_

Uma parada rápida no meu quarto para colocar meus saltos não tão altos e eu estava pronta. Descendo as escadas para encontrar Edward na sala de espera e, eu admito, eufórica como uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

Entrei na sala de espera e parei.

Edward me esperava de costas para mim. Ele usava um longo sobretudo preto de lã. Um lenço escuro estava enfiado ao redor do seu pescoço o seu cabelo estava em uma gloriosa desordem. Ele virou-se quando me ouviu.

Eu havia visto Edward em jeans, e eu vi Edward em um terno. Mas não havia visão na Terra que se comparasse a Edward em um smoking.

"Você está linda." Ele disse.

Eu corei.

"Ah." Ele sorriu. "E agora você está perfeita." Ele estendeu um casaco preto. "Vamos?"

Assenti e, quando caminhei para ele, era como se eu caminhasse no ar. Não tenho certeza de como ele fazia isso, mas ele realmente fez-me sentir-me linda.

Ele envolveu o casaco ao redor de mim, suas mãos levemente roçando meus ombros. Sem querer, imagens de ontem à noite passaram pela minha cabeça. Lembrei-me daquelas mãos. Lembrei-me do que elas fizeram ao meu corpo.

Não havia outra forma de descrever aquilo, eu decidi enquanto caminhávamos para fora, eu estava nervosa. Nervosa sobre ser vista em público com Edward. Ele disse uma vez que não era a favor de humilhação pública. Eu esperava que ele não me pedisse para fazer um boquete nele na mesa de jantar. E eu estava nervosa sobre conhecer a família dele. O que eles achariam de mim? Com certeza ele geralmente namorava os tipos da alta sociedade, não bibliotecárias.

Janeiro em Chicago é frio, e este estava sendo um dos mais frios nos registros. Mas deixe isso para Edward – o carro estava correndo e tostando por dentro. Ele até abriu a porta do passageiro, todo cavalheiro, e fechou assim que eu entrei.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo. Eventualmente, ele ligou o rádio e um jazz suave encheu o interior do Volvo.

"De quê tipo de música você gosta?"

Levei alguns segundos para perceber que ele estava falando comigo.

"Um pouco de tudo." Respondi finalmente.

"Uma mulher com interesses variados." Ele disse, quase para si mesmo. E essa foi toda a conversa que tivemos durante o percurso até a festa.

O manobrista assumiu o carro e nós caminhamos para a entrada do prédio. Edward manteve sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas. Foi estranhamente reconfortante, sendo que a noite toda parecia como um sonho e surreal.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, eu esperei enquanto Edward entregava meu casaco e seu sobretudo para a mulher trabalhando na chapelaria*.

_*Chapelaria: é o nome utilizado para aqueles locais onde você deixa seu casaco, bolsa, em alguma festa. É praticamente um "guarda-volumes" mais chique._

Após minutos da nossa entrada, Alice caminhou em nossa direção com um homem alto e loiro como mel ao seu lado. "Edward! Bella! Vocês estão aqui!" Ela gritou.

"Boa noite, Alice." Edward respondeu com uma leve inclinação da sua cabeça.

"Ah, pega leve." Ela bateu no peito dele com sua bolsa e virou-se para mim. "Bella, este é o meu marido, Jasper. Jasper, esta é Bella".

Nós apertamos as mãos e ele pareceu bastante agradável. Ao contrário da sua esposa, seus olhos não mostraram nenhum choque sobre a minha gargantilha. Olhei ao redor, perguntando-me se Emmett e Rosie já haviam chegado.

"Edward." Outra voz disse.

Eu soube imediatamente quem era o belo casal diante de nós. Tinha que ser Carlisle e Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme." Edward confirmou. "Permitam-me apresentar-lhes Isabella Swan".

Edward podia me chamar de Isabella, mas eu seria amaldiçoada se a família inteira o fizesse. "Bella." Eu disse, oferecendo minha mão. "Por favor, chamem-me de Bella".

"Então é Bella." Carlisle disse com um sorriso.

"Edward nos disse que você trabalha na biblioteca da Lake Shore." Esme disse depois de eu apertar sua mão. "Estarei passando ao lado dela no caminho para o meu novo projeto".

Lembrei-me das licenças que eu havia visto sendo postadas recentemente. "A antiga casa Clarke?" Eu perguntei e não esperei pela resposta. "Eu amo aquela casa. Estou tão feliz que alguém a conserte".

"Não me deixe começar a falar do meu trabalho." Ela riu. "Eu não pararei".

"Eu sempre me interessei por restauração de casas." Eu disse. "Eu amaria conversar sobre isso".

"Talvez nós possamos nos encontrar para almoçar em algum momento?" Ela perguntou.

Isso era mesmo permitido? Eu podia almoçar com a mãe de Edward? Isso me parecia pessoal demais. Mas eu não podia descartá-la, eu não queria descartá-la. "Eu adoraria." Respondi honestamente.

Ela perguntou-me então sobre a data de lançamento de vários livros novos dos seus autores favoritos. Nós conversamos por alguns minutos sobre nossos gostos e desgostos antes de Edward interromper.

"Vou pegar vinho para nós." Ele disse para mim. "Tinto ou branco?"

Por alguma razão, eu congelei. Isso era um teste? Ele se importava sobre qual tipo de vinho eu queria? Qual era a resposta certa? Eu estava tão confortável conversando com sua mãe que esqueci que esse não era um jantar normal de um encontro.

Edward se aproximou para que apenas eu o escutasse. "Eu não tenho uma agenda secreta. Eu só quero saber".

"Tinto." Eu sussurrei.

Ele assentiu e saiu para pegar nossas bebidas. Eu o observei afastar-se, era uma alegria simplesmente observá-lo caminhar. Um jovem adolescente o interrompeu, no entanto, à meio caminho da mesa. Os dois se abraçaram.

Virei-me para Alice, que estava repentinamente ao meu lado. "Quem é aquele?" Eu não conseguia imaginar ninguém com coragem suficiente para ir até Edward e abraçá-lo daquele jeito.

"Mike Newton." Ela disse. "Receptor de Edward".

Senti-me totalmente desorientada. "Receptor do quê?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Da medula óssea de Edward, claro." Ela apontou para o banner na frente do salão e eu li pela primeira vez que essa era a Associação Beneficente de Doação de Medula Óssea de Chicago.

"Edward doou medula óssea?"

"Há três anos." Ela assentiu. "Ele salvou a vida de Mike. Tiveram que perfurar Edward em quatro lugares diferentes e ele ficou acordado o tempo todo. Ele disse que valeu à pena, no entanto, para salvar uma vida".

Acho que meus olhos ainda estavam arregalados quando Edward retornou. Felizmente, fomos logo chamados para o jantar e eu pude desviar minha atenção para outras coisas.

Emmett e Rose já estavam em nossa mesa. Eles sentaram virados um para o outro, absortos em uma conversa. Edward segurou a cadeira para mim enquanto eu sentava. Rose sorriu brevemente, mas rapidamente voltou-se para Emmett.

"Parece como se ambos nos devessem uma." Edward disse após sentar-se.

"Bella." Emmett disse finalmente, levantando-se e apertando minha mão do outro lado da mesa. "Eu sinto como se já a conhecesse".

Atirei a Rose um olhar irritado.

_Não fui eu_, sua expressão disse. _Eu não sei do que ele está falando._

"Ei, Edward." Emmett disse. "O quanto é legal que você e eu estejamos namorando colegas de quarto? A única coisa melhor seria se elas fossem irmãs".

"Cale a boca, Emmett." Jasper disse. "Aja como se você tivesse boas maneiras".

"Meninos, por favor." Esme entrou na conversa. "Rosalie e Bella ficarão receosas de se juntarem a nós novamente se vocês continuarem agindo assim".

Os _meninos_ – como Esme os chamava – conseguiram não fazer muito tumulto novamente. Eu podia ver que eles deviam ter feito uma casa barulhenta enquanto cresciam. Todos eles brincavam um com o outro. Até mesmo Edward se juntou na ocasião, mas ele era o mais reservado.

Nossos aperitivos foram servidos primeiro. O garçom colocou três escalopes* em frente a mim.

_*Escalopes: é um tipo de ostra._

"Inferno, pai." Emmett disse. "Três escalopes? Eu tenho os jogos decisivos da final começando em breve." Mas ele cavou e comeu, qualquer maneira, murmurando o tempo todo sobre comida "gay".

"Emmett foi criado por ursos." Edward sussurrou para mim. "Minha mãe e meu pai só o deixavam entrar em casa de vez em quando. É por isso que ele se encaixa tão bem no time".

"Eu ouvi isso." Emmett disse do outro lado da mesa.

Rose deu risadinhas.

Saladas e entradas foram os pratos seguintes e eu não sabia sobre Emmett, mas eu estava ficando muito cheia. E através de tudo isso, o Clã Cullen mantinha uma conversa estável fluindo. Tudo sobre as histórias do Chicago Bears à Alice descrevendo a indignação de um cliente em particular quando ela se recusou a refazer um desenho.

Exatamente após nossas entradas terem sido retiradas, eu me virei para Edward. "Preciso encontrar o banheiro." Eu levantei e todos os quatro homens na mesa fizeram o mesmo.

Eu quase sentei novamente. Eu tinha lido sobre isso, até visto em um filme, mas eu nunca tive uma mesa cheia de homens se levantando simplesmente porque eu tinha levantado. Até mesmo Rose pareceu chocada.

Felizmente, Alice me acobertou. "Acho que vou com você, Bella." Ela deu a volta e pegou minha mão. "Vamos".

Nós traçamos o caminho entre as mesas até o banheiro. Alice conduzia o caminho. "Eu sei que isso pode ser um pouco avassalador, vendo todos nós juntos." Ela disse. "Você se acostumará a isso".

Eu não tive coragem para dizer a ela que eu não achava que seria convidada para quaisquer festividades familiares. Nós entramos no banheiro. Uma grande sala, maior do que a minha cozinha, nos saudou. Quando eu terminei na parte dos fundos do banheiro, Alice estava esperando por mim em uma grande e clara penteadeira.

"Você já teve a sensação de saber de uma coisa, Bella?" Ela perguntou. Ela varreu pó sobre o seu nariz, embora eu não tivesse certeza por que, ela estava perfeita. "Você sabe, _realmente_ saber uma coisa? No fundo do seu coração?"

Eu dei de ombros, seguindo o exemplo de Alice e reaplicando mais maquiagem.

"Eu sim." Ela continuou. "Eu tenho muito essa sensação. E eu quero que você saiba - você é boa para Edward." Ela olhou para mim. "Espero que você não se importe de eu estar dizendo isso, é só que eu sinto como se nós nos conhecêssemos desde sempre".

"Eu sinto o mesmo." Eu disse. "Como se você e eu nos conhecêssemos desde sempre, quero dizer." Não que eu era boa para Edward. Eu não quis dizer isso.

"Eu sei que ele pode ser um idiota e eu sei que ele é difícil de conseguir se conhecer, mas eu nunca o vi sorrir tanto como esta noite." Ela virou para mim. "Tem que ser você".

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu retocava meu batom. Eu pensaria nessa conversa mais tarde, em algum momento esta noite quanto eu estivesse sozinha no escuro. Ou talvez em algum momento durante a semana, quando Edward não estivesse tão perto. Em algum momento quando eu não tivesse que olhar nos olhos dele e imaginar o que eu estava vendo refletido.

Guardei o batom de volta na minha bolsa. Alice abraçou-me. "Não deixe que o exterior duro atinja você." Ela disse. "Ele é um ótimo cara".

"Obrigada, Alice." Eu sussurrei.

Sobremesa e café estavam esperando por nós quando voltamos. Todos os homens se levantaram de novo e Edward puxou a cadeira para mim. Do outro lado da mesa, Alice piscou. Eu olhei para baixo para o meu cheesecake de chocolate. Ela estava certa?

Depois da sobremesa, uma pequena banda começou a tocar. Casais de todos os lados levantaram e começaram a dançar.

As duas primeiras músicas eram rápidas. Recostei na minha cadeira, feliz em apenas observar, quando a terceira música começou. Era uma lenta. Eu reconheci as melodias simples e lentas do piano. "Feels Like Home", de Chantal Kreviazuk.

Edward levantou e estendeu sua mão pra mim. "Você dançaria comigo, Isabella?"

Eu não danço – eu sou conhecida por esvaziar uma pista de dança mais rápido que uma execução ruim de Macarena - mas minha mente ainda estava girando com a conversa de Alice e, do outro lado da mesa, a mão de Esme flutuou para a sua garganta.

Eu olhei para Edward, seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e eu sabia que isso não era uma ordem. Eu poderia recusá-lo. Educadamente recusar e nada seria dito. Mas, neste momento, eu não queria nada mais do que estar em seus braços e senti-lo nos meus.

Eu peguei sua mão. "Sim".

Nós estivemos juntos da maneira mais íntima possível, mas eu nunca tinha me sentido tão próxima de Edward como quando ele colocou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e puxou-me para perto, nossas mãos unidas aconchegadas sobre o seu peito.

Eu tinha certeza que ele podia sentir-me tremendo em seus braços. Perguntei-me se isso era o plano dele o tempo todo – ter-me tremendo e ansiando em público. Eu não me afastaria dele.

"Você está se divertindo?" Ele perguntou, respirando quente na minha orelha.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Muito".

"Minha família está capturada por você." Ele puxou-me para mais perto e nós giramos lentamente através da pista de dança enquanto a música continuava.

Eu tentei envolver minha cabeça em torno de tudo que eu aprendera sobre Edward esta noite. Como ele tinha doado medula óssea para um total estranho, a forma como ele brincava com a sua família. E eu pensei principalmente sobre Alice, o que ela disse na sala de espera do banheiro. Pensei sobre tudo isso e tentei associar isso com o homem que tinha me amarrado à sua cama na noite anterior. Aquele que alegou não ser fácil de servir. Eu não poderia fazer isso. E enquanto nós dançávamos, eu soube de uma coisa - eu estava perigosamente perto de me apaixonar mais do que apenas um pouco por Edward Cullen.

~ O ~

Nós retornamos à casa de Edward um pouco antes da meia-noite. Foi um retorno silencioso. Tudo bem por mim, eu não estava no humor para manter uma conversa. Com ninguém. Especialmente com Edward.

Jake correu até nós quando Edward abriu a porta. Eu pulei pra trás, com medo de estragar o meu vestido.

"Permaneça vestida e espere no meu quarto." Edward disse. "Da forma como você fez no meu escritório".

Subi as escadas lentamente. Eu tinha feito alguma coisa errada? Voltei meus pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos da noite e refleti sobre as muitas, muitas maneiras que eu posso ter estragado tudo. Eu nunca disse a Edward que Alice veio à casa. Eu insisti que todos me chamassem de Bella. Eu disse à Esme que almoçaríamos juntas. E se foi um teste quando ele perguntou que tipo de vinho eu queria? E se eu devesse ter dito branco? E se eu devesse ter dito,_ o que você desejar, Sr. Cullen_? Minha mente trouxe à tona três mil coisas que eu teria feito errado, uma mais ridícula do que a outra. Desejei que ele tivesse me dado alguma instrução antes que tivéssemos partido.

Ele ainda estava vestido quando entrou. Pelo menos eu achei que ele estivesse. Minha cabeça estava abaixada, tudo que eu vi foram os seus sapatos e suas calças enquanto ele caminhava na minha frente.

Ele deslocou-se para atrás de mim, cada passo mais lento que o anterior. Suas mãos subiram e suavemente traçaram o decote do vestido. "Você foi espetacular esta noite." Ele começou tirando os grampos do meu cabelo. Cachos suaves caíram ao redor dos meus ombros. "E minha família não falará de nada além de você agora".

Isso significava que ele não estava bravo? Eu não tinha feito algo errado? Eu não consigo _pensar_ com ele assim, tão perto.

"Você me agradou esta noite, Isabella." Sua voz era aveludada novamente, seus lábios dançando ao longo das minhas costas, perto, mas não exatamente tocando. "Agora é a minha vez de agradá-la".

Ele abaixou o zíper do meu vestido e lentamente deslizou as alças pelos meus ombros. Seus lábios estavam em mim então. Trilhando minha espinha enquanto o meu vestido fazia seu caminho até o chão e caía para uma poça aos meus pés.

Ele varreu-me em seus braços e carregou-me para a cama. "Deite-se." Ele disse, e eu não pude fazer nada além de obedecer.

Eu não usava nenhuma meia e ele ajoelhou entre as minhas pernas e tirou meus sapatos. Deixando-os caírem no chão. Ele olhou para cima, encontrou meus olhos, e então abaixou para colocar um beijo na parte interna do meu tornozelo. Eu ofeguei.

Mas ele não parou, seus lábios beijavam gentilmente, todo o caminho subindo pela minha perna enquanto sua mão suavemente escovava a outra. Ele alcançou minha calcinha e enganchou um longo dedo no cós.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, o que ele faria. "Não." Eu disse, colocando uma mão na sua cabeça.

"Não me diga o que fazer, Isabella." Ele sussurrou. Ele deslizou a calcinha para baixo e eu estava nua e espalhada diante dele mais uma vez.

Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso comigo antes. Beijado _lá_. E eu tinha certeza que isso era o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Eu ansiava por isso, precisava disso e, ainda assim, eu estava com um pouco de medo. Teria cheiro? Isso não era um pouco sujo?

Ele beijou-me gentilmente, exatamente no meu clitóris, e eu agarrei os lençóis, qualquer pensamente coerente desaparecendo. Eu não me importava mais. Eu só precisava dele. Precisava dele lá. De qualquer forma que ele desejasse.

Ele assoprou em mim e voltou a beijar. Tomando o seu tempo, movimentando-se lentamente, deixando-me ficar acostumada a ele. Colocando beijos esporadicamente, suaves como sussurros.

Então ele me lambeu e eu pulei da cama. Merda. Esqueça os dedos dele. Os dedos dele não eram nada comparados com a sua língua. E ele foi suave e lento, lambendo-me, mordiscando-me. Eu lutei para fechar minhas pernas, para manter a sensação do lado de dentro, mas ele deslizou suas mãos até os meus joelhos e as empurrou abertas.

"Não me faça amarrá-la." Ele avisou e sua voz vibrou contra mim, causando tremores no meu corpo de cima a baixo.

Sua língua estava de volta, lambendo onde eu precisava, e seus dentes mordiscando suavemente. Todo o tempo, o formigamento familiar do meu orgasmo crescendo, começando onde sua boca estava e espalhando pelas minhas pernas, subindo pelo meu tronco até os meus seios, circulando meus mamilos.

Mas não, isso não era eu, eram as mãos de Edward. E ele estava trabalhando em mim com a sua boca enquanto seus dedos acariciavam meus mamilos. Puxavam. Empurravam.

E lambiam e mordiscavam lá em baixo.

_Oh, meu..._

_Oh, meu..._

_Oh, meu..._

Eu fui até o céu e não voltei por um longo tempo.

"Acho que está na hora de você ir para o seu quarto." Edward sussurrou quando a minha respiração tinha voltado ao normal.

Ele ainda estava completamente vestido.

Eu sentei. "E quanto a você, nós não deveríamos..." Eu não sabia como dizer isso. Mas ele não tinha tido um orgasmo, não parecia justo.

"Eu estou bem".

"Mas é meu dever servi-lo." Eu argumentei.

"Não." Ele disse. "É seu dever fazer o que eu digo e eu digo que está na hora de você ir para o seu quarto".

Eu saí da cama, quente e leve. Eu estava surpresa de conseguir ficar em pé.

Entre a noite anterior, as emoções do dia, e a libertação relaxante que eu acabei de experimentar, não demorou muito para eu cair no sono.

Esta foi a primeira noite em que ouvi a música - um piano em algum lugar, tocando de maneira doce e suave. Delicado e hipnotizante. Eu procurei pelo som no meu sonho, tentando encontrar quem estava tocando, de onde a música estava vindo. Mas continuei perdida e cada corredor sem fim parecia o mesmo. Eu sabia de algum modo que a música vinha da casa, mas eu não conseguia chegar lá e, no meu sonho, eu caí em meus joelhos e solucei.

* * *

**_Nota da Ju:_**

_Um capítulo cheio de revelações... Bella finalmente conheceu toda a família do Edward, e todos já gostaram dela. E esse finalzinho, o que acharam?_

_Bem, como eu já avisei, a Nêni está viajando a trabalho e eu fiquei encarregada de postar aqui pra ela, e ela pediu para colocar "metas" para o próximo cap._

_Então aí vai... capítulo na quarta-feira se vc´s chegarem a 490 reviews._

_E para quem ainda não leu a nova tradução postada aqui no Pervas Place, dê uma passadinha em **For the Summer** pq a fic é linda e já está toda traduzida tb!_

_Ah, e para quem acompanha **First and Ten**, provavelmente só postarei amanhã pq quando fui betar, percebi que as meninas traduziram duas vezes o capítulo 30, então terei que traduzir o 29 para postar aqui, ok?!_

_Não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Dormi agitadamente a noite toda, virando e revirando e, em um ponto, acordei atordoada. Uma tristeza inesperada tomou conta de mim, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o que havia me deixado triste. Apenas alguma coisa sobre música e não conseguir encontrá-la e, na minha confusão, virei para o lado e voltei a dormir.

Eu tinha trazido meu próprio despertador este final de semana. Ele me acordou às 05hs30min e eu soube por que Edward queria que eu tivesse oito horas de sono durante a semana - dormir durante os finais de semana era o auge. Rolei para fora da cama com um gemido.

Eu estava de banho tomado e vestida às 06hs15min, cheia de tempo para finalmente preparar minha marca registrada, a torrada francesa. Uma luz brilhava por baixo da porta da academia. Edward já devia estar acordado e malhando. Eu juro, o homem nunca dorme.

Eu bocejei enquanto cortava as bananas e batia os ovos. Eu amava cozinhar. Amava criar pratos que nutrissem e fossem gostosos. Se eu não amasse tanto livros, eu teria sido uma chefe de cozinha.

Eu estava gratinando o pão quando Jake entrou preguiçosamente. "Ei, Jake." Eu chamei o cachorro com os olhos curiosos. "O que está acontecendo?"

Ele deu um latido fraco, bocejou, e deitou perto do forno.

"Você também?" Eu perguntei, bocejando novamente.

Pensei sobre a noite anterior enquanto o molho de banana cozinhava. Ainda parecia tão surreal. Mas tem sido tão divertido, toda a família de Edward foi tão legal. E Edward... especialmente Edward, dançar com Edward, e depois no quarto dele...

Eu quase queimei o molho.

Às 07hs eu servi o café da manhã de Edward, colocando a torrada em um prato e derramando o molho sobre tudo.

"Sirva-se e sente." Edward disse. Não havia nenhum sinal do cavalheiro da noite passada, mas eu sabia que ele estava lá em algum lugar.

Eu sentei com o meu prato e Edward falou novamente.

"Eu tenho planos para você hoje, Isabella." Ele disse. "Planos para prepará-la para o meu prazer".

Planos para me preparar para o prazer dele? Que inferno? Mas nós não estávamos na minha mesa.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse, olhando para o meu prato. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Eu não estava mais com fome. Espalhei um pouco de molho no meu prato com um pedaço de pão.

"Coma, Isabella." Ele disse. "Você não pode me servir com o estômago vazio".

Eu não tinha muita certeza se seria capaz de servir alguma coisa se meus nervos me fizessem vomitar tudo sobre ele, mas eu mantive esse pensamento para mim. Eu comi um pedaço de torrada. Eu poderia muito bem estar comendo papelão.

Depois que terminei uma quantidade satisfatória de café da manhã, limpei a mesa e voltei para a sala de jantar para ficar parada ao lado de Edward.

"Você está com muitas roupas." Ele disse. "Vá para o meu quarto e tire todas elas".

Minha mente se debateu no caminho até o quarto dele. O que mais poderíamos fazer que não tínhamos feito? Eu pensei, tentando me acalmar. Ele dormiu comigo três vezes, fez sexo oral em mim na noite passada, e eu o servi oralmente pelo menos três vezes. Eu poderia lidar com o que quer que estivesse vindo.

Eu tinha feito um trabalho bem sucedido pela metade do caminho para me acalmar. Mas então eu entrei no quarto dele e parei de repente.

Havia algum tipo de banco no meio do quarto, pelo menos eu achava que era um banco. Era da altura da cintura. E tinha um degrau.

Ok, eu estava nervosa de novo. Tirei minhas roupas e as coloquei em uma pilha bagunçada ao lado da porta. Então eu me levantei e olhei para a geringonça de madeira.

"É um banco de chicotadas." Edward disse, andando pelo quarto. "Eu o uso para castigar, mas serve para outros propósitos também".

_Diga_, o lado racional do meu cérebro implorou. _Aguarrás. Diga._

_Não_, o lado louco contrariou._ Eu quero isso_.

Minha luta interna passou despercebida por Edward.

Ou então ele a ignorou.

"Suba." Ele disse. "E deite de barriga para baixo".

_Três pequenas sílabas e você poderá voltar para a sua casa,_ o lado racional tentou de novo.

_Três pequenas sílabas e você nunca mais o verá._ _Ele não vai machucá-la. _O lado louco queria ficar. O lado louco queria Edward.

_Ele disse que não causaria em você danos permanentes. Ele nunca disse que não a machucaria._ O lado racional tinha um ponto

"Isabella." Edward suspirou. "Isso está ficando cansativo. Ou faça isso, ou diga a sua palavra de segurança. Eu não perguntarei de novo".

Considerei minhas opções por cinco segundos. O lado louco ganhou. O lado racional ameaçou tirar longas férias.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e subi no banco. A madeira era suave e tinha uma área escavada para o meu corpo.

_Ok, isso não é tão ruim._

Edward estava fazendo alguma coisa atrás de mim. Eu o ouvi abrindo e fechando gavetas. Algo foi colocado ao lado dos meus quadris.

"Você lembra o que eu disse a você na sexta-feira à noite?" Ele perguntou. Era uma pergunta retórica. Eu não deveria falar neste ponto. Ele estava bagunçando com a minha mente.

Pensei na sexta-feira à noite. Muito sexo, nada de sono, muito sexo, ânsia e dor, sexo, molho de mariscos, mais sexo... Branco total, eu não tinha ideia sobre o que ele tinha falado.

Ele colocou duas mãos quentes na minha cintura, acariciou minha bunda e eu lembrei.

_Aguarrás! _O lado racional gritou. _Aguarrás!_

Cerrei meus dentes para manter a palavra dentro da minha cabeça, onde ela pertencia. Cerrei outras partes do meu corpo. Inferno, eu cerrei meu corpo _inteiro_.

"Relaxe." Ele acariciou descendo pelas minhas costas. Em qualquer outra hora, isso teria sido bom. Em qualquer outra hora, eu teria ronronado com o prazer das suas mãos em mim. Mas não agora.

Houve um farfalhar, ele estava tirando sua roupa. Eu respirei profundamente e mantive meu corpo rígido.

Edward suspirou. "Vá para a cama, Isabella".

Eu pulei tão rapidamente que tropecei. Edward seguiu-me para a cama - nu e magnífico, mas eu mal notei.

"Você tem que relaxar." Ele pegou-me em seus braços. "Isso não funcionará se você não relaxar." Sua boca estava em meu pescoço e eu joguei meus braços ao redor dele. Sim, isso eu conhecia. Com isso eu podia lidar.

Aquela boca maravilhosa estava fazendo coisas inacreditáveis em minha pele. Meu corpo começou a relaxar conforme sua boca descia. Seus lábios roçaram meus mamilos e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás enquanto sua língua girava e girava.

Ele depositou beijos de cima a baixo do meu torso, suas mãos sempre acariciando, sempre se movendo, incendiando-me com os seus toques.

"O que eu faço, eu faço para o seu prazer tanto quanto para o meu." Ele mordiscou minha orelha. "Confie em mim, Isabella".

E eu queria. Eu queria confiar nele. No cavalheiro da noite passada eu confiava. No dominante com um banco de chicotadas? Bem, ele era um pouco difícil de se confiar.

_Eles são o mesmo homem._

Eu estava tão confusa, não sabia o que pensar. Eu estava tentando tão forte entender o que estava acontecendo. Qual seria a melhor coisa a fazer. Quem era ele.

E o tempo todo, Edward manteve seus murmúrios suaves.

"Eu posso trazer prazer a você, Isabella." Ele sussurrou. "Prazer como você nunca imaginou".

Ele estava derrubando minhas resistências. Apagando todas as minhas desculpas. E eu o deixei. Eu não tinha escolha, na verdade. Ele já havia me clamado.

Ele se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos enquanto entrava em mim. Eu gemi e apertei meus braços ao redor dele.

Foi então que eu percebi que esta era a primeira vez que eu tinha meus braços livres enquanto fazíamos sexo. Eu corri uma mão hesitantemente pelas suas costas.

"Deixe ir, Isabella." Ele empurrou mais fundo dentro de mim. "Medo não tem lugar em minha cama".

Ele puxou para fora e começou um ritmo rápido, todo o tempo com sua voz suave. Todo o tempo tranquilizando.

E eu não pude lembrar do que eu sentia medo. Não pude lembrar nada. Somente Edward e sua cama e a sensação dele batendo dentro de mim uma e outra vez e sua voz sussurrando promessas de prazer.

Minha libertação começou a apertar em minha barriga. Edward se afastou de mim, levantou meus quadris e estocou mais fundo. Eu estava perto, tão tão perto. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele, puxando-o em minha direção. E exatamente quando ele estocou em mim pela última vez, algo quente e liso empurrou dentro da minha bunda e eu gritei quando meu clímax dominou meu corpo.

~ O ~

Ele disse que era um plug. Que ajudaria a me esticar e eu deveria usá-lo por algumas horas todo dia. Sexo anal estava totalmente fora da minha categoria. Eu não tinha ideia do que esperar, apenas nervosismo e antecipação. Mas ele disse que me daria prazer e, até que ele fizesse diferente, eu decidi acreditar nele. Ele nunca havia mentido para mim.

Eu fui embora após o almoço, minhas últimas palavras recebidas de Edward foram para eu retornar na sexta-feira às 18hs.

Rose estava toda risadinhas quando cheguei em casa.

"Bella!" Ela chamou quando entrei na sala de estar. "Eu estive esperando o dia todo para que você chegasse em casa. Tenho uma surpresa para você".

As surpresas de Rose geralmente envolviam novos batons. Mas eu sentei no sofá, enfiei minhas pernas debaixo de mim e disse a ela para me dizer.

"Bem, em primeiro lugar." Ela disse. "Você é a melhor amiga de todas, do mundo, por dar meu número a Edward para ele passar para Emmett. Emmett é o melhor. Eu achei que ele seria todo metido porque ele é um jogador de futebol profissional, mas ele não é, ele é simplesmente um grande ursinho de pelúcia. E os pais dele? Dá para acreditar neles? Eles são tão legais! E o jeito como todos os rapazes levantaram quando você teve que fazer xixi? E Alice levantando e indo com você? E ela nem é tão maluca, afinal. E depois-"

"Rose." Eu interrompi. "Em que ponto nós chegamos à minha surpresa? Porque eu posso dar um replay de toda a noite sozinha." E eu planejava fazer exatamente isso. Assim que eu estivesse sozinha.

"Certo." Ela disse. "Desculpe".

"Sem problema. Basta ir em frente".

Ela se inclinou para perto. "No caminho pra casa, eu perguntei a Emmet sobre a família. Você sabe, há quanto tempo Jasper e Alice estão casados. Como foi crescer com três garotos na mesma casa. Se Edward namorou muitas mulheres- "

"Rosalie Hale!"

"Eu sou sua colega de quarto, Bella, é meu trabalho zelar por você. Agora, Alice cresceu na casa ao lado da dos Cullen. Ela os conhece por toda a sua vida. Ela e Jasper são como, almas gêmeas, ou algo assim." Ela olhou para mim com um olhar maligno. "Edward já namorou sério com três mulheres nos últimos oito anos. Lauren primeiro, depois Jessica, e Tanya foi a última. Emmet chamou Tanya de 'Garota Pérola' porque ela sempre usava um colar de pérolas." Ela olhou para a minha gargantilha. "Odeio saber do que ele chamará você. Edward não pode dar a você um anel, como um cara normal?"

Ela continuou falando, mas minha mente ainda estava processando o que ela acabara de dizer. Três mulheres. Três submissas em oito anos. Três que a família conheceu. Pelo menos ele não gostava de relacionamentos de pouco tempo.

Rosalie ainda estava falando, "Edward e Tanya terminaram há cinco meses. Emmett disse que ela era uma verdadeira vadia e que ficou feliz em vê-la ir." Ela deu-me um olhar perverso. "Ele também disse que você não era o tipo normal de Edward, mas que você parecia ser boa para ele".

Essa era a segunda pessoa da família de Edward em dois dias que disse que eu era boa para ele. Eles não podiam estar errados, podiam?

Uma nova onde de energia atirou através de mim e eu não estava tão sonolenta quanto estive minutos antes.

"Aquele novo filme que nós queríamos ver estreia esta noite." Ela disse. "Quer assistir?"

Fazia muito tempo desde que Rose e eu tivemos tempo para vínculos de colega de quarto, nós estávamos seriamente falhando. "Até que horas vai o filme?" Perguntei a ela.

"Até às 23hs".

O filme terminava às 23hs. Eu tinha que levantas às 06hs. Isso ainda era sete horas de sono - mais tempo do que eu tive nas últimas duas noites.

"Claro, vamos assisti-lo".

* * *

**_Nota da Ju:_**

_Mais um para vc's... será que Bella vai deixar Edward estrear sua "outra entrada"?_

_Próximo cap. na sexta-feira se tiver no mínimo 580 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Eu me sentia apreensiva enquanto dirigia para a casa de Edward na sexta-feira à noite. Seu administrador tinha me ligado na biblioteca na quarta-feira e disse, "O Sr. Cullen verá você às 20hs na sexta-feira." Isso foi tudo. Sem detalhes. Sem explicações. Sem nada.

Eu fiquei um pouco desapontada - eu gostava bastante dos nossos jantares de sexta-feira à noite. Comer com ele antes de ir para o seu quarto me acalmava para o fim de semana bom e gentil. E talvez fosse apenas eu, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ele também gostava. Se, por algum outro motivo que não me provocar. Para trabalhar comigo até o que ele tinha planejado. Mas eu tinha uma boa ideia do que ele havia planejado para este final de semana e eu havia usado o plug como o instruído.

Mas, ainda assim. Eu tinha essa sensação estranha de estar faltando alguma coisa.

Estava escuro quando estacionei na entrada da sua garagem. Nada de Jake para me cumprimentar. Nada de Edward abrindo a porta antes que eu batesse.

Eu apertei a campainha.

A porta abriu lentamente e Edward acenou para eu entrar.

"Isabella".

Eu acenei com a cabeça. Por que estávamos parados no saguão? Por que ele estava olhando para mim assim?

"Você teve uma boa semana?" Ele perguntou. "Você pode responder".

"Foi boa".

"_Boa_?" Ele perguntou, ambas as sobrancelhas levantando. "Não estou inteiramente certo de que _boa_ seja a resposta adequada".

Eu pensei em toda a semana. Tentando ver para onde isso tava indo.

Nada fora do normal surgiu na minha mente. O trabalho foi o mesmo. Rose foi a mesma. Eu fiz todo a corrida. Toda a ridícula yoga. Eu dormi oito-

Oh, não.

Oh, não. Oh, não. Oh, nãããããão...

"Isabella." Ele disse calmamente. "Existe alguma coisa que você deseja me dizer?"

"Eu dormi apenas sete horas na noite de domingo." Eu sussurrei, olhando para o chão. _Como diabos ele sabia?_

"Olhe para mim quando você fala".

Eu olhei para ele. Seus olhos estavam em chamas.

"Sete horas?" Ele deu um passo mais perto. "Você acha que eu monto um plano para o seu bem-estar porque eu estou entediado e não tenho nada melhor para fazer? Responda-me".

Meu rosto estava quente. Eu tinha certeza que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Desmaiar seria bom. Desmaiar seria preferível. "Não, Mestre".

"Eu tinha planos para esta noite, Isabella." Ele disse. "Eu queria mostrar a você o lado oeste da casa. Em vez disso, nós teremos que passar a noite no meu quarto trabalhando na sua punição".

Ele parecia como se quisesse que eu dissesse algo. Eu não tinha certeza se podia falar. "Sinto muito por desapontá-lo, Mestre".

"Você sentirá ainda mais quando eu terminar com você." Ele jogou sua cabeça em direção às escadas. "Meu quarto. Agora".

Eu sempre me perguntei qual era a sensação de um criminoso condenado caminhando para a sua execução. Como eles conseguiam mexer seus pés? Eles olhavam para as ruas ou celas enquanto passavam e lembravam de tempos melhores? Eles conseguiam sentir os olhos dos observadores assistindo enquanto eles passavam?

Não estou dizendo que é a mesma coisa. Eu sei que não é.

Você pode morrer apenas uma vez. Você não sente nada depois que está morto.

Eu sentiria o que estava vindo no meu caminho.

Mas eu tomei minha decisão no caminho para o quarto de Edward de que eu encararia isso como um homem. Ele havia feito as regras e eu concordei com elas. Eu quebrei uma. Haveria consequências. Eu podia aceitar isso.

E eu estava um pouquinho excitada.

Não, eu decidi, não haveria nenhuma Bella Molenga esta noite. Apenas a Bella Forte.

Eu não fiquei surpresa ao ver o banco de chicotadas de volta. Tomei uma respiração profunda e tirei minhas roupas. A Bella Forte tremeu um pouco quando foi até o banco e debruçou sobre ele.

Mas para onde iam as minhas mãos? Cruzadas debaixo do meu peito? Não parecia correto. Eu as deixei para baixo. Era desconfortável. Acima da minha cabeça? Não, isso provavelmente pareceria estúpido.

Ouvi Edward entrar no quarto, e de repente, minhas mãos não importavam mais.

Parte de mim ansiava que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, mas outra parte de mim estava feliz por eu não poder. Eu estava ciente de que eu estava nua e exposta para ele.

Uma mão quente tocou minha bunda e eu pulei.

"Eu uso três tipos diferentes de surras." Ele disse, acariciando-me. "A primeira é a surra erótica. É usada para elevar o seu prazer, para excitá-la." Suas mãos escorregaram pela minha bunda e pousaram entre as minhas pernas. "O chicote, por exemplo".

Suas carícias ficaram progressivamente mais rudes e ele me beliscou. "A segunda surra é para castigar. Você não sentirá nenhum prazer. O propósito é lembrá-la das consequências da sua desobediência. Eu faço regras para o seu bem-estar, Isabella. Quantas horas de sono você deveria ter de domingo a quinta-feira? Responda-me".

"Oito." Eu engasguei. Ele não poderia ir em frente? Toda essa falação... credo.

"Sim, oito. Não sete. Você obviamente esqueceu, então talvez uma bunda dolorida ajude você a lembrar no futuro".

Ele ficou em silêncio. O único som que eu ouvia era a batida do meu coração martelando em minha cabeça.

"A terceira surra é a surra de aquecimento. É usada antes da surra de castigo. Você sabe por que eu tenho que usar uma surra de aquecimento?"

Não, eu nunca ouvi falar em surra de aquecimento. Maldito seja se eu diria alguma coisa, no entanto.

Ele colocou uma cinta de couro ao lado da minha cabeça. Exatamente onde eu podia facilmente ver.

"Porque a sua bunda não poderia lidar com a surra de castigo primeiro".

A Bella Forte pensou seriamente em deixar a casa. Minhas mãos tateavam loucamente por algo para me segurar ao banco.

"Vinte surras com a cinta de couro, Isabella." Ele parou. Esperou. "A menos que você tenha algo que gostaria de falar".

Ele estava incitando-me a dizer a minha palavra de segurança! A coragem dele de pensar que eu desistiria tão facilmente. Obriguei-me a permanecer completamente imóvel.

"Muito bem".

Ele começou com a sua mão. Batendo-me levemente no início e não foi tão ruim. Um pouco bom, na verdade. Nada pior do que o chicote. Mas ele continuou. E continuou. E continuou. E estava começando a doer mais e mais e eu estava tremendo com o esforço de permanecer imóvel.

Depois de algum tempo, eu comecei a encolher antes da sua mão pousar e temendo quando ele me atacaria novamente. Porque, maldição, isso doía e ele ainda não tinha realmente começado.

Lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos. Quanto tempo mais isso duraria?

De novo e de novo sua mão desceu. Uma e outra vez. E, maldição, isso era apenas o aquecimento.

Ele parou, correu sua mão sobre a minha bunda como se estivesse medindo alguma coisa. Então ele pegou a cinta do lado da minha cabeça. "Conte, Isabella".

Sem avisar, a cinta sibilou pelo ar e aterrissou na minha bunda dolorida.

"Ow!"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Um. Eu disse um".

E de novo desceu.

"Merda! Quero dizer, dois".

"Cuidado com a linguagem." Mais forte desta vez.

"Tr.. três".

A quarta doeu tanto que minha mão estendeu para me cobrir. Ele parou por um segundo e debruçou-se para sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Cubra-se de novo e eu vou amarrá-la e adicionar mais dez".

Cruzei meus braços e os coloquei debaixo do meu peito.

Eu estava chorando pela 11ª. Tendo um tempo difícil em controlar minha respiração pela 15ª. Na 18ª, eu havia decidido que teria dez horas de sono. Toda noite. Apenas, por favor, pare.

"Pare de implorar".

Eu estive falando alto. Implorando. Eu não me importava. A cinta aterrissou de novo. Eu cuspi algo que deve ter sido dezenove.

Mais uma e estaria acabado.

"Quantas horas de sono você deve dormir, Isabella? Responda-me".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Engasguei com o catarro. "O... oi... oito".

Uma última surra e estava terminado.

"Vin... te".

O único som no quarto vinha de mim. Soluços e fungadas. Meu corpo tremia. Eu não tinha certeza se podia sair do banco.

"Limpe seu rosto e vá para o seu quarto." Edward disse. Ele nem estava sequer respirando pesadamente "Você tem sono em atraso para recuperar".

* * *

**_Nota da Ju:_**

_Aff, que dó da Bella, só porque não dormiu oito horas em um dia... imagine a dor que ela está na bunda agora..._

_Várias pessoas têm perguntado sobre O Dominante, a fic, assim como O Treinamento, está toda traduzida, mas só será postada depois que terminar A Submissa porque se postarmos agora, vários "segredos" ao longo dessa história serão revelados, então para não estragar a surpresa, será uma fic de cada vez._

_Eu também aconselho que todas vcs não leiam o POV Ed até essa fic terminar. Acabaria com todas as melhores surpresas. E todas que já leram a fic, por favor... não contem o que vai acontecer. Vcs tbm acabam estragando a surpresa para quem ainda não leu.  
_

_Próximo cap. no domingo se tiver no mínimo 650 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

O rosto olhando de volta para mim do espelho estava vermelho e manchado.

_Bem, __Bella__,_ eu disse ao meu reflexo, _nada mais de tempo para vínculos de colega de __quarto__, hein?_ Ou, se houvesse, acabaria bem antes da minha hora de dormir às 22hs.

Eu fui mancando para o quarto e deitei de bruço. Eu certamente esperava que Edward não quisesse fazer qualquer... experimento... este fim de semana. Plug ou não, eu estava muito dolorida para sequer pensar nisso.

E se ele quisesse? Eu diria a minha palavra de segurança? A surra, ok, eu poderia lidar com isso. Eu estraguei as coisas. Ele deixou-me saber, esta noite, em termos inequívocos, que as regras eram regras. Mas e se ele quisesse tentar o sexo anal?

Eu simplesmente não achava que poderia fazer isso. Eu teria que usar a minha palavra de segurança.

Decidi, então e ali, que era o meu limite. Você precisava ter limites. Tinha que dizer a si mesma o quão longe você iria. E isso era o meu. Nada de sexo anal neste fim de semana.

E então eu pensei em deixar Edward.

E eu fiquei triste. E se fosse desapontar Edward, a surra, o pensamento de nunca vê-lo novamente, ou todos os três, eu comecei a chorar. Eu empurrei meu rosto no travesseiro, eu não queria que _ele_ ouvisse. Gah. E se ele entrasse?

Enquanto eu chorava, ouvi passos ecoando no corredor. Eu parei e segurei-me imóvel. Ele tinha ouvido? Os passos pararam. Eu vi seus pés por debaixo da porta.

Ele continuou andando.

Deixei escapar uma respiração instável e forcei-me a dormir.

O sonho voltou naquela noite. Aquele com a música. Ele começou mais rápido desta vez. Furioso. Feroz. Então gradualmente aumentou e se tornou o mesmo desejo doce da canção que eu ouvi no fim de semana passado. Doçura misturada com uma pitada de tristeza. No meu sonho, eu corria de sala em sala. Desesperada. Eu a encontraria desta vez. Eu encontraria de onde a música estava vindo. Empurrei porta aberta após porta após porta. Mas, como antes, cada uma abria para outro corredor e cada corredor terminava com uma nova porta.

A música parou. Cheguei em outra porta e a empurrei aberta. Apenas para ver que ela levava a nada...

**~ O ~**

Outra manhã de sábado. Outro alarme despertando cedo. Enquanto eu me aprontava, eu pensei sobre encarar Edward. O que ele diria? Como ele agiria? O que ele tinha planejado para este fim de semana? Hoje ele me veria dizendo minha palavra de segurança e indo embora?

Caminhei cautelosamente até a cozinha. Nenhum som por detrás da porta da academia. A cozinha estava vazia. Meu olhos varreram o cômodo. Lá. Na mesa. Um bilhete dobrado.

Do lado de fora, em letra cursiva, estava o meu nome.

Eu o abri.

_Estarei de volta para o almoço na sala de jantar ao meio-dia._

Eu soltei a respiração que estive segurando. Ele não tinha falado para eu pegar minhas coisas e ir embora. Alguma parte de mim receava que ele o fizesse.

Fiz um rápido café da manha com aveia, algumas nozes picadas e bananas em cubos. Eu comi em pé.

Armários alinhados em duas paredes da cozinha. Decidi explorá-los após comer e tomar algum Motrin. Isso me daria algo para fazer, já que eu não tinha vontade de correr e movimentos da yoga estavam fora de questão.

Eu explorei por uma hora, Edward tinha uma maravilhosa seleção de utensílios de cozinha, aparelhos e louças. E sua dispensa era abastecida. Quatro prateleiras fundas continham um mundo de sonhos para um chef de cozinha. A prateleira de cima eu não conseguia alcançar. Eu a investigaria mais tarde.

Por agora, eu faria pão. Sovar a massa era a forma perfeita para trabalhar meus sentimentos. E tinha o bônus extra de que esse trabalho eu poderia fazer de pé.

Enquanto eu sovava a massa, eu passei e repassei meus sentimentos por Edward. Tinha sido estúpido na semana passada eu pensar que poderia me apaixonar por ele. De alguma forma esperar que ele algum dia se apaixonasse por mim. Eu era a sua submissa. Por agora, isso seria o suficiente. Eu não pensaria sobre o futuro. Apenas no aqui e agora.

Tirei um frango inteiro da geladeira e o cortei. Salada de frango ficaria muito bem com o pão fresco. Eu os serviria com uvas e cenouras.

A manhã passou rapidamente. Ouvi Edward retornar em certo momento. Jake correu para a cozinha. Ele me viu, soltou um latido e pulou para me dar um beijo molhado.

Acariciei sua cabeça, agradecendo silenciosamente que eu não tivesse nada de vidro em minhas mãos quando ele pulou em mim. Copos quebrados no chão não eram a forma como eu queria cumprimentar Edward.

Ao meio-dia, levei o prato para a sala de jantar onde Edward estava sentado à espera. Meu coração martelava. Eu esperava que ele não visse a maneira como minhas mãos tremiam quando coloquei seu prato sobre a mesa.

"Coma comigo." Ele disse simplesmente.

Eu não queria me sentar, mas não havia chance de bolas de neve no inferno de que eu iria contra ele agora. Fiz meu próprio prato, levei para a sala de jantar, coloquei sobre a mesa e puxei a cadeira ao lado dele.

Tinha um travesseiro nela.

Eu hesitei por apenas um minuto. Ele estava tentando ser _engraçado_? Porque não havia uma maldita coisa engraçada sobre nada disso. Movi meus olhos sobre ele. Ele estava olhando diretamente para a frente, mastigando.

Não. Ele não estava tentando ser engraçado. As cadeiras da sala de jantar eram duras. Ele estava sendo gentil.

Eu sentei cuidadosamente. Ok. Doeu um pouco. Não muito. Nada que eu não pudesse lidar.

Nós comemos em silêncio. De novo.

Eu não me importava com o silêncio, normalmente. Silêncio era bom. Silêncio dava a você tempo para pensar. Mas eu não tive nada além de silêncio esta manhã e eu estava cansada de pensar. Eu estava preparada para o barulho.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella".

Eu pulei. Edward estava olhando para mim com aqueles estranhamente intensos olhos verdes. Eu não conseguia respirar.

"Eu não gostei de castigá-la." Ele disse "Mas eu tenho regras e quando você as quebra, eu _terei _que castigá-la. Rápida e profundamente".

Disso, agora não havia dúvida.

"E eu não dou bajulação gratuita." Ele continuou. "Mas você foi bem noite passada. Muito melhor do que eu achei que seria".

Algo dentro de mim que eu julgava morto piscou de volta à vida. Não muito. Nem sequer uma faísca. Apenas um lampejo. E eu estava sendo estúpida. Eu sabia disso. Mas ouvi-lo dizer que eu fui bem... era o maior elogio que eu poderia esperar ganhar dele.

Ele levantou-se da mesa. "Termine de comer e encontre-me no hall de entrada vestindo seu roupão".

Eu de repente não estava mais com fome.

Ele esperou por mim no hall de entrada, vestido em seu próprio roupão. Eu estava totalmente confusa. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele podia estar pensando.

"Siga-me." Ele disse, virando e caminhando através da porta que eu nunca tinha usado.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho através de uma sala de estar masculina. Havia uma grande televisão acima de uma lareira enorme. Sofás de couro forneciam uma ampla sala de estar e uma janela de vidro com visão para um enorme pátio.

Ele abriu a porta francesa que dava para o pátio e esperou-me ir lá para fora.

Lá fora? Com este tempo? Em um _roupão_?

Mas, novamente, chances de bolas de neve e tudo mais. Eu caminhei para fora e esperei.

Ele levou-me para uma banheira borbulhante quente que estava baixa no chão, cercada por vapor de água e toalhas brancas macias. Parecia o céu.

Ele desamarrou meu roupão e o tirou. "Vire-se".

Virei-me, apenas um pouco envergonhada por tê-lo olhando para a minha bunda, embora, por que, eu não tinha certeza. Ele a viu completamente na noite passada.

"Bom." Sua mão deslizou sobre mim levemente. "Não ficará machucada".

Não era uma pergunta, então eu não disse nada. Mas eu estava um pouquinho feliz. E surpresa. Certamente parecia como se machucaria.

Quando ele pegou minha mão, eu notei que ele tinha tirado seu roupão. Ele levou-me até a borda da banheira e entrou nela, ainda segurando minha mão. Uma coisa boa, caso contrário, eu teria escorregado.

"Doerá um pouco." Ele disse. "Mas deverá desaparecer logo".

Eu ofeguei assim que entrei na água quente. Foi tão bom após a frieza gelada da temperatura exterior. E isso doeu um pouco, mas conforme me acostumei com a água, eu senti a dor passar.

"Nada de dor hoje." Edward disse, pegando-me em seus braços e levando-me para baixo para sentar-me nele. "Apenas prazer".

O vapor era mais pesado quando sentei-me no colo dele, eu não podia vê-lo claramente. Ele estava todo distorcido e enterrado no nevoeiro. Como se ele fosse um sonho. Como se isto fosse um sonho.

Seus lábios mordicaram meu pescoço e suas mãos correram pelos meus braços. "Toque-me." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Minhas mãos correram pelo seu peito. Eu não o tinha tocado assim antes. Isso era novo. O peito dele era duro e perfeito, assim como todo o resto dele. Minhas mãos foram mais para baixo, acariciando seu estômago. Ele sugou uma respiração quando minhas mãos desceram mais um pouco. Então eu rocei seu pau e ele estava duro. Eu o peguei em uma mão.

"Duas mãos." Ele sussurrou. Eu peguei o comprimento dele com as duas mãos e, porque eu sabia que ele gostava disso, eu o apertei forte.

"Você aprende rápido." Ele deslizou seus braços para a minha cintura e virou-me para ficar montada nele. Gentil, no entanto, cuidadoso para não tocar onde ele havia me atingido na noite passada.

Toda a experiência foi uma lição de opostos. A temperatura fria do ar e o calor da água. O prazer que Edward trouxe ao meu corpo e a dor que me fazia lembrar da dor que ele infligiu na noite passada. Mas, principalmente, isso era Edward. Ele foi a principal lição em opostos. O homem que poderia ser duro como pregos e ainda tocar-me leve como uma pluma.

Eu apreciei a névoa pesada do vapor enquanto ele trabalhava em mim com suas mãos mágicas. Eu não tinha pensado em sentir nada mais por ele. Não depois de ontem à noite. Mas, estando assim em seus braços, estando tão perto, e sentindo o que ele poderia fazer ao meu corpo, o lampejo cresceu para uma faísca e eu sabia que estava perigosamente perto de incendiar completamente.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Acho que todas nós ficamos um pouco "revoltadas" com o comportamento do Edward no capítulo anterior, mas tudo tem uma razão para acontecer... e, com este capítulo, parece que ele "compensou" um pouco as coisas._

_Obrigada por todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando e comentando por aqui._

_Próximo cap. na terça-feira com, no mínimo, 710 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ter certeza que ninguém estava olhando. Ok. Ninguém. Voltei para o computador em frente a mim.

_Faça isso_, a Bella Má incentivou.

_Mas isso é errado_, a Bella Boa disse.

Ninguém saberá. Bella Má era tão má.

_Você saberá_. Bella Boa era um pedaço de pau na lama.

Meu dedos estavam prontos sobre o teclado. Prontos e preparados. _Edward Cullen_. Levaria segundos para eu digitar o nome dele.

_Edward._ Ugh. O homem estava começando a tomar conta dos meus dias da semana, assim como meus finais de semana. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Mesmo após aquela surra terrível. Eu não deveria querer nada com ele. Eu deveria tirar a coleira e devolver a ele.

Em vez disso, eu estava contando as horas até sexta-feira à noite. _Às 18hs. _Dezoito horas este fim de semana. Não houve nenhuma ligação impessoal esta semana. Sem necessidade delas.

Olhei para o meu relógio. _Trinta horas e meia faltando._ Eu era uma grande otária. Aposto que nenhuma das outras submissas dele fazia contagem regressiva assim. Mas então, novamente, nós estávamos falando sobre Edward Cullen. Pensando bem, aposto que _todas_ as submissas dele faziam contagem regressiva _exatamente_ assim.

Mas, de volta ao assunto em mãos. Respirei fundo, fechei meus olhos e digitei o nome dele o mais rápido que pude.

_Ah, sim. Claro._ Bella Boa bufou. _Não conta se você não olhar._

O computador ficou preto enquanto procurava a informação que eu pedi. Meu coração martelava. Olhei sobre o meu ombro novamente. Então de volta para a tela.

E lá estava. O grande prêmio.

Edward Cullen era um patrono da biblioteca pública. Ou pelo menos ele poderia ser. Ele tinha um cartão. Ele simplesmente nunca o usou. Interessante. Quando ele tinha recebido um cartão? Voltei as páginas. Há seis anos e meio. Hummm... eu estava trabalhando aqui há seis anos e meio. Meio período, é claro. Ajudou a sustentar-me através da faculdade.

Pergunto-me quem emitiu o cartão para ele? Olhei ao redor. Tantas pessoas tinham ido e vindo em seis anos e meio. Poderia ter sido qualquer um. A única coisa que eu sabia era que não fui eu. Se eu clicasse no próximo link –

"Bella?"

"Ahhh!" Eu pulei três metros no ar. Eu juro.

Alice Cullen olhava para mim estranhamente quando eu voltei do teto.

"Alice!" Eu disse, colocando a mão sobre o meu coração acelerado. "Você assustou-me completamente." Ela tinha um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto; ela sabia que eu não estava fazendo nada bom. "Eu pensei que você tinha voltado para Nova York".

"Não." Ela disse "Encontrarei com Jasper neste fim de semana e voltarei para casa com ele após o jogo".

Emmet e os Bears jogariam um jogo decisivo este final de semana na Philadelphia. Ele havia dado ingressos do jogo para Rosalie. Ela partiria amanhã e tinha estado fora de si a semana toda. Difícil de conviver, verdade seja dita. Tudo que Edward tinha me dado era uma surra.

_Pare com isso, Bella. Aqui e agora, lembra?_

Eu tinha certeza que Edward iria ao jogo, o que significava que teríamos apenas amanhã à noite. Apenas uma noite...

"Eu estava pensando se eu poderia levá-la para almoçar hoje." Alice disse, arrastando-me dos pensamentos sobre amanhã à noite.

"Ah." Olhei para o meu relógio "Eu não posso almoçar até o meio-dia".

"Isso está bem, eu preciso correr e falar com Esme, de qualquer maneira. Que tal no Delphina ao meio-dia?"

Nós concordamos e, meia hora depois, eu puxei para o estacionamento do bistrô do lago que Alice tinha escolhido.

Ela estava esperando por mim em uma mesa isolada no canto. Nós duas pedimos chá gelado e quando a garçonete saiu, Alice se inclinou sobre a mesa.

"Vou contar um segredo a você." Ela disse. "Lembra da casa em que Esme está trabalhando? É para mim e Jasper. Estamos voltando para Chicago".

"Isso é ótimo." Eu disse, imaginando como isso funcionaria para mim. Alice e eu poderíamos ser amigas? Como seria isso exatamente? Se nos tornássemos amigas, como eu manteria meu estilo de vida de final de semana em segredo? Principalmente quando o cunhado dela estava um pouco envolvido.

"Queremos iniciar uma família. Isso só faz sentido se estivermos perto das nossas famílias." Seus olhos brilharam. "E eu sempre amei a casa Clarke".

Eu assenti, ainda processando que Alice estava voltando para cá e queria ser minha amiga.

A garçonete trouxe os nossos chás.

"Agora." Ela disse. "Eu contarei a você um grande segredo".

Talvez ela já estivesse grávida.

"Eu sei o que você é. Eu sei sobre Edward".

Meu queixo bateu na mesa. Alice sabia. Se Alice sabia, então Jasper sabia, e se Jasper sabia...

"Você está em choque. Eu deveria ter dito isso diferentemente. É só que," ela gaguejou, "eu achei que seria melhor colocar isso para fora. E eu não me importo. Você é ótima. E eu amo Edward. Eu não me importaria se ele tingisse o cabelo de laranja e se chamasse de Bozo. Eu o amaria, não importa o que aconteça".

"Espere um minuto." Eu disse, segurando a mão levantada. "Edward sabe? Ele sabe que você sabe e ele sabe que você me chamou para almoçar?" Porque, maldição, ela não seria aquela com a bunda dolorida.

Ela assentiu. "Ele sabe que eu a chamei para almoçar. Ele não sabe que eu sei".

Eu realmente não queria ter segredos com Edward. Eu suspirei. Por que isso tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que a família dele tinha que ser tão maravilhosa?

"Jasper sabe?" Eu perguntei, em vez disso.

"Sim, mas apenas Jasper. Emmet não sabe, e nem Carlisle ou Esme." Ela tomou um gole de chá. "Jasper e eu não teríamos sabido se Tanya não tivesse aparecido em nossa casa há quatro meses, aos prantos".

Garota Pérola aos prantos com Alice e Jasper? Ok, isso era suculento demais para não ouvir.

"Tanya, a última submissa dele?" Eu perguntei

Ela debruçou sobre a mesa novamente. "Tanya nunca foi submissa dele".

A garçonete nos interrompeu. Levei três tentativas para pegar o meu pedido. Tanya não era submissa dele? O que diabos ela era então?

"Eu não acho que você poderia chamá-la de submissa." Alice continuou quando me tornei coerente e a garçonete saiu. "Eu não sei os termos apropriados para toda essa coisa. Ele nunca deu um colar a ela. Isso a irritava terrivelmente".

Isso não fazia sentido "Mas Emmet a chamava de Garota Pérola porque ela sempre usava pérolas".

"Isso era simplesmente Tanya. Talvez ela fingisse ter um colar, eu não sei." Alice balançou a cabeça. "Um mês depois que Edward terminou com ela, ela veio pra Nova York em busca de emprego e acabou em nosso apartamento".

Tomei um longo gole de chá. Isso era muita informação para processar.

"Tanya cresceu conosco." Alice disse. "Ela sempre teve uma paixão por Edward. Ele tentou o melhor que pode ignorá-la, mas ela era muito persistente. Ela finalmente o pegou, mas apenas por seis meses, ou algo assim".

Recostei-me e tentei decidir se era bom ou ruim ele nunca tê-la encoleirado. O que isso significava para mim?

"Edward a beijava?" Eu perguntei.

"Beijá-la? Sim, certamente ele beijava".

Maldição. Era apenas comigo então. Ele não queria me beijar.

"Eu pensei, depois que ela foi embora." Alice disse, alheia ao meu desapontamento. "As outras garotas. Lembro de Jéssica e Lauren. Ambas usavam colares, simples, no entanto." Ela acenou para o meu. "Nada como o seu. Tenho certeza que houve outras. Ele apenas nunca as trouxe por perto da família".

"Por que você está me contando tudo isso?"

"Porque você merece saber o que você fez por ele e ele não dirá a você".

Ok, agora eu estava totalmente confusa.

"Ele dá a você este lindo colar, quase imediatamente após conhecê-la." Alice disse "Ele fala sobre você. Ele tem andado feliz e confiante, o que eu não vejo há séculos e... eu não sei. Ele simplesmente mudou." Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ouvi dizer que você faz uma deliciosa torrada francesa".

Ele falou sobre mim? Mencionou minha comida?

A garçonete trouxe nossas saladas.

"Bella." Alice disse. "Escute-me. Você tem que lidar com Edward com cuidado. Os pais dele morreram em um acidente de carro quando ele tinha dez anos".

Eu assenti. Eu já ouvi isso antes.

"Ele estava no carro com eles." Ela disse. "Ele foram tão mutilados, que levou horas para tirá-los de lá." Sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Eu não acho que eles morreram imediatamente. Eu não sei. Ele não vai falar sobre isso. Nunca fala. Mas ele mudou após o acidente. Ele sempre foi tão feliz antes de eles morrerem, e tão fechado em si mesmo e triste depois." Ela olhou para mim com olhos esperançosos. "E agora você o está mudando de volta. Você está trazendo Edward de volta".

~ O ~

Depois daquela pequena bomba, nós conversamos sobre outras coisas – o trabalho de Alice, a volta para Chicago, minha atuação como tutora, Rose e Emmet. O tempo passou rapidamente e logo eu tive que retornar ao trabalho.

Entrei na minha velha caminhonete, pensando sobre o que Alice tinha dito, que eu estava mudando Edward, trazendo-o de volta.

Eu não acreditei nela nem por um minuto.

E daí que ele me encoleirou rapidamente. Isso não significava nada. E então que ele levou-me para o baile beneficente do seu pai. Ele provavelmente não queria ser o único sem uma acompanhante.

Nada disso importava, ele era quem ele era e o nosso relacionamento era o que era. Nada tinha mudado.

Olhei pelo meu espelho retrovisor. Alice estava no carro atrás de mim, falando ao telefone com alguém. A expressão dela mudou. Ela estava gritando.

_Por que ela estava gritando?_

Metal colidiu com metal. Buzinas fazendo barulho. A Terra girava em uma pirueta louca. Minha cabeça bateu em algo duro.

E então, nada.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Um pouco mais de Alice e seus "segredos"... ela sabe que Edward é um dominante e que Bella é a submissa dele, mas será que Bella vai dar ouvidos a tudo que ela disse? E o qe vc's acham que aconteceu nesse final?_

_Próximo cap. na quinta-feira se chegar, no mínimo, a 800 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: *fantasma*: Oi meninas, hj é o niver da Ju, nossa super beta e super ajudadora. Então vamos caprichar nos comentários! Hohohohoh  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Eu estava com dor.

Durante muito tempo, era tudo no que eu conseguia me concentrar.

Dor.

Então as luzes vieram. E o barulho. E eu queria dizer para todo mundo ficar em silêncio e apagar as luzes porque as luzes e o barulho doíam. E se pudesse simplesmente ficar escuro e silêncio, eu ficaria bem. Mas, mesmo que eu pudesse ouvir, eu não conseguia falar.

Em seguida eu estava consciente de movimento e isso foi pior, porque me mover doía. E inúmeras mãos estavam me puxando. Mas elas não paravam quando eu dizia a elas para me deixarem em paz.

O barulho ficou mais alto.

"Bella! Bella!"

"Pressão arterial permanece em 120 por 69".

"Pupilas iguais e reativas".

"Eu não me importo com quem é você, eu disse a você para sair daqui!"

"Peça uma tomografia computadorizada... muito tempo".

"... possível hemorragia intracraniana..."

E, felizmente, a escuridão voltou.

Acordei de novo com sons de discussão.

Rosalie estava discutindo com uma voz de veludo.

"... coração de uma porra de animal... nem sequer sabe..."

"... não sabe de nada..."

"... por que você não..."

"... eu me recuso..."

"... tenho que pedir aos dois... perturbando os pacientes..."

E novamente a escuridão caiu.

Quando acordei de novo, eu fui capaz de abrir meus olhos. Estava escuro. E não havia som além de um sinal contínuo de bip, bip, bip.

"Bella?"

Virei meus olhos para o barulho. Carlisle.

Lambi meus lábios. Por que eles estavam tão secos? "Dr. Cullen?"

"Você está no hospital, Bella. Como você está se sentindo?"

Como no inferno. Como no total e completo inferno. "Eu não devo estar muito bem, para ter o chefe do hospital no meu quarto".

Ele riu. "Ou então você é muito importante." Ele deu um passo para o lado. Edward estava atrás dele.

_Edward!_

"Oi." Eu disse.

Ele se aproximou, pegou minha mão e levemente correu seu polegar sobre os nós dos meus dedos. "Você me assustou".

"Sinto muito." Eu franzi minha testa, tentando lembrar. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você foi atingida por um caminhão de lixo." Edward disse. "O maldito motorista avançou o sinal vermelho".

"Você teve uma concussão moderada, Bella." Carlisle escreveu algo no prontuário em suas mãos. "Eu mantive você aqui durante toda a noite. Você estava inconsciente mais tempo do que nós normalmente vemos em casos de concussão. Mas não há hemorragia interna. Nada quebrado. Você ficará dolorida pelos próximos dias".

Eu tentei assentir, mas isso doeu muito. "Eu ouvi a voz de Rosalie?"

Carlisle assentiu. "Nova regra do hospital. Edward e Rosalie não são permitidos a menos de 600 metros um do outro".

"Nós tivemos um leve desentendimento." Edward disse. "Ela está com Alice e Esme. Elas estão falando com os seus pais".

"Eu posso-?"

"Você precisa descansar." Carlisle disse, fechando o prontuário. "Vou avisar aos outros que você acordou. Edward?"

Edward assentiu.

Quando ele saiu, olhei pra Edward e pedi para ele se aproximar. Ele se inclinou para eu sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Eu perdi a aula de yoga de hoje à tarde".

Ele afastou o cabelo da minha testa "Eu acho que posso fazer vista grossa desta vez".

"E eu provavelmente perderei a minha corrida amanhã de manhã".

Ele sorriu "Provavelmente".

"Mas, o lado positivo." Eu disse, sentindo-me levemente sonolenta de novo. "Eu pareço estar conseguindo dormir bastante".

"Shhhhh." Longos dedos deslizaram pela minha testa exatamente antes dos meus olhos se fecharem.

~ O ~

Eles estavam cochichando sobre mim. Eu queria ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, mas se eu me movesse, eles saberiam que eu estava acordada e parariam de falar.

"Bella?"

Abri meus olhos. Rosalie.

"Você não acha que eu conheço você bem o suficiente para saber quando você está fingindo?"

Sim, ela conhecia. "Oi, Rose".

Ela apertou minha mão. "Assuste-me assim novamente e eu a rasgarei, membro por membro".

"Ela terá que ficar na fila." Alice disse de atrás dela.

"Oi, Alice." Toda a família Cullen estava aqui?

"Graças a Deus você está bem. Honestamente, quando eu vi aquele caminhão avançar o sinal vermelho... eu enlouqueci... eu ficava pensando..." Seus olhos nublaram. "E Edward estava gritando e eu achei que você estava morta." Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Até Rosalie enxugava suas lágrimas. "Você não acordava, Bella, Por que você não acordava?"

"Sinto muito." Eu tentei sentar, mas desisti. Sentar doía. "Eu estou acordada agora".

E com fome, eu estava faminta.

Rosalie me empurrou de volta para trás. "Eu não acho que você deveria levantar ainda".

Edward. Edward estava aqui mais cedo, não estava? Tinha sido um sonho?

Esme apareceu por trás de Alice "Edward foi buscar alguma coisa para você comer. Ele disse que não alimentaria Jake com o que eles servem como alimento por aqui".

Sim, esse era Edward. Faça um plano de refeições e fique com ele.

"Eu rasguei o seu namorado por um novo mais cedo." Rose disse. "Ele aceitou isso como um homem. Você tem a minha benção".

"Benção para quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Para continuar a vê-lo." Ela revirou seus olhos.

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Mas eu não estava ciente de que isso cabia a você".

Ela deu ombros.

Eu arrumei meu cobertor. Espere um minuto-

"Onde estão as minhas roupas?" Minha mão foi para a minha garganta. "Onde está meu..."

"Eles tiveram que cortar suas roupas, Bella." Alice disse. "Foi selvagem. Eles usaram essas tesouras enormes." Ela piscou para mim. "Eu tenho o seu colar na minha bolsa".

Eu corei. "Obrigada, Alice." Era estranho não ter o meu colar, meu pescoço parecia tão leve.

"A Bella Adormecida acordou?" Edward entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja. Ele ainda estava de terno e gravata. Ele colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa de rodinhas ao lado da minha cama e a empurrou para mim. "Você devia ver o que eles chamam de comida neste lugar." Ele abriu a tampa do prato. "Eles servem caldo de galinha de _lata"._

Eu olhei para o caldo. Tinha um cheiro delicioso. "Você fez isso?"

"Não." Ele cruzou os braços. "Eles não deixaram. Mas eu disse como deveriam fazer".

_Eu simplesmente aposto que você disse._

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto. "Vocês disseram a ela?"

Esme balançou sua cabeça. "Não, ela acabou de acordar. Venha, Alice, vamos buscar algo para comer." Ela olhou para trás. "Rosalie, você gostaria de vir?"

Rosalie acenou para elas. "Descerei em um minuto".

Uma vez que Esme e Alice saíram do quarto, Edward desembrulhou a colher e a colocou ao lado do prato. Ele ajeitou a cama para me levantar em uma posição sentada. "Coma".

"Maldição, Edward." Rosalie disse. "Ela não é um cachorro".

Ele olhou para ela. "Eu sei disso".

"Você sabe?"

"Rose." Eu avisei.

Rose fez uma careta para Edward e irrompeu do quarto.

"Sinto muito sobre isso, Rose é..." Eu suspirei. "Rose".

"Não se desculpe." Edward sentou no pé da minha cama. "Ela se preocupa com você e está olhando pelo seu melhor interesse. Não há nada de errado com isso." Ele apontou para o prato. "Você precisa comer".

Eu dei uma colherada. "Isso é bom".

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado".

Eu comi metade do prato antes de falarmos novamente. "Alice tem o meu colar".

Ele acariciou minha perna por cima do cobertor. "Eu sei. Ela me disse. Nós vamos pegá-lo mais tarde".

Tomei outra colherada. _Nós vamos pegá-lo mais tarde. _Eu gostei do som disso. Outra colherada. Eu fingiria que estávamos sentados na mesa da cozinha. Afinal, nós nunca conversamos sobre normas de comportamento apropriadas no hospital. "O que você quis dizer antes com 'disseram a ela'? Disseram-me o quê?"

Ele ainda estava acariciando minha perna "Sobre o fim de semana. Amanhã, Rose e minha família vão para a Philadelphia, como planejado. Mas já que você não pode ficar sozinha este fim de semana, você ficará comigo".

Mas eu ficava com ele todos os finais de semana.

E então eu me lembrei. O jogo de Emmett.

"Sinto muito. Você perderá o jogo de Emmett por minha causa".

"Você sabe quantas vezes eu já assisti Emmett jogar futebol?" Ele perguntou.

"Mas são as finais".

"E eu já vi Emmett nas finais vezes demais para contar. Eu não me importo em perder este, nós podemos assistir na TV." Ele sorriu de novo "Estou desapontado que você vai perder isso".

"Eu?" Mas eu não iria.

"Você e eu pegaríamos meu jatinho para Philly amanhã à noite. Passaríamos o final de semana na cidade. Assistiríamos ao jogo no domingo." Ele deu um tapinha no cobertor. "Agora teremos que nos contentar com o sofá e a tela plana".

Ele me levaria para Philly em seu jatinho particular?

"Não se preocupe." Ele disse. "Se eles vencerem as finais, há sempre o Superbowl".

Eu estava tão chocada que terminei meu caldo em silêncio.

"E, Isabella." Ele disse. "Tudo o que você fará neste final de semana é descansar".

_Isso é o que você pensa._

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Ainda bem que Bella não sofreu nada grave, não é? O "bom" desse acidente é que Edward vai cuidar dela pelo fim de semana todo... *suspira*_

_Próximo cap. no sábado, se chegar nas 870 reviews._

_Ah, e para quem perguntou minha idade, fiz 31 anos._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Empurrei a bandeja. "Existe algum espelho por aqui?" Eu não fui uma pessoa horrivelmente vaidosa, mas eu queria ver se eu parecia tão ruim quando eu me sentia.

"Eu não sei... acho que não." Edward gaguejou e eu olhei para ele em choque. Ele nunca pareceu indeciso sobre nada antes. Tudo sempre foi tão preto no branco. Sim e não. Faça isso e faça aquilo. Eu não tinha certeza se alguma vez o ouvi dizer _eu não sei _antes.

Mas talvez fosse porque minha aparência estivesse muito ruim. Levantei minha mão até o meu rosto. "Está tão ruim? Eu estou tão ruim?"

Edward saiu do que quer que fosse e se levantou. Ele encontrou um espelho de mão na pia e o trouxe para mim. Eu o levantei lentamente.

_Uma parte de cada vez, Bella,_ eu disse para mim mesma. _Concentre-se em uma parte do seu rosto de cada vez._

Comecei pelos meus olhos "Urgh. Eu terei um olho roxo. Parecerá como se eu tivesse apanhado".

Silêncio total de Edward. Eu movi o espelho. Havia um curativo cobrindo o lado esquerdo da minha testa. "O que foi isso? O que aconteceu" Eu perguntei, tocando o curativo. Ai.

"Ferimento na cabeça." Edward disse. "Havia sangue por toda parte. Não parava de sangrar e eles não estavam tentando. Eles estavam muito preocupados em saber se você tinha um pescoço quebrado, ou hemorragia interna." Seus olhos assumiram um olhar distante. "Ferimentos na cabeça sangram muito. Eu me lembro".

E, naquele segundo, Edward não era mais um homem de 28 anos de idade. Ele era um menino de dez anos, preso em um carro.

"Mas ele parou." Eu disse suavemente.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, retornando ao presente.

"Meu sangramento. Ele parou".

"Sim." Ele disse. "Uma vez que eles decidiram que você não tinha quebrado seu pescoço, eles enfaixaram sua cabeça." Ele levantou e pegou minha bandeja. "Deixe-me colocar isso para fora".

**~ O ~**

Edward e Rosalie entraram em uma nova discussão sobre quem ficaria comigo durante a noite.

"Eu já trouxe uma mochila com uma muda de roupa e uma escova de dentes." Rose disse.

"Carlisle está me trazendo um par de roupas de hospital." Edward falou.

"Eu acho que isso é uso indevido de matérias hospitalares." Rose apontou para o peito dele. "Talvez eu deva denunciar isso para o conselho".

Edward deu um passo para mais perto dela. "Carlisle _é _do conselho".

A enfermeira entrou no meu quarto e deu a volta por eles. Ela lançou-me um olhar, _Devo expulsá-los?_

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Nós dois ficaremos." Edward disse.

A enfermeira tirou o intravenoso da minha mão e colocou um band-aid no ferimento. "Desculpe, Sr. Cullen." Ela disse "Apenas um visitante por quarto durante a noite. Essa é a regra".

Senti meu rosto aquecer com a palavra _regra_. Provavelmente eu passei por 18 tons de vermelho.

Edward se endireitou. "Eu entendo." Ele disse "Rosalie, você pode ficar." Ele veio até mim. "É melhor eu ir embora antes que eles chamem a segurança. Eu a verei no início da manhã." Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Durma bem".

As coisas ficaram quietas depois que ele foi embora. Rose se acomodou na poltrona reclinável no canto do meu quarto e logo eu derivei para o sono.

**~ O ~**

Você não consegue dormir em um hospital. Eles estão sempre entrando no seu quarto para checar você, ou medir sua pressão arterial, ou algo assim. Mas eu cochilei e acordei a noite toda. E eu provavelmente dormi melhor do que Rose. A poltrona reclinável não parecia muito confortável.

Rose estava péssima quando eu acordei de manhã. Seu cabelo normalmente perfeito estava desgrenhado e ela tinha olheiras sob seus olhos.

"Eu deveria ter aceitado o conselho de Edward e ido para casa." Ela disse.

"Você teria dormido muito melhor, isso é certo." Eu disse, experimentando mover várias partes do corpo.

"Quero dizer, não é como se isso realmente importasse." Ela levantou e se espreguiçou. "Ele ficou na sala de espera a noite inteira, de qualquer maneira".

Eu parei todos os movimentos. "Edward? Ele ficou aqui? A noite inteira?"

"A noite inteira, Bells." Ela veio até a minha cama. "Ele estava parado no corredor toda vez que a enfermeira entrava no quarto. Eu totalmente o julguei mal. Eu acho que ele realmente se preocupa com você".

Eu ainda estava processando tudo aquilo em minha cabeça quando o homem em questão entrou. Ele olhou cautelosamente para Rosalie, mas ela o estava ignorando, endireitando-se no quarto. Uma funcionária do hospital entrou atrás dele, carregando uma bandeja.

"Hora do café da manhã." Edward disse, empurrando a mesinha para eu comer. "Omelete de presunto e queijo esta manhã".

"Eu tenho que ir, Bella." Rose disse, aproximando-se e beijando minha bochecha. "Eu ainda tenho que fazer minha mala. Vá com calma. Eu ligarei para você quando puder." Ela virou-se para Edward. "Machuque-a e eu corto seu pau e dou de alimento para você para o _seu _café da manhã".

"Rosalie Hale!" Eu ofeguei em espanto.

"Desculpe." Ela disse. "Simplesmente saiu." Ela apontou para ele "Mas eu quis dizer isso".

"Eu não sei o que deu nela." Eu disse a Edward depois que ela saiu.

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama. "Ela estava bem chateada ontem. Ela só não quer que você se machuque".

"Você vai me contar sobre o que vocês dois discutiram ontem?" Eu perguntei.

"Não".

Eu realmente não esperava que ele contasse, de qualquer maneira. Peguei um pequeno pedaço da omelete. Estava, sem surpresa, muito boa. "Os outros pacientes estão comendo omelete de presunto e queijo no café da manhã?"

"Eu me vejo um pouco despreocupado com o que os outros pacientes estão comendo no café da manhã." Ele disse.

Carlisle entrou, seguido de uma enfermeira. "Bom dia, Bella." A enfermeira mediu minha pressão novamente. "Eu farei uma nova tomografia computadorizada em você e, se tudo estiver bem, você estará livre para ir embora." Ele olhou para o seu filho "Você ficará com Edward?"

Eu assenti.

"Bom." Ele disse. "E, para ser honesto, quanto antes eu der alta a você, melhor." Ele entregou o prontuário para a enfermeira com um sorriso. "Minha equipe inteira da cozinha está ameaçando se demitir se Edward aparecer por lá de novo. Vamos liberar você antes do almoço".

**~ O ~**

A tomografia estava bem e eu recebi alta antes do almoço, salvando Carlisle da tarefa de substituir o seu pessoal da cozinha. Alice trouxe um suéter de caxemira azul e uma calça cáqui, então eu não tive que deixar o hospital em uma camisola aberta nas costas.

Não foi até que eu estivesse estabelecida no Volvo de Edward que eu lembrei da minha caminhonete.

"O que aconteceu com a minha caminhonete?" Eu perguntei puxava para a rodovia que levaria para a sua casa.

"Provavelmente terá perda total." Ele disse "Não se preocupe com isso, eu cuidarei disso".

"Cuidará disso como?"

"Comprarei um novo carro para você".

"Não".

Ele olhou atentamente para mim e, por uma vez, eu não me importei. Este não era um fim de semana de coisa Dominante, este era... bem, eu não sei. Este era diferente.

Seu aperto no volante aumentou. "O que há de errado com o fato de eu comprar um carro novo para você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso é errado." Eu não queria explicar isso para ele, ele deveria entender. Eu pisquei contra as lágrimas quentes.

"Você está chorando?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu funguei.

"Você está chorando sim." Ele disse. Por quê?"

"Eu não quero que você compre um carro para mim." Ele não poderia simplesmente dizer 'ok' e esquecer isso? Eu fechei meus olhos. Não, ele não podia. "Isso me faria sentir..."

"Faria você se sentir como?"

Eu suspirei "Faria eu me sentir suja, como uma prostituta".

Seus nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. "É isso o que você pensa que você é?"

"Não." Eu enxuguei as lágrimas. "Mas eu sou uma bibliotecária. Você é... você é o homem mais rico em Chicago. Como isso pareceria?"

"Isabella." Ele disse calmamente. "Você deveria ter pensado sobre como as coisas pareceriam há muito tempo. Você usa o meu colar todo dia".

Sim, eu usava e eu recebia alguns olhares estranhos. "Isso é diferente".

"É a mesma coisa." Ele disse. "Minha responsabilidade é cuidar de você".

"Comprando-me um carro?"

"Tendo a certeza de que as necessidades são atendidas".

Ele dirigiu em silêncio por alguns quilômetros. Eu olhei pela janela a paisagem passando. Depois de um tempo, fechei meus olhos e fingi dormir. Por que ele queria tanto comprar-me um carro? Por que ele não podia esperar e ver o que a seguradora faria?

Quando finalmente chegamos à cada dele, ele saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para mim. "A conversa sobre o carro não está terminada, mas você precisa entrar e descansar. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde".

Ele estabeleceu-me na sala de estar, em um dos sofás de couro. Jake pulou e enrolou-se em torno dos meus pés. Edward entrou minutos depois com sanduíches e frutas.

Havia uma mesa na sala de estar e, enquanto eu descansava no sofá, descuidadamente passando pelos canais, Edward trabalhava. Eu tinha certeza que ele tinha muita coisa para colocar em dia de ontem e, aqui estava ele, tomando mais um tempo de folga.

Eu cochilava e acordava. Em algum momento por volta das 15hs30min, eu acordei totalmente desperta. Olhei em volta, Edward ergueu os olhos do seu computador.

"Sente-se melhor?" Ele perguntou.

Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava falando sobre a situação do carro ou minhas várias contusões e dores.

"Um pouco." Eu disse, respondendo para ambas depois de pegar meus analgésicos que estavam na mesa ao meu lado. Eu levantei e me estiquei. Ah. Isso era bom.

Edward desligou seu computador.

"Venha comigo." Ele disse, estendendo sua mão para mim. "Eu quero que você veja a parte oeste da casa".

A parte oeste da casa? A parte que ele queria me mostrar na semana passada? Peguei sua mão. Era quente, reconfortante em sua força.

Nós caminhamos através do corredor principal, pelo hall de entrada e para uma parte da casa em que eu nunca tinha estado. No final do corredor havia um conjunto de portas duplas.

Edward soltou minha mão, sorriu para mim e empurrou as portas abertas.

Eu ofeguei.

Não me admira que ele nunca tenha usado seu cartão da biblioteca, ele poderia abrir as portas para esta sala e ele mesmo servir a população de Chicago. Eu sabia que pessoas tinham bibliotecas em suas casas, mas eu nunca tinha visto nada assim antes. Nunca soube que tal sala existia.

A sala era enorme e o sol do final da tarde entrava através das janelas que eram do chão ao teto ao longo de uma parede. Mas as outras paredes... elas continham prateleiras e prateleiras de livros. Cobrindo três paredes não havia nada além de livros. Havia até mesmo uma escada móvel ligada a uma parede, para que você pudesse alcançar as prateleiras superiores.

Dois sofás super macios estavam no centro de tudo. Mas bem no meio da sala, em um lugar de honra, estava um maravilhoso piano de cauda.

"Eu quero que este seja o seu lugar." Edward disse "Quando você estiver nessa sala, você é livre para ser você. Seus pensamentos. Seus desejos. É tudo seu. Exceto o piano. O piano é meu".

Eu caminhei com admiração ao redor da sala, arrastando minha mão sobre as lombadas dos livros. Era uma coleção incomparável – primeiras edições, volumes antigos – eu não conseguia apreciar tudo. A madeira rica, os livros revestido de couro, era tudo demais.

"Isabella?" Ele chamou.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele.

"Você está chorando." Ele sussurrou "De novo".

"É tão lindo".

Ele sorriu "Você gosta?"

Eu caminhei até ele e coloquei meus braços ao redor dele. "Obrigada".

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Edward e Rose "brigando" pra ver quem passaria a noite com Bella foi demais... e que linda essa sala/biblioteca que ele mostrou para ela... _

_Próximo capítulo na segunda-feira se chegar a 945 reviews. Se vc's atingirem essa meta logo, quem sabe não tem um capítulo amanhã?_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Tinham sido dois longos dias.

Não que eu estivesse entediada, ou algo assim. Explorar a biblioteca era um dos meus novos passatempos favoritos e eu passava horas descobrindo novos livros e reconhecendo meus velhos favoritos.

Edward foi legal. Educado. Talvez um pouco distante. Ele me manteve bem alimentada e descansada. Ele se juntava a mim na biblioteca ocasionalmente, mas nunca ficava por muito tempo. Eu preferiria sentir falta do seu lado dominador. Não o suficiente para propositalmente antagonizá-lo, ou algo assim. Eu não sentia _tanta _falta assim.

A conversa sobre o carro nunca voltou. Pensei de volta no que ele tinha falado em seu carro, como era sua responsabilidade cuidar de mim. Garantir que minhas necessidades fossem atendidas. Ele estava fazendo exatamente isso neste fim de semana. E, tanto quanto eu queria acreditar que seus gestos no hospital e com a biblioteca eram românticos, eu sabia melhor. Ele estava fazendo exatamente o que tinha dito no carro – tendo a certeza de que as minhas necessidades fossem atendidas. Era um meio para um fim. Ele precisava de uma submissa saudável e faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para me deixar saudável. Isso era tudo o que era isso. Ponto de partida.

Mas eu estava um pouco irritada por ele não ter me tocado. Eu descansei todo o fim de semana, eu me sentia perfeitamente bem.

E eu tinha necessidades que _não estavam_ sendo atendidas.

Joguei fora a garrafa vazia de água que eu estive bebendo e saí da cozinha. Olhei para o meu relógio – 13hs. O jogo de futebol não começaria até às 15hs. Bastante tempo.

Passei pela academia. Vazia. Nada de Edward na sala de estar. Perguntei-me se ele estava lá fora, ou em seu quarto. Não. Lá estava ele, trabalhando na biblioteca. Sentado em uma pequena mesa no canto.

Ele olhou para cima quando eu entrei. "Está tudo bem? Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Sim." Eu sorri. "Você." Deslizei a camisa sobre a minha cabeça.

"Isabella." Ele colocou para baixo os papéis que estava lendo. "Você precisa descansar".

Isso não soou como uma ordem direta, então eu não disse nada. Eu desabotoei minha calça e a deslizei para baixo. Saindo dela. E esta era a _minha _biblioteca.

Ele ficou sentado olhando para mim como uma expressão vazia. O que ele estava pensando? Ele não me diria para sair, diria? Estendi a mão para as minhas costas e desenganchei meu sutiã. Eu não achava que eu conseguiria lidar se ele me descartasse.

_E se ele me descartar?_

Empurrei minha calcinha sobre os meus quadris e ela caiu no chão. Era a minha biblioteca, mas ele tinha livre arbítrio também, ele podia me descartar.

Eu nunca me senti tão exposta na minha vida.

Nenhum movimento de Edward.

_Ele me descartaria._

Lentamente. Muito lentamente, ele empurrou sua cadeira para trás. Abriu a gaveta da mesa e tirou algo. Sete passos e ele estava diante de mim. Ele passou as mãos pelos meus ombros, ao longo dos meus braços e segurou minhas mãos. Ele as colocou na frente da sua camisa de botão, deslizando algo em minha mão.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse.

Eu olhei para a minha mão. Um preservativo.

_Porque antibióticos cortavam o efeitos das pílulas anticoncepcionais._

A vitória me consumiu. Excitação atirou da minha cabeça diretamente para o centro do meu ser e desceu para o local dolorido entre as minhas pernas.

Deixei cair o preservativo no chão. Meus dedos se atrapalharam com seus botões, mas eu trabalhei com eles. Empurrei a camisa dos seus ombros, para fora da sua calça. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito, lembrando da sensação dele, traçando os planos do seu estômago. Eu andei em torno dele. Eu nunca tinha visto suas costas nuas antes.

Suas costas eram perfeita, é claro. Minhas mãos circularam suas omoplatas e eu me estiquei nas pontas dos pés para colocar um beijo na junção entre elas. Ele prendeu a respiração. Mas ele não me tocou, ele estava me permitindo fazer isso em meus termos. Eu lambi pela linha da sua coluna, saboreando seu gosto.

Voltei para a frente e caí de joelhos. Ele estava ereto e esticando a frente da sua calça.

_Bem, __bem, bem._

Eu o escovei com as pontas dos meus dedos, provocando um gemido. Muito lentamente, eu desafivelei seu cinto e desabotoei sua calça, certificando-me de que eu o acariciava de vez emquando através do material. Fui ainda mais lenta com o seu zíper, arrastando meus dedos rudemente o caminho inteiro. Ele ficou ainda mais duro.

Puxei sua calça e boxer para baixo ao mesmo tempo, libertando-o finalmente. Seu pênis sacudiu na frente do meu rosto. Inclinei-me e o chupei com força em minha boca, envolvendo meus braços em torno da sua bunda e o puxando para mim ao mesmo tempo. Ele se firmou rapidamente repousando suas mãos sobre a minha cabeça. Gentilmente.

Eu o chupei mais algumas vezes, saboreando a sensação de tê-lo mais uma vez na minha boca. Eu rasguei o pacote do preservatico ao lado dos meus joelhos e rolei o preservativo pelo seu comprimento, em seguida, fiquei de pé. O sofá estava atrás dele, eu empurrei em seu peito e ele se moveu para trás. Nós pousamos nele juntos, minhas pernas montadas nele.

Ele se inclinou para frente e sugou um mamilo em sua boca, rodando sua língua em torno dele até que eu gemi de prazer. Mas este era o meu show, então eu o empurrei de volta para baixo e levantei-me acima dele, posicionando-me logo acima do seu pênis.

Baixei-me sobre ele, centímetro por delicioso centímetro, deleitando-me com o quanto ele me preenchia.

"Isabella." Ele grunhiu, tentando empurrar-se contra mim.

Eu o segurei e empurrei até que ele estivesse completamente dentro. Então _eu_ gemi. Parei por alguns segundos para me concentrar na sensação. Como era tê-lo debaixo de mim e em mim. _Paraíso. _Inclinei-me em seu peito e ele chupou meu mamilo em sua boca novamente. _Ugh.__Ainda melhor._

Eu comecei um ritmo lento e circulando. Pressionando para baixo e levantando meus quadris como um círculo. Edward ajudou, empurrando-se para encontrar-me quando eu empurrava para baixo. E nós começamos uma dança sensual e erótica. Para cima e para baixo e ao redor. Uma e outra vez.

Suas mãos não estavam imóveis. Elas circularam minha cintura, corriam pelas minhas costas, cobriam meus seios. Sua respiração ficou agitada. Em seguida, ele agarrou minha cintura e me trabalhou para cima e para baixo, empurrando para dentro de mim mais forte, mesmo quando eu empurrava para baixo. Eu não poderia obter o suficiente dele. Não poderia consegui-lo profundo o suficiente.

"Maldição, Isabella." Ele gemeu e empurrou para cima novamente, batendo um novo local.

Eu estava perto. Eu me movi mais rápido. Ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e se juntou a mim, dirigindo-se em mim, ajudando-me a alcançá-lo.

Libertação inundou meu corpo tremendo e ele seguiu segundos depois, empurrando uma última vez e grunhindo quando gozou.

Nós deitamos no sofá, deixando nossas respirações voltarem ao normal. Esperando que nossos membros funcionassem novamente. Ou, talvez, fosse só comigo. O acidente tinha tomado mais de mim do que eu pensava.

Edward nos rolou para que estivéssemos em nossos lados e eu estava entre ele e o sofá. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou agora." Eu disse com um sorriso. A biblioteca era o meu novo cômodo favorito, com certeza. Ele poderia remover todos os livros e ainda seria meu favorito. Eu corri uma mão pelo seu seu peito. _Meu_. Nesta sala eu poderia fingir que ele era meu.

Ele pegou minha mão e a segurou contra o seu peito. "Eu quero que você vá com calma e descanse pelo resto do dia".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse. Eu poderia fazer isso, agora que eu tinha conseguido o que queria.

Ele rolou para fora do sofá, jogou fora o preservativo e reuniu suas roupas. "Que tipo de pizza você gosta?" Ele perguntou, abotoando sua camisa.

Sr. Coma-isto-e-não-aquilo queria pizza? De verdade?

Ele percebeu minha hesitação. "A família Cullen tem que comer pizza e asas de frango durante cada jogo das finais. Se nós não comermos e o Bears perder, Emmett nos renegaria".

"Eu já ouvi falar das mais loucas superstições." Eu disse, levantando do sofá. "Só não me diga que ele usa a mesma cueca suja".

"Meus lábios estão selados." Ele disse.

_Em mais de um sentido._

"Cogumelo." Eu disse, em vez disso. "Eu gosto de pizza de cogumelos".

"Cogumelo será." Ele puxou sua boxer de volta. "Piquenique no chão soa bom?"

Edward no chão cercado por almofadas e pizza? Minha mente vagou...

"Isabella?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse, corando. "Piquenique no chão seria ótimo".

Mas eu não o tinha enganado nem um pouco. "Você tomará o resto do dia para descansar".

**~ O ~**

Ele trouxe meu colar durante o intervalo.

Até aquele ponto, estávamos fazendo a nossa parte para Emmett, comendo asas quentes e pizza de cogumelos. E estava funcionando – o Bears ganhavam por um touchdown.

Ele desligou a TV e ficou ao meu lado, segurando o colar. "Alice entregou-me isso no hospital".

Eu não podia mentir para ele, mesmo que fosse uma mentira por omissão. "Alice sabe".

Ele assentiu. "Eu achei que sabia. Obrigado por ser honesta." Ele hesitou por um minuto. "Eu quero ter a certeza que você ainda quer isso, eu não tinha certeza..." Seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Você sabe mais agora, talvez você não... queira isso".

"Eu quero isso".

Surpresa iluminou seus olhos por um segundo. _Ele pensou que eu__diria que não_. Levantei-me para os meus joelhos e abaixei minha cabeça, pronta para ele colocar o colar de volta.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella".

Eu olhei para ele. Ele me encarou desta vez, ficando de joelhos diante de mim, estendendo a mão em torno do meu pescoço para soltar o que estava preso, ele enfiou seus dedos no meu cabelo e o puxou para fora lentamente. Meu cabelo caiu suavemente aos meus ombros.

Seus olhos escureceram, caíram para os meus lábios, de volta aos meus olhos. Ele se moveu um pouquinho para a frente.

_Ele vai__me beijar._

Eu estava congelada. Eu não podia me mover, não conseguia respirar.

Ele fechou seus olhos e suspirou.

Então seus olhos abriram e ele ficou de pé para ligar o jogo novamente.

A decepção tomou conta de mim. _Estúpida__. __Estúpida__. __Estúpida__._ Eu trouxe a minha mão ao meu pescoço. Mas eu ainda tinha isso, eu ainda tinha essa parte dele. Ele ainda _me_ queria.

**~ O ~**

O Bears venceu por um ponto.

"Você sabe o que isso significa?" Edward perguntou enquanto eles mostravam uma imagem de Emmett batendo seu punho no ar.

"Nós vamos para o Superbowl?"

"Sim." Ele disse, tocando o colar. "E eu tenho planos para o Superbowl".

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Bella conseguiu "dominar" Edward na biblioteca e aceitou continuar como submissa de Edward, pena que não rolou o beijo, não é?!_

_Capítulo amanhã se chegar a 1.030 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rose chegou em casa na tarde de segunda-feira toda alvoroçada. Philly foi ótima. O jogo foi ótimo. Os Cullen eram ótimos. Mas, principalmente, Emmett. Emmett era ótimo. Ela estava cem por cento, totalmente, de cabeça para baixo de paixão. Depois do que? Duas semanas? Isso era loucura.

Fiquei emocionada por ela.

Depois que ela se acalmou, perguntei a ela sobre sua discussão com Edward.

Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. "Não foi nada, na verdade".

"Rose." Eu disse. "Meu subconsciente ouviu vocês. Aquilo foi alguma coisa".

Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Eu apenas fiquei chocada que Edward já estivesse lá. Eu sou sua companheira de quarto. Eu sou sua melhor amiga. Eu deveria estar lá primeiro. Isso é estúpido. Como eu disse, nada".

Minha mente pensou de volta. Era difícil. As lembranças eram confusas. "Quando você chegou ao hospital?"

"Quando trouxeram você para o seu quarto. Logo após a sua tomografia computadorizada".

Isso fazia sentido. "Quando Edward chegou ao hospital?"

Ela suspirou e sentou no sofá. "Ele estava na sala de trauma com você. As enfermeiras tiveram de expulsá-lo." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Por que você não pergunta para ele?"

Eu a ignorei. "Por que você o chamou de um fodido animal?"

"Porque eu achava que ele era um." Ela disse. "Você é dele, tipo, escrava de sexo, ou algo assim. Você preenche uma necessidade para ele e ele vem correndo para o hospital quando você está ferida, como se o mundo dele estivesse desmoronando. Isso me irritou".

"Mas você gosta dele agora?"

"Eu não usaria a palavra _gostar, _mas, sim, eu vou me comportar com ele." Ela ligou a TV. Conversa terminada. "Você vai para o SuperBowl com ele?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Ele mencionou algo sobre isso".

**~ O ~**

A companhia de seguros tinha chegado com um carro alugado na tarde de domingo, então eu tinha um agradável pequeno carro econômico para levar para o trabalho. Edward ainda tinha que trazer à tona sobre comprar-me um carro novamente. Eu esperava que ele tivesse esquecido sobre isso, mas eu sabia que isso não aconteceria.

Na quarta-feira à tarde, por volta das 13hs30min, eu estava trabalhando no balcão de check-out da recepção. Eu estava de costas para a porta da frente enquanto catalogava novos lançamentos.

"Eu preciso ver algo na Coleção de Livros Raros".

Céus me ajude com idiotas que não conhecem os regulamentos da biblioteca. "Sinto muito." Eu disse, sem sequer olhar ao redor. "A Coleção de Livros Raros está aberta somente com hora marcada e estamos um pouco com falta de pessoal no momento. Eu realmente não tenho tempo esta tarde".

"Isso é um pouco decepcionante, Isabella".

Você sabe como você espera que aconteça nuvens do que você vê e ouve? Bem, nunca me ocorreu que Edward passearia pelo meu ramo da biblioteca pública de Chicago às 13hs30min em uma tarde aleatória de quarta-feira. O que foi por que eu não entendi quem era até que ele disse meu nome.

Eu me virei.

Ele estava na minha frente, agrupado em um casaco de lã com apenas um toque de gravata visto acima da gola do casaco. Sorriso torto e tudo.

Edward Cullen estava na minha biblioteca. Em uma quarta-feira.

Inclinei minha cabeça.

Para ver a Coleção de Livros Raros?

"Este é realmente um momento tão ruim?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu resmunguei. "Mas eu tenho certeza que você tem exatamente os mesmo livros em sua casa".

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Provavelmente".

"E," eu continuei, ainda sem entender o que ele estava fazendo, "alguém terá que acompanhá-lo o tempo todo".

"Eu certamente espero que sim. Seria um pouco chato na Coleção de Livros Raros todo sozinho." Ele lentamente tirou suas luvas, um dedo de cada vez. "Eu sei que não é um fim de semana, por favor, sinta-se livre para me dizer não. Não haverá repercussões." Seus olhos verdes ardiam. "Você vai me escoltar até a Coleção de Livros Raros?"

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

"Si... si... sim." Eu gaguejei, observando enquanto ele tirava a outra luva.

"Excelente".

Eu estava congelada.

"Isabella." Ele disse, puxando-me do meu estupor. "Talvez aquela senhora ali," ele apontou por cima do meu ombro, "possa trabalhar na recepção enquanto você está... _ocupada de outra forma_".

_Gah._

"Isabella?" Ele perguntou.

"Marta?" Eu chamei, afastando-me do meu lugar. "Observe a mesa para mim, ok? O Sr. Cullen aqui tem um agendamento para ver a Coleção de Livros Raros".

Martha acenou.

"Só para o meu conhecimento." Edward disse enquanto caminhávamos. "A sala da Coleção de Livros Raros tem uma mesa?"

Uma mesa? "Sim".

"É resistente?"

"Acho que sim".

"Bom." Ele me seguiu até as escadas. "Porque eu pretendo ter mais do que livros espalhados para mim".

Meu coração dobrou seu ritmo.

Eu me atrapalhei com as chaves, tentando encontrar a que encaixava na fechadura para a sala da Coleção de Livros Raros. Eu finalmente encontrei, destranquei a porta e a abri.

"Oh, não." Edward disse, segurando a porta. "Depois de você".

Entrei na sala de livros raros, os olhos varrendo o espaço. Várias mesas. Eu estava certa.

Edward fechou a porta atrás de mim e a trancou. Ele tirou seu casaco e o atirou sobre o encosto de uma cadeira, em seguida, caminhou pela sala, inspecionando as várias prateleiras e mesas. "Isto," ele disse, apontando para uma mesa na altura da cintura no meio da sala, "é exatamente o que eu tinha em mente".

Eu faria sexo na Coleção de Livros Raros.

Com Edward.

"Dispa-se da cintura para baixo, Isabella." Ele disse. "E pule sobre a mesa".

Saí dos meus sapatos e abri minha calça. Eu a deslizei e a minha calcinha pelos meus quadris e para o chão. Edward observou enquanto eu me arrastava sobre a mesa.

"Muito bem, Isabella." Ele desabotoou seu cinto. "Coloque seus calcanhares e bunda na ponta da mesa e espalhe esses belos joelhos para mim".

A temperatura na Coleção de Livros Raros era mantida mais baixa do que nos outros lugares na biblioteca. Eu normalmente sentia frio. Hoje, seguindo as instruções de Edward, eu estava quente. Ardente. E ficando mais quente observando Edward desabotoar sua calça e boxer e sair delas. Ele rolou uma camisinha em seu pau já ereto.

"Linda." Ele caminhou até a mesa, espalhou meus joelhos mais afastados e empurrou dois dedos longos em mim. Ele os moveu ao redor, batendo cada ponto sensível que eu tinha. "E pronta para mim às 13hs30min de uma quarta-feira." Ele tirou seus dedos e eu ofeguei com o vazio.

Ele olhou para a ponta da mesa, movendo-me tão ligeiramente, alinhando-me com o seu pênis. Provocando-me. Fazendo-me saborear a antecipação. "Diga-me, Isabella." Ele disse. "Você já foi fodida na Coleção de Livros Raros antes?"

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

Sua cabeça disparou para cima. "Não, o quê?"

"Não, senhor".

Ele pressionou seus pênis em mim um pouco levemente. "Muito melhor." Ele esperou um minuto e empurrou todo o caminho. Meus quadris se moveram para trás. Ele estendeu a mão para agarrar minha bunda e me puxar para mais perto. "Incline-se em seus cotovelos, Isabella." Ele disse. "Eu vou te foder tão forte que você ainda estará sentindo na sexta-feira à noite".

Ele não teve que me dizer duas vezes. Eu me inclinei para trás e arrastei meus quadris para frente, avançando em cima dele quando fiz isso.

Edward empurrou para a frente. Batendo dentro de mim uma e outra vez e eu segurava tão apertado quando podia. Empurrei-se sobre os meus calcanhares para que eu pudesse encontrar seus impulsos.

"Você é minha." Ele disse, batendo para a frente novamente.

Minha cabeça caiu para trás. Eu estava tão exposta nesta posição, tudo parecia muito mais intenso. Sim, eu queria dizer. Sua e apenas sua.

"Minha." Ele segurou meus quadris parados enquanto seu pênis golpeava em mim. "Diga isso, Isabella".

"Sua." Repeti enquanto ele continuava suas estocadas. "Sua. Sua. Sua".

Eu comecei a gemer quando meu clímax aumentou. Isso era simplesmente _muito bom. _Mas eu estava no trabalho; mordi meus lábios enquanto meu clímax crescia e crescia, até que saiu do controle e eu soltei um pequeno grito. Edward continuou suas estocadas. Ele respirou fundo e, em seguida, segurou-se imóvel quando gozou poderosamente dentro da camisinha.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim, respirando pesadamente, e trilhou beijos na minha barriga. "Obrigado por me acompanhar".

"A qualquer hora." Eu disse, correndo meus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

Ele colocou um último beijo na minha barriga antes de ajeitar sua roupa e sair da sala. Eu peguei o preservativo de Edward e me dirigi ao banheiro. "Eu cuidarei disso".

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu a verei na sexta-feira às 18hs".

"Sim, senhor".

Nós seguimos nossos caminhos separados então, ele para ir embora e eu para o banheiro. Eu me sentia vacilante e formigando por dentro. Eu provavelmente usaria um sorriso estúpido pelo resto do dia.

Quando voltei para a recepção, havia uma rosa esperando por mim em cima dos livros que eu estive catalogando. Uma rosa cor de creme, matizada nas pontas com um rubor cor de rosa.

Eu a peguei e inalei sua fragrância.

_Cinquenta e duas horas e contando._

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Rose agora já "suporta" Edward... e o que foi esse encontro na Coleção de Livros Raros, hein? Edward não consegue ficar longe dela... hehehe_

_Próximo capítulo na quarta-feira, se chegar a pelo menos 1.140 reviews. Antes que alguém diga que a meta é muito alta, eu levo em consideração quantas reviews têm atualmente e somo com a quantidade de pessoas que têm a fic em alerta (96 pessoas no momento), então é perfeitamente possível chegar nesse número._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Sentei-me na recepção, girando a rosa.

"Alguém está ferrada." Martha cantarolou, vindo até a mesa e colocando o queixo em suas mãos.

"Quem, eu?" Eu girei a rosa novamente.

"Obviamente." Ela disse. "Mas também aquele delicioso pedaço de bolo de homem que deixou a rosa para você." Ela piscou seus olhos dramaticamente várias vezes.

"Edward Cullen?" Eu perguntei, deliciando-me com a forma como o nome dele caía dos meus lábios. "Ele é apenas alguém que eu tenho visto." Ok, isso era uma mentira. Eu estava fazendo um inferno de muito mais do que ver Edward. E a rosa não era nada além de um obrigado por não rejeitá-lo.

Marta levantou-se. "Uma rosa cor de creme com um toque de cor de rosa é um negócio sério".

"Sério?" Eu parei de girar. "Por quê?"

"John Boyle O'Reilly?" Ela perguntou. "O poeta irlandês?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Nunca ouvi falar dele.

Marta bateu palmas. "Isso é tão romântico É do poema dele, Uma Rosa Branca-"

"Não é branca." Eu interrompi.

Martha lançou-me um olhar do mal. "Eu sei disso, estou apenas dando-lhe o título".

"Desculpe." Eu acenei, interessada em ver onde ela estava indo. "Continue".

Ela limpou sua garganta. "Uma Rosa Branca, por John Boyle O'Reilly".

"_A rosa vermelha sussurra de paixão,_

_E a rosa branca irradia de amor;_

_Oh, a rosa vermelha é um falcão,_

_E a rosa branca é uma pomba._

_Mas eu envio-lhe um botão de rosa branco-creme_

_Com um rubor nas pontas das suas pétalas;_

_Pelo amor que é o mais puro e o mais doce_

_E tem um beijo de desejo nos lábios."_

Eu deixei a rosa cair.

Isso não significa nada. Não significa NADA. Ele gostou da aparência da rosa, é tudo. É tudo uma coincidência.

Mas quando Edward fazia alguma coisa com coincidência?

Nunca.

"Bella?" Marta perguntou.

Um beijo de desejo nos lábios.

Nada. Não significa nada, Bella Racional sussurrou. Ou talvez fosse a Bella Louca. Quem saberia a essa altura?

Claro. Continue dizendo isso a si mesma. Diga a si mesma que é apenas uma coisa que ele faz todo fim de semana. O que seja. Isso realmente não importa mais, não é? Isso significa mais para você, Bella Louca, que poderia ter sido a Bella Racional, disse.

"Bella?"

"Desculpe, Martha." Peguei a rosa e a coloquei sobre a mesa. Olhei para ela. "Belo poema. Realmente romântico".

Um beijo de desejo nos lábios.

Eu tinha uma fantasia louca sobre ser a submissa de Edward Cullen. Submeter-me ao seu controle, estando sob a sua vontade. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu tinha esperado me apaixonar por ele. Mas a verdade é que eu estava me apaixonando rapidamente.

Seria possível que ele estivesse fazendo o mesmo?

**~ O ~**

Pensei que a noite de sexta-feira nunca chegaria. Os minutos arrastavam e as horas marchavam para sempre. Yoga. Trabalho. Corrida. Um ciclo repetitivo quebrado apenas pelos finais de semana.

Mas sexta-feira chegou. Eu estacionei na casa de Edward às 17hs50min e ouvi Jake latindo dentro de casa quando saí do carro.

Edward abriu a porta da frente. Maldição, ele estava bom em sua camisa de botões de manga comprida e calça social preta. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas só de olhar para ele. Seus olhos me seguiram até as escadas.

"Feliz sexta-feira, Isabella." Ele disse, sua voz tão suave que eu quase desmaiei.

É agora.

"Entre." Ele recuou e deixou-me passar. "O jantar está pronto".

E que jantar. _Coq au vin_ servido na mesa da cozinha. Delicados peitos de frango em saboroso molho de vinho. Cada mordida foi esplêndida. Isso me atingiu, enquanto comíamos, que Edward e eu compartilhamos a paixão por cozinhar. Como seria trabalhar na cozinha com ele?

Cortar e fatiar. O calor sufocante de uma panela fervendo. Minúsculos goles para testar o tempero. Toques sutis aqui e ali. Roçando contra ele enquanto eu me movimentava ao redor do balcão. Estendendo a mão sobre a sua cabeça para pegar alguma coisa.

Uma repetição da mesa da biblioteca, mas desta vez sobre a bancada da cozinha.

Sua. Sua. Sua.

"Como você está se sentindo hoje?" Edward perguntou, trazendo-me de volta à realidade quando terminamos de comer.

Lembrei-me das suas palavras de quarta-feira - Você ainda estará sentindo na sexta-feira à noite.

Eu sorri. "Dolorida em todos os lugares certos".

"Isabella." Ele repreendeu. "Você tem sido uma garota travessa esta semana?"

Eu fiquei em branco.

Ele estabeleceu seu garfo, muito precisamente e, intencionalmente, ao lado do seu prato. "Você sabe o que acontece com garotas travessas, não é?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Elas recebem surras".

Ah, inferno, não!

"Mas eu fiz yoga e eu tive o meu sono e fiz caminhada, em vez de corrida, exatamente como você disse." Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Eu quebrei as regras da última vez. Eu entendi isso. Mas esta semana - esta semana - eu não tinha feito nada de errado. Dane-se se eu estaria espalhada naquele banco de chicotadas novamente. Eu teria a palavra de segurança.

Maldito seja.

"Isabella." Edward estava calmo e sereno, ele não parecia bravo. Não como da última vez. "Quantos tipos de surras existem?"

O quê? Quem se importava com quantas eram, todas elas mcahucavam.

"Três." Ele respondeu a sua própria pergunta. "Qual era a primeira?"

Eu estava perdendo alguma coisa, o que era? Meu cérebro freneticamente correu de volta para aquela noite. O que ele tinha dito? Aquecimento, castigo e erótica.

Erótica.

Oh.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Leve a sua bunda para o andar de cima".

Empurrei-me da mesa e corri pelas escadas. Para ser honesta, eu realmente esperava que o banco de chicotada estivesse fora. Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio que ele não estivesse lá, apenas uma pilha de travesseiros no meio da cama de Edward.

Cama de Edward.

O medo não tem lugar na minha cama. Eu acreditava nele. Hoje à noite seria sobre prazer. Ele veria isso. Excitação incendiou minha barriga.

Tirei minhas roupas e esperei. Edward veio para o quarto segundos depois. Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção à cama e começou a desabotoar sua camisa. "Deite-se de barriga sobre os travesseiros".

Arrastei-me em cima da cama e me posicionei sobre os travesseiros, então minha bunda estava alta no ar. Edward caminhou até a cabeceira da cama e tirou um lenço.

"Não podemos tê-la tentando cobrir-se, podemos?" Ele perguntou, amarrando minhas mãos e as puxando para que eu repousasse sobre os meus cotovelos.

A cama moveu quando ele se moveu atrás de mim. Senti suas mãos correrem sobre mim. "Você esteve usando seu plug, Isabella?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bom." Ele empurrou minhas pernas. "Eu quero você aberta para mim." Seu dedo deslizou pela minha entrada latejante. "Olhe para isso, Isabella. Tão escorregadia já. O pensamento de eu deixar sua bunda vermelha excita você?"

Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha.

Ele acariciou-me e depois me deu três palmadas em rápida sucessão. Elas picaram, mas foi o formigamento, sim, senhor, eu posso, por favor, ter um outro tipo de picada.

"As pessoas boas de Chicago pagam o seu salário para que você vá trabalhar na biblioteca, não esgueirar-se para dentro da Coleção de Livros Raros." Ele me deu outro tapa e outro, sua mão pousando em uma área diferente a cada vez.

Mas, em vez de dor, eu senti um prazer crescente. Em vez de machucar, eu senti um calor que se espalhava da sua mão para a parte inferior do meu corpo. E o pulsar aumentou. Eu precisava dele. Precisava que ele me tocasse. Precisava dele dentro de mim.

Ele parou por um minuto e me apertou com força. "Você está tão molhada." Ele mergulhou um dedo em mim brevemente e depois me bateu lá, exatamente onde eu estava escorregadia e dolorida.

Eu gemi.

"Você gosta disso, Isabella?" Ele me golpeou novamente.

Aí. Sim, por favor. Aí.

Palmada.

Eu gemi de novo e movi meus quadris para trás em direção a ele. Ele começou a bater na minha bunda novamente.

"Sua bunda está um belo tom de rosa." Senti seu pênis pressionar contra mim e prendi minha respiração. "Em breve, eu farei mais do que bater nela. Em breve, eu vou fodê-la".

Algo rasgou e ele se moveu para deslizar exatamente onde eu estava molhada e pronta.

"Arrghhh." Eu não pude evitar gemer.

Ele puxou para fora. "Nada de barulho esta noite, ou você não pode ter o meu pau." Ele bateu-me outra vez. "Você entende? Acene se você entende".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bom." Ele mergulhou dentro de mim com força e eu empurrei de volta para encontrá-lo. "Gulosa esta noite, não é?" Ele empurrou de volta para dentro. "Bem, isso faz de nós dois".

Ele começou a empurrar longo e forte e profundo e eu apertei meus músculos internos em torno dele a cada vez que ele entrou. Uma vez e outra ele empurrou. E eu respondi a cada impulso empurrando de volta para ele, puxando-o mais profundo.

Mais profundo.

Mais profundo.

Ele estendeu a mão ao local onde estávamos juntos e esfregou meu clitóris. E ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. Meu corpo explodiu e ele empurrou contra mim, juntando-se a mim na minha libertação.

Depois, eu rolei para fora dos travesseiros e Edward deitou ao meu lado, recuperando o fôlego.

Sua mão contornou pelo meu lado e sobre o meu peito, para cobrir meu ombro, ainda puxado em cima da minha cabeça.

"Eu não acredito que eu vi tudo o que eu queria na quarta-feira." Ele disse. "Talvez você seja tão amável de marcar um horário para eu visitar a Coleção de Livros Raros novamente nesta quarta-feira que vem?"

Sim e Senhor.

**~ O ~**

Tarde naquela noite, eu arrastei-me para fora do meu quarto e caminhei pelo corredor para as escadas. A luz dourada da meia lua iluminou meu caminho, dando a tudo um brilho surreal. A porta do quarto de Edward estava fechada quando passei por ela. Ele nunca me disse que eu não poderia explorar no meio da noite, mas eu não queria ser pega.

Descendo as escadas eu fui, muito como um rato. Para a biblioteca. Minha biblioteca.

Arrastei-me até as prateleiras que continham a coleção de poesia de Edward. Meus dedos dançavam lombada após lombada.

Tem que estar aqui. Tem que estar. Por favor, esteja aqui.

Meus dedos pararam.

As Obras Completas de John Boyle O'Reilly.

Com as mãos trêmulas, puxei o livro da prateleira e caminhei para ficar mais perto da janela. O livro abriu naturalmente em um ponto além da metade, exatamente na página contendo Uma Rosa Branca.

Algo flutuou para o chão. Inclinei-me para pegar – uma pétala de rosa cor de creme, apenas um toque de rosa na ponta.

Ela ainda estava fresca.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Vc´s tb concordam com a Martha sobre o significado da rosa? E o que acharam desse "castigo" do Edward? _

_Próximo capítulo na sexta-feira se chegar a 1290 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Deslizei a pétala de rosa no livro e o empurrei de volta na prateleira exatamente quando passos ecoaram no corredor. Eles estavam indo direto para a biblioteca.

Eu fui pega.

Edward entrou na biblioteca. Ele estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas um par de calças de cordão cáqui. Se ele ficou surpreso ao me ver, ele não mostrou. Ele acendeu uma pequena lâmpada.

"Isabella." Ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo que eu estivesse na biblioteca às 02hs da manhã.

"Eu não conseguia dormir." Não era muito de uma mentira. Eu estava bem acordada agora.

"Decidiu que a poesia a faria ter sono?" Ele perguntou, notando onde eu estava.

'_Ela passeia sua beleza, como a noite._

_De firmamento sem nuvens e céus estrelados;_

_E tudo o que há de melhor nas trevas e da luz_

_Se encontra em sua aparência e em seus olhos.'_

"Lord Byron, é claro".

Dois poderiam jogar este jogo. "John Clare." Eu disse, cruzando meus braços.

'_Eu durmo __contigo,__e acordo contigo,_

_E ainda que tu não estejas lá;_

_Eu__preencho meus braços__com pensamentos de__ti,_

_E pressiono o ar comum__.'_

Diversão brilhou em seus olhos. "Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de entrar em um concurso de citação de poesia com uma bibliotecária e formada em Inglês." Ele fechou seus olhos, como se estivesse em uma profunda reflexão. "John Donne-

_'Não deixe teu coração revelado_

_Antecipar-me qualquer mal;_

_Destino__pode levar__a tua parte__,_

_E talvez tu temas a completude.'_

Bem, isso foi enigmático. Respirei fundo e comecei parte do poema que eu tinha lido na quarta-feira, o que me delataria. Ele o reconheceria como o de John Boyle O'Reilly?

"_'Você deu-me a chave do seu coração, meu amor. Então, por que você me faz bater?'_"

_Eu sei_, eu disse a ele com meus olhos, _eu sei. Eu quero isso. Eu quero você._

Nenhuma surpresa de Edward, apenas o sorriso torto que aquecia meu coração. "_'Oh, isso foi ontem, Saint está acima',_" ele disse, citando as próximas duas linhas. "_'E a noite passada –eu mudei as fechaduras'._"

_Isso é novo para mim,_ sua expressão advertiu. _Deixe-me fazer do meu jeito._

Eu poderia fazer isso.

Eu me afastei da prateleira, arrastando o dedo sobre o sofá de couro. "Então, por que _você_ está visitando a minha biblioteca esta hora da manhã?"

"Eu vim para tocar." Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção ao piano.

"Posso ouvir?"

"Claro." Ele sentou-se no banco e começou a tocar. Minha respiração ficou presa.

Era a canção do meu sonho. Era real.

Era Edward.

Eu escutei em choque a música que eu tinha tentado tão fortemente encontrar nos meus sonhos. Tinha sido real o tempo todo. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo se passou enquanto eu estava sentado e ouvindo. Talvez o tempo tenha parado.

E Edward. Eu poderia ter ficado sentada para sempre e assistido Edward. Era como se ele estivesse fazendo amor. Seu rosto um retrato da concentração absoluta, seus dedos suaves e gentis, acariciando as teclas. Eu acho que esqueci de respirar às vezes. A melodia ecoou na noite, adicionando um toque de melancolia ao luar. Finalmente, a canção chegou a um aumento da sonoridade assustador e suavemente desapareceu a nada.

Por um longo tempo, nós ficamos sentados em silêncio. Edward quebrou primeiro.

"Venha a mim." Ele sussurrou.

Eu atravessei o chão. "É a minha biblioteca".

Sua voz era rouca. "É o meu piano".

Eu me aproximei do banco. Não tendo certeza se eu deveria sentar ou levantar. Edward assumiu o comando, colocando seus braços em volta da minha cintura e puxando-me para o seu colo para montar nele. Eu encarei seu peito, com o piano em minhas costas.

Ele passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo, sobre meus ombros e minhas costas para a minha cintura. Sua cabeça caiu para a frente entre os meus seios e ele suspirou. Levantei minhas mãos para a sua cabeça, enterrando meus dedos em seu cabelo glorioso.

_Por favor__, por favor, por favor, __beije-me_, eu queria pedir. Queria puxar sua cabeça para a minha e eu mesma beijá-lo. Era a minha biblioteca, afinal. Mas eu queria que _ele__me_ beijasse.

Caso contrário, não seria o mesmo.

Caso contrário, não significaria tanto.

Ele beijou meu seio direito através do material frágil da minha camisola. Puxou meu mamilo em sua boca e o chupou.

Ok, por agora, eu não pensaria. Por enquanto, eu apenas sentiria.

"Eu quero você." Ele disse, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. "Eu quero você aqui. No meu piano. No meio da sua biblioteca".

E, novamente, ele estava me dando uma opção. Era a minha biblioteca - eu poderia rejeitá-lo.

Eu preferiria parar de respirar.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

Nós dois levantamos. Ele correus suas mãos até a minha cintura e puxou minha camisola para cima e sobre a minha cabeça.

"Meu bolso." Ele sussurrou enquanto eu trabalhava para descer suas calças.

Oh, sim. O preservativo.

"Muito confiante de si mesmo, não é?" Eu perguntei, rasgando o pacote aberto.

Ele não respondeu. Ele não precisava.

Ele já estava ereto e eu trabalhei o preservativo, provocando-o com um aperto rude enquanto fazia isso. Ele sentou-se no banco do piano e eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura, de frente para ele mais uma vez.

"Toque para mim." Eu sussurrei, colocando meus braços em torno dele, correndo meus dedos pelas suas costas.

Ele não podia alcançar muitas das teclas comigo sentada em seu colo, mas ele tentou e a música que ele foi capaz de tocar era uma que eu nunca ouvi antes. Começou lentamente e sensualmente. Delicada. Provocante.

Eu levantei meus quadris e baixei-me em seu pênis. Ele pulou uma nota ou duas, até eu poderia dizer.

"Continue." Eu sussurrei, levantando-me e empurrando-me de volta em cima dele. Ele continuou a música. Eu segurei meus quadris parados, inclinando e mordiscando sua orelha. "Eu amo a sensação de você dentro de mim." Ele perdeu mais notas. "Durante a semana, eu fantasio sobre o seu pau – como é o sabor." Eu apertei meus músculos internos. "Como é a sensação dele." Seus braços tremiam. "Eu conto as horas até ver você." Eu o montei lentamente. "Até que eu possa estar com você assim." Suas mãos caíram do teclado para a minha bunda, tentando empurrar-me mais forte, mas eu me mantive parada. "Continue tocando".

A música ficou mais rápida, mais intensa, e eu trabalhei-me para cima e para baixo enquanto ele tocava.

"Eu nunca me senti assim antes." Eu disse. "Só você. Só você pode fazer isso comigo".

Ele bagunçou mais notas então, nem sequer soando como uma música mais, apenas notas desconexas. Suar formava em seu corpo e eu sabia que ele estava lutando. Lutando para permanecer no controle que ele tanto valorizava. Lutando para manter a música tocando.

Lutando e perdendo.

A música parou e, com um movimento rápido, ele agarrou minha cintura e empurrou-se em mim com tudo o que tinha.

"Você acha que é diferente para mim?" Ele perguntou, todo sem fôlego. Ele enganchou seus braços em volta dos meus ombros, empalando-se mais profundo. "O que faz você pensar que é diferente para mim?"

Nós nos movemos mais rápido então, cada um tentando resistir pelo outro, como se chegar ao clímax primeiro fosse ceder. Mordi meu lábio em concentração, querendo que ele deixasse ir primeiro. Ele deixou cair uma mão entre nós e esfregou círculos em volta do meu clitóris.

_Maldito seja._

Peguei um punhado do seu cabelo e puxei. Ele gemeu contra o meu ombro e esfregou mais forte.

Finalmente, isso tornou-se demais. Ele era o Mestre, afinal. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com o meu corpo. Eu não tinha armas para usar contra ele. Eu cedi e permiti que meu clímax me dominasse. Ele seguiu segundos depois.

Enquanto nossos corações e respirações desaceleravam, eu o senti colocar a parede de volta. Tijolo por tijolo. Fechando-se. Tornando-se distante mais uma vez.

"Café da manhã às oito na sala de jantar, Isabella." Ele me levantou do seu colo e colocou-me no chão. O controle estava de volta.

"Torrada francesa?" Eu perguntei, vestindo minha camisola, querendo ver se algum pedaço do Edward que eu acabei de vislumbrar permaneceu.

Ele jogou o preservativo fora. "O que quer que você prefira".

Não, ele se foi.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Poxa, Edward mostrou um lado "vulnerável" dele, mas colocou sua máscara de controle rapidinho de volta..._

_Desculpem a demora em postar esse, mas estou super enrolada aqui. Pra quem não sabe, a Nêni está de férias e está nos EUA, por isso eu estou postando as fics aqui no perfil dela. Amanhã de manhã eu voi viajar e só volto no domingo, então provavelmente só conseguirei postar o próximo capítulo na segunda-feira. Sei que já dissemos que essa fic está toda traduzida, mas como a pessoa que traduziu não é do nosso "grupo de tradutoras", eu estou betando a fic toda e ela tem muitos erros, então tenho que praticamente traduzir novamente. E como a gente sempre quer postar os capítulos perfeitinhos pra vc's, preferimos atrasar do que postar com erros, ok?!_

_Sem metas dessa vez, até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Demorou mais tempo que o normal para fazer o café da manhã na manhã seguinte. Eu prolonguei cada passo, temendo o que eu encontraria esperando por mim na sala de jantar. O quanto Edward estaria longe do amante febril de ontem à noite?

Estabeleci um prato para mim no balcão depois de fazer o prato de Edward. Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu comeria hoje. Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu queria comer. Não. Isso não era verdade. Eu sabia onde eu queria comer - na mesa da cozinha com Edward.

O que Alice havia me dito quando almoçamos logo antes do meu acidente? _Você tem que lidar com Edward com cuidado._

Eu poderia ser cuidadosa. Eu lidaria com ele com luvas de pelica, atrairia tão lentamente que ele não saberia o que o atingiu. Lidar com ele com cuidado, verdadeiramente.

E trazer a parede para baixo, tijolo por tijolo.

**~ O ~**

Coloquei minha torrada francesa característica na frente dele. Foi minha imaginação, ou os cantos dos seus lábios levantaram muito levemente?

_Você acha que é diferente para mim? O que faz você pensar que é diferente para mim?_

Ele poderia muito bem ter dito isso em voz alta novamente. As palavras tocavam através da minha cabeça e eu sabia que não importava se ele estava comendo na sala de jantar, eu tinha conseguido fazer uma pequena rachadura em seu exterior ontem à noite. E só precisava de tempo para torná-la maior.

"Faça um prato e junte-se a mim Isabella." Ele disse, pegando seu garfo e espetando um pedaço de torrada.

Juntei-me a ele minutos depois.

"A noite passada não alterou nada." Ele disse quando eu sentei. "Eu sou seu Dominante e você é minha submissa".

_Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo, Edward. Talvez você se convença disso eventualmente. A noite passada mudou tudo._

"Eu me importo com você." Ele continuou. "Não é inédito. É de se esperar, na verdade".

Eu comecei a comer. _Tanto faz._

"Mas sexo não é a mesma coisa que amor." Ele colocou um pedaço de banana em sua boca, mastigou e engoliu "Embora eu suponha que muitas pessoas confundem os dois".

Ele estava se preparando para uma grande batalha. Perguntei-me se era consigo mesmo, ou comigo. Consigo, eu decidi. Definitivamente consigo mesmo.

_Eu ouço você__, Alice. __Eu__ a __ouço bem alto e claro._

**~ O ~**

Depois do café da manhã, ele instruiu-me a esperar em seu quarto.

As cortinas estavam fechadas, deixando apenas uma pequena quantidade de luz entrar. Olhei ao redor, não havia travesseiros na cama. Sem lenços. Sem banco de chicotadas. Apenas a cama.

Então eu vi um travesseiro no chão, o que só podia significar uma coisa e eu caí de joelhos.

Edward entrou, ainda usando a calça de pijama da noite passada.

"Muito bem Isabella." Ele disse, vindo em minha direção. "Agrada-me que você antecipe minhas necessidades".

Ele tirou suas próprias calcas. Não havia necessidade de preservativo ainda.

Inclinei pra frente e o tomei em minha boca, colocando meus braços em volta dos seus quadris. Seus dedos entraram em meu cabelo.

Girei minha língua em torno do seu pau, correndo-a para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento enquanto ele se movia lentamente para dentro e para fora da minha boca. Ele podia fingir que isto não era nada além de sexo, mas eu sabia melhor e derramei meu coração da única maneira que ele permitiria por agora. Da única maneira que eu poderia.

Eu não podia dizer a ele como eu me sentia, mas eu poderia mostrar a ele. Mostrar a ele sendo o que ele precisava. Dando a ele o que eu precisava em retorno.

Sua respiração ficou irregular e suas estocadas mais fortes. Relaxei minha garganta para levá-lo todo o caminho, para permitir-lhe a liberação que ele precisava. Os dedos no meu cabelo puxaram mais forte. Eu estendi minha mão gentilmente para cobrir suas bolas. Acariciando-as.

Arrisquei uma olhada para ele através dos meus cílios e seu rosto quase me fez parar em meu caminho. Seus dentes estavam cerrados e sua expressão... sua expressão era uma imagem de dor. Como se ele estivesse no banco de chicotadas.

Neste segundo, eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava se castigando da única maneira que ele sabia. Tentando provar a si mesmo que éramos apenas sexo. E isso me enlouqueceu, porque a noite passada tinha sido linda. Nós poderíamos ser lindos. Ele simplesmente não admitiria isso. Ele poderia ser meu Dominante, eu poderia ser sua submissa, e isso poderia ser lindo.

Ele se contorceu dentro de mim e eu sabia que ele estava próximo. Eu o chupei mais forte e, quando ele se liberou em minha boca, eu engoli freneticamente.

Eu o senti relaxar e as mãos na minha cabeça afrouxarem. Ele deveria se sentir melhor sobre si mesmo, porque ele parecia mais em paz quando me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Seus dedos ágeis trabalharam rápido em minha blusa e calça. E, honestamente, eu nem tenho certeza por que me preocupava em colocar roupas, era um completo desperdício de tempo. As roupas nunca ficavam no meu corpo.

Meus olhos viajaram para a cama e eu vi um tubo lubrificante do lado, eu falhei em vê-lo antes. Meu corpo ficou tenso.

"Olhe para mim, Isabella." Edward disse, pegando minhas mãos. Virei meu rosto para ele. "Eu quero que você responda as minhas perguntas." Ele disse, puxando-me para a cama. "Onde nós estamos?"

"Seu quarto." Subi na cama e me arrastei para o meio, focando minha atenção nele.

Ele se arrastou para mim, ainda olhando nos meus olhos. "Onde no meu quarto?"

"Sua cama." Eu disse.

Ele correu uma mão para cima e para baixo em meus lados. "O que acontece na minha cama?"

Meu estômago me traiu pelo crescente formigamento. "Prazer".

"Sim." Ele disse, curvando-se para beijar minha garganta, abaixando-me para a cama.

Fechei os olhos enquanto as sensações me percorriam. Seus lábios, sua língua, seus dentes. Ele mordiscou, lambeu e chupou. Moveu-se mais para baixo. Nunca era suficiente. Poderia nunca ser o suficiente.

"Apenas sinta, Isabella." Ele sussurrou. Suas mãos mergulharam mais para baixo e passaram pelos meus cachos, acariciando mais abaixo para onde eu precisava dele. Mas, em vez de se mover em cima de mim, ele se moveu ainda mais para baixo. Sua boca mordiscou a inclinação do meu estômago, sua língua mergulhando em meu umbigo.

Seu dedo penetrou-me lentamente, girando em torno da minha entrada, dançando para dentro e para fora. Balancei meus quadris "Sim." Ele sussurrou. "Apenas sinta".

Ele se moveu entre as minhas pernas, dobrou meus joelhos e os separou. Eu levantei meus quadris, implorando por algum atrito.

"Espere." Ele disse contra a minha umidade e a vibração da sua voz era tão boa, eu gemi. "Espere".

Sua língua substituiu seus dedos, exatamente onde eu precisava dele. Então, em um movimento rápido, ele engatou minhas pernas sobre os seus ombros e sua língua deslizou para dentro e fora de mim. Lentamente. Muito lentamente. Eu empurrei contra ele, precisando dele, querendo mais. Um dos seus dedos desenhou círculos preguiçosos ao redor do meu clitóris.

Era a morte pela não libertação. É o que era isso. Eu estava tão perto. Eu balançava na borda.

Suas mãos saíram e uma parte de mim sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas a maior parte de mim não se importava porque sua língua tinha substituído seu dedo, dando voltas e voltas, mas nunca me dando exatamente o que eu precisava.

Dedos escorregadios voltaram, circulando minha abertura inferior, combinando o ritmo continuou da sua língua. Ele empurrou um dedo para dentro, ao mesmo tempo em que lambeu meu clitóris.

Eu ofeguei.

"Prazer, Isabella." Ele disse, lentamente movendo seu dedo para dentro e para fora enquanto sua voz fazia aquela coisa de vibração maravilhosa. "Apenas prazer".

Seu dedo lentamente foi mais fundo e mais fundo enquanto ele continuava lambendo e mordiscando a minha crescente dor. Ele deslizou sua língua dentro de mim, para dentro e para fora, dentro e fora. Seu dedo se moveu mais lento.

Meu corpo mais uma vez oscilou na borda e, maldito seja, eu nunca esperei que o que ele estava fazendo fosse bom, mas era. Muito melhor que o plug. Muito melhor do que eu achei que fosse possível.

"Relaxe." Ele sussurrou, mas deve ter sido uma brincadeira, porque eu não conseguia estar mais relaxada. Ele acrescentou um segundo dedo e eu senti uma dor me esticando, mas sua língua estava de volta. Girando. Lambendo. Provocando-me. Impedindo-me de me libertar. E seus dedos moviam para dentro e para fora.

Ele moveu sua boca, então sua língua estava entrando e saindo enquanto seus dentes roçavam meu clitóris. E seus dedos continuavam seu ritmo.

"Ahhhhhh." Eu gemi, levantando meus quadris para conseguir algo dele, qualquer coisa dele, mais profundo dentro de mim.

"É isso, Isabella." Ele disse entre as suas sensuais ministrações. "Deixe ir. Deixe-me fazer isso ser bom".

Eu acreditei nele. Ele podia fazer isso ser bom. Ele faria isso bom. Eu não tinha mais dúvidas.

Seus dentes roçaram meu clitóris rudemente, exatamente quando seus dedos empurraram mais fundo para dentro.

Meu clímax tomou conta, jogando-me da borda completamente.

Quando eu voltei aos meus sentidos, Edward estava olhando pra mim, um toque presunçoso em seu rosto.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Mmmmm." Eu murmurei.

Ele deitou-se ao meu lado e tomou-me em seus braços. "Posso tomar isso como um _sim_?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e empurrei minha cabeça em seu peito. E ali, por apenas um segundo, eu o tinha de volta.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_O que acharam dessa experiência da Bella com a 'outra abertura'? E Edward realmente parece querer mostrar que quem manda é ele, mas sempre tem seus momentos de 'homem apaixonado'..._

_Próximo capítulo amanhã se chegar a pelo menos 1440 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Tinha sido uma semana interessante, para dizer o mínimo. Na segunda-feira, o meu agente de seguro ligou-me para dizer a quantia que eles estavam me dando pela minha caminhonete. Era ridiculamente alta. Então, no momento seguinte, ele me disse sobre uma caminhonete que ele simplesmente _aconteceu _de ouvir e que era próxima da marca e modelo da caminhonete previamente citada atingida. E isso simplesmente _aconteceu_ de custar aproximadamente o mesmo que o total do cheque do seguro.

Sim. Simplesmente _aconteceu_.

Eu não acreditava nisso.

Eu trouxe isso à tona para Edward quando ele parou para, uh... visitar a Coleção de Livros Raros na quarta-feira.

"Eu encontrei uma nova caminhonete." Eu disse, observando sua expressão cuidadosamente enquanto ele ajeitava sua camisa e gravata.

"Encontrou?" Ele perguntou, completamente e intensamente focado em um local não-existente em sua gravata.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Obrigada".

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, todo suave e grato que eu não tivesse feito uma cena. "De nada".

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu luto com esta necessidade sua de cuidar de mim." Deslizei uma meia de volta, tentando ser indiferente, mas eu sabia que tinha sua completa atenção. "Por outro lado, eu ouvi o que você disse antes, você é meu Dominante. Cuidar de mim é sua responsabilidade, eu posso aceitar isso".

Ele estava olhando para mim, o ponto inexistente na gravata esquecido.

"Mas eu preciso que _você_ entenda que não foi uma coisa fácil para eu aceitar." Eu terminei com a meia e coloquei meu pé no chão. "Certo?"

"Eu entendo." Ele disse. "Eu aprecio você ser honesta comigo sobre seus sentimentos. Eu mesmo tenho dificuldades com isso".

_Não brinca__, Sherlock._

Deslizei da mesa e coloquei meus sapatos. "Talvez possamos trabalhar nisso juntos".

Ele segurou a porta aberta para mim. "Talvez".

**~ O ~**

Eu o encontrei no terminal privado do aeroporto às 16hs da sexta-feira. Ele estava esperando ao lado de um belo jatinho particular. Pelo menos, eu achava que era belo, não é como se eu já tivesse visto um jatinho particular de perto antes.

"Boa tarde, Isabella." Edward disse. "Obrigado por fazer arranjos para deixar o trabalho mais cedo".

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei a mão estendida que ele ofereceu para me ajudar a entrar no avião. Um interior espaçoso e elegante me encontrou lá dentro. Parecia um apartamento de luxo. Um bar, sofás de couro, até mesmo uma porta que levava para um quarto e, é claro, cadeiras de couro tipo capitão.

O piloto acenou quando nos viu entrar na cabine principal. "Estaremos prontos para decolar em breve, Sr. Cullen." Ele disse.

Edward apontou para as cadeiras. "Nós deveríamos estar sentados".

Sentei-me ao lado dele, borboletas no meu estômago enquanto a equipe preparava para o vôo. Eu estava nervosa por várias razões diferentes – ver a família de Edward novamente, preocupação sobre as expectativas que Edward tinha de mim, perguntando-me como seria o jogo e, bem, eu não vou mentir, eu estava me deixando louca sobre os _planos _de Edward.

Em breve nós estávamos decolando para o vôo de duas horas. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos.

"Eu quero discutir o fim de semana com você." Edward disse, lendo minha mente. "Seu colar permanecerá. Você ainda é minha submissa. Mas, meus pais e Emmett não têm necessidade de saber da nossa vida privada. Você não vai me chamar de Mestre, Senhor, ou Sr. Cullen. Se você tentar, você pode evitar o uso do meu nome." Ele encontrou meus olhos. "Você não vai me chamar pelo meu nome, a menos que seja inevitável".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Agora, hoje." Ele disse. "Você vai aprender sobre o controle".

Uma senhora entrou na cabine. "Posso trazer algo para você ou para a Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen?"

"Não." Edward disse. "Vamos chamá-la se precisarmos de alguma coisa".

Ela sorriu. "Muito bem, senhor".

"Ela passará o resto do vôo com o piloto, a não ser que precisemos dela." Edward disse, desafivelando seu cinto de segurança. "O que nós não faremos." Ele estendeu a mão. "Venha comigo".

Caminhamos para o quarto e Edward fechou a porta. "Tire suas roupas e suba na cama".

Fiz o que ele disse, observando-o se movimentar pelo pequeno quarto. Eu estimei que nós tínhamos cerca de uma hora. As coisas que ele poderia fazer comigo em uma hora deixaram-me tonta.

Deitei-me na cama, olhando para o teto. Antecipação borbulhava em minha barriga enquanto eu trabalhava com o possível significado de controle.

Eu não tive que esperar muito tempo. Edward, completamente vestido, andou em torno da cama e estendeu meus braços para que eles ficassem perpendiculares ao meu corpo. Minhas pernas foram deixadas sozinhas. "Fique assim e eu não vou amarrá-la".

Ele sentou na cama, segurando uma tigela em sua mão. "É uma placa quente operada por bateria. Normalmente, eu uso uma vela para isso, mas o piloto não vai permitir isso." Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "E, regras são regras".

Uma vela? Havia cera em algum lugar?

Ele pegou uma venda do seu bolso. "Isso funciona melhor com os olhos vendados".

Logo, eu estava envolta em trevas. Mais uma vez nua e esperando. E Edward estava falando com aquela voz suave e sedutora, "A maioria das pessoas acha a sensação de calor muito agradável".

Eu silvei quando uma gota de cera pousou no meu braço. Edward a esfregou gentilmente. "Isto é cera especial de vela. Transforma-se em óleo para o corpo uma vez aquecida".

Outra gota caiu sobre meu outro braço. Seguida novamente pela sensação suave da mão de Edward. A incerteza de onde a cera pousaria em seguida tinha-me tensa e esperando. E então veio – gotejou pela minha barriga, em toda a minha coxa, entre meus seios. O calor inicial gradualmente acalmou em um calor que me deixou fraca e como gelatina. Após cada gota, Edward esfregava o óleo pelo meu corpo com longas carícias sensuais.

O calor pousou no meu mamilo e eu ofeguei.

_Ughhhh__. Maldição, isso foi bom._

E mais uma vez ele seguiu com sua mão. Esfregando o óleo.

"Você gosta do calor, Isabella?" Ele perguntou, sua respiração quente no meu ouvido quando outra gota caiu no mamilo oposto.

Eu só pude gemer.

Ele gotejou um fluxo de cera sobre ambos os seios. A cama se moveu e eu senti Edward escarranchar em mim, suas duas mãos acariciando meu tronco, cobrindo meus seios e pelo comprimento dos meus braços.

"Controle, Isabella." Ele disse. "A quem pertencem os seus orgasmos? Responda-me".

"Você." Eu sussurrei.

"Isso mesmo." Ele disse. "E até o final da noite de hoje, você estará implorando pelo meu pau." Seus polegares esfregaram sobre os meus mamilos, beliscando, puxando. "Se você for boa, eu posso simplesmente deixar que você o tenha".

A cama se moveu de novo e ele saiu. Eu tremia de antecipação. Ainda nua, ainda à sua mercê e, de repente, muito sozinha.

**~ O ~**

O nosso hotel era um resort cinco estrelas em Tampa/St. Petersburgo. Perguntei-me ao longo da semana como funcionaria o quarto de hotel. Eu compartilharia a cama de Edward, pelo menos? Ele me faria dormir no chão? Nós teríamos dois quartos separados?

Eu estava com Edward quando ele fez o check-in, consciente do seu corpo junto ao meu. Eu quase podia sentir a eletricidade vinda dele. Perguntei-me como a balconista do hotel se impedia de estar se abanando. É claro, ele não a tinha massageado menos de uma hora atrás, com cera quente pelo corpo.

"Aqui está, Sr. Cullen." Ela disse. "A Suíte Presidencial está pronta para vocês".

Ela olhou para mim.

_Sim,_ eu queria dizer, _Eu __estou com ele.__Feito._

"Quantas chaves você precisará?" Ela perguntou.

"Duas, por favor".

Ela entregou as chaves para Edward e ele colocou as duas em seu bolso. "Sua bagagem será levada em breve." Ela disse.

Edward agradeceu e fizemos o nosso caminho para o nosso quarto.

"Reservei para nós uma suíte para que você possa ter o seu próprio quarto e banheiro, sem o incômodo de estar no corredor ou em um quarto separado de mim." Ele me entregou uma chave. "Você pode precisar disto".

A suíte era espaçosa e arejada. Edward apontou meu quarto e me disse que tínhamos uma hora antes de nos encontrarmos com sua família e Rosalie para o jantar. Nossas bagagens foram entregues pouco depois de chegarmos e eu coloquei um vestido que tinha que ser um projeto de Alice Cullen. Bom gosto, sexy e sofisticado em um todo.

Encontrei Edward na sala de estar da suíte, exatamente antes de precisarmos sair.

"Muito bom." Ele disse, olhando para mim. "Mas volte e retire a meia-calça".

Retirar a meia-calça? O vestido batia logo acima do joelho e estava frio lá fora.

"Eu quero você totalmente nua sob o vestido, Isabella." Ele disse. "Eu quero que você saia sabendo que eu posso levantar sua saia e tomá-la a qualquer hora que eu quiser".

Meu cérebro trabalhou duro para compreender isso. Trabalhou duro e falhou. Eu voltei para o meu quarto e tirei a meia-calça e calcinha. Coloquei de volta os meus sapatos.

Edward estava esperando por mim quando voltei. "Levante a saia".

Meu rosto aqueceu quando puxei a saia para cima.

Ele estendeu seu braço. "Agora estamos prontos".

**~ O ~**

Nós encontramos a família de Edward em uma churrascaria no centro da cidade. Fãs do Chicago Bears e fotógrafos se enfileiravam nas janelas e bloqueavam a porta. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que eles estavam esperando por Emmett.

"Todas essas pessoas." Edward murmurou quando um transeunte nos bateu um ao outro. "Ninguém sequer nos percebe. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser e ninguém vai notar".

Meus joelhos ameaçaram ceder debaixo de mim.

"Edward!" Alice chamou de dentro do restaurante, abrindo caminho através da multidão. "Bella! Por aqui".

Felizmente, os funcionários do restaurante estavam fazendo um excelente trabalho de manter a multidão para fora. Mesmo assim, nossa mesa foi o destinatário de numerosos olhares e quase todos os olhos estavam sobre nós quando sentamos com os Cullen.

"Você acredita neste tempo?" Alice perguntou enquanto Edward puxava minha cadeira para mim. "Devemos ter trazido conosco de Nova York".

Eu ri e sentei. "Eu acho que estava mais quente em Chicago".

"Como você está se sentindo, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou. "Tudo curado?"

"Estou me sentindo ótima, Dr. Cullen." Eu disse. "Obrigada".

"Ei, Bella." Rose disse. "Como foi o vôo?"

Eu corei. Tenho certeza que ela percebeu. "Tudo bem, Rose. Foi simplesmente bem".

"Bem?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu derramei cera quente sobre o seu corpo nu e isso foi _bem_? Estou bastante insultado".

Eu _acho_ que ele estava brincando.

O garçom veio e serviu uma taça de vinho para Edward e eu enquanto verificávamos o cardápio. Eu me senti um pouco fora. Este não era o tipo de restaurante que eu normalmente frequentava. O preço dos alimentos - Rosalie e eu poderíamos comer por duas semanas com o valor que essa refeição custaria.

"A sopa de lagosta é excelente." Edward me disse. "Assim como a salada Caesar. Eu também recomendaria ou filé, ou o bife em tiras".

"Sopa de lagosta e filé então." Fechei meu cardápio. "Então, Emmett. Pronto para o jogo?"

Ele tirou seus olhos de Rosalie. "Você sabe disso!" Ele riu e, em seguida, lançou-se em conversa de futebol. Meus olhos vidrados, mas eu notei Rosalie presa em cada palavra dele. Em um ponto, Emmett se aproximou e pegou a mão dela. Eu estava tão feliz por ela. Ela merecia um cara legal e, pelo que eu poderia dizer, Emmett a tratava como uma rainha.

Como se viu, Jasper frequentou a faculdade de medicina da Universidade de Illinois, em Chicago - que foi onde eu fui para o meu curso de graduação. Nós conversamos por vários minutos sobre nossos dias de universitários e descobrimos que tínhamos frequentado vários dos mesmos lugares. Edward tinha frequentado Dartmouth, mas isso não o impediu de entrar na nossa conversa e adicionar suas memórias favoritas da faculdade.

Houve uma ligeira pausa na conversa quando nossos aperitivos foram entregues. Coloquei meu guardanapo no colo, notando pela primeira vez o quão perto eu estava sentada de Edward. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo se eu tentasse forte o bastante.

Eu tinha acabado de tomar um gole de sopa quando sua mão começou a desenhar círculos no meu joelho.

_Controle._

Deus me ajude.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Controle... quem é que consegue se controlar tendo um Edward desses ao seu lado..._

_Desculpem pelo atraso, para "compensar", amanhã postarei outro..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

"Bella." Esme disse do outro lado da mesa, completamente alheia ao seu filho fazendo amor com a minha rótula do joelho. "Eu sempre penso em chamá-la para almoçar. Esta semana que vem não é boa. Como a próxima quarta-feira seria para você?"

A mão no meu joelho continuou acariciando.

"Quartas-feiras não são muito boas para mim." Eu disse. "Eu tenho este benfeitor que vem todas as quartas-feiras visitar a Coleção de Livros Raros." Eu acenei minha colher. "Ele está fazendo uma pesquisa, ou algo assim".

Edward riu sob sua respiração.

"Isso deve ser um pouco cansativo." Esme disse. "Mas acredito que isso é tudo sobre o que é o serviço ao cliente".

"Eu não me importo." Eu disse. "É reconfortante encontrar alguém tão meticuloso".

A mão escovou meu joelho, roçando a parte inferior.

"Que tal na terça-feira?" Ela perguntou. "Ele não vai às terças-feiras, vai?"

_Ainda não. _

"Terça-feira para mim esta ótimo." Eu disse.

"Está marcado então." Ela disse, sorrindo pra mim. Ela pegou a mãos de Carlisle e a apertou delicadamente.

A conversa começou então sobre a casa de Alice e Jasper. Não era mais segredo que eles estavam voltando para Chicago. Em algum momento, Edward e Jasper iniciaram um debate sobre política em Illinois. Alice olhou para mim e revirou seus olhos. Uma conversa normal para um jantar. Nada fora do comum.

Em cima da mesa, eu quero dizer.

Eu ficava surpresa com ele, Edward era uma coisa sorrateira. Ele brincava com meu joelho por alguns minutos e então passava o pão para Rose, ou cortava sua salada, coisas que exigiam duas mãos. Logo depois, sem aviso, sua mão estava de volta ao meu joelho. Acariciando, apertando, gentilmente trabalhando mais para cima. Recuando.

Eu era uma bagunça completa de nervos.

Tomei um gole da minha sopa. Edward estava certo. Era incrível. Cremosa. Deliciosa. Exatamente a quantidade exata de saborosa lagosta. Cruzei minhas pernas como força do habito. Quando a mão de Edward voltou, ele puxou minha perna esquerda da minha direita e continuou acariciando. Indo mais para cima desta vez.

_Lagostas_, eu disse a mim mesma. _Pense nas lagostas._

Lagostas. Lagostas eram criaturas do mar. Elas tinham pinças enormes e tinham que ter suas garras enfaixadas em borracha. Elas transformavam em uma cor vermelha quando eram cozidas.

_O pensamento de eu deixar sua bunda vermelha excita você?_

Felizmente, as mãos de Edward estavam ambas sobre a mesa desta vez. Ele acariciou minhas costas "Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse "Desculpe".

O garçom retirou nossas tigelas e pratos. Todos estavam presos em suas próprias conversas.

Edward serviu-me mais vinho e começou a acariciar minha coxa sobre o vestido. "O que você lê alem de poesia?"

Ele queria discutir meus hábitos de leitura? "Simplesmente sobre qualquer coisa." Eu disse, curiosa para onde isso estava indo. "Clássicos são os meus favoritos".

"Clássicos." Ele disse. "'Um livro que as pessoas elogiam e não leem'. Mark Twain".

Eu soube então que estava com problemas reais. Provocar-me com carícias era uma coisa, engajar-me em uma disputa verbal era outra. Especialmente onde a literatura era o assunto. Mas pensei de volta na biblioteca e soube que eu podia fazer melhor do que naquele dia.

"'Eu não posso pensar bem de um homem que diverte-se com os sentimentos de qualquer mulher'." Eu disse. "Jane Austen".

Ele sorriu. "'Mas quando uma jovem é para ser uma heroína, a perversidade de quarenta famílias vizinhas não pode impedi-la'." Sua mão subiu minha saia. "Jane Austen".

"'A verdade é mais um estranho que a ficção'." Eu disse. "Mark Twain".

Ele riu e moveu sua mão "Eu desisto." Ele disse. "Você ganhou." Sus olhos ficaram sérios "Mas apenas nesta rodada".

Eu tremi ao pensar em quantas rodadas poderia haver.

Nossas entradas chegaram em seguida. Mais uma vez, Edward não decepcionou, o filé estava tão macio, eu poderia cortá-lo com o garfo. Ele positivamente derretia em minha boca.

"Ei, vocês duas." Alice disse para Rose e eu. "Esme e eu estamos combinando um spa amanhã para massagens e tratamentos faciais e fazer nossas unhas. Queremos que vocês nos acompanhem também. Por nossa conta. Vocês virão?"

Rose olhou para Emmet. Ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou. "Eu estarei ocupado amanhã, de qualquer maneira. Você vai e divirta-se".

"Muito bem pensado, Alice." Edward disse, acariciando meu joelho mais uma vez. "Suponho que Carlisle, Jasper e eu podemos nos divertir no golfe, ou algo do tipo. Você quer ir com as garotas, Isabella?"

"Claro." Eu disse. "Eu amaria".

Alice sorriu para Esme.

Um dia em um spa com as mulheres Cullen e Rose soava maravilhoso. Mas, e quanto ao meu colar? Não seria estranho usá-lo em um spa? A mão de Edward subiu ainda mais minha saia, e o pensamento racional desapareceu por longos minutos.

Não foi tão fácil para Edward manter seus movimentos sob a mesa durante nossas entradas, com ele comendo seu filé e tudo mais. Mas eu continuava tensa. Na beirada da minha cadeira, esperando pelo que ele faria em seguida.

O que provavelmente era exatamente onde ele me queria.

Nós todos nos recostamos e esperamos pela sobremesa. Duas adolescentes vieram em nossa mesa pedindo para tirar fotos e autógrafos de Emmett. Ele conversou com elas um pouco. Disse a elas que as veria no domingo. Como eu tinha dito, jantar totalmente normal.

Certo. Quem eu estava enganando? Não havia nada de normal sobre o jantar.

Edward encheu minha taça de vinho e tentei lembrar quanto eu já tinha bebido. Três taças? Quatro? Certamente não foram quatro.

Sua mão voltou, mas ao invés de parar em minha perna, ele pegou minha mão e, muito sutilmente, colocou-a em sua virilha. Ele estava ereto e lutando contra as suas calças. Ele empurrou contra a minha palma. Mal se movendo. Ninguém na mesa suspeitou de nada.

E eu conseguia me controlar, mas sentir a evidência da sua necessidade simplesmente me fez entrar. Eu mordi meu lábio. Quanto tempo até que o jantar acabasse? Olhei para o meu relógio. 20hs30min. Ainda cedo. Não demoraria muito para eu implorar pelo seu pau esta noite. Eu estava quase lá como estava.

Suflês foram entregues para a mesa. A mão de Edward subiu diretamente a minha saia, escovou exatamente onde eu estava molhada e dolorida e depois reapareceu acima da mesa. Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha.

_Controle._

**~ O ~**

Eu não estava bêbada, eu disse a mim mesma, eu estava apenas realmente relaxada. E feliz. Não poderia esquecer feliz. E quente. Quente e com friozinho na barriga. Sem peso.

Edward continuou sua provocação no carro. Era fácil. Nós estávamos sozinhos e não havia ninguém para ver. Ele levantou minha saia com uma mão.

"Você vai estragar o interior do carro alugado." Ele repreendeu, mergulhando um dedo. "Molhada como você está".

Eu queria dizer a ele para me dar uma surra. Mas nós não estávamos na cozinha, ou na minha biblioteca. Nós estávamos em um carro alugado, voltando para o hotel. Onde havia uma cama.

Edward e uma cama...

Eu até mesmo imploraria.

Agora.

Por favor.

Nós voltamos para o hotel e entramos no elevador para o longo percurso até nossa suíte sozinhos. Edward apertou minha bunda e eu gemi.

"Ainda não." Ele disse.

Alguém tinha estado ocupado enquanto nós estávamos fora. As luzes foram diminuídas e a cama de Edward arrumada. Ele levou-me para a cama e mexeu com uma mochila no chão. Ele colocou um tubo de lubrificante e um vibrador na cama.

_Puta merda!_

"Eu tenho sido paciente, Isabella." Ele disse. "E eu serei tão gentil quando puder, mas esta noite é a noite. Você está pronta".

Pura adrenalina disparou através de mim. Ou talvez fosse o vinho. Eu certamente nunca pensei que eu estaria ansiosa para isso.

_Você estará implorando__pelo meu pau._

Eu não tinha nenhuma razão para pensar que ele estava errado.

"Dispa-me." Ele disse.

Tremendo, eu deslizei seu paletó dos seus ombros, sentindo seus músculos firmes, fortes e duros sob a camisa. Eu tinha que vê-los. Desabotoei sua camisa e a puxei das suas calças. Desafivelei seu cinto, empurrei sua calça e boxer pelos seus quadris e me banqueteei com a visão da sua ereção.

"Tudo para você." Ele disse. "Porque você foi tão bem no jantar hoje à noite, eu a deixarei provar um pouco".

Eu caí de joelhos e o chupei em minha boca. Nós dois gememos. Ele enrolou meu cabelo em torno das suas mãos e empurrou para dentro e para fora da minha boca.

_Ummm__. __Seu gosto__._

Muito cedo, ele se afastou e me ajudou a levantar. Eu estava um pouco instável.

"Tire a roupa para mim." Ele disse. "Lentamente".

Saí dos meus sapatos e andei para mais perto da cama. Estendi as mãos para as minhas costas e desfiz o zíper. Empurrei o vestido lentamente pelos meus braços. Seus olhos eram famintos, como se ele fosse me devorar. O vestido caiu para uma poça no chão. Soltei meu sutiã e o acrescentei à pilha.

"Toque-se." Ele ordenou, sentado na beira da cama.

Eu trouxe as minhas mãos para os meus seios e os acariciei, circulando-os lentamente, arrastando meus dedos em meus mamilos. Beliscando-os. Rolando-os entre meus dedos. Espremi mais forte porque doía e era muito bom. Corri uma mão pelo meu lado, em meus quadris, circulei meu umbigo e acariciei mais em baixo. Balancei em minha palma.

"Chega." Ele disse. "Venha aqui".

Fui até a cama, sentindo a umidade gotejando em minhas coxas. Ele me agarrou pela cintura e virou-me, então eu estava sob ele. Suas mãos e dentes exploravam em toda parte. Mordendo e raspando-me. Beliscando e provocando. Minha cabeça golpeou para trás enquanto eu era oprimida pela pura sensação.

Eu gemi com a minha necessidade por ele. E eu estava feliz que ele não estivesse me dizendo para ficar quieta, porque eu sabia que não podia.

Suas mãos ficaram menos frenéticas e suas mordidas mais suaves. Esforcei-me contra ele, querendo-o de volta. Precisando dele de volta. Algo. Por favor.

Ele virou-me, então eu estava deitada no meu lado, minhas costas para o seu peito e ele tirou o tubo no meu cotovelo. Quando ele me tocou, seus dedos estavam quentes e escorregadios.

_Como ele ficou tão quente assim?_

E, como o fim de semana anterior, um dedo circulou meu clitóris enquanto o outro deslizou para o buraco inferior. Ele levou seu tempo, movendo-se lentamente, esticando-me, eventualmente adicionando um segundo dedo.

_Por que__ isso era __tão bom__?_

O dedo em meu clitóris esfregou suavemente e eu empurrei contra ele, querendo mais forte. Mais rude. Sua outra mão levantou minha perna e ele deslizou atrás de mim - seu pau quente e liso pressionando contra a minha abertura.

Ele moveu-se para a frente, pressionando a cabeça em mim. Engoli em seco quando eu me estiquei. Certamente ele não caberia. Não havia nenhuma maneira. Mas ele ficou parado, trabalhando em meu clitóris novamente. Relaxando-me. Ele avançou um pouco, estendendo-me. Doeu, eu não vou mentir, mas eu confiava em Edward. Sabia que ele queria o meu prazer também.

Ele trabalhava lentamente sua cabeça para dentro, empurrando contra a resistência natural e então segurou totalmente parado depois que ele entrou. Permitindo-me tempo para me ajustar. Ele parou de circular meu clitóris e pegou minha mão. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

_Ow__, ow, ow._

Esperei até que eu pudesse ser honesta. "Sim".

Ele apertou minha mão e beijou minha nuca. "Você está indo muito bem".

E, simplesmente assim, eu era dele.

Eu ouvi alguma coisa ligar e soube que era o vibrador. Uma mão segurou-me perto dele e com a outra ele correu o vibrador suavemente pelo meu corpo, até que veio descansar na minha entrada molhada. Ele lentamente o empurrou para dentro enquanto trabalhava seu pênis mais profundo.

Eu estava alongando de maneiras que eu nunca soube que eu podia esticar. Sendo preenchida de duas maneiras. Eu não sabia que era possível sentir tão cheia. Mas ele ainda estava se movendo, ainda empurrando para a frente. Centímetro por centímetro. Todo o caminho.

_Oww__._

"Ainda está bem?" Ele perguntou, e sua voz era tensa.

"Sim." Eu respondi, minha voz combinando com a sua.

E mais uma vez ele ficou parado. Certificando-se que eu estava bem, dando-me o tempo que eu precisava para ajustar.

Lentamente, tornei-me focada no zumbido dentro de mim. E isso era bom. Ele começou a mover, tanto o seu pau como o vibrador, trabalhando-os em opostos. Eu me segurei parada, inundada mais uma vez em sensação. Permitindo que varresse sobre mim.

Eu chupei minha respiração através dos meus dentes. A dor misturada com o prazer. Era demais, muito. Engoli em seco quando ele se moveu um pouco mais rápido. O zumbido me ultrapassou, vibrou todo o meu corpo.

Eu não duraria muito tempo, mas eu sabia que ele não podia também. Sua respiração ficou agitada. Minha barriga apertou. Algo estava aumentando, construindo no fundo e ameaçando destruir-me.

Eu choraminguei quando a sensação cresceu. Eu nunca senti nada tão intenso. Tão totalmente e completamente intenso. Eu não poderia suportar isso. Para dentro e para fora ele se movia. Seu pau. O vibrador. A construção continuou e continuou e o vibrador estava batendo em um novo lugar agora.

Ah, por favor. Ah, por favor. Ah, por favor.

Quase. Quase. Quase.

Eu gritei quando a sensação de construção parou e quebrou tudo em volta de mim em flashes de luz brilhante.

Ele empurrou mais uma vez e liberou seu fluxo quente em mim. Eu gritei de novo quando um segundo orgasmo bateu.

**~ O ~**

Eu estava vagamente consciente de água corrente.

Eu tentei rolar, mas meu corpo não funcionava. Eu me sentia fraca.

Dois braços me levantaram e me levaram para o banheiro. A luz foi diminuída, apenas o suficiente para eu ver quando ele me colocou suavemente na água quente.

Ele tomou seu tempo dando banho em mim. Lavou-me com ternura, tendo o cuidado de ser gentil. Ele ainda estava nu e ele devia estar com frio, mas toda a sua atenção estava focada em mim. Quando ele terminou, ele me tirou da banheira, sentou-me na borda e secou-me completamente com toalhas macias.

"Você foi maravilhosa." Ele sussurrou, escovando meu cabelo. "Eu sabia que você seria".

Em seguida, ele levantou-me em seus braços, levou-me para a minha cama e enfiou-me nela.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_O que acharam de toda a provocação do Edward e da experiência pela "outra entrada"?_

_Próximo capítulo no domingo se chegar a pelo menos 1590 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

O som de vozes abafadas da sala de estar me acordou na manhã seguinte. Rolei e olhei para o relógio ao lado da minha cama. Sete e meia.

Sete e meia!

Saltei da cama e vesti meu roupão antes de perceber que eu não estava na casa de Edward. Eu estava no hotel. Em Tampa. Não havia cozinha. Sem necessidade de eu preparar o café da manhã.

Ufa.

Sentei na cama e notei a garrafa de água e dois Motrin na mesa de cabeceira oposta. Por alguma razão, a visão deles me fez sentir todo o friozinho na barriga. Edward esteve no meu quarto.

Enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Engoli os comprimidos com a água fria e fui para o banheiro para me vestir. Alice e Esme não tinham dito o horário para encontrá-las no spa, então levei meu tempo para tomar um banho e ficar pronta. Para ser honesta, eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo pensando sobre a noite anterior.

Pensei que a noite na biblioteca mudou tudo para Edward e eu, mas, olhando para trás, eu sabia que tinha estado enganada. A noite passada mudou tudo.

Depois da noite passada, eu soube que meu corpo era um instrumento, um instrumento intocado e silencioso, que finalmente tinha sido tocado por um músico mestre. E que músico Edward era. Ele sozinho tinha o toque necessário para fazer o meu corpo cantar as músicas escondidas por dentro.

Ontem à noite, eu me preocupei sobre usar meu colar no spa. Hoje, eu atravessaria cacos de vidro por Edward. Ou brasas. Cacos de vidro com brasas espalhadas ao redor. Qualquer coisa, absolutamente qualquer coisa que ele quisesse que eu fizesse, eu faria. E eu usaria o colar no spa com orgulho.

Saí para a sala principal. Edward estava sentado na mesa de jantar que dava para a sala de estar. Abaixei minha cabeça quando eu o vi.

"Venha sentar e tomar o café da manhã, Isabella." Ele disse.

Fui até a mesa. Deve ter sido o serviço de quarto que me acordou. Minha comida ainda estava quente, o prato coberto por uma cúpula de prata. Bacon, ovos, frutas e torradas. Suco de laranja fresco e café para beber. Meu estômago deu um gorgolejo alto.

"Esme e Alice querem você e Rose no spa às 09hs30min." Ele disse. "Eu não sei o que elas têm planejado, mas, aparentemente, você não terminará até algum horário esta tarde".

Ele estava vestido com calça cáqui casual e uma camisa marfim. De repente, eu fiquei um pouco triste que eu não passaria o dia com ele. Nosso fim de semana de um dia inteiro e eu estaria em um spa e ele jogando golfe com seu pai e irmão. Ridículo que eu ficasse triste, mas eu estava.

Comi em silêncio pensando sobre como eu poderia escapar de passar o dia longe de Edward – queixando-me de dor de estômago, um súbito caso de gripe, talvez a cada vez mais popular TPM. Mas era um dia de spa, e eu ficaria com Alice e Rose e Esme.

E havia sempre esta noite...

Quando terminei de comer, Edward mandou-me levantar.

Ele andou para atrás de mim. "Alice e Rosalie sabem do nosso estilo de vida." Ele disse. "Eu gostaria de pensar que a minha mãe não sabe, mas, mesmo que ela saiba..." ele abriu o colar, "não há nenhuma razão para ostentar isso na cara dela." Ele deu a volta para me encarar. "Você terá o seu colar de volta esta tarde".

Deixei cair minha cabeça.

Ele levantou meu queixo com o dedo e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto olhavam para os meus. "Você ainda é minha. Mesmo sem isto".

Isso me fez formigar toda novamente.

**~ O ~**

Encontrei Rose do lado de fora do spa. "Rose." Eu disse, correndo até ela. "Ei!"

Ela virou-se para mim, toda sorrisos. "Ei, Bella. Como foi a sua noite?"

Eu estava certa de que o meu sorriso rivalizava com o dela. "De tremer a Terra." Eu disse, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não quero ouvir isso." Ela disse, pegando meu braço. "Pergunte-me como foi a minha noite".

O que estava exatamente bom também, eu realmente não precisava partilhar a minha noite com ela. "Como foi a sua noite, Rose?"

"Oh, Bella." Ela disse, toda sem fôlego. "Foi perfeita. Depois do jantar, fomos para a beira-mar. Foi tão engraçado, Emmett tentando ser discreto e falhando, porque você o viu, certo? Não há nada discreto sobre ele. As pessoas continuavam andando até ele, querendo camisas assinadas e tudo. E ele foi tão bom para todos, mesmo que você pudesse dizer que ele só queria ficar sozinho. Mas nós finalmente encontramos este pequeno local calmo e nós apenas conversamos, conversamos e, adivinha o que?"

Ela não parou por tempo suficiente para eu adivinhar. Pergunta retórica, obviamente.

"Ele não quer jogar futebol profissional por muito mais tempo." Ela disse. "Ele quer se aposentar em breve e treinar times de escola. E, Bella." Ela parou por um segundo. "Ele quer quatro filhos".

Para qualquer outra pessoa, isso teria sido apenas uma declaração de fato, mas, para Rose... era muito mais. Ela queria uma família grande desde o primeiro dia que eu a conheci e, com seu passado, ela nunca esperava encontrar um homem com quem compartilhar esse sonho.

"Depois que ele soltou essa pequena informação sobre mim." Ela continuou. "Eu disse a ele como eu queria abrir uma oficina e ele não achou que era engraçado, ou estranho." Ela parou de andar e pegou minhas duas mãos. "Eu provavelmente estou sendo estúpida, mas, Bella, eu acho que ele é o cara".

"Rose." Eu a abracei. "Eu não acho que você está sendo nada estúpida. E eu estou muito, muito feliz por você".

"Obrigada." Ela fungou. "Ei, onde está o seu," ela acenou para a minha garganta, "coisinha".

"É um colar, Rose." Revirei meus olhos. "Edward não quer exibir nosso estilo de vida na frente de Esme. Ela não sabe".

Alice e Esme chegaram logo depois de nós e todas nós fomos escoltadas pelo spa. Acabamos em um vestiário luxuoso em que nos foram dadas agendas para o dia e roupões de banho. Todas nós tínhamos serviços separados agendados para a primeira parte da manhã, mas nós nos encontraríamos novamente para o almoço.

Rose e eu fomos nos trocar.

"Maldição, Bella." Rose disse. "Quando você disse de tremer a Terra, eu não sabia que você quis dizer literalmente." Ela apontou para as minhas costas.

"O quê?" Eu disse, girando ao redor.

"Você tem uma marca de arranhão ou uma mordida em seu ombro." Ela disse. "O que vocês estavam fazendo na noite passada?"

Eu corei.

"Pensando bem." Ela disse. "Não importa. Eu não quero saber".

"Oh, Rose." Eu disse, copiando seu tom de antes, só para incomodá-la totalmente. "Foi tão maravilhoso, ele tinha esse-"

"Nananananana." Ela enfiou os dedos nos seus ouvidos. "Eu não estou ouvindo".

Agarrei seus dedos e os puxei das suas orelhas. "Você é tão puritana, Rosalie".

"Malditamente certa, pervertida".

Fomos chamadas então e seguimos nossos caminhos separados - Rose para uma massagem e eu para um tratamento facial.

O facial foi totalmente relaxante. Eu realmente adormeci no meio. Não que isso fosse difícil, de qualquer maneira, o banco estava quente e coberto com toalhas macias. Música suave tocava ao fundo e tudo cheirava tão bem.

A massagista sacudiu-me gentilmente para me acordar e levou-me a uma sala ao fundo do corredor para a minha massagem.

Tudo começou com uma esfoliação de sais. Novamente, cheiros maravilhosos, desta vez combinados com a esfoliação suave de sais. Lavei o sal em um grande chuveiro multifacetado. Eu juro, quando eu ganhar um milhão de dólares, instalarei um chuveiro assim na minha casa.

Mas o pensamento sobre chuveiros me fez pensar sobre Edward e o banho que ele me deu na noite anterior. Suas mãos. A maneira como ele me lavou - quase em reverência. E então ele tomou seu tempo para escovar meu cabelo e secar cada parte de mim...

Uma batida no chuveiro me interrompeu. "Sra. Cullen." A massagista disse. "Você está pronta?"

Eu escorreguei no azulejo liso. "Swan." Eu gritei. "Srta. Swan. Eu estou com as Cullen".

"É claro, Srta. Swan." Ela disse. "Desculpe por isso".

"Não há problema." Eu murmurei.

Mais uma vez, encontrei-me debaixo de cobertores quentes. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma que ficaria acordada dessa vez. Eu lembro da massagem. Até este ponto, eu só tive a que Edward me deu. Cera quente e Edward. Uhmmm. Perguntei-me o que ele tinha planejado para o voo para casa?

"Alguma área dolorida em que você precise que eu trabalhe?" A massagista perguntou.

Perguntei-me brevemente o que ela faria se eu mencionasse a dor particular que eu tinha como resultado das atividades das últimas noites...

"Não." Eu disse. "Não realmente".

Assim que possível, eu estava na área de jantar do spa cor de marfim, esperando Rose, Alice e Esme. Deitei-me na cadeira e fechei os olhos enquanto eu esperava.

"Bella?" Esme disse.

Sentei-me ereta. "Esme, oi. Eu estava relaxando um pouco".

Ela sentou-se comigo. "Você teve uma boa manhã?"

"Oh, sim." Eu disse. "A melhor. Foi tão bom da sua parte e de Alice organizar isso para nós".

Ela pegou uma garrafa de água. "Foi idéia de Alice. Eu tinha planejado passar o dia fazendo compras com Carlisle. Ele dá a você seus agradecimentos mais resistentes por entreter-me para que ele possa jogar golfe com os meninos, em vez disso".

Os meninos. Quebrou-me a maneira como ela os chamava de _meninos. _Como se eles não fossem homens adultos, ou algo assim.

"Você deve estar tão feliz por Jasper e Alice estarem se mudando de volta para casa." Eu disse. Ela mencionou ontem à noite que a casa estaria pronta no final da primavera ou início do verão.

"Sim." Ela sorriu. "Será tão bom ter todos os meus meninos na cidade novamente. Alice pode desenhar roupas em qualquer lugar, mas Jasper tem que começar seu consultório todo novamente. Ele não deve ter nenhum problema, no entanto".

Rose e Alice entraram juntas enquanto Esme estava falando. Elas estavam rindo de alguma coisa que Alice tinha dito. Elas sentaram exatamente quando quatro saladas de frango grelhado foram entregues. Parecia deliciosa - frango grelhado, verduras frescas, queijo feta*, amêndoas e amoras. Eu sorri. Edward aprovaria.

_*Queijo feta: tipo de queijo feito de leite de cabra._

"Todas tiveram uma boa noite ontem à noite?" Esme perguntou, espetando um pedaço de frango.

"Esme." Alice disse. "Você e eu discutimos os benefícios de sexo no hotel muitas vezes no passado".

Apenas um toque de cor espalhou pelas bochechas de Esme. "Sim, Alice, mas eu estava realmente perguntando para ter certeza que Emmett e Edward estavam sendo bons anfitriões e agindo como os cavalheiros que eu os criei para serem".

"Eu não tenho certeza que _cavalheiro _é a palavra certa para Jasper," Alice disse, colocando um guardanapo no colo e se divertindo demais às custas da sua sogra, "mas ele foi bom, tudo bem".

Rose bufou em sua água.

Alice e Esme, obviamente, tinham uma relação muito próxima. Eu amava a forma como elas podiam provocar uma à outra. A forma como elas falavam sobre sexo e seus homens como irmãs fariam.

"Bella." Esme disse, mudando de assunto. "Eu entendi que você foi para a Universidade de Illinois, em Chicago?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "A mesma que Jasper, certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Ele fez sua graduação lá".

"E Edward foi para Dartmouth." Eu dei uma mordida na amora com feta. Você nunca poderia ter feta demais. Feta combinava com tudo.

"Sim." Ela confirmou. "Durante muito tempo ele quis ir para a Academia Naval. Tínhamos até conseguido uma entrevista para ele. Mas ele mudou de ideia - foi para Dartmouth, em vez disso." Ela tinha um olhar distante. "Ele sempre foi meu filho mais fechado. Acho que você pode entender o por quê. A morte da minha irmã foi muito difícil para ele".

Olhei para o meu prato, lembrando o olhar assombrado que ele tinha enquanto eu estava no hospital.

"Agora, Emmett." Esme disse, pegando a mão de Rose. "Emmett sempre foi meu filho selvagem. É uma coisa boa que nós o levamos para os esportes, não há como dizer em que tipo de problema ele teria se metido, em outros contextos".

"Ele ainda entra em muitos problemas." Alice disse entre mordidas. "Lembra-se do incidente de pára-quedismo?"

Esme riu. "O treinador o deixou no banco no jogo seguinte, como resultado desse pequeno incidente. Eu não acho que ele alguma dia tentaria pára-quedismo de novo".

Depois de almoçarmos, trocamos para os nossos trajes de banho e saímos para a banheira de hidromassagem. Puxei meu cabelo para o lado esquerdo para cobrir a marca que Rose notou. Lembrei-me da noite anterior, tentando lembrar quando Edward poderia ter me marcado, mas não consegui. Lembrei-me da dor em outras partes do meu corpo, mas não no meu ombro. Principalmente, lembrei-me dele sussurrando, "Você está bem". A maneira como ele segurou minha mão quando ele perguntou. O beijo na minha nuca.

Eu acho que relaxei na banheira de hidromassagem por alguns longos minutos – apenas pensando na noite anterior. Olhei para o relógio que havia em um canto da sala. Quanto tempo até que eu visse Edward de novo?

"Bella." Alice disse. "Edward contou a você?"

"Contou-me o que?" Eu perguntei.

Ela atravessou a banheira para sentar ao meu lado. "Esme e Carlisle estão indo em um cruzeiro com jantar, Emmett e Rosalie estão saindo com alguns dos companheiros de time dele, então você, eu, Jasper e Edward vamos jantar juntos".

Normalmente, eu amaria jantar com Jasper e Alice, mas depois de passar o dia inteiro separada de Edward, meus planos tinham derivado mais para um jantar íntimo na suíte. Jantar na suíte, nus.

"Não fique tão decepcionada." Ela disse, cutucando meu ombro gentilmente. "Edward vê você o tempo todo, eu só tenho você por hoje." Ela inclinou-se para perto. "E nós teremos você de volta muito cedo, amanhã é o grande dia, você sabe. Melhor conseguir dormir bastante".

Dormir, certo. Quem precisa dormir?

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_Um pouco da interação entre as mulheres... achei tão fofo Rosalie falando sobre Emmett ser "o cara" para ela... e, não se preocupem, no próximo capítulo teremos um pouco de "ação"..._

_Próximo capítulo na terça-feira se chegar a pelo menos 1685 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Depois da nossa banheira de hidromassagem, fomos para outra sala fazer nossas unhas. Nós quatro ficamos lado a lado com diferentes técnicos, fazendo mãos e pés. Todas decidimos colocar a mesma cor – 'Após o Sexo'. Alice deu uma boa risada sobre o nome e então todas nós nos juntamos como um grupo de loucas irmãs da fraternidade.

Nós nos abraçamos um adeus depois de tudo e fomos para os nossos quartos. Haveria um brunch amanhã em que todos estaríamos juntos. Alice soprou-me um beijo e disse-me que me veria em breve.

Eu estava tão pronta para ver Edward.

Ele estava me esperando na suíte, lendo um jornal. Ele olhou para cima quando entrei e seus olhos estavam ardendo.

"Você teve um bom dia?" Ele perguntou, sendo cavalheiro. Como se os seus olhos não estivessem me dizendo em seis diferentes maneiras que ele me queria. Ele me queria agora.

"Sim, Mestre".

Ele levantou, o colar em sua mão. "Sentiu falta de algo?"

Eu assenti.

"Você o quer de volta?" Ele perguntou, caminhando para mim.

Eu assenti novamente.

"Diga." Ele disse. Sua voz caiu, "Diga que você o quer".

"Eu o quero." Eu sussurrei quando ele veio para atrás de mim. "Eu quero o seu colar".

Ele puxou minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça, varreu meu cabelo para a direita. Beijou a marca em meu ombro. "Eu a marquei ontem à noite." Ele murmurou contra a minha pele. "Marquei você como minha e eu quero fazer isso de novo e de novo e de novo." Seus dentes roçaram meu ombro. "Há tantas maneiras que eu posso marcá-la".

Levou todo o meu auto-controle para não implorar porque, maldição, eu queria que ele me marcasse. De novo. De novo e de novo e de novo. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas só de pensar nisso.

"Infelizmente." Ele disse, fixando o colar. "Nós temos que jantar com Jasper e Alice. Vá se trocar. Coloquei suas roupas sobre a cama".

Um vestido de algodão de mangas compridas estava esperando por mim, juntamente com um par de sapatilhas. Nenhuma meia-calça. Peguei a dica e deixei minha calcinha de fora.

Edward estava ao lado do sofá quando eu reapareci. "Incline-se sobre o braço do sofá, Isabella".

Fiz o que ele pediu, perguntando-me para onde isso estava indo. Nós tínhamos que sair em breve. Edward veio por trás de mim e levantou minha saia, passou a mão sobre a minha pele nua. Ele riu.

"Quão bem você lê a minha mente." Ele disse. "Muito ruim. Eu estava ansioso para dar-lhe uma surra antes do jantar".

Eu fiz uma nota mental para usar calcinhas da próxima vez.

Nós nos dirigimos a um bistrô na beira-mar, provavelmente não muito longe de onde Emmett e Rose conversaram ontem à noite.

"Haverá vários pratos de peixe no menu." Edward disse no carro. "Você pedirá um deles".

Felizmente, eu amava peixe. Pensei por um momento sobre pedir outra coisa, só para ver o que Edward faria, mas eu queria mostrar-lhe o quanto a noite passada tinha me mudado. Como eu queria agradá-lo.

Chegamos antes de Jasper e Alice e entramos para sentar em uma cabine. Edward fez sinal para eu entrar primeiro.

Eu estava olhando o cardápio, tentando decidir entre salmão e garoupa, quando Jasper e Alice chegaram.

"Bella." Jasper disse com uma voz tensa.

Sua voz me surpreendeu, eu tinha feito alguma coisa para deixá-lo com raiva? Olhei para cima, mas ele estava olhando para Edward.

Ele não estava com raiva de mim. Ele estava com raiva de Edward.

Olhei para Alice. Ela encolheu os ombros. Ou ela não queria que eu soubesse, ou ela não sabia.

O garçom veio para pegar nosso pedido de bebidas. Quando ele saiu, Jasper bateu seu cardápio sobre a mesa. Edward olhou para ele.

"Então, Edward." Alice disse, os olhos saltando de Edward para o seu marido. "Onde Jake está neste fim de semana?"

"Em um canil." Edward disse, ainda olhando para Jasper.

"Ele está melhor então?" Ela perguntou. "Você pode deixá-lo lá?"

"Ele fez melhorias marginais." Edward disse.

Jasper murmurou algo sob sua respiração.

O garçom veio com nossas bebidas. "Todo mundo teve a chance de olhar o cardápio?" Ele perguntou. Seu olhar viajou para a mão de Alice. Seu grande anel de noivado e a aliança de casamento brilharam na luz. Ele escreveu o pedido deles e olhou para o nosso lado da mesa. "Senhora?" Ele me perguntou.

"Vou querer o salmão." Eu disse, entregando o cardápio para Edward.

"Escolha maravilhosa." Ele disse. "O salmão é um dos nossos mais vendidos." Ele piscou para mim.

Edward limpou sua garganta.

"Sim, senhor." Disse o garçom, deslocando seu olhar para ele. "O que você gostaria?"

"O salmão." Edward disse e entregou-lhe os nossos cardápios.

O garçom escreveu o pedido e balançou de volta em seus calcanhares. "Vocês estão na cidade para o jogo?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

Eu cheguei mais perto de Edward.

_Desculpe,_ eu tentei dizer ao garçom. _Capturada._

Seus lábios levantaram no canto.

"É claro." Alice saltou quando ninguém mais o fez. "Bears totalmente".

"Você sabe." Edward disse ao garçom. "Se você encaixar o nosso pedido, receberemos nossa comida mais rápido, e sairemos daqui mais rápido".

O garçom lançou-me mais um olhar e saiu.

Todos ficamos sentados em silêncio por longos minutos. Olhei pela janela para a água, tentando descobrir o que havia de errado com Jasper e Edward. Perguntei-me se tinha algo a ver comigo.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Alice disse. "Bella?"

"Claro." Eu disse.

Edward levantou-se para me deixar sair.

"O que no mundo está acontecendo?" Perguntei uma vez que estávamos no banheiro.

"Eu não tenho ideia." Ela disse. "Eu acho que alguma coisa aconteceu depois do jogo de golfe, mas não tenho certeza." Ela suspirou. "Espero que eles tenham superado isso até amanhã. Será um longo dia se eles não tiverem".

"Você acha que sou eu?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente acho que não. Ele sabe sobre você e Edward." Ela se virou para o espelho e mexeu em seu cabelo. "É estranho que Jasper não me diga..." Ela pensou por um minuto. "A não ser que..."

"A não ser que o quê?"

"A não ser que Edward tenha se aproximado dele como um paciente." Ela disse, olhando-me no espelho. "Confidencialidade médico/paciente, você sabe." Ela bateu seus dedos no queixo. "Estranho, no entanto, Edward nunca conversou com Jasper assim antes. Mas ele sabe que Jasper e eu não temos nenhum segredo um do outro, então seria o único caminho para se certificar de que Jasper não me dissesse nada. Hummmmm. Deve ser isso".

Quando saímos do banheiro depois, pude ver Edward e Jasper discutindo na mesa. Jasper olhou para cima, nos viu nos aproximando e eles pararam.

O jantar foi tenso. Alice continuou tentando iniciar uma conversa, mas nunca foi a qualquer lugar. Até mesmo o garçom entendeu isso, entregando os jantares e voltando apenas para recarregar nossas bebidas.

Edward e eu estávamos chateados no momento em que voltamos para o quarto de hotel. Ele bateu a porta atrás de nós e eu pulei. Em um movimento rápido, ele me tinha contra a porta, suas mãos trabalhando o seu caminho subindo o meu vestido.

"Maldito seja, maldito seja, maldito seja." Ele disse contra a minha pele, enquanto suas mãos levantavam meu vestido e sobre a minha cabeça. Ele arrancou meu sutiã, jogando-o ao chão.

Sua necessidade selvagem e incontida me excitou e eu senti uma onda de pura luxúria pulsar através de mim. Eu o queria. Eu o queria tanto quanto ele me queria. Ele deu um passo para trás e puxou suas calças para baixo. Chutando-as para fora.

Ele me pegou e empurrou-me contra a porta. "No próximo fim de semana você não usará nenhuma peça de roupa a partir do momento da sua chegada até o segundo em que você deixar minha casa".

Sim. Sim.

Suas mãos mergulharam para baixo e ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro de mim. Eu já estava molhada. "Eu vou tomá-la quando e onde eu quiser." Seus dedos torceram. "Eu vou fodê-la cinco vezes só na noite de sexta-feira".

Por favor.

"Eu quero você toda depilada no fim de semana, Isabella." Ele disse. "Nem um fio de pêlo deixado".

Uh, o quê?

"Abra suas pernas e as dobre." Ele disse. "Eu não vou esperar mais".

Fiz o que ele pediu e ele se abaixou, empurrando para dentro de mim e me levantando em um movimento. Eu dei um grito curto, maravilhada com a profundidade que ele foi com aquele impulso. Em seguida, ele puxou de volta e empurrou novamente, batendo-me na porta. Envolvi minhas pernas em torno dele.

Repetidamente, ele bateu-me na porta com suas estocadas fortes. Meus braços ficaram em torno das suas costas. Minhas unhas o arranharam.

"Sim." Ele gritou com outro impulso que o enviou mais fundo em mim do que nunca. "Maldição. Sim".

O quarto ressoava com os ecos da nossa batida contra a porta. Eu esperava que ninguém estivesse andando ao lado da nossa porta. Cada batida enviou vibrações através dos meus braços, pela minha coluna e diretamente para onde estávamos conectados.

O sentimento familiar de impedida liberação aumentou por dentro. Eu gemi quando ele ameaçou me dominar.

"Ainda não, Isabella." Ele disse com outro impulso. Minhas costas se chocaram contra a porta mais uma vez, enviando-o mais fundo dentro de mim. "Eu não terminei".

Eu gemi novamente. Apertei meus músculos internos em torno dele.

"É melhor você não gozar antes de eu lhe dizer." Ele disse, puxando para trás e, em seguida, nos batendo à porta novamente. "Eu trouxe a tira de couro".

Eu arranhei suas costas novamente, seus músculos ficando tensos sob as minhas mãos. Mais uma vez, batemos na porta. Eu não poderia durar muito mais tempo. De novo. Ele inclinou suas pernas e, quando ele empurrou de novo, minha bunda bateu na porta, empurrando-o mais profundo. _Maldição, ele era bom. _De novo.

Mordi o interior da minha bochecha. Batida. Movimento ruim, eu senti o sangue. Batida. Eu não podia aguentar. Eu explodiria. Batida. Eu choraminguei.

Ele baixou sua cabeça. "Agora!" Ele gritou.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e deixei o meu clímax me dominar. Sua libertação quente atirou em mim e ele mordeu no meu ombro, enviando outra onda de prazer pelo meu corpo.

Ele estava respirando pesadamente enquanto abaixou-me para o chão minutos depois. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e eu mal conseguia ficar de pé. Ele foi até o banheiro e voltou com um pano úmido. Ele limpou-me gentilmente, com cuidado, do jeito que ele fez na noite anterior.

"Sinto muito." Ele disse e, por um minuto, eu pensei que ele estava se desculpando pelo sexo bruto. "Eu tenho que sair. Voltarei mais tarde".

Eu não o ouvi voltar a noite toda, embora eu tenha certeza de que ele voltou em algum momento. Eu finalmente fui para a cama, caindo em um sono agitado.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_O que vc's acham que Edward e Jasper estavam conversando? E para onde Edward foi durante a noite?_

_Próximo capítulo na quinta-feira se chegar a pelo menos 1780 reviews._

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

O brunch não ocorreu até às 11hs, então eu dormi até tarde de novo e me vesti preguiçosamente. Edward não tinha dito nada sobre o que vestir hoje, então eu decidi sobre calças pretas e um suéter cinza de cashemira. Eu também usava calcinha.

Porque ele não tinha me dito para não usar.

Porque eu queria ver o que ele faria quando ele descobrisse.

Claro que foi um Edward calmo, frio e nada além de controlado que me encontrou. Nenhum vestígio do homem selvagem que me tomou contra a parede, mordendo meu pescoço enquanto ele gozava...

_Maldito seja, sim._

Mas eu tinha que sair com os Cullen e vários estranhos hoje, não adiantaria ficar toda nervosa só porque eu tinha feito sexo incrível na noite passada.

Sexo incrível 'fôda-me agora' contra a porta.

_Pare com isso__,_ Bella Boa disse.

_Mostre para Edward__ que você está de __calcinha,_ Bella Má disse.

Decidi que Bella Má era a coisa. Edward me observava enquanto eu me dirigi até o pote de café e servi-me uma xícara. Virei-me, então minha bunda estava à vista. Dei uma pequena balançada.

"Isabella." Ele repreendeu. "Eu vejo linhas de calcinha?"

Eu segurei a xícara de café imóvel na mão. _Inferno__sim, você__vê as linhas de calcinha__. __O que você fará sobre isso__?_

"Venha aqui." Ele disse, abaixando sua xícara de café.

Fui até ele, coração batendo na minha garganta.

"Você está vestindo calcinha." Ele se levantou e andou atrás de mim. "Tire-a".

Abri minha calça e a empurrei sobre os meus quadris, então ela caiu no chão. Eu saí da minha calcinha.

"Sobre o braço do sofá, Isabella." Ele disse.

Debrucei-me sobre o braço de sofá, bunda de frente para ele.

Ele bateu na minha bunda. "Nada mais de calcinha pelo resto do fim de semana." Outra palmada. "Quando eu terminar, você vai para o seu quarto e trará todas elas para mim." Palmada. "Você as receberá de volta quando eu disser." Palmada. "O que não será no próximo fim de semana também." Palmada. "Eu disse a você ontem à noite como será o próximo fim de semana".

Ele me deu outro tapa. O calor estava se espalhando, atingindo entre as minhas pernas. Tudo o que ele fazia era tão bom. Maldição. Absolutamente tudo. Eu empurrei de volta contra ele, querendo mais.

"Não esta manhã." Outro tapa pousou na minha bunda. "Coloque a sua calça de volta e traga-me o que eu pedi".

Maldição. Sem libertação.

**~ O ~**

Pegamos o elevador para descer para um salão privado, onde o brunch seria servido. Eu só reconheci os Cullen, embora eu soubesse que vários dos associados de Edward nos negócios estariam presentes.

Rosalie e Esme estavam conversando em um canto distante. Alice e Jasper chegaram pouco depois de nós.

"Estamos um pouco adiantados." Edward disse, colocando a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas. "Preciso ir falar com algumas pessoas. Devo levá-la até Rosalie e Esme, ou você está bem aqui?"

Se eu ficasse onde estava, talvez Alice viesse falar comigo. "Eu ficarei bem aqui".

Ele roçou o topo do meu braço. "Eu não demorarei".

Observei quando ele se moveu para uma multidão de pessoas. Alice deslizou para o meu lado minutos mais tarde.

"Venha aqui." Alice disse, puxando-me atrás de um vaso alto. Eu olhei na direção de Edward. Ele estava em profunda conversa com um belo casal mais velho.

"Edward veio para o nosso quarto na noite passada." Ela disse. "Jasper saiu com ele logo depois que ele apareceu." Ela olhou para onde o seu marido estava. "Ele não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, mas acho que você está certa, eu acho que é sobre você".

Era sobre isso que foi o sexo na porta? Provar um ponto para Jasper? Ou ele estava provando um ponto para si próprio?

Provando um ponto para mim?

"Estou tentando seguir o seu conselho." Eu disse a ela. "Estou sendo muito cuidadosa com ele. Às vezes," eu pensei naquela vez na biblioteca, "às vezes eu acho que estou rompendo através dele e, às vezes," eu pensei de volta para a noite de anteontem, "às vezes eu nem sequer me importo".

"Jasper estava em um humor melhor quando voltou." Ela disse. "Acho que o que quer que Edward disse o acalmou".

Mordi meu lábio tentando descobrir isso.

"Meu conselho é, o que quer que você esteja fazendo, continue fazendo isso." Ela apertou minha mão. "Está funcionando".

"Quanto tempo Jasper ficou fora na noite passada?" Eu perguntei. Eu não conseguia lembrar a hora em que fui dormir, mas era muito tarde.

"Algumas horas." Ela disse. "Jasper disse que Edward ficou lá em baixo à procura de um piano".

Um piano fazia sentido, ele sempre parecia se sentir melhor quando tocava. Exceto daquela vez...

_Você acha que é __diferente para mim__? __O que faz você __pensar que é __diferente para mim__?_

Eu olhei de volta para a multidão. Edward ainda estava conversando com o casal mais velho. "Quem são eles?" Eu perguntei, não querendo pensar sobre o sexo no piano na biblioteca com Alice tão perto. Depois de passar o dia com ela no spa, eu estava certa de que ela tinha um sexto sentido sobre sexo. "Sócios nos negócios?"

"Não." Ela disse, sua voz caindo para um sussurro. "Aqueles são os pais de Tanya".

Meu queixo caiu. _Pais __de Tanya._

"O que eles estão fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Alice acenou. "Amigos da família".

"Onde está Tanya?" Olhei em volta, ela estava aqui?

"Não convidada." Alice disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Jasper se aproximou de nós. "Senhoras." Ele disse.

Alice pegou a mão dele. "Hora de comer?"

Havia um buffet para o brunch. Selecionei meus itens normais de café da manhã, jogando alguns pequenos sanduíches no meu prato também. Jasper e Alice sentaram na nossa mesa junto com Rose.

"Há quanto tempo você trabalha na biblioteca, Bella?" Jasper perguntou em um ponto quando a conversa se afastou do jogo próximo.

"Na biblioteca pública de Chicago há sete anos." Eu disse. "Mas eu trabalhei em uma das bibliotecas do campus antes disso".

"É mesmo?" Ele perguntou. "Eu me pergunto se alguma vez vi você. Passei muito tempo nas bibliotecas do campus".

Eu apertei meus olhos para ele. Ele era bonito o bastante, embora não tão impressionante como Edward. "Eu não sei." Eu disse, pensando. "Eu provavelmente me lembraria de você".

"Alguém poderia pensar." Ele disse sob sua respiração.

Alice olhou de Jasper para Edward e depois de volta para mim. O que estava acontecendo? O que eu estava perdendo? Olhei para Edward. Nada.

"Você gosta da biblioteca pública mais do que a do campus?" Jasper perguntou.

"As pessoas são muito mais diversificadas." Eu disse. "Além do mais, estudantes universitários podem ser um pouco desagradáveis." Eu sorri, tentando aliviar o que tinha se transformado de uma simples pergunta em uma conversa tensa. "Eu alguma vez tive que dizer a você para baixar a voz, ou parar de rasgar as páginas dos livros de referência?"

Jasper riu. "Não, eu definitivamente teria lembrado disso".

A conversa voltou para o jogo próximo e talvez fosse apenas eu, mas eu estava quase certa que senti Edward dar um suspiro de alívio quando isso aconteceu.

**~ O ~**

Os Cullen tinha um camarote reservado no estádio. O tempo ainda estava frio e eu estava grata que estaríamos dentro, ao invés de assistir o jogo do lado de fora nas temperaturas gélidas.

O Bears fez três exatamente antes do intervalo. Edward pegou minha mão e levou-me até a porta do camarote, dizendo aos seus pais que voltaríamos mais tarde. Ele pegou uma mochila na saída.

"Meu plano?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Começa agora".

Engraçado, eu pensei que ele já tivesse concluído aquele plano. Meu coração disparou... o que no mundo ele poderia ter planejado para este lugar?

Ele me deu a mochila. "Vá se trocar. Tenho um bilhete extra na mochila, encontre-me lá antes do intervalo acabar".

Peguei a mochila e fui para o banheiro. Dentro havia uma saia curta. _Com este tempo?_ Havia também dois longos cobertores. Por que estávamos trocando de lugares? Por que sentaríamos do lado de fora? Pelo menos o camarote era aquecido.

Mas então eu pensei nos últimos dias. Nada. Eu fiz tudo que ele pediu - foi tudo de bom. Eu troquei para a saia, dobrei minha calça e a coloquei na mochila. Os cobertores eu empurrei em cima.

Olhei para o bilhete - nível médio, se eu acertasse.

Eu tinha acertado. Meu novo assento era na primeira fila no nível médio. E estava cheio. Ninguém disse nada enquanto eu tomava o meu lugar. Eles nem sequer olharam para mim. Edward juntou-se a mim minutos depois.

Ele passou o braço sobre meus ombros e puxou-me para perto. Desenhou círculos em meu ombro. Meu coração batia forte com a sua proximidade. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou, "Você sabe que três em cada quatro pessoas fantasiam sobre sexo em público?"

_Quente..._

Sua língua girou em minha orelha. "A forma como eu vejo isso – por que fantasiar quando você pode experimentar, em vez disso?"

_Santo..._

"Eu vou fodê-la durante o Super Bowl, Isabella." Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu gemi. "Contanto que você fique em silêncio, ninguém saberá".

_Inferno._

Eu fiquei molhada só de pensar no que ele disse. Olhei em volta para as pessoas ao nosso lado. Todo mundo estava envolto em cobertores. Eu estava começando a entender.

A mão de Edward ainda estava desenhando círculos no meu ombro e ele ainda estava respirando pesadamente em meu ouvido.

Bella Louca e Bella Má começaram a torcer, o que rivalizou com as meninas em campo.

"Eu quero que você se levante e enrole um dos cobertores ao seu redor - aberto na parte de trás." Ele disse. "Coloque um pé sobre a grade na sua frente".

Fui até a grade, minhas coxas ficando escorregadias enquanto eu pensava sobre o que Edward queria fazer. O que Edward faria. No campo abaixo, alguém interceptou um passe. A multidão aplaudiu em torno de nós. Enrolei o cobertor em torno de mim, era mais longo do que eu tinha pensado antes. Eu não poderia sequer sentir um vento atrás de mim.

Os segundos diminuíam no relógio do campo. Dez, nove, oito, Edward veio e ficou atrás de mim, cinco, quatro, três, as pessoas ao nosso redor se levantaram, um. Todo mundo aplaudiu quando os jogadores saíram do campo.

Edward passou outro cobertor em torno de nós. Nós éramos apenas qualquer outro casal se aconchegando. Nada diferente acontecendo. Exceto que eu podia sentir a diferença pressionada quente e dura contra mim.

Abaixo de nós, homens trabalhavam freneticamente para montar o palco. A mão de Edward deslizou seu caminho pela minha camisa. Eu ofeguei quando ele rolou meu mamilo entre os dedos.

"Você tem que ficar quieta." Ele advertiu.

Ele trabalhou comigo em um frenesi debaixo dos cobertores, suas mãos lentas vagando sob a minha camisa e sua ereção, dura como pregos, atrás de mim. E o tempo todo ele estava murmurando no meu ouvido, dizendo-me o quanto eu me sentiria bem, como ele mal podia esperar, o quanto eu o deixava duro.

Eu sabia o que era isso - era o troco pelo nosso encontro na biblioteca quando eu o fiz tocar enquanto montava nele. Era o troco e troco era um inferno. E o céu. Era o inferno e o céu pressionados, enrolados juntos e tão interligados que você não poderia dizer a diferença entre eles mais.

As luzes de repente diminuíram no estádio. Edward deu um leve passo para trás e senti suas mãos desabotoando suas calças.

"Incline-se sobre a grade um pouco." Ele disse. Ele chegou mais perto. Olhei à minha direita. O casal estava parado na grade, lado a lado. Eles não estavam prestando qualquer atenção em nós.

"Ninguém sabe." Edward disse, levantando a barra da minha saia debaixo dos cobertores. "As pessoas estão tão envolvidas em seus próprios mundinhos que não percebem o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. O maior evento alterador de vidas poderia estar acontecendo ao lado deles e eles o perderiam inteiramente." Ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim. "É claro que, neste caso, é uma coisa boa".

Bruce Springsteen apareceu no palco e a multidão irrompeu em um trovão de barulho e aplausos. Edward enfiou em mim. Meu pequeno grito foi abafado pelos gritos da plateia.

Edward moveu-se no ritmo da música. Nós poderíamos estar dançando. Retiro o que disse, nós estávamos dançando. Uma dança lenta, sensual e erótica. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim, puxando-me para mais perto enquanto empurrava para dentro de mim de novo. Movi minhas pernas mais separadas e ele deslizou ainda mais fundo no seu impulso seguinte.

"Todas essas pessoas." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "E ninguém sabe o que estamos fazendo." Ele empurrou ainda mais profundo. "Você provavelmente poderia gritar." Ele torceu o mamilo e eu mordi meu lábio.

A música mudou - _Born to Run_ - Edward abrandou, tomando seu tempo agora, movendo-se discretamente. Mas ainda estávamos conectados e a sensação dele dentro de mim era divina. Nós mal estávamos nos movendo, mas era o suficiente. Não importava que ele tivesse diminuído, o que importava era que ele ainda estava _lá_. Ainda clamando-me.

A música seguinte era ainda mais lenta - _Working On A Dream_. Novamente ele foi lento, mas, mais uma vez, ele estava lá e este era seu ponto. Ele pode ser lento, ou ele pode ser rápido. Ele pode tomar-me contra a porta, ou em um estádio cheio de milhões de pessoas. O que quer que ele decidisse, ele faria, mas ele ainda estava lá.

Finalmente a música acelerou com _Glory Days. _Edward deixou cair uma mão e começou a circular meu clitóris, seu toque ficando mais rude a cada passagem. Eu cairia sobre a grade se ele continuasse com isso. Ou colapsaria em uma bolha incoerente. Em torno de nós, as pessoas estavam balançando com a música e, sob nossos cobertores, sua mão e corpo nos mantinham dançando a nossa própria batida.

Empurrei para trás exatamente quando ele empurrou para a frente e ele soltou um pequeno grunhido. Mais e mais rápido ele trabalhou comigo, empurrando e circulando enquanto a música chegava ao fim. Luzes piscavam diante de mim, ou pode ter sido fogos de artifício. Chamada dura. Sete batidas fortes de staccato*** **tocaram, pontuadas pelas estocadas profundas de Edward.

_* Staccato (ou 'destacado'): designa um tipo de fraseio ou de articulação no qual as notas e os motivos das frase musicais devem ser executadas com suspensões entre elas, ficando as notas com curta duração._

"Goze comigo." Ele sussurrou quando empurrou uma última vez e nós atingimos o clímax juntos enquanto a multidão rugia com a aprovação por Springsteen e fogos de artifício explodiam. De verdade, desta vez.

Ficamos lá, contra as grades, enquanto as pessoas ao nosso redor se acalmavam. Enquanto nossos corações se acalmavam. Porque, desta vez, ao contrário de tantas outras, ele permaneceu pressionado contra mim e eu senti sua pulsação contra as minhas costas. Eu a senti correndo.

Ele finalmente chamou-nos de volta para os nossos lugares, mantendo-me em seu colo, enquanto as luzes voltaram. Ele estendeu a mão sob o cobertor e retirou o preservativo que ele tinha usado. Colocou-o em um saco plástico que puxou do bolso lateral da mochila.

"Agora, isso," ele disse contra o meu pescoço, "foi um show incrível de intervalo".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Sem palavras aqui... Edward e Super Bowl... quem é que não quer um dominante desses..._

_Próximo capítulo no sábado se chegar a pelo menos 1875 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Fiquei sentada no colo de Edward pelo terceiro tempo inteiro. Nós apenas ficamos ali, assistindo ao jogo, embrulhados em cobertores. Ocasionalmente, ele corria seus dedos pelo meu cabelo, ou traçava o contorno da minha orelha.

"Devemos voltar para o camarote." Ele disse enquanto o terceiro tempo chegava ao fim.

Certo, o jogo.

Quem estava ganhando?

Eu me movi para levantar do seu colo, mas seus braços não me deixaram ir.

"Você sabe por que tivemos que esperar?" Ele perguntou.

_Porque você gosta de mim sentada em seu colo._

_Porque você quer me segurar._

_Porque você está fascinado com os minúsculos pequenos detalhes da minha orelha._

_Porque, por mais que você tente negar, você está sentindo alguma coisa._

_Porque, talvez, você me ame._

"Porque o seu rosto mostra absolutamente tudo." Ele disse. "Você é um livro aberto".

Eu ri. _Ok, isso também._

Nós levantamos. Eu ainda tinha um cobertor envolto em torno de mim.

"É melhor você trocar de roupa." Ele disse. "Rosalie arrancará minha cabeça se ela ver você nessa saia".

Eu tive um sentimento de que Rose arrancaria a cabeça de nós dois, de qualquer maneira, mas isso não importava no momento.

Depois que me troquei, nós caminhamos de volta para o camarote. Ouvi várias senhoras no banheiro enquanto eu estava me trocando – o Bears estava ganhando. Bom saber, já que eu passaria o resto do jogo com pessoas que provavelmente assistiram ao último tempo.

Como esperado, Rose veio até mim quando nós reentramos no camarote e puxou-me para o lado. "Onde você esteve?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Estávamos ocupados." Eu corei.

"Maldição, Bella." Ela disse. "No Super Bowl? Isso não é ilegal?"

"Rose." Eu disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Deveria ser ilegal _não_ fazer o que eu estive fazendo".

"Você será presa um dia." Ela disse.

"Puritana." Eu sussurrei.

"Pervertida." Ela respondeu.

**~ O ~**

O Bears venceu. Após o relógio finalizar, Emmett correu para o meio do campo e olhou para o nosso camarote. Ele mandou um beijo em nossa direção. Todos fizeram "ooh" e "ahh".

Todos, exceto Edward. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e resmungou novamente sobre o quanto seu irmão devia a ele. Mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava feliz por Emmett. Do mesmo jeito que eu estava feliz por Rose.

Nós deixamos os Cullen no estádio após a apresentação do troféu. Edward e Jasper deram um ao outro olhares desconfiados, mas eles finalmente se uniram em um abraço fraternal.

"Três semanas." Eu pensei ter ouvido Edward sussurrar, mas não podia ter certeza.

Alice puxou-me para os seus braços. "Se eu descobrir alguma coisa, ligarei para você." Ela prometeu.

Rosalie ficaria em Tampa com Emmett, mas Edward tinha que voar de volta, então eu fui para o aeroporto com ele. O vôo de volta para Chicago foi muito mais moderado do que a nossa viagem para Tampa. Nós passamos nosso tempo nas cadeiras de couro.

"Você marcou um horário para mim na quarta-feira?" Edward perguntou. "Ou você estava apenas dizendo isso para Esme?"

"Eu estava esperando que você quereria vir." Eu disse. Ele não sabia até agora que eu nunca mentiria para ele?

"Quarta-feira, então." Ele sorriu. "Pesquisa?"

"Bem." Eu disse. "Você precisa de ajuda em sua literatura. Se você tentar de verdade, tenho certeza que você pode fazer melhor do que Mark Twain e Jane Austen da próxima vez".

"Sério?" Ele disse. "Quem você sugere?"

"Shakespeare." Eu disse, inclinando-me para trás e fechando os olhos. "Ouvi dizer que Shakespeare é toda a raiva em concursos de citações de literatura".

**~ O ~**

Liguei e marquei um horário para a depilação na tarde de quarta-feira depois do trabalho. Eu poderia ter ido mais cedo, mas eu queria ver se Edward diria mais alguma coisa sobre isso quando ele aparecesse às 13hs na quarta-feira.

Ele não o fez.

E deixe-me dizer uma palavra sobre a depilação.

OhmeuDeusissodóifodidamentem uito.

Mas depois, muito, muito, muito depois, eu decidi que gostei bastante. Ficava natural, limpo, e eu só podia imaginar como seria o sexo. Poderia realmente tornar o sexo melhor, se tal coisa fosse possível.

Sexta-feira às 18hs eu me encontrava no saguão de entrada da casa de Edward.

"Tire-as, Isabella." Ele disse, apontando para as minhas roupas. "Você vai pegá-las de volta no domingo".

Tomei o meu tempo me despindo. Pensei sobre o fim de semana a semana toda, exatamente como Edward planejou, eu tenho certeza. Perguntei-me como eu me sentiria andando completamente nua. Bella Louca estava toda nisso, e Bella Forte prometeu manter a Bella Racional ocupada com as novas regras fiscais, ou algum absurdo assim.

Eu não tinha esquecido o que Edward tinha dito sobre sexta-feira à noite e, quando saí da minha calça... _olhe, Edward, sem calcinha_... o olhar em seus olhos me disse que ele não estava brincando sobre as cinco vezes na sexta-feira à noite. De fato, ele me tomou a primeira vez exatamente no saguão.

E, uh, oh meu Deus. O sexo _foi _melhor.

Eu estava autoconsciente no início, andando por aí sem roupa, especialmente quando fazia algo mundano como cozinhar. Mas, enquanto o fim de semana passava, encontrei-me ficando mais confiante. A maneira como Edward olhava para mim, a maneira como seus olhos seguiam os meus movimentos, fazia-me sentir com o poder. Mais uma vez, esse provavelmente era o plano dele o tempo todo.

**~ O ~**

Ele estava sentado à mesa da cozinha quando eu desci para o café da manhã no domingo.

"Vá lá em cima e coloque alguma roupa." Ele disse todo como não absurdo.

Alguém tinha morrido? O que estava acontecendo?

Eu estava tão nervosa, eu não perguntei. Saí da cozinha e voltei para o meu quarto. Atrapalhei-me com um jeans e uma camiseta de manga comprida antes de fazer o caminho de volta pelas escadas.

"Sente-se." Ele disse.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu me sentei, tentando descobrir o que colocaria tal... olhar _culpado _em seu rosto.

"Sinto muito." Ele disse, olhando para mim, finalmente. Seus olhos estavam preocupados. "Eu deveria ter feito um trabalho melhor. Prestado mais atenção".

"Você está me assustando." Eu disse, "O que há de errado?"

Ele acenou para o exterior.

_Merda._

Neve cobria metade da janela e ainda estava nevando.

"Eu deveria ter escutado a previsão do tempo." Ele disse. "Assistido as notícias." Ele correu seus dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Alguma coisa".

"Então, qual é o veredicto?" Eu perguntei. "O quanto é ruim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ninguém sabe com certeza. Poderia ser dias antes de você ser capaz de sair. Sinto muito. Eu deveria tê-la mandado para casa ontem".

Então, eu estava presa com Edward por alguns dias extras. Superava estar presa dentro do apartamento com Rose-

"Rose." Eu sussurrei.

"Ela está com Emmett." Edward disse. "Eu falei com ele há pouco tempo, ele a pegou ontem. Ela ficará bem".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Rose estava perfeitamente bem com Emmett, e eu gostei da ideia de ela estar com ele, em vez de escondida no apartamento.

"Você e eu precisamos discutir as regras para a semana." Edward disse. "Isso é novo para mim - tanto tempo com uma submissa." Sua boca se elevou em um sorriso torto. "Eu achei que a discussão seria melhor se você tivesse roupas".

E isso explicava a mesa da cozinha - ele queria minha opinião.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos dividir as refeições, eu farei uma, você fará a próxima." Ele olhou para mim e eu assenti. "Eu estarei trabalhando pela maior parte do tempo, então eu quero que você sinta-se em casa, a casa está aberta para você, exceto pelos meus dois quartos".

Acho que isso significava que eu não estaria dormindo em sua cama esta semana.

"Minhas regras são." Ele continuou. "Você pode usar a academia e os DVDs de yoga." Ele tomou um gole de café. "Eu espero que você me chame de 'Senhor', mas eu não espero nada de você sexualmente. Eu não espero que dormir seja um problema. Você receberá suas oito horas".

Neve com Edward. Bella Louca estava virando cambalhotas. Bella Racional tinha uma suspeita incômoda de que poderia não ser uma boa ideia.

"Você tem alguma pergunta?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Você não _espera_ qualquer coisa sexual, mas você não disse absolutamente nada de sexo. Isso quer dizer que podemos ter sexo?" Eu esperava que eu não soasse como uma adolescente com tesão.

"Eu pensei em deixarmos as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, se estiver tudo bem com você".

Sexo natural com Edward? Meu rosto aqueceu e senti a dor familiar de desejo apertar no meu baixo ventre.

_Seja legal,_ Bella Racional disse. _Não deixe que ele saiba o quanto isso te excita._

_Idiota, ele sabe disso há eras._ Bella Louca disse.

Do outro lado da mesa, Edward deu um sorriso. Maldira seja Bella Louca, ela estava certa.

"Eu tenho sido natural todo o fim de semana." Eu disse, friamente. "Por que parar agora?"

Ele riu. Eu não o tinha ouvido rir muitas vezes, talvez ficar preso pela neve fosse uma coisa boa para nós.

"Onde eu durmo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Seu quarto".

Ah, bem. Valia a pena tentar.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse. "As novas regras começam quando?"

"Hoje às 15hs." Ele olhou para o relógio. "Você é minha pelas próximas oito horas, portanto, se você não tiver mais perguntas, eu quero as roupas fora enquanto você faz o café da manhã".

_Você está errado,_ pensei comigo mesma enquanto subia as escadas para me despir. _Eu não sou sua por oito horas, eu sou sua para sempre._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella e Edward "presos" na casa dele por uma semana... acho que Bella vai amar neve pelo resto da sua vida..._

_Desculpem pelo atraso, mas eu estava viajando e não consegui re-traduzir o capítulo a tempo de postar ontem. _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Estava indo devagar no plano natural. Na tarde de domingo, exatamante às 15hs, Edward me disse para ir para cima e me vestir. Ele disse que o jantar era sua responsabilidade, já que eu cozinhei o café da manhã e almoço.

Comemos na cozinha enquanto observávamos a neve cair. Foi estranho ter roupas. Quase como se eu estivesse me escondendo.

Liguei para Rose depois do jantar para me certificar que ela estava segura com Emmett. Ela agiu um pouco vadia quando questionei sua segurança, mas eu sabia o quanto significava para ela que eu tivesse ligado. Quando desliguei o telefone, fiz o meu caminho para a minha biblioteca e passei a noite sozinha. Edward ficou na sala de estar.

Recusei-me a passar o dia seguinte ociosa, então, na segunda-feira de manhã, usei a esteira de Edward após tomarmos o café da manhã. Eu daria isso a ele - ele sabia o que estava fazendo quando montou o meu plano de exercícios. Eu já podia ver a melhoria no meu tônus muscular, força e resistência. Eu nunca tinha tido excesso de peso, mas agora eu não só estava firme, estava em boa condição física. E bem no meu caminho para um corpo bom.

Talvez tenha sido o resultado de passar o fim de semana inteiro nua, não tenho certeza, mas eu não troquei imediatamente da minha roupa de treino. Escolhendo, em vez disso, caminhar ao redor do andar de baixo enquanto a endorfina bombeava através do meu corpo. Eu não tinha vontade de ficar na minha biblioteca de novo, então eu decidi limpar. Eu estava certa de que Edward tinha uma empregada. Uma que não seria capaz de vir esta semana devido à tempestade.

Havia um armário de abastecimento do lado de fora da cozinha e eu cavei através dele até que encontrei o que eu estava procurando - um espanador. Olhei em volta, nada de Edward à vista.

Fui até a sala de estar, estabeleci meu iPod no aparelho de som de Edward e aumentei o volume. Eu rolei através das minhas músicas até que encontrei uma que Rose tinha baixado para faxina. Nós duas concordamos que não nos importávamos em limpar, contanto que pudéssemos dançar ao mesmo tempo.

Eu segurei o espanador e esperei.

_**Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was Born too late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair**_

Oh! Eu queria ser um roqueiro punk com flores no meu cabelo  
Em 77 e 69, a revolução estava no ar  
Eu nasci tarde demais, em um mundo que não se importa  
Oh! Eu queria ser um roqueiro punk com flores no meu cabelo

Eu dancei no ritmo da música.

_**When the head of state didn't play guitar,  
Not everybody drove a car,  
When music really mattered and radio was king,  
When accountants didn't have control  
And the media couldn't buy your soul  
And computer were still scary and we didn't know everything**_

Quando o presidente não tocava guitarra,  
Nem todo mundo dirigia um carro,  
Quando a música realmente era importante e o rádio era rei,  
Quando contadores não tinham todo o controle  
E a mídia não podia comprar sua alma  
E os computadores ainda eram assustadores e nós não sabíamos de tudo

Eu espanei, girei e torci.

_**When pop stars still remained a myth  
And ignorance could still be bliss  
And when God Save the Queens she turned a whiter shade of pale  
When my mom and dad were in their teens  
and anarchy was still a dream  
and the only way to stay in touch was a letter in the mail**_

Quando popstars ainda permaneciam como mitos  
E a ignorância ainda podia ser uma benção  
E quando, Deus Salve a Rainha, ela ficou em um tom mais pálido  
Quando minha mãe e meu pai estavam na adolescência  
e a anarquia ainda era um sonho  
e o único meio de manter contato era através de uma carta pelo correio.

E girando e girando eu fui, empunhando meu espanador, limpando cada superfície da sala.

_**When record shops was still on top  
and vinyl was all that they stocked  
and the super infor highway was still drifting out in space  
kids were weaaring hand me downs,  
and playing games meant kick arounds  
and footballers stil had long hair and dirt across their face**_

Quando as lojas de disco estavam em alta  
e vinil era tudo o que eles estocavam  
e a super estrada da informática ainda estava à deriva no espaço  
as crianças usavam roupas de segunda mãos  
e brincavam por pura diversão  
e os jogadores de futebol ainda tinham cabelos compridos e sujeiras nos seus rostos.

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e cantei o final.

_**I was born too late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair**_

Eu nasci tarde demais, em um mundo que não se importa  
Oh! Eu queria ser um roqueiro punk com flores no meu cabelo

Eu me virei e vi Edward na entrada da porta observando.

_Gah._

"Isabella." Ele disse, os olhos brilhando com descrença. "O que você está fazendo?"

Eu rodei o espanador. "Tirando o pó".

"Eu tenho uma empregada para tais tarefas." Ele disse.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Mas ela não será capaz de vir esta semana, não é?"

"Suponho que não." Ele cedeu. "No entanto, se você insiste em fazer-se útil, você pode lavar os lençóis da minha cama." Seus olhos riram para mim. "Alguém os deixou todos bagunçados neste fim de semana".

"Sério." Eu disse, em falsa descrença. "Que coragem".

Ele virou-se, em seguida, parou e olhou por cima do seu ombro. "A propósito." Ele disse. "Estou tirando yoga da sua rotina de exercícios".

_Palavras mais doces nunca foram proferidas._

"Você está?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ele disse. " E adicionando tirar o pó".

Ele saiu para o corredor. "E, Isabella." Ele disse, "Você teria sido uma roqueira punk incrível".

**~ O ~**

Edward fez salada de frango para o almoço. "Não é tão boa quanto a sua." Ele disse, colocando meu prato sobre a mesa da cozinha. "Mas servirá".

Eu senti meu rosto corar. "Você gosta da minha salada de frango?"

Ele sentou-se. "Você é uma excelente cozinheira, Isabella. Você sabe disso".

"É bom ouvir de vez em quando." Eu provoquei.

"Sim." Ele sorriu. "É".

_O quê?_

Passei pelas suas palavras novamente.

_Oh._

"Você é um excelente cozinheiro também." Eu disse. Eu nunca tinha dito a ele antes?

"Obrigado. Mas você elogiou o meu frango antes".

O clima ficou mais leve depois disso, como se algum obstáculo tivesse sido atravessado por nós simplesmente admitirmos que gostávamos da comida do outro.

"Eu estava pensando." Eu disse, entre mordidas. "Se eu poderia levar Jake para fora esta tarde." Tinha parado de nevar, pelo menos por enquanto. Jake sentou ao lado de Edward e levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o som do seu nome.

Edward pensou por um segundo. "Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia. Ele precisa sair um pouco e ele parece gostar de você".

"Qual é a história dele, se você não se importa que eu pergunte." Tinha que haver uma história, com base no que Alice tinha dito.

"Jake é um Husky resgatado." Ele disse, estendendo a mão e acariciando a cabeça de Jake. "Eu o tenho por mais de três anos. Ele foi maltratado quando era filhote e isso o tornou hostil." Ele sorriu para mim. "No entanto, ele nunca teve um problema com você - talvez algum tipo de sexto sentido sobre as pessoas".

"E sobre o que Alice disse na semana passada?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele fica ansioso quando fica longe de mim por longos períodos de tempo." Ele fez outra carícia na cabeça de Jake. "Nós estamos trabalhando nisso".

"Deve ter sido difícil no começo." Eu disse, pensando sobre as dificuldades na criação de um animal maltratado.

"Foi, mas o retorno tem valido a pena o problema".

"Hummp." Eu disse, pegando mais salada. "Há um lugar especial no inferno para pessoas que maltratam animais".

"Por que, Isabella." Ele disse. "Eu nunca soube que havia isso em você para ficar tão irritada".

"Eu não sou uma grande fã de cachorros além de Jake, é isso." Eu dei uma garfada na salada de frango e mastiguei. Engoli. "Mas, para alguém que causa danos a algo indefeso - bem, eu acho que isso traz à tona o pior em mim".

"Ou o melhor." Ele disse, seu sorriso dizendo que ele sabia exatamente como eu me sentia. "Eu acho que é por isso que decidi doar medula óssea. Para ajudar os indefesos".

A medula óssea. "Eu esqueci sobre isso." Eu disse.

"É o projeto de estimação de Carlisle, ele fez todos nós assinarmos o registro." Ele tomou um gole de chá. "Eu nunca pensei que eu seria uma combinação para qualquer um. Mas quando veio a chamada," ele encolheu os ombros, "que escolha eu tinha? Meu corpo tinha o poder de salvar a vida de alguém? Não há muito pensamento que tinha que ir para essa decisão".

"Algumas pessoas não sentiriam o mesmo." Eu disse.

"Eu gosto de pensar que nunca fui considerado como _algumas pessoas_".

"Desculpe, Senhor." Eu disse, perturbada que ele pudesse pensar que eu o tinha desrespeitado. "Eu não quis dizer..."

"Eu sei que você não quis." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu estava brincando".

Meu rosto aqueceu e eu olhei para o meu prato. "É difícil dizer, às vezes".

"Talvez eu devesse usar um sinal da próxima vez." Ele levantou meu rosto com seu dedo. "Eu preferiria que você não escondesse seus olhos de mim quando você está falando comigo. Eles são tão expressivos".

E seus olhos encontraram os meus e, por uma vez, os dele também eram. Fiquei maravilhada com a expressividade dos seus olhos naquele momento. Eu queria nadar em seus olhos. Mergulhar tão profundamente que eu nunca teria que sair.

Ele baixou sua mão e nós conversamos mais sobre o menino que recebeu sua medula óssea - Mike Newton. Edward tinha ficado próximo de Mike desde a doação. Ele o levou para jogos de baseball no verão e tinha a esperança de levá-lo para o Super Bowl.

"Mas ele estava doente e não pôde ir." Edward disse. "Talvez no ano que vem".

"Rose disse algo sobre Emmett se aposentar." Eu disse. "Ele jogará no próximo ano?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu acho que sim, mas pode ser a última temporada dele. Ele está pronto para se estabelecer." Ele olhou para mim com o sorriso torto que derretia meu coração. "Se Rosalie for amável, quero dizer".

"Você está pronto para lidar com Rose como um membro da família?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estarei, por causa de Emmett." Ele disse. "E ela tem a mais incrível companheira de quarto".

**~ O ~**

Depois do almoço, eu me agasalhei com algumas roupas que Alice tinha armazenado no quarto de hóspedes e levei Jake para fora. A neve tinha parado e o vento tinha soprado em depósitos que alcançaram alturas que eu nunca tinha visto em todos os meus anos em Chicago. Jake e eu caminhamos em direção a uma garagem coberta. Ou, devo dizer, eu caminhei. Jake correu.

Empurrei a porta da garagem aberta e ofeguei. Havia quatro carros lá dentro. Carros que eu não poderia nomear, mas sabia que tinham que ser muito caros. O único que eu reconheci foi o Volvo. E no canto estava uma moto de neve de dois lugares. Definitivamente poderia ter que revisitar a moto de neve mais para o final da semana.

Jake terminou de bisbilhotar a garagem e choramingou para ir para fora. Eu fiz algumas bolas de neve e as joguei, observando enquanto ele corria atrás delas, balançando a cabeça em descrença quando elas quebravam em nada.

Eu ri e Jake olhou para mim e latiu, abanando o rabo. Querendo mais. Eu fiz mais e as joguei.

"Você está confundindo o meu cachorro." Edward disse, aparecendo de repente atrás de mim.

"Ele ama isso." Eu disse, jogando outra bola de neve. Eu ri quando Jake saltou atrás dela.

"Eu acho que ele ama a pessoa as jogando." Edward juntou neve em uma bola e ele mesmo jogou uma.

Jake olhou para trás e latiu.

"Agora você roubou o meu jogo." Eu disse, tentando não pensar sobre o fato de que Edward tinha acabado de dizer _ama_. Não importa que ele estivesse falando sobre o seu cachorro. Eu enrolei mais neve e a atirei em Edward. "Agora ele não vai querer brincar comigo".

Minha bola de neve errou. Eu nunca fui boa com esportes.

"Oh, Isabella." Ele disse, caminhando em direção a mim todo furtivo como um gato. "Isso foi um grande erro".

_Opps._

"Você não estaria usando um sinal, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Não em sua vida." Ele disse, jogando uma bola de neve de uma mão para a outra.

Eu recuei, segurando minhas mãos para cima. "Eu pensei que você gostasse de ajudar os indefesos".

"Você jogou uma bola de neve em mim." Ainda com o arremesso. De um lado para o outro. Observando-me. De um lado para o outro.

"Eu errei".

"Você ainda tentou." Ele puxou seu braço para trás para jogar a bola de neve em mim, mas, no último minuto, ele se virou e a atirou para Jake.

Eu, claro, não vi isso e gritei como uma menininha assustada. Virei-me e corri. Tropecei em minhas botas e caí de cara na neve.

_De todos os..._

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, vindo até mim e segurando a mão enluvada estendida.

"Nada machucado além do meu orgulho." Eu disse. Mas eu estava coberta de neve e toda molhada. De repente, percebi o quanto estava frio. Peguei a mão dele e ele me ajudou a levantar.

"Hora de ir para dentro?" Ele perguntou. "Algo quente ao lado do fogo?"

Fogo. Quente. Edward.

Conte comigo para entrar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward se abrindo um pouco mais com Bella... acho que essa semana de neve será muito boa para conhecermos um pouco mais dele..._

_Ah, a música que Bella canta é "I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker", de Sandi Thom._

_Próximo cap. na sexta-feira se chegar a pelo menos 2020 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Como sempre, Edward pensou em tudo. Um grande incêndio queimava na lareira da biblioteca quando nós voltamos para dentro e o calor lentamente permeou minhas roupas molhadas. Edward subiu as escadas e voltou com roupas secas para mim. Enquanto eu me trocava, ele serviu drinques.

Sentei-me e levantei minha sobrancelha para o copo que ele me deu. "O que é isso?"

"Conhaque. _Francis Darroze bas Armagnac_, para ser exato." Ele disse. "Pensei em café, mas decidi que isso nos aqueceria mais rápido".

"Eu entendo." Eu disse, agitando o líquido âmbar no copo. "Você está tentando me embebedar".

"Eu não estou, como um exercício, _experimente _qualquer coisa, Isabella." Ele tomou um gole da sua bebida. "Mas é mais de 40% de álcool, então é melhor só tomar um copo".

Tomei um gole e, maldito seja se ele não não estava certo, eu pensei enquanto tossia depois. Tomei um segundo gole e pude apreciar melhor o sabor quente. Mmmmm. Muito melhor do que o café.

Jake caminhou e sentou-se aos pés de Edward na frente do fogo. Edward acariciou sua cabeça.

Eu estava começando a perceber que Edward e eu tínhamos ideias diferentes sobre o que "aquecimento" implicava. Eu também estava começando a me perguntar se "natural" era o código Dominante para "nunca acontecerá". Eu não conseguia entender isso, no entanto, porque ele vinha para a biblioteca às quartas-feiras. Muito fora do nosso acordo de fim de semana. E por duas vezes fizemos sexo nesta biblioteca; ambas as vezes não sendo o sexo D/s. Era tão confuso.

Às vezes, tudo parecia confuso. Eu amava a parte Dominante de Edward - a parte que poderia fazer meus joelhos tremerem e virarem geleia com uma simples palavra. Mas eu estava começando a me apaixonar forte por este novo Edward de dia da semana. Se simplesmente pudesse haver uma maneira de combinar os dois. Isso era mesmo possível? Ele quereria isso?

Mas se nós não teríamos sexo quente em frente à lareira, ainda estávamos na minha biblioteca e, falando de bibliotecas...

"Esta biblioteca veio com a casa, ou é algo que você teve adicionado quando a comprou?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não comprei esta casa." Ele disse simplesmente. "Eu a herdei".

"Esta era a casa dos seus pais?" _Inacreditável_. "Você cresceu aqui?"

"Sim." Ele disse, dando outro pequeno gole. "Eu tenho feito grandes reformas, muitas delas com a ajuda de Esme." Ele riu. "É claro que ela não ajudou com a sala de jogos".

Eu deslizei um pouco mais perto dele. "Tem sido difícil viver aqui?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Eu pensei que seria, mas eu já reformei tanto, não se assemelha à minha casa de infância mais. Mas a biblioteca é muito igual ao que era antes".

Olhei em volta, apreciando o grande número de livros. Tomei outro gole de conhaque, o calor dele aquecendo a minha garganta enquanto eu engoli. "Seus pais devem ter amado livros".

"Meus pais eram ávidos colecionadores da palavra escrita. E eles viajavam com frequência." Ele acenou para a seção da biblioteca que continha coleções de mapas. "Muitos dos livros eles encontraram no exterior. Alguns estavam em suas respectivas famílias por gerações".

"Minha mãe gosta de ler, mas ela vai principalmente para a ficção popular." Abracei meus joelhos no meu peito, surpresa que ele estivesse falando sobre seus pais, mas não querendo que ele se sentisse pressionado.

"Há um lugar para a ficção popular em cada biblioteca." Ele disse. "Afinal, a ficção popular de hoje pode muito bem ser o clássico de amanhã".

Eu ri. "Isto do homem que disse que ninguém lê clássicos".

"Isso não fui eu." Ele disse, segurando a mão em seu peito. "Isso foi Mark Twain. Só porque eu o citei, não significa que eu concorde com ele".

O conhaque trabalhou seu caminho através do meu corpo, fazendo-me sentir toda quente e relaxada. Ele estava certo - um copo fazia o truque. "Conte-me mais sobre os seus pais." Eu disse, sentindo-me corajosa. Ou talvez fosse o conhaque.

"Na tarde em que eles morreram." Ele começou e eu me endireitei. Eu não quis dizer para ele me contar sobre _isso_. "Nós estávamos voltando para casa do teatro. Tinha nevado. Meu pai estava dirigindo. Minha mãe estava rindo de alguma coisa. Era muito normal. Suponho que normalmente é." Ele ficou em silêncio então, e eu tentei não fazer qualquer tipo de movimento. Eu não queria fazer nada para impedir a sua história.

"Ele desviou para não atingir um cervo." Ele disse suavemente. "O carro então desceu um barranco e capotou." Ele apertou os olhos, "Eu acho que capotou. Foi há muito tempo e eu tento não pensar sobre isso".

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse. "Você não tem que me dizer".

"Não." Ele disse. "Eu estou bem. Ajuda falar. Jasper sempre me disse para falar mais".

A madeira na lareira se ajustou e disparou faíscas para cima. Jake rolou em suas costas. Perguntei-me por alguns minutos se Edward continuaria ou não.

"Eu não me lembro de tudo." Ele disse. "Eu me lembro dos gritos. Os gritos para se certificar que eu estava bem. Os gemidos deles. Os sussurros suaves que eles davam um ao outro. Uma mão que estendeu para trás para mim." Ele olhou para o fogo. "E depois, nada".

Eu pisquei as lágrimas. "Sinto muito." Eu murmurei, imaginando tudo muito claramente em minha mente. "Eu sinto muito".

"Eles usaram um guindaste para puxar o carro. Minha mãe e meu pai estavam mortos por algum tempo até lá, mas, como eu disse, eu não me lembro de tudo".

Eu queria fazer mais perguntas, quanto tempo ele ficou preso no carro com eles. Se ele tinha sido ferido, mas eu me senti tão honrada que ele tinha compartilhado tanto comigo, eu não queria forçá-lo.

"Carlisle e Esme foram maravilhosos. Eu devo muito a eles." Ele disse. "Acho que é por isso que eu adotei o sobrenome deles".

Eu poderia apenas acenar.

"Eles foram de muito apoio." Ele tomou outro gole de conhaque. "E crescer com Jasper e Emmett ajudou." Ele sorriu. "Até mesmo Alice, em sua própria maneira. Audaciosa louca que ela é".

Eu queria estender minha mão para a sua, para acalmá-lo de alguma forma, mas eu não tinha certeza de como isso seria recebido, então eu a segurei imóvel. "Sua família é a melhor".

"Eles são mais do que eu mereço." Ele disse, levantando. "Você terá que me desculpar. Preciso checar meus e-mails".

Eu me levantei. "E eu preciso começar o jantar." Estendi a mão para o copo. "Eu levarei isso para você".

"Obrigado." Ele disse, olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, e eu sabia que ele quis dizer mais do que pegar seu copo.

**~ O ~**

Durante o jantar, ele perguntou sobre meus pais e eu contei a ele sobre Renée e Charlie. Falei sobre o trabalho de Charlie como Chefe de Polícia, em Washington, como eu passava os verões com ele, mas vivia em Chicago com Renée. Observo os olhos de Edward de perto quando falo sobre Renée, à procura de algum sinal, ou reconhecimento, mas, ou ele não se lembrava dela, ou então ele era um ator muito bom.

Eu não podia decidir qual.

Essa noite eu sonhei com Edward tocando piano, mas eu sabia de onde a música veio dessa vez e, no meu sonho, eu corria para a biblioteca. E eu estava certa, ele estava na minha biblioteca, sentado ao piano. Quando ele me viu, ele estendeu a mão e sussurrou, "Bella".

Mas ele desapareceu antes de eu chegar a ele.

**~ O ~**

Na terça-feira, eu decidi que precisava de mais um plano. A neve tinha reduzido a velocidade, mas não o suficiente para pensar que Edward permitiria um passeio na moto de neve. O que significava mais um dia presa dentro de casa. Eu tinha espanado a casa e lavado os lençóis no dia anterior, eu realmente não sentia mais vontade de limpar. Edward fez panquecas no café da manhã, então eu deveria fazer o almoço. Talvez eu começasse o almoço.

Almoço...

Saí da sala e entrei na cozinha. Cavei através dos armários, encontrei o que eu precisava e estabeleci uma tábua de corte e algumas frigideiras de refogar.

Voltei para a sala de estar onde Edward estava sentado à mesa. Ele olhou para cima quando entrei.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou.

"Você me ajudaria com o almoço?"

"Você pode me dar dez minutos?"

"Dez minutos será perfeito." Eu disse.

Depois que voltei para a cozinha, eu percebi que esqueci as cebolas. Abri um armário longe de onde eu sabia onde as cebolas estavam. Eu agachei para encontrá-las.

_Mas o que...?_

Quando Edward entrou mais tarde, ele me encontrou no balcão, cabeça em cima das minhas mãos, olhando para duas latas sem rótulos.

"Isabella?" Ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para as latas. "Estou tentando decidir o que alguém como você está fazendo com latas sem rótulos em sua cozinha".

"A pequena é de pimentas italianas." Ele caminhou para perto de mim. "A maior contém os restos da última submissa intrometida que bisbilhotou sobre as minhas latas sem rótulos".

Eu olhei para cima. "Pista?"

"Pista." Ele sorriu.

"Sério." Eu disse. "O que você está fazendo com latas sem rótulos em seus armários? Isso não quebra cerca de uma centena de regras diferentes?"

Ele pegou a maior lata. "A pequena realmente é de pimentas da Itália. A maior deve ser tomates da mesma empresa".

"O que aconteceu com os rótulos?"

"Elas vieram dessa forma." Ele estabeleceu a lata grande e pegou a menor. "Elas provavelmente são pimentas e tomates, mas eu tenho sido hesitante em abri-las. E se elas forem de línguas de vaca em conserva? Eu não tenho fé suficiente, eu acho".

"Tudo na vida é fé." Eu disse. "Só porque uma coisa tem um rótulo não significa que sempre vai corresponder ao interior. Confie em mim, às vezes é preciso mais fé para acredirar no rótulo." Eu peguei a lata dele e a chacoalhei. "Não tenha medo do que está por dentro. Posso fazer uma obra-prima com o interior".

Ele segurou meu rosto e eu observei seus olhos quando outro tijolo caiu. "Eu aposto que você poderia." Ele disse, em seguida, baixou sua mão. "Agora, com o que você precisa da minha ajuda?"

Eu abri a caixa de arroz arbóreo. "Eu quero fazer um risoto de cogumelos, mas não posso mexer o arroz e cozinhar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Você pode mexer?"

"Risoto de cogumelos?" Ele perguntou. "Eu ficaria feliz em mexer".

"Você pode querer tirar esse suéter, provavelmente vai ficar quente aqui".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas tirou o suéter. Ele usava uma camiseta preta por baixo.

_Ah, sim, muito melhor. Obrigada._

"Eu vou cortar os cogumelos e cebola para você." Eu disse. "Você começa o arroz".

"Coisinha mandona, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Coloquei a mão no meu quadril. "É a minha cozinha".

"Não." Ele empurrou-me contra o balcão, uma mão descansando em cada lado de mim. Ele balançou seus quadris e senti sua ereção através do seu jeans. "Eu disse que a mesa da cozinha era sua. O restante da cozinha é _meu_".

_Fôda-me._

"Agora." Ele disse. "O que foi sobre o arroz?" Ele acendeu o fogão e derramou azeite de oliva extra virgem ao redor da panela.

Fiquei parada por alguns segundos até que eu consegui mover minhas pernas novamente. Peguei duas taças de vinho e levantei o vinho branco para Edward ver.

"Sim, por favor." Ele disse.

Sempre o cavalheiro irritante, mas eu servi nas duas taças e me ocupei cortando as cebolas.

"Você está pronto para isso." Eu disse, uma vez que as cebolas foram cortadas em cubos, mas não realmente querendo dizer sobre as cebolas.

"Eu estou sempre pronto." Ele disse.

Olhei para baixo e eu poderia dizer que ele não estava falando sobre as cebolas também, enquanto sua ereção crescia mais um centímetro. E ele estava preso lá mexendo o arroz.

E eu não estava.

Pobre bebê.

Inclinei-me para perto, empurrei-me debaixo do braço dele e despejei as cebolas na panela. "Lá vai você." Eu disse, certificando-me que a minha bunda roçasse contra a sua virilha.

Eu precisava cortar os cogumelos, mas decidi ser apenas um pouco má. Ok, risque isso, eu decidi ser muito má.

"Quer que eu pegue aquele caldo de galinha para você?" Estendi-me sob ele e peguei o caldo fresco. Derramei um pouco na panela para refogar, meu braço batendo seu bíceps pelo menor segundo.

Notei uma linha de suor formando em sua testa quando ele tomou um gole de vinho.

Meu plano maligno estava funcionando.

Deslizei para o balcão e comecei a cortar os cogumelos. Cortando-os em pequenos pedaços, empilhando-os em um amontoado. Tomando um gole ocasional da minha própria taça de vinho.

Um cogumelo _acidentalmente_ caiu no chão. Ele rolou para onde Edward estava preso no fogão. Mexendo.

"Opps." Eu disse. "Deixe-me pegar isso".

Aproximei-me de Edward e me espremi entre o fogão e seu corpo. Deslizei para o chão, notando que o tempo não tinha ajudado seu pequeno problema. Peguei o cogumelo e agarrei a cintura de Edward para me ajudar a levantar. O pequeno roçar em sua virilha foi outro _acidente_.

O que eu poderia dizer? Eu sou muito propensa a acidentes.

Mas eu não disse isso porque Edward estava tentando realmente forte se concentrar no risoto e, bem, quem precisa de palavras, afinal?

Abri o forno e coloquei os peitos de frango. Eles estariam prontos ao mesmo tempo que o risoto se eu planejei tudo corretamente. Passei os cogumelos para Edward e tomei outro gole de vinho quando me inclinei contra o balcão. Meu trabalho estava terminado, então eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que apreciar os músculos de Edward trabalhando.

E, realmente, estava ficando um pouco quente na cozinha. Então eu tirei meu próprio suéter, revelando a pequena regata branca por baixo. Havia ainda muito caldo de galinha no jarro ao lado de Edward, mas o risoto estava ficando muito bom. Quase pronto. Eu escapei de volta entre o fogão e Edward, e levantei a jarra.

"Precisa de mais?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Apenas um toque".

Eu derramei um pouco na panela, mas, oppps, apenas um pouco caiu em mim. Camisa branca. E, duplo opps, eu esqueci de colocar um sutiã esta manhã.

"Maldição." Eu disse. "Você olharia para isso?"

Ele estava olhando.

"Eu acho que preciso tirar isso antes do conjunto manchar. Poderia ser um problema." Virei-me e fui até a pia, tirando a camisa quando fui.

O forno desligou ao mesmo tempo que a boca do fogão. Ouvi a panela de refogar sendo movida e a porta do forno se abrir.

Dois segundos depois, Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me girou. "Eu tenho um grande problema por sua causa".

Eu olhei para baixo. Inferno, sim, ele tinha. Aquele jeans não poderia ser confortável.

Ele me pegou e me colocou no balcão perto do fogão, empurrando tábuas de corte e latas para fora do caminho. Algo caiu no chão.

Ele se atrapalhou com o botão na minha calça e depois a empurrou para fora, quase me arrastando para fora da bancada. Seus olhos ficaram escuros, porque, opps, esqueci a calcinha. Novamente.

Seu jeans estava no chão em menos de dois segundos e lá estava Edward - nu e magnificamente ereto.

"É isso que você quer?" Ele perguntou. Ele veio até mim e eu envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura.

"Sim." Eu disse, correndo minhas mãos para subir sua camisa para sentir seu peito.

Ele cobriu meu seio e esfregou meu mamilo com o polegar.

"Por favor." Eu gemi, puxando-o para mais perto. "Por favor. Agora".

Mas foi a sua vez de brincar e ele passou as mãos pelo meu corpo, em minhas pernas, e de volta novamente. Acariciando perto, mas nunca tocando onde eu precisava dele.

"Eu não quero... eu não acho que..." Ele começou, mas eu o calei, mordiscando seu pescoço, trabalhando em sua mandíbula até que cheguei ao seu ouvido.

"Você pensa demais." Eu sussurrei.

Era tudo que ele precisava. Ele pegou minhas pernas e, em um movimento, ele empurrou para dentro de mim e, maldição, dois dias tinham sido muito longos. Eu gemi quando ele empurrou mais profundo.

"Oh, inferno, sim." Eu disse quando peguei seu comprimento dentro de mim. Meus olhos fecharam quando ele se retirou. "Mais." Eu gemi. "Mais, por favor".

Ele respondeu com a força do seu corpo, empurrando para dentro de mim mais uma vez. Ele puxou e empurrou de novo e eu bati minha cabeça em um armário em cima e não me importei.

"Mais forte." Eu disse. "Por favor, mais forte".

"Porra, Isabella." Ele disse. Ele pegou minha bunda com as duas mãos e me puxou para ele quando empurrou e ambos gememos quando seu pênis atingiu o fundo do meu colo do útero.

"De novo." Eu mordi sua orelha. "Maldito seja. De novo".

E nós raspamos e arranhamos e mordemos em nossa batalha. Ele para chegar mais fundo dentro de mim, e eu para tomar mais dele. Eu bati sua bunda com os meus calcanhares e ele chupou meu pescoço. Mais profundo. Nós dois queríamos mais profundo.

"Porra, sim." Eu gritei quando ele bateu no meu ponto G. "Bem aí".

"Aqui?" Ele perguntou, empurrando novamente. "Aqui?"

Eu choraminguei enquanto ele se dirigia uma e outra e outra vez. Seu dedo alcançou entre nós e ele empurrou contra o meu clitóris. Meu orgasmo estava construindo e eu senti seu pau contrair dentro de mim.

"Mais forte." Eu disse. "Quase".

Seus dedos friccionaram mais forte e seu pau estava batendo em mim.

"Eu... eu... eu..." Eu gaguejei, minha barriga apertando.

Eu desmoronei. Ele empurrou profundamente uma última vez e se manteve imóvel quando a sua libertação quente atirou em mim.

"Maldição." Ele disse, uma vez que ele podia falar novamente. "Isso foi..."

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Eu concordo".

Ele levantou-me do balcão e teve certeza que eu poderia permanecer em pé antes de pegar uma toalha e limpar-me. Ele abaixou-se em seus joelhos e beijou meu clitóris. "Isso vence risoto de cogumelos em qualquer dia." Ele disse.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Acho tão fofo que Edward esteja se abrindo mais para Bella, não deve ser nada fácil para ele falar sobre a morte dos pais. E essas provocações da Bella na cozinha deram resultado, não é?!_

_Bem, não vou estipular meta pq estou enrolada esse fim de semana, então provavelmente só postarei o próximo cap. na segunda-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Edward fez o jantar. Normalmente, quando ele cozinhava, eu ficava na sala de estar ou na minha biblioteca, mas decidi sentar na cozinha com ele esta noite. Então, ele cozinhou enquanto eu estava sentada à mesa, bebendo uma taça de vinho tinto. Apreciando a vista, se você quiser.

Acho que ele estava cozinhando um marinara. Pelo menos, eu suspeitava que era por que ele tinha a grande lata sem rótulo para fora. Ele pegou o abridor de lata e eu levantei para espreitar por cima do ombro dele.

"Apenas verificando." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu e cantarolou quando a lata abriu. Com um dedo hesitante, ele levantou a tampa. Nós dois seguramos nossas respirações.

"Tomates." Nós dissemos em uníssono.

"Droga." Eu disse. "Eu estava esperando por língua de vaca em conserva, ou algumas partes de corpo incriminatórias".

"Bastante anticlimático, você não acha?" Ele perguntou, erguendo um tomate com um garfo.

"Não." Eu disse. "É melhor saber".

"Você está certa." Ele disse. "E isso nos fará um delicioso jantar".

Ele jogou os tomates em uma panela de refogar que já continha cebolas e cogumelos.

"Cheira bem." Eu disse, ficando nas pontas dos pés para olhar por cima do ombro dele. Tomei uma grande fungada quando fiz isso. Não tanto para sentir o cheiro do jantar, mas cheirar Edward. Uhmm.

"Vá sentar." Ele disse. "Eu gostaria de ter uma refeição quente hoje".

"O café da manhã estava quente." Eu protestei. "E o almoço estava quente. Pelo menos a parte antes do almoço estava quente".

"Isabella." Ele alertou.

"Estou sentando. Estou sentando." Eu disse, caminhando em direção à mesa.

Sentei-me, tomei um gole de vinho e continuei observando.

"Você sabe, você teve um rompimento hoje." Eu disse.

Seus ombros levantaram levemente. "O que foi isso?"

"Você abriu uma das suas latas sem rótulos." Eu disse. "Acho que isso merece uma comemoração".

Ele relaxou. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Piquenique nus na biblioteca?"

"Essa é a sua ideia de uma celebração?" Ele perguntou, estabelecendo uma panela grande de água para ferver.

"Eu deveria ter feito pão para o jantar." Eu disse.

"Você já fez o bastante por um dia." Ele brincou.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e tentei não rir. "Sim." Eu disse. "É a minha ideia de uma celebração".

"Ok." Ele suspirou, como se estivesse concordando com algo horrendo e terrível. "Piquenique nus na biblioteca. Trinta minutos".

"Eu vou arrumar as coisas." Eu disse, levantando-me da mesa.

"Cobertores extras estão no armário de linho." Ele gritou por cima do seu ombro.

**~ O ~**

Trinta minutos mais tarde, eu tinha estabelecido vários cobertores e começado um fogo na lareira da biblioteca. Quatro travesseiros macios completavam minha arrumação de piquenique improvisado.

Chequei o relógio. Dez minutos. Tirei minhas roupas e as empilhadei em uma das cadeiras.

Edward entrou trazendo o jantar em uma bandeja grande. Ele já estava sem roupa.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Eu perguntei, banqueteando-me com a visão dele.

"Não. Eu estou bem." Ele disse. "Deixe-me estabelecer isso e pegarei mais bebidas. Mais vinho?"

"Por favor".

Ele voltou com duas taças de vinho e uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Perguntei-me se ele tinha uma adega de vinhos, posso ter que verificar isso mais tarde.

O marinara estava delicioso. Claro, eu não esperava nada menos de Edward.

"Isso é excelente." Eu disse depois de algumas mordidas. "Meus cumprimentos ao chefe".

"Às latas sem rótulos." Ele disse, levantando uma garfada de macarrão.

"Às latas sem rótulos." Eu disse. Fui para rodar mais massa, mas quando levantei meu garfo, fiz isso muito rápido e um pouco de molho voou. E pousou no... uh... você sabe... de Edward.

Ele olhou com incredulidade. "Você derrubou marinara no meu pau".

"Opps".

"Limpe isso".

Eu tinha quase certeza que ele não estava usando um sinal. Inclinei-me e peguei o prato dele. "Deite-se." Eu disse.

"Isabella." Ele alertou.

"Você quer que eu use um guardanapo?" Eu empurrei para baixo em seus ombros.

Ele não respondeu, então levei isso como um 'não'. Ele colocou sua cabeça em um dos travesseiros e eu corri minhas mãos no seu peito.

"O marinara, Isabella." Ele disse.

Meus dedos moveram rápidos através dos seus mamilos. "Estou chegando lá".

"Chegue lá. Mais rápido".

Eu lambi seu peito. Uhmm. Ele tinha um gosto todo bom. Dei uma mordiscada na sua barriga e ele ofegou em resposta. Mmmm. Edward era muito melhor do que marinara. Mesmo marinara feita com latas sem rótulos.

Mergulhei mais para baixo, soprando a ponta do seu pênis. Ele contraiu. Ah, sim, lá estava ele. Olá, marinara. Desculpe, eu fui muito desajeitada.

Ok, isso foi uma mentira. Não havia um osso arrependido no meu corpo.

Limpei o molho com uma lambida. Mas, como eu disse, ele tinha um gosto todo bom. Então, até que ele me dissesse para parar, eu ficaria exatamente onde estava. Rolei a ponta dele em torno da minha boca, provocando. Ocasionalmente, eu fazia a garganta profunda e o levava todo o caminho, mas na maior parte eu só brinquei com ele. Eu usei minhas mãos, acariciando-o, segurando seu pênis como se fosse um pirulito, lambendo a ponta. Uma gota ou duas vazou e eu as chupei imediatamente.

Ele sugou uma respiração profunda através dos seus dentes. "Porra." Ele disse.

"Eu posso parar." Eu disse, mas eu não tinha certeza que podia.

"Inferno, não." Ele disse. "Jogue suas pernas aqui para cima. Eu quero provar essa boceta doce".

De alguma forma, eu não tenho certeza de como, movi meu corpo de modo que o ápice das minhas pernas alinhou com a sua boca.

Ele passou os braços em torno das minhas coxas, travando-me a ele. Ele balançou sua língua dentro de mim e deu uma lambida, terminando no meu clitóris.

"Mmmmm." Ele disse. "Mais doce que o melhor vinho." Ele lambeu novamente. "E eu vou beber de você até que não haja uma gota restante".

Tomei seu pau todo na minha boca - dois poderiam jogar esse jogo - e o chupei com força.

Ele começou um ritmo, combinando suas lambidas e mordiscadas às minhas. Peguei seu pau fundo na minha garganta e ele bateu sua língua dentro de mim. Meus dentes rasparam seu comprimento e seus dentes roçaram meu clitóris.

Meus quadris começaram a se mover por vontade própria e, em pouco tempo, ele estava empurrando em minha boca.

Nós rolamos para os nossos lados, mantendo o ritmo, cada vez mais alavancando enquanto ele fodia meu rosto com o seu pau e fodia minha boceta com a sua língua.

Ele acrescentou seus dedos, empurrando três para dentro de mim enquanto sua língua se movia para o meu clitóris. Eu cobri suas bolas e passei um dedo do seu saco à sua bunda. Seu pênis se contorceu na minha boca e ele empurrou mais forte. Dobrou o ritmo com seus dedos. Meus quadris batiam em seu rosto enquanto seu pau batia no fundo da minha garganta.

Ele chupou meu clitóris em sua boca e eu devolvi o favor a seu pênis. Nossos movimentos tornaram-se mais intensos e ambos pairávamos no limite.

A parte inferior do meu corpo começou a formigar e eu movi minha cabeça para encontrar seus impulsos. Querendo que ele gozasse comigo. Eu gemi. Eu não pude evitar. Era tão intenso, tê-lo na _minha_ boca enquanto a _sua_ boca trabalhava em mim. Meu corpo pegou fogo e quebrou em pedaços. Ele mordeu meu clitóris e eu gozei de novo quando ele empurrou na minha boca, liberando sua carga em várias correntes fortes. Engoli freneticamente, não querendo que uma gota escapasse.

Ele me puxou para o seu peito e eu enfiei minha cabeça sob o seu pescoço.

"O jantar está frio." Eu disse, aconchegando-me nos seus braços.

"Dane-se o jantar".

**~ O ~**

Nós finalmente voltamos a comer – apoiados em travesseiros, preguiçosos e relaxados.

Eu dei uma mordida no macarrão frio, não era tão ruim frio. "Há quanto tempo você tem sido um Dominante?" Eu perguntei.

Ele rodou sua própria massa, "Oito anos".

"Você teve muitas submissas?" Eu perguntei.

"Suponho que depende da sua definição de 'muitas'".

Revirei meus olhos. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

Ele estabeleceu o garfo para baixo. "Eu não me importo de ter esta conversa, Isabella. Esta é a sua biblioteca. Mas tenha em mente que só porque você faz uma pergunta, não significa que eu vou respondê-la".

Engoli o pedaço de massa na minha boca. "Tudo bem".

"Então, pergunte".

"Você alguma vez foi um submisso?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Sim." Meus olhos devem ter saltado. "Mas não por qualquer período de tempo prolongado, apenas para uma ou duas cenas".

Ok, isso foi interessante. Eu colocaria isso de lado para mais tarde. "Alguma vez você já teve uma palavra de segurança para uma submissa antes?"

Ele ficou me olhando com cuidado quando respondeu. "Não".

"Nunca?"

"Nunca, Isabella".

Eu olhei para o prato. "Eu não sabia que isso era possível".

"Olhe para mim." Ele disse, e todos os vestígios do Edward da semana desapareceram. Eu estava conversando com Edward Dominante agora. "Eu sei como você é nova para isso e eu lhe pergunto, eu alguma vez cheguei perto de empurrá-la para além do que você pode suportar?"

"Não." Eu disse honestamente.

"Tenho sido gentil e paciente e carinhoso?" Ele perguntou. "Antecipando _todas _as suas necessidades?"

"Sim".

"Você não acha que eu seria gentil e paciente e carinhoso com as minhas submissas passadas?" Ele perguntou. "Antecipando _todas _as necessidades delas?"

É claro que ele teria. "Oh." Eu disse.

"Eu estou iniciando você lentamente, Isabella," ele disse, "porque eu vejo isso como uma relação de longo prazo, mas há muitas coisas que podemos fazer juntos." Ele passou um dedo pelo meu braço. "Tantas coisas que o seu corpo é capaz que você nem sabe ainda. E, asssim como você tem que aprender a confiar em mim, eu tenho que conhecer o seu corpo".

Eu poderia muito bem ter rolado e morrido ali mesmo. Eu estava acabada.

"Eu tenho que conhecer os seus limites, então eu estou trabalhando você lentamente." Ele disse. "Mas há muitas áreas ainda que temos de explorar." Seu toque ficou mais áspero. "E eu quero explorar todas elas." Sua mão caiu. "Isso responde a sua pergunta?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei, ainda tentando descobrir quais outras áreas ele quis dizer.

"Quaisquer outras?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Se as suas outras submissas não tinham palavras de segurança, como o relacionamento acabou?"

"Eles acabaram como qualquer relacionamento termina." Ele disse. "Nós nos distanciamos e seguimos nossos caminhos separados".

Ok, isso faz sentido. "Você já teve um relacionamento amoroso com uma mulher que não era sua submissa?"

Ele se moveu um pouco. "Sim".

"Como foi isso?" Eu perguntei, perguntando-me se eu estava andando no território Tanya.

"Você está aqui agora." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Então eu acho que foi uma pergunta retórica?"

Eu acho que foi. Ou isso, ou ele não responderia. Obviamente, não tinha ido bem. Mas... eu simplesmente não podia deixá-lo ir. "Tanya?" Eu perguntei.

"O que Alice disse a você?" Ele perguntou em vez de responder.

Ratos. Capturados. "Que Tanya não era uma submissa".

Ele suspirou. "Eu prefiro que meus relacionamentos passados permaneçam no passado. O que Tanya e eu fizemos ou não fizemos não tem qualquer influência sobre você e eu".

Escolhi a massa não comida no meu prato, ainda não tendo certeza se eu me sentia melhor sobre Tanya.

"Isabella." Ele disse, e eu olhei para cima para encontrar seus olhos. "Se eu quisesse ficar com Tanya, eu estaria com Tanya. Eu estou aqui com você".

Meus olhos percorrerm seu corpo fabuloso. "Você já teve um piquenique nu com Tanya?"

Ele sorriu. "Não, nunca".

Eu não sei por que isso me fez sentir melhor, mas fez.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a ideia maluca de que eu deveria olhar para fora da janela. Eu me senti como uma idiota, verificando se ainda havia neve lá fora, mas, mesmo assim, eu verifiquei. Empurrei as cortinas e, com certeza, havia neve. Talvez um pouco menos do que no dia anterior, mas ainda está lá. Ainda não derreteu o suficiente para eu arriscar ir para casa.

Deixei a cortina cair de volta no lugar. Eu não iria para casa hoje. Amanhã? Talvez, mas qual era o ponto se eu acabaria voltando na sexta-feira? Posso muito bem ficar aqui pelo resto da semana.

Eu realmente não achava que Edward se importaria.

Eu precisava começar a preparar o café da manhã. Tomei um banho rápido e desci as escadas. Uma vez que o café borbulhava na cafeteira, eu foquei minha atenção no bacon e ovos. A frigideira aqueceu e eu fiz dois passos rápidos em torno da cozinha para as músicas dentro da minha cabeça.

"_'Eu direi que ela parece tão clara como as rosas da manhã recém-lavadas com orvalho'_." Edward disse, caminhando até a cozinha e encostando na bancada.

Ele não tinha.

Um sorriso cobria seu rosto.

Só que ele tinha.

Caminhei de volta para o forno e virei o bacon. "_'Você tem bruxaria em seus lábios_'".

Ele riu, claramente desfrutando o momento. "_'Todo o mundo é um palco, E todos os homens e mulheres meros atores'_".

Ok. Certo. Ele estudou seu Shakespeare. Eu ainda poderia vencê-lo. "_'A vida é apenas uma sombra ambulante, um pobre jogador, Aquele que estaca e realça sua hora no palco, E então não é mais ouvido'_".

Ele caminhou para o fogão, segurou uma mão no seu peito e jogou a outra na direção da janela aberta.

_"'Mas , silêncio, que luz se escoa agora da janela?  
Será Julieta o sol daquele oriente?  
Surge, formoso sol, e mata a lua cheia de inveja,  
Que se mostra pálida e doente de tristeza  
Por ter visto que, como serva, és mais formosa que ela'"_

Eu ri. Eu era tão fascinada por Shakespeare. E nunca ninguém tinha citado _Romeu e Julieta_ para mim antes. Ainda assim, é melhor não deixá-lo saber como isso me afetou, embora eu tenha certeza que ele viu o meu rubor.

"_'Burros são feitos para suportar, e você também'_." Eu disse.

"_'As mulheres são feitas para suportar, e você também'._" Ele citou a próxima linha.

Maldição. Ele conhecia essa? Alguém tinha uma memória fotográfica.

"_'Eu não tenho nenhuma outra razão, além de mulheres: Eu acho que ele também, porque eu acho que ele também'_." Eu disse.

Ele riu. Uma resistente risada profunda. "_'Ó, vilão, vilão, sorrindo, maldito vilão!'_"

Eu olhei para ele em falso choque, "Você me chamou de vilão".

"Você me chamou de burro".

Eu mal podia discutir com isso. "Empate?" Eu perguntei.

"Desta vez." Ele disse. "Mas eu gostaria do registro para mostrar que eu estou ganhando de você".

"Concordo." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Mas, falando em ganhar de mim." Eu disse. "Eu preciso usar a sua academia hoje. Tenho alguns quilômetros para correr na esteira".

"Eu preciso correr também." Ele disse, pegando um pedaço de bacon do prato. "Eu tenho duas esteiras. Podemos malhar juntos".

Que era a única maneira de que correr pudesse ser divertido.

**~ O ~**

Depois do café da manhã, troquei de roupa e fui para a academia. Edward estava parado no meio da sala, alongando. Eu me juntei a ele, trabalhando lentamente na rigidez da parte inferior do meu corpo. Passei muito tempo olhando para ele, seguindo suas ações, porque, maldição, se ele algum dia decidisse abandonar seu trabalho diário, ele poderia ser um personal trainer. Ou um chef. Ou um professor de literatura. Ou um monte de coisas.

Quando chegamos às esteiras, ele acompanhou-me. Eu achei que era muito doce, vendo como ele poderia correr e derrubar-me no chão se quisesse. Resumidamente, eu pensei adiante na primavera, imaginando correr lá fora com Edward e Jake. Ele não tinha dito ontem à noite que nos via em um relacionamento de longo prazo?

Nós corremos bem juntos, lá dentro da academia, e minha mente se perguntava. Como seria a primavera com Edward? Ele quereria mesmo passar uma tarde correndo comigo? Eu gostaria de pensar que ele quereria, este era um desejo da minha parte?

Esta semana nos aproximou mais até agora. Alguns dos seus tijolos caíram e, mesmo que houvesse muitos para derrubar, o progresso era um progresso.

E, por falar em progresso, eu me perguntava como Rose estava. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tínhamos ficado tanto tempo sem conversar. Como foi o seu tempo de nevasca com Emmett? Ela estava ainda mais apaixonada agora do que ela esteve? Isso era possível?

Pensamentos de Rose e da nevasca me levaram a Esme e o almoço que deveríamos ter tido no dia anterior. Talvez ela fosse capaz de se juntar a mim na próxima semana.

Então eu me perguntei se a nevasca tinha atrasado a casa de Alice e Jasper. E sobre o que Edward e Jasper discutiram em Tampa? Maldição, eu deveria ter perguntado a Edward sobre isso durante o nosso piquenique nus. Não que ele tivesse respondido.

"Isabella?" Edward perguntou, nem mesmo parecendo sem fôlego. "Você está bem?"

Eu olhei para o meu lado. "Tudo bem." Eu disse. "Minha mente vagueia enquanto eu corro." E minha mente deveria estar pensando sobre o delicioso espécime masculino à minha direita porque, quem diabos se importava com a primavera, quando você estava presa pela neve com Edward em fevereiro?

**~ O ~**

Fiz meu caminho para a cozinha no final da tarde, tentando decidir o que cozinhar para o jantar. Talvez algum peixe? Camarão? Tentei me lembrar se ele tinha algum peixe no congelador. Olhei ao redor das bancadas. Talvez uma salada e batatas para ir com o peixe? Algo simples. Meu olhar bateu nos armários e eu pensei no dia depois do banco de chicotadas. Eu nunca tinha explorado as prateleiras superiores.

Puxei uma cadeira para os armários e subi para a posição. Eu oscilei um pouco e agarrei na prateleira. Eu esperava que eu não caísse. Se eu caísse e quebrasse alguma coisa, como eu iria para o hospital? Firmando-me, eu espreitei para a prateleira.

Mais latas. Eu sorri. Com rótulos. Passei por elas, procurando algo interessante para servir com peixe, quando meus olhos caíram sobre uma grande caixa na parte de trás do armário.

Estendi a mão sobre as latas e puxei a caixa para mim, movendo as latas para fora do caminho. Vitória surgiu através de mim quando a caixa veio à tona.

Eu a segurei em minhas mãos em descrença.

Snickers*****.

_*Snickers é uma barra de chocolate. Consiste em torrone (nougat) de manteiga de amendoim coberto com amendoins e caramelo com chocolate ao leite. É o chocolate mais vendido de todos os tempos e possui vendas globais na marca de US$2 bilhões. É vendido em mais de 35 países ao redor do mundo e consumido todo mês, em média, por 45% dos americanos._

Edward tinha uma caixa inteira de Snickers em seus armários. Eu pensei nas vezes em que comemos juntos. Apenas no evento beneficente e no jantar em família durante o fim de semana do Super Bowl eu já tinha visto Edward comer doces. E ele tinha uma caixa inteira de Snickers em seu armário? Uma caixa que tinha sido aberta?

Eu tinha ouro nas mãos.

As vagas alusões de um plano se formaram na minha cabeça.

Isso seria divertido.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que vc's acham que Bella vai aprontar com os Snickers do Edward?_

_Próximo capítulo na segunda-feira, se chegar a pelo menos 2220 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Entrei na biblioteca, a caixa de barras de chocolate nas minhas costas. Edward estava sentado à pequena mesa, folheando papéis.

Isso acabaria ou muito bem ou muito mal.

"Edward Cullen".

Sua cabeça disparou para cima ao meu uso do seu nome completo. Percebi que, enquanto eu pensava nele como Edward na minha cabeça, eu nunca tinha usado seu primeiro nome. Para ele, pelo menos.

Seus olhos estreitaram. "Eu suponho que você pedirá desculpas por esse deslize, Isabella?"

"Eu não farei tal coisa." Eu disse, com tanta coragem quanto podia. Puxei a caixa de chocolates para fora, esperando que ele visse o que eu estava fazendo. "O que é isso?"

Ele, muito atentamente, estabeleceu os papéis para baixo e olhou para mim. _Oh, querido. Ele estava bravo. Muito bravo._ Ele não estava vendo nada. Ou então ele viu tudo e não achou divertido.

Não achou divertido. Em. Nada.

"São barras de chocolate, Isabella. Snickers, para ser exato. Diz exatamente isso na caixa." Ele se levantou.

Muito ruim. Probabilidades eram de que isto acabaria muito mal. "Eu sei o que elas são, Edward. O que eu quero saber é – o que elas estão fazendo na cozinha?"

Ele cruzou os braços. "O que isso é da sua conta?" Ele perguntou naquela voz de _você está nisso agora._

Ai, minhas costas doeram só de pensar na surra que eu ganharia. E não era sequer o fim de semana. Oh, bem, eu tinha mais uma chance. "É da minha conta," eu disse, sacudindo a caixa para ele, "porque elas não estão no seu plano alimentar".

Ele piscou.

Compreensão afundou em seus olhos.

Eu me aproximei. "Você acha que eu monto um plano de refeições para você porque eu estou entediada e não tenho nada melhor para fazer? Responda-me".

Ele descruzou seus braços. "Não, Mestra Swan".

_Mestra Swan. _Ele entendeu. Ele estava jogando junto.

Eu dei um suspiro dramático. "Eu tinha planos para hoje. Eu queria mostrar a você a minha moto de neve. Mas, em vez disso, nós teremos que passar a tarde aqui dentro trabalhando em sua punição".

Seus olhos escureceram. "Lamento desapontá-la, Mestra Swan." Ele disse com aquela voz baixa e sedutora.

"Você lamentará ainda mais quando eu terminar com você." Eu disse. Ele parou e esperou por mim. "Eu estou indo para o meu quarto. Você tem dez minutos para se juntar a mim lá".

Eu girei e saí da sala. Subi as escadas e corri para o meu quarto. Tirei minha roupa e coloquei meu roupão azul que Edward havia elogiado uma vez. Então eu fiquei parada ao pé da minha cama e esperei.

Ele entrou lentamente. Silencioso.

Cruzei meus braços e bati meus pés. "O que você tem a dizer a seu favor, Edward?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Nada, Mestra".

"Olhe para mim." Eu ordenei. Quando ele encontrou meus olhos, eu continuei, "Eu não sou sua mestra. Eu sou uma deusa." Empurrei o roupão dos meus ombros. "Eu serei adorada".

Ele ficou parado pelo espaço de cinco segundos, imerso em pensamentos. Então, alguma coisa finalmente o pegou e a parede ruiu em pó. Ele correu para a frente, levantou-me em seus braços e sentou-me em seu colo na minúscula cama.

Seus olhos procuraram os meus, um milhão de perguntas não ditas jogavam em seu rosto. Ele gentilmente segurou meu rosto. "Bella." Ele sussurrou. "Oh, Bella".

Meu coração torceu. _Bella_. Ele me chamou de Bella.

Ele olhou para a minha boca, traçou meus lábios com o seu polegar. "'Um beijo de desejo..."

"... nos lábios." Eu terminei em um sussurro.

Seus dedos tremiam. Muito lentamente, ele se inclinou para frente e meus olhos se fecharam quando ele estreitou o espaço entre nós. Seu peito arfava em uma respiração trêmula. Então, seus lábios pressionaram carinhosamente contra os meus.

Apenas um toque, mas eu senti a faísca de eletricidade entre nós. Seus lábios vieram novamente, mais demorados desta vez, mas tão suaves. Assim como gentis.

Nada mais do que um sussurro.

Eu soube então que, enquanto Edward sabia muitas coisas e estava certo sobre a maioria delas, ele estava completamente errado a este respeito. Beijar na boca não era desnecessário, era a coisa mais necessária que havia. Eu poderia viver sem ar mais cedo do que eu poderia desistir da sensação dos seus lábios de homen nos meus.

Ele suspirou contra os meus lábios – um guerreiro derrotado no final de uma longa batalha travada. Em seguida, ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou novamente. Ainda mais demorado dessa vez. Sua língua levemente traçou meus lábios e, quando abri minha boca, ele entrou lentamente, como se memorizando a sensação, o meu gosto. Eu poderia ter chorado com a doçura de tudo.

Corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, puxando-o para mim, nunca querendo soltar. Ele gemeu e nossas línguas varreram a do outro quando o beijo se aprofundou.

Eu desabotoei sua camisa enquanto nos beijávamos, não querendo deixar seus lábios por qualquer motivo. Pensando bem, esqueça, não querendo, eu não tenho certeza se eu teria sido capaz de me afastar se o quarto pegasse fogo. Mas minhas mãos tinham que estar tocando-o e eu rapidamente voltei a correr meus dedos sobre seu peito. Todo o tempo nossos lábios se moviam juntos em perfeita unidade.

Ele finalmente se afastou e levantou-se para tirar suas calças, olhando profundamente nos meus olhos o tempo todo.

"Ame-me, Edward." Eu disse, segurando meus braços abertos para ele.

"Eu sempre amei, Bella." Ele disse enquanto suavemente reunia-me a ele. "Eu sempre amei".

Então ele baixou-me para a cama e seus lábios estavam nos meus novamente para outro beijo longo e lento de boca aberta. E beijar Edward era muito melhor do que fantasiar sobre isso. Seus lábios eram suaves e fortes, e sua língua acariciava a minha com uma paixão e anseio que curvavam meus dedos dos pés.

E nós não éramos Dominante e submissa, não éramos mestre e serva, não éramos sequer homem e mulher. Nós éramos o amante e sua amada, e quando ele finalmente entrou em mim, foi doce e lento e carinhoso.

E eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que, de alguma forma, nos segundos antes de elese liberar dentro de mim, eu senti uma lágrima cair dos seus olhos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Levanta a mão quem ficou engasgada com esse capítulo. Foi lindo o beijo deles e Edward dizendo que sempre a amou, não é?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Essa foi a primeira noite em que dormi nos braços de Edward. Porque a cama era pequena, ele me manteve em cima dele - seus braços ao redor de mim, minha cabeça em seu peito. Poderíamos ter dormido em qualquer lugar e eu não teria me importado. Seus braços eram o céu de onde eu nunca queria sair.

Acordei sozinha no dia seguinte, mas não fiquei muito surpresa. Edward nunca dormia muito, pelo que eu imaginava. Ainda assim, foi um pouco decepcionante. O final perfeito para a noite passada teria sido acordar nos braços de Edward.

Saltei da cama e vesti alguma roupa. Hoje nós discutiríamos como isso mudaria a nossa relação – como entrelaçar o Edward Dominante e o Edward de Dia da Semana. Eu estava certa de que poderíamos fazer isso funcionar.

Olhei para o quarto dele, mas estava vazio. Ninguém na biblioteca, nem mesmo um fogo na lareira. Nenhum som na academia. Entrei na cozinha. A cafeteira estava ligada, mas nada de Edward. Pelo menos ele tinha estado aqui recentemente.

De quem era a vez de cozinhar o café da manhã? Eu tinha que fazer o jantar na noite passada, mas nós nunca conseguimos voltar para baixo para o jantar. Minha mente vagou de volta para Edward... a forma como sua boca encaixava na minha...

_Foco,_ Bella Racional gritou para mim.

Certo. Café da manhã.

Decidi que simplesmente seria justo se eu cozinhasse o café da manhã. Afinal, era a minha vez. Talvez depois do café, pudéssemos ir lá fora. Ter uma guerra de bolas de neve. Citar mais Shakespeare.

Beijar.

Onde ele estava?

Enfiei a cabeça na sala de jantar e meu queixo caiu.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo na sala de jantar? Lendo um jornal, pelo amor de Deus?

E do que eu devo chamá-lo? 'Edward' parecia muito casual para a sala de jantar.

"Olá." Eu disse, em vez disso.

Isso foi melhor. Não chamá-lo de nada.

"Aí está você." Ele disse, olhando para cima. Ele não estava sorrindo. Por que ele não estava sorrindo? "Eu estava pensando como você deve ser capaz de voltar para casa hoje".

"O quê?"

Ele abaixou seu jornal. "As estradas estão limpas. Você não deve ter nenhum problema para chegar ao seu apartamento hoje".

Eu estava confusa. Eu não sabia qual a maneira correta de me dirigir a ele. Como falar com ele. Tudo estava tão de cabeça para baixo. E por que ele estava falando sobre ir para casa? Como ele poderia pensar essas coisas depois da noite passada?

"Mas por que eu voltaria para casa?" Eu finalmente perguntei. "Eu simplesmente estaria de volta amanhã à noite".

"Sobre isso." Ele disse, olhando para mim com olhos velados. "Eu estarei no escritório a maior parte do fim de semana, escavando desta tempestade. Provavelmente seria melhor se você não viesse este fim de semana".

Não vir? O quê?

"Você tem que voltar para casa em algum momento." Eu disse.

"Não por qualquer longo período de tempo... Isabella".

_Isabella._

Meu coração afundou. Algo estava errado. Algo estava muito, muito errado.

"Por que você me chamou assim?" Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sempre a chamo de Isabella." Ele sentou-se completamente imóvel. Eu não tinha certeza que ele estava se movendo. Talvez ele não estivesse respirando.

"Ontem à noite você me chamou de Bella." Eu disse.

Ele piscou. Esse foi o único movimento que ele fez. "Foi uma cena".

Do que diabos ele estava falando? Uma cena? "O que você quer dizer?"

"Nós trocamos os papéis. Você queria que eu a chamasse de Bella." Ele disse.

"Nós não _trocamos os papéis._" Eu disse quando a realização afundou. Ele estava fingindo que não significou nada. Que a noite passada foi uma espécie de cena em que ele era o submisso.

"Nós trocamos." Ele insistiu. "Era o que você queria quando entrou na biblioteca com os Snickers".

Maldição, eu não conseguia pensar direito com ele por perto. "Essa foi a minha intenção original." Eu disse. "Mas então você me beijou. Você me chamou de Bella." Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, procurando desesperadamente pelo homem que eu amava. "Você dormiu na minha cama. A noite toda".

Suas mãos escorregaram para fora da mesa e ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "E eu _nunca_ convidei você para dormir na minha".

Oh, não.

Oh, por favor, Deus, não.

Lágrimas picaram meus olhos. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. "Maldito seja." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não faça isso".

"Cuidado com a sua linguagem".

"Fodidamente não me diga para ter cuidado com a minha linguagem quando você está sentado aí tentando fingir que a noite passada não significou nada." Eu cerrei meu punho. "Só porque a dinâmica mudou não torna o que aconteceu ruim. Então, nós admitimos algumas coisas, e daí? Nós seguimos em frente. Isso nos tornará melhores juntos".

"Eu já menti para você, Isabella?" Ele perguntou.

Lá estava ele com o _Isabella_ novamente. Maldito seja. Eu limpei meu nariz. "Não".

"Então, o que a faz pensar que eu estou mentindo agora?"

"Porque você está com medo." Eu disse. "Você me ama e isso está assustando você. Mas você sabe o quê? Está tudo bem. Eu estou com um pouco de medo também".

"Eu não estou com medo." Ele disse. "Eu sou um bastardo de coração frio." Sua cabeça inclinou. "Eu pensei que você soubesse disso".

Ele não recuaria. A parede estava em pé. Com reforços. Nós estávamos de volta à estaca zero.

Ele ficou sentado ali, duro como uma tábua, com as mãos no seu colo e um jornal descartado ao seu lado. Olhando-me com olhos que não ofereciam esperança.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

Você tinha que ter limites.

Eu disse a mim mesma isso antes. Você tinha que saber quais eram os seus limites. Quando dizer, _já basta, _ou, _eu estou farta._

Pensei nas minhas opções. Se ele estava mentindo, ele estava fazendo um excelente trabalho. Se ele estava dizendo a verdade, eu não podia descobrir isso. Então eu pensei nas minhas opções novamente e, pela primeira vez, todos estavam de acordo: Bella Má e Bella Boa, Bella Racional e Bella Louca, Bella Forte e Bella Molenga.

Você tinha que ter limites.

Este era o meu.

Abri meus olhos. Edward ainda estava lá, esperando.

Estendi a mão por trás do meu pescoço, destravando meu colar, e o coloquei sobre a mesa. "Aguarrás".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Não desapareçam ainda... sei que todas estão de coração partido por essa reação do Edward depois do maravilhoso cap. anterior, mas... continuem por aqui e vc's entenderão tudo._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Edward olhou para o colar, mas notei que ele não parecia surpreso.

O idiota.

"Muito bem, Isabella." Ele disse. "Se é isso o que você quer." Ele poderia estar recitando números da lista telefônica. Era o quanto ele soava morto.

"Sim." Eu disse, minhas unhas afundando em minhas palmas. "Se você vai fingir que a noite passada não foi nada além de uma maldita cena, é isso o que eu quero".

Ele acenou com a cabeça, um pequeno movimento curto de cabeça. "Eu conheço muitos Dominantes na área de Chicago. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz em dar a você alguns nomes." Ele olhou para mim com os olhos em branco. "Ou eu poderia dar a eles o seu".

De repente, idiota não era uma palavra forte o suficiente. Como ele se atreve? Eu tinha anotado na ficha de inscrição que enviei ao Sr. Jenks que eu só estava interessada em ser submissa de Edward. Edward sabia disso. Ele sabia disso e ele estava trazendo à tona outros Dominantes para ser um idiota.

Naquele momento, eu entendi como o amor e o ódio eram lados opostos de uma mesma moeda. Tanto quanto eu amava Edward dez minutos atrás, eu o odiava agora.

"Eu manterei isso em mente." Eu disse laconicamente.

Ele ainda não se moveu. Era como se ele fosse esculpido de gelo e, sim, eu podia sentir o frio. Minha única esperança era que ele pudesse também.

"Vou pegar minhas coisas." Virei-me e saí da sala de jantar. Subi as escadas para o meu quarto, onde, poucas horas atrás, Edward e eu fizemos amor tão doce, ele chorou.

_Ele chorou._

Ontem à noite, eu pensei que ele chorou por causa dos sentimentos que ele tinha por mim. Ou talvez pelas emoções esmagadoras das suas paredes caindo. Mas e se ele chorou porque ele sabia o que faria horas depois?

"Oh, Edward." Eu sussurrei quando a possibilidade tomou conta de mim. "Por quê?"

Por que ele faria isso? O que o levou a fazer tal coisa?

_Mais tarde,_ Bella Racional disse. _Pense sobre isso mais tarde._

Certo. Mais tarde.

Eu mudei para as minhas próprias roupas e peguei minha bolsa e iPod. Deixei o despertador. Talvez a próxima submissa de Edward o achasse útil.

Próxima submissa de Edward...

Ele encontraria alguém agora. Seguiria em frente. Exploraria o prazer e a dor com outra pessoa. Seria gentil e paciente e carinhoso com outra pessoa.

_Oh, por favor não._

Mas ele o faria.

_Mais tarde,_ Bella Louca gritou.

Eu reprimi um soluço. Bella Louca estava certa. Eu lidaria com isso mais tarde.

Eu parei na porta do quarto e lancei um adeus ao lugar onde eu tinha passado a noite mais incrível da minha vida.

Então eu me movi para o corredor. Passei pela porta fechada do quarto de jogos de Edward, onde nós não havíamos passado nem perto de tempo suficiente. Parei brevemente na porta do quarto dele.

Suas palavras ecoaram no corredor silencioso enquanto eu olhava para a sua cama perfeitamente feita. _E eu nunca a convidei para dormir na minha._

Sim, Edward tinha conhecido bem o meu corpo. Muito bem. E minha mente ao mesmo tempo. Pois não havia outras palavras que ele poderia ter dito que cortassem mais profundo.

_Mais tarde,_ Bella Forte disse. _Simplesmente saia da casa._

Jake me encontrou no hall de entrada com a sua cauda abanando. Eu caí de joelhos e coloquei meus braços em torno dele. "Oh, Jake." Eu disse, segurando as lágrimas mais uma vez. "Você é um bom menino." Cavei meus dedos em sua pele enquanto ele lambia meu rosto. "Eu sentirei sua falta." Afastei-me e olhei em seus olhos. Quem diria? Talvez ele pudesse entender. "Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, então eu não verei você de novo. Mas, seja bom e... prometa-me que vai cuidar de Edward, ok?"

Ele lambeu meu rosto mais uma vez. Talvez em acordo. Talvez em adeus.

Eu me levantei e fui embora.

**~ O ~**

Bem, eu disse a mim mesma enquanto voltava para o meu apartamento, pelo menos, o dia não poderia ficar pior. Havia algo a ser dito por conseguir as coisas ruins fora do caminho cedo. Então você tinha o resto do dia para tentar se sentir melhor. Coma alguns potes de sorvete Ben & Jerry. Engula algumas garrafas de vinho barato.

Exceto que eu tinha que enfrentar Rose.

Exceto que Emmett pode vir junto.

Exceto que eu repetiria a manhã uma e outa vez na minha cabeça.

_Mais tarde,_ Bella Boa me lembrou. _Pense sobre isso mais tarde._

Sim, eu precisava manter meus olhos na estrada. O quanto seria horrível bater agora? Acabar no hospital e ter que explicar para Carlisle por que o pessoal da cozinha não precisaria se preocupar com Edward desta vez.

Eu me concentrei na estrada em frente a mim. Elas estavam seguras, as equipes de estrada de Chicago tinham feito um excelente trabalho em limpá-las rapidamente. Apenas alguns remendos de gelo permaneceram.

_Lá vai você,_ Bella Má disse. _Concentre-se na estrada, nos belos montes de neve, na forma como a luz do sol reflete na neve, no carro seguindo você._

Meus olhos atiraram para o espelho retrovisor. Eu não tinha atingido a auto-estrada ainda, então o tráfego era leve. E não seria fora do comum encontrar outros carros nesta estrada.

Ainda assim.

Eu tive uma sensação engraçada...

Eu diminuí a velocidade. Assim como o carro atrás de mim.

Tentei dar uma boa olhada no motorista, mas ele estava muito longe. Eu não poderia sequer dizer que tipo de carro era.

Eu acelerei. Assim como o carro atrás de mim.

Eu sinalizei para entrar na estrada. Assim como o carro atrás de mim.

_Idiota,_ Bella Racional disse. _Você acha que é Edward? Você acha que ele está seguindo você? Cresça._

Certo. Isso só acontecia nos filmes. Eu ignorei o carro e voltei minha atenção para a estrada.

**~ O ~**

Rose não tinha chegado em casa ainda. Entrei no apartamento vazio e joguei minha bolsa no sofá. Liguei para a minha supervisora e disse a ela que estaria fora amanhã. Ela disse que não tinha importância, a biblioteca não abriria até segunda-feira.

Fui até a geladeira e encontrei nosso esconderijo de emergência de Ben & Jerry.

Comi metade do pote antes da porta da frente se abrir.

"Bella!" Rose gritou. "Você está em casa! Eu receava que você ficaria com Edward e não voltaria para casa." Ela correu para a cozinha. "Adivinha o que? É a coisa mais incrível".

Os olhos dela brilhavam com entusiasmo, suas bochechas coradas um rosa suave. Ela era a personificação de uma mulher apaixonada.

"Eu desisto." Eu disse, acenando a colher para ela. "Conte-me".

"Emmett me pediu em casamento!" Ela se virou. "Ele ficou de joelhos e tudo. Nós vamos escolher um anel neste fim de semana. Não é romântico?"

Francamente, não. Romântico era o homem conhecer você tão bem que ele mesmo escolheria o anel e o teria com ele quando a pedisse em casamento. Mas era de Rose que estávamos falando e Emmett provavelmente fez o certo em deixá-la escolher seu próprio anel. Além do mais, era o conto de fadas de Rose, não meu.

Conto de fadas de Rose.

Ah, porra. Rose e Emmett se casariam.

O dia de repente ficou pior.

"Maldição, Bella." Rose disse. "Você poderia agir um pouco animada".

Rose e Emmett se casariam.

Um soluço se soltou e lágrimas escorregaram pelas minhas bochechas.

"Bella?" Ela disse, realmente olhando para mim pela primeira vez desde que ela entrou na cozinha. "O que você está fazendo comendo Ben & Jerry?" Sua testa enrugou e sua voz caiu para um sussurro, "Onde está o seu colar?"

Minha colher caiu para a mesa. Eu deixei cair a minha cabeça em minhas mãos e chorei.

"Ah, inferno." Ela disse. "O que ele fez? Eu vou matá-lo".

Eu chorei mais forte.

Rose veio para o meu lado e se inclinou, colocando seus braços em volta de mim. "Oh, Bella." Ela sussurrou.

Ela esperou até que eu chorasse tudo. Até então, ela mesma estava em lágrimas; sua camisa completamente arruinada. Ela pegou minha mão e andou comigo para o sofá.

"Você vai me contar?" Ela perguntou, acariciando meu cabelo. "Você pode falar?"

"Foi a coisa mais maravilhosa." Eu disse quando recuperei minha voz. "Ele finalmente me beijou e me chamou de Bella e nós fizemos amor..."

"_Finalmente_ beijou você? Ele não esteve beijando você?"

Isso só me fez chorar ainda mais.

"Maldição." Ela disse. "Eu e minha boca. Sinto muito, Bella. Eu não direi mais nada".

Seu telefone tocou. Ela o ignorou.

"Está tudo bem, Rose." Eu soluçava. "Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora".

Quando Rose queria, e ela tirava sua mente de si mesma, ela podia ser muito intuitiva. Normalmente, isso chocava completamente as pessoas, porque ela passava muito tempo na frente de um espelho. Mas, lá vai você, quando ela colocava sua mente nisso, ela podia ver qualquer coisa.

"Você o ama." Ela disse, e eu desejava que ela não tivesse escolhido agora para fazer isso. "Você realmente o ama".

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Eu murmurei.

Ela me olhou estupefata. "Você ama o filho da puta".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Seu telefone tocou novamente. Ela olhou para a tela. "Espere." Ela atendeu o telefone. "Ei, baby." Ela disse, caminhando até a cozinha. "Ouça, esta noite não vai funcionar".

Silêncio.

Sua voz caiu. "Você já falou com Edward?"

Eu gemi. Era o meu pior pesadelo se tornando realidade. O único problema era que – nunca sequer acabaria.

"Deixe-me dizer a você." Rose continuou. "A única coisa que me impede de massacrar o filho da puta inútil agora é que ele é seu irmão e a própria Bella pode querer matá-lo algum dia. Eu odiaria negar o privilégio a ela".

Silêncio.

"Sim, eu sei." Ela disse. "Parece ótimo... eu também te amo".

Atire em mim agora. Por favor. Alguém.

Eu puxei uma almofada sobre o meu rosto.

**~ O ~**

Durante toda a primeira semana, eu era um zumbi. Eu ia para o trabalho, vinha para casa, fazia conversas sem sentido com Rose e ia para a cama. Eu não dormi nada. Eu continuei correndo a minha última semana com Edward na minha cabeça. Perguntando-me se eu tinha feito algo de errado. O que eu poderia ter feito de forma diferente. Mas eu finalmente decidi que eu não tinha feito nada de errado. Era tudo culpa de Edward.

Saí da academia e do plano de refeição. Eu passava meu tempo livre no sofá assistindo TV e comendo sorvete demais. Mas meu corpo não estava acostumado a tempo livre e comer porcarias, por isso, no final, eu simplesmente me sentia como o inferno. E isso era culpa de Edward também.

Fui trabalhar na caminhonete que ele encontrou para mim e lembrei dele entrando na biblioteca toda quarta-feira para visitar a Coleção de Livros Raros. Lembrei-me de ficar sentada na recepção, contando as horas até que eu o visse novamente. Agora, a recepção zombava de mim e o tempo continuava seu ritmo agonizante para nada. E se você pensasse sobre isso, você não tinha escolha a não ser concordar que era completamente culpa de Edward.

Meu único ponto de consolo durante toda a semana era que meu apartamento era meu. Minha casa era uma zona livre de Edward. Nenhnuma vez ele tinha se aventurado em meu apartamento e eu podia olhar para a cozinha e não vê-lo ali. Subir na cama para mais uma noite inquieta e não sentir a sua presença.

Minha única esperança era que a minha presença não o tinha deixado. Deixe-o ver-me na biblioteca. Deixe-o não ser capaz de tocar seu piano sem pensar em mim no seu colo. Deixe-o fazer o jantar em sua cozinha e lembrar-se da forma como minhas pernas envolveram em torno da sua cintura. Se houvesse um Deus no céu, Edward pensaria em mim cada vez que ele se virasse, cada vez que ele saísse, cada vez que ele fosse para a cama, cada vez que ele comesse uma refeição, cada vez que ele acariciasse a cabeça de Jake.

Cada vez que ele respirasse fundo, eu queria que a minha memória o assombrasse com o conhecimento de que era tudo culpa dele.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam? Edward totalmente frio e Bella sofrendo demais com tudo isso..._

_Próximo capítulo no domingo se chegar a pelo menos 2390 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Várias coisas aconteceram durante as próximas semanas após a minha separação com Edward.

Primeiro de tudo, eu saí do sofá e comecei meu próprio plano de exercícios. Coloquei um monte de trabalho duro para o meu novo corpo e eu não queria ver tudo ir para o lixo. O retorno a um estilo de vida mais ativo me fez sentir melhor quase que instantaneamente.

Em segundo lugar, Rose e Emmett estabeleceram a data do casamento para primeiro de junho. Fiquei aliviada - pelo menos agora eu tinha um prazo com o qual trabalhar. Eu tinha quatro meses antes de ver Edward novamente. No tempo de quatro meses, eu sabia que eu estaria em um lugar muito mais feliz. No tempo de quatro meses, eu seria capaz de marchar pelo corredor com a cabeça erguida e ignorar o bastardo.

Isso seria devido em parte à terceira coisa - ou seja, Rose me pedindo para ser sua dama de honra. O que eu concordei, sinceramente. Talvez, pensei nos meus momentos mais filosóficos, o meu relacionamento inteiro com Edward fosse para juntar Rose e Emmett. Nesses momentos filosóficos, eu sentia que valeu a pena para ver Rose feliz. Rose merecia a felicidade. Mas momentos filosóficos eram poucos e distantes entre si, especialmente por causa do item número quatro.

A quarta coisa que aconteceu? A revista PEOPLE imprimiu o meu nome, ainda que parte de um artigo muito pequeno. De fato, tenho certeza que o noivado de Emmett e Rose teria sido ignorado pela maioria das pessoas se não tivesse acontecido tão rapidamente após o Super Bowl. Mas aconteceu de forma rápida, então lá estava o meu nome na PEOPLE, e eu cito, "A colega de quarto de Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, tem sido associada romanticamente ao irmão mais novo de Emmett, Edward".

Associada romanticamente como o inferno.

De qualquer maneira. Seguindo em frente.

Tudo isso aconteceu antes do item cinco - Os Cullen, e por Cullen quero dizer todos eles, exceto por Edward, decidiram fazer uma festa de noivado para Rose e Emmett. Em março.

O que significava que eu não tinha mais quatro meses para me preparar para ver Edward - eu tinha um.

Alice me ligou logo depois que Rose deu a notícia. Eu me senti um pouco mal, eu tinha ignorado a cunhada de Edward após o rompimento com Edward.

Eu atendi meu telefone. "Ei, Alice".

"Bella!" Ela disse. "Finalmente. Estou querendo tanto falar com você".

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei. "Eu apenas não estava... pronta".

"Eu entendo." Ela disse, e eu sabia que ela entendia. Alice era legal assim. "Eu só queria ver como você está".

"Estou indo muito bem." Sentei-me no sofá e coloquei minhas pernas debaixo de mim. "Embora eu esteja um pouco chateada com esta festa".

"Isso foi Esme." Alice disse. "Ela queria fazer uma grande festa para Rosalie e Emmett. Especialmente porque o casamento será tão pequeno".

Rose e Emmett se casariam em junho na casa de Alice e Jasper. Ambos queriam um casamento pequeno.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse. "Eu lidarei com isso".

"Ele está um completo desastre, Bella." Ela disse, mudando de assunto completamente. "Eu sei que você provavelmente não se importa e eu não a culpo, mas ele está um desastre. Ele falou com Jasper e pediu alguns nomes. Ele está recebendo ajuda".

"Bom." Eu disse. "Ele precisa de ajuda. Ele também precisa de um chute nas bolas, mas isso não vem ao caso".

Ela riu. "Todos nós concordamos com você sobre isso. E, assim que você disser a palavra, nós estaremos mais do que felizes em ajudar".

"Eu terei a certeza de que você saiba." Eu disse e sorri. Era bom sorrir. "Se você não se importa de eu perguntar, você vai me dizer sobre o que... Edward," aí eu disse o nome dele, até mesmo em voz alta, "e Jasper discutiram em Tampa?"

Ela suspirou. "Jasper ainda não me disse. Ele diz que é a história de Edward para contar." Sua voz diminuiu, "E, confie em mim, eu tentei arrancá-la dele".

Eu ri e, maldição, rir era bom. "Eu aposto que você tentou." Percebi então o quanto eu tinha sentido falta de me sentir bem – rindo, sorrindo. "O que Edward," viu? Ficando mais fácil o tempo todo, "diz sobre a separação?"

"Que você terminou." Ela disse. "Nós não acreditamos nele nem um pouco, nós sabemos que há mais do que o que ele está dizendo. Ele tinha que ser um idiota sem pau para fazer você partir".

"Idiota sem pau?" Eu ri. "Isso é possível?"

Ela riu. "É quando você está falando sobre Edward".

De lá, mudamos para falar de outras coisas - a casa dela, a mudança para Chicago, meu trabalho. Foi normal.

E normal era bom.

**~ O ~**

Rose e eu discutimos quando ela chegou em casa no Dia dos Namorados com um anel.

"Você alguma vez pensou," eu disse depois de fazer os 'oohs' e 'ahhhs' adequados, "que você e Emmett estariam seguindo muito rápido?"

"Isso da mulher que..." Ela parou.

"Vá em frente, Rose." Eu disse, pronta para a luta. "Vá em frente e diga".

"Não." Ela apertou os lábios juntos.

"Você quer." Eu disse, empurrando todos os seus botões. "Você sabe que você quer, então vá em frente. Diga. Isto da mulher que deixa Edward Cullen a foder de um lado e do outro e então veio correndo para casa chorando porque ele finalmente a fodeu mais forte".

"Não me pressione, Bella." Ela advertiu.

"Deixe sair, Rose." Eu disse. "Você vai se sentir melhor".

"Ok, tudo bem." Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. "O que mais você acha que aconteceria? Que ele ficaria de cabeça para baixo de tão apaixonado por você e tudo ficaria bem? Que você estalaria seus dedos e ele viria correndo como um cachorrinho? Se você o amasse, realmente, verdadeiramente, o amasse, talvez você devesse ter ficado e, eu não sei." Ela jogou as mãos no ar, "_Conversado _sobre isso. Mas não, você tinha que correr para casa quando não aconteceu do seu jeito. Você acha que Edward tem problemas? Inferno, Bella, todos nós temos problemas. Enfrente-os, maldição. Não fique sentada em casa chorando e deixando todo mundo miserável no processo".

"Terminou?" Eu perguntei.

"Ainda não." Ela disse. "Eu sei que essa festa será difícil para você. Não será fácil para ninguém. Você é a minha dama de honra e Edward é o padrinho-"

"Edward é o padrinho?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. E não será fácil para qualquer pessoa envolvida. Emmett diz que Edward é uma concha vazia e passou os primeiros dias depois que você partiu bebendo em um estado de estupor. Esme-"

"Ele fez isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Esme está se preocupando doentiamente sobre a coisa toda e continua pedindo a Emmett para adiar o casamento. Ela acha que se nós esperarmos mais alguns meses, você e Edward podem lidar com isso melhor. Mas, no final, Emmett e eu a convencemos a fazer essa festa de noivado-"

"_Vocês_ a convenceram?"

"Sim. Dane-se tudo, pare de me interromper".

"Desculpe".

"Emmett e eu a convencemos a fazê-la." Ela se aproximou de mim. "E você irá e será agradável e falará com o homem, Bella. Você me entendeu? Você falará com ele de uma forma civilizada. Eu não me importo se você disser para ele comer merda e morrer, contanto que você seja civilizada sobre isso? Sabe por quê? Porque eu sou a noiva e eu não terei você arruinando meu casamento".

Sim. Essa era Rose. Tudo eu, o tempo todo. Mas, em algum lugar ali, achei que ela poderia ter feito alguns bons pontos.

"Diga alguma coisa." Ela disse.

"Você está certa, Rose." Eu disse. "Eu deveria ter ficado e conversado. Eu tomei o caminho covarde. Acho que eu apenas pensei que ele tentaria me parar".

"Pelo que você me disse, ele estava mantendo você a uma distância segura desde o início. Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que você estava fazendo exatamente o que ele pensou que você faria?"

"Uma ou duas vezes." Eu admiti.

Ela colocou as mãos nos meus dois ombros. "Eu sei que você está brava com ele. Inferno, eu estou brava com ele. De acordo com Emmett, a família inteira está brava com ele. Mas se você o quer, fale com ele." Ela me sacudiu levemente. "Esteja disposta a admitir que cometeu erros também".

"Isso é um pedido muito terrivelmente alto".

"Ele vale a pena?" Ela perguntou.

"Uma vez eu pensei que sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Ele ainda é o mesmo homem, Bella." Ela disse. "E isso significa que ele ainda vale a pena".

Limpei uma lágrima.

"Mas não torne isso muito fácil." Ela disse. "Ele tem que compensar pelos seus erros. E os dele foram muito piores no meu livro." Ela sorriu. "E você e eu sabemos que é o único livro que importa".

**~ O ~**

Os dias antes da festa tanto voaram como vieram do nada. Um dia eu estava olhando para o calendário, agradecendo minhas estrelas da sorte que eu ainda tinha duas semanas antes de ver Edward, e a próxima coisa que você sabia, eu tinha duas horas.

Eu usava um vestido prata que encontrei na prateleira de uma venda de negócios. Estava longe de ser tão bom quanto um Alice Cullen original e, apesar de Alice oferecer um vestido para mim, eu estava fazendo tudo isso por minha própria conta. Da minha forma, se você quiser.

Rose saiu cedo com Emmett no dia da festa. Acho que era de se esperar, ela era a convidada de honra. Emmett entrou no apartamento e me abraçou antes de eles saírem. Eu realmente gostava de Emmett. Ele não disse nada, suas ações sozinhas foram o suficiente. Emmett nunca falou muito sobre seu irmão. Eu suponho que ele sabia o quanto isso me deixaria desconfortável.

Já que Rose saiu, eu estava sozinha com meus pensamentos e sozinha nunca era um bom lugar para estar. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu dirigia para a Stan Mansion, a instalação onde a festa estava sendo realizada. Tentei me lembrar da última vez em que me senti tão nervosa e falhei miseravelmente.

Nunca. Eu nunca me senti tão nervosa.

Ele chegaria primeiro, ou eu chegaria? Ele falaria comigo primeiro, ou eu daria o primeiro passo? Joguei milhares de diferentes cenários na minha cabeça e sabia que a realidade seria diferente de qualquer um deles.

Como ele estaria? Ele teria mudado alguma coisa no último mês? Ele me olharia com olhos frios e mortos, ou seriam preenchidos com pesar?

Apenas por Rose, eu cantava enquanto caminhava até a porta. Apenas por Rose eu faria isso.

Alice esperava por mim lá dentro. Ela me pegou e me abraçou em um longo abraço.

"Oh, Bella." Ela disse. "Nós não podemos nunca ficar tanto tempo sem nos ver novamente. Prometa-me".

"Eu prometo, Alice." Eu disse e, nesse momento, eu quis dizer isso.

Ela enxugou seus olhos. "Ele não está aqui ainda".

"Bom." Eu disse. "Eu preciso de um minuto".

"Venha ver Esme." Ela disse.

Esme estava quase chorando quando eu a encontrei. "Bella." Ela disse. "Obrigada por ter vindo".

"Eu não perderia isso." Eu disse, devolvendo o abraço que ela me deu.

Quando eu me recompus, olhei ao redor do salão. As paredes brancas pareciam cremosas à luz suave das velas. Um buffet de canapés alinhados em uma parede, bem ao lado de um bar, e o DJ ficou em um canto, arrastando através das músicas. Havia uma pista de dança de madeira e várias mesas e cadeiras drapeadas.

"Isso é lindo." Eu disse. "Que agradável instalação".

"Eu não conseguia pensar em um lugar melhor para comemorar Rose se juntar à família." Ela riu suavemente. "Emmett está contando os dias até junho".

"Assim como Rose." Eu disse.

Ao longo da nossa pequena conversa, a conversa em torno de nós aumentou, abaixou e estabilizou como o zumbido suave de abelhas. A sala encheu lentamente, a multidão de pessoas ao nosso redor de alguma forma um conforto.

O súbito silêncio da multidão nos atingiu ao mesmo tempo. Minha cabeça virou-se e eu notei que várias pessoas olhavam para mim. Meu olhar saltou ao redor da sala, aterrissando segundos depois na pessoa entrando.

Edward.

**~ O ~**

Ele parecia bem. Eu daria isso a ele. Seu cabelo bronze tinha aquela aparência bagunçada acabei-de-sair-da-cama e seu terno preto encaixava em seu corpo perfeitamente. Ele apertou a mão de várias pessoas enquanto entrava, mas ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção a qualquer um deles - seus olhos estavam muito ocupados examinando a multidão.

Seu sorriso vacilou por apenas um segundo quando ele me viu.

Ele respirou fundo e fez o seu caminho em direção a mim. Esme discretamente se afastou.

Eu gostaria de ter uma bebida, algo para manter minhas mãos ocupadas. Em vez disso, eu entrelacei meus dedos, mantendo-os abaixo da minha barriga.

Meu coração martelava e suor eclodiu na minha testa.

Ele estava quase em mim.

Afastei uma mecha de cabelo. Em torno de nós, as pessoas falavam muito brilhantemente. Muito forçadas.

E então ele estava lá. Na minha frente. Olhos suaves e suplicantes.

"Olá, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

"Edward." Eu disse, e eu estava orgulhosa que a minha voz não tremeu nada.

"Você parece bem." Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto seus olhos eram verdes.

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

Ele chegou mais perto. "Eu queria dizer-"

"Aí está você." Uma loira morango nos interrompeu.

A cabeça dele virou para a esquerda. "Tanya, esta não é uma boa hora".

_Tanya?_

Ela era linda. Seu vestido branco abraçava seu corpo e ostentava cada curva. Um delicado colar de diamantes enfeitava seu pescoço e cachos saltavam em seus ombros.

Ela piscou para mim.

_O quê?_

"Você deve ser Bella." Ela disse, estendendo a sua mão. "É bom finalmente conhecer você".

Apertei a mão dela em estado de choque. O que ela estava fazendo? O que Edward estava se preparando para dizer?

O que estava acontecendo?

Eu olhei para ele, mas ele estava olhando para Tanya. "Tanya, eu-" Ele começou.

"Edward!" Um homem gordo e careca se aproximou e deu um tapa nas costas de Edward. "Exatamente o homem que eu estava esperando. Venha comigo, eu preciso apresentar algumas pessoas a você".

Ele se permitiu ser arrastado. Seus olhos me observando até que alguém falou com ele e roubou sua atenção.

"Caramba." Tanya disse. "Essa foi por pouco".

Virei-me para ela. "Você é louca?"

"Sim." Ela assentiu. "Eu sou".

"Você fez isso de propósito?"

Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Querida, o que quer que Edward estivesse se preparando para dizer, teria sido muito fácil. Se ele quer você de volta, deixe-o lutar por você".

Olhei para ela em choque.

"Eu não sou uma puta vingativa que eu não possa ver um homem apaixonado." Ela apertou meu ombro. "Victoria!" Ela disse quando uma ruiva alta passou. "Espere um minuto".

Eu ri quando ela se afastou.

_Tanya estava do meu lado._

**~ O ~**

Duas horas mais tarde, era óbvio que não haveria briga esta noite. Meu caminho não cruzou com o de Edward novamente. E isso foi bom, eu disse a mim mesma. Eu descobri que poderia estar no mesmo ambiente que ele e não me transformar em uma poça de gosma. Eu poderia falar com ele de uma forma civilizada. Eu poderia ficar ao lado dele e não chutá-lo nas bolas. Havia vitória nisso. Havia maturidade nisso.

Não havia qualquer cura e não houve qualquer reconciliação, mas talvez isso viria depois.

Mas, mais do que provavelmente não.

"Eu o odeio." Alice disse, vendo como Edward falava com um grande grupo de homens. "Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio".

"Alice." Eu repreendi. "Está tudo bem. Isso tem ido bem até agora. Você não pode esperar mais do que isso".

"Não está bom. Não tem ido bem. E eu posso esperar mais do que isso".

Uma música lenta começou a tocar e Emmett guiou Rose para a pista de dança.

"É por Rose." Eu disse. "Tudo isso é por Rose".

Alice cruzou os braços.

"Mas eu já tive o suficiente por uma noite. Eu vou embora." Eu a abracei. "Vamos sair juntas enquanto você estiver na cidade, ok?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Olhei ao redor do salão mais uma vez. Rose e Emmett rodopiavam na pista de dança. Esme e Carlisle conversavam com Tanya e seus pais. Jasper se aproximou de Alice e colocou seu braço ao redor dela, inclinou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Eu não olhei para Edward.

Eu estava a poucos passos da porta da frente quando a música parou abruptamente. A conversa cessou. Um microfone gritou.

"Não vá embora, Bella".

A voz de Edward ecoou por todo o salão silencioso.

Eu me virei. Ele estava parado na mesa do DJ, microfone na mão.

"Eu deixei você ir embora uma vez e isso quase me matou." Ele disse. "Por favor." Ele implorou. "Por favor, não vá embora ainda".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella parece que aceitou melhor a separação, mas o que foi esse final, hein?! O que vc's acham que Edward dirá?_

_Restam apenas 4 capítulos e 1 cena extra. Se vc's atingirem as metas deixadas em cada capítulo, pretendo postar um capítulo por dia..._

_Então, próximo capítulo amanhã se chegar a pelo menos 2500 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Eu me sentia despedaçada.

Bella Racional estava mortificada que Edward tivesse acabado de me implorar para ficar na frente de uma multidão de pessoas na festa de noivado de Emmett e Rose, e que todas as pessoas acima mencionadas estavam agora olhando para mim. Olhando para mim e, provavelmente, lembrando do adorável artigo de um mês atrás.

_A colega de quarto de Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, tem sido associada romanticamente ao irmão mais novo de Emmett, Edward._

Inferno, eu esperava que ninguém da PEOPLE estivesse presente.

Bella Louca estava virando cambalhotas por dentro porque Edward tinha acabado de me implorar para ficar na frente de uma multidão de pessoas na festa de noivado de Emmett e Rose e não se importava nem um pouco que as pessoas acima mencionadas estivessem agora olhando para mim. Bella Louca estava encantada com o fato de que Edward saiu da sua zona de conforto, mesmo que por apenas um minuto.

Eu forcei meus pés a se moverem, a me levarem através da pista de dança. Casais se moviam para ambos os lados, criando um caminho para mim.

_Rose vai me matar. Com certeza._

_Logo depois de ela matar Edward._

Edward estava congelado, observando-me. Empurrei o microfone para longe dele e o empurrei para as mãos do DJ atordoado.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Eu perguntei. Obviamente, Bella Racional decidiu dizer o que pensa primeiro.

Ele balançou-se para fora do seu choque e olhou ao redor do salão como se estivesse vendo a multidão pela primeira vez. "Sinto muito." Ele disse.

"_Sinto muito_ não chega nem perto de compensar pelo que você fez." Eu disse. "Mas, fora esse fato, pelo que você estaria se desculpando?"

"Por isso." Ele acenou para a multidão. "Eu sinto muito, mas eu não podia deixá-la ir embora. Foi errado da minha parte fazer isso assim. Deixe-me levá-la até o seu carro." Ele estendeu a mão e eu me recusei a pegar. "Sinto muito." Ele se desculpou novamente, movendo sua mão.

"Eu estou aqui agora." Eu disse. "Você pode muito bem ir em frente e dizer o que você queria".

"Há uma pequena sala no-"

"Senhoras e senhores." O DJ interrompeu. "O padrinho e a dama de honra - Edward Cullen e Bella Swan!"

A multidão irrompeu em aplausos educados quando 'Feels Like Home', de Chantel Kreviazuk, começou a tocar.

_Nós deveríamos dançar?_

"Ah, inferno." Edward disse.

Rose estava parada ao lado do DJ, um sorriso conhecedor em seu rosto.

_Sim. Sim, nós deveríamos._

_Eu te odeio,_ murmurei para ela.

Ela soprou-me um beijo.

Edward estendeu seu braço. "Você me permite?" Ele perguntou.

Coloquei minha mão em seu bíceps e ele me levou para a pista de dança. Ele estava tremendo. Em torno de nós, a multidão começou a murmurar novamente. Chegamos ao meio da pista limpa e nos encaramos.

"Estou tentando decidir como isso poderia ser mais embaraçoso e falhando." Edward disse enquanto eu hesitantemente colocava minha mão em seu ombro.

"Eu culpo você completamente." Eu disse quando seu braço envolveu minha cintura. "Se você tivesse simplesmente me deixado ir embora, isso não teria acontecido".

Seus olhos perfuravam a minha alma. "Eu fui nisso todo errado, mas o sentimento foi correto." Ele disse. "Se eu a tivesse deixado ir embora hoje à noite, eu nunca me perdoaria".

Bella Louca queria que eu dissesse a ele que ela amava a maneira como ele foi sobre isso, mas Bella Racional tinha outras coisas que ela queria discutir.

"Se você se sentia tão fortemente sobre isso," eu disse, "então talvez você devesse ter tentado me ligar em algum momento do último mês".

"Eu não estava no lugar em que eu precisava estar, Bella".

Toda vez que ele me chamava de _Bella_, meu coração pulava uma batida.

"E você está agora?" Eu perguntei. Parecia estranho estar em seus braços novamente. Estranho e estranhamente certo. Mas eu tinha perguntas - muitas, muitas perguntas para as quais eu precisava de respostas. Ele parecia arrependido e hesitante, mas tínhamos um caminho a percorrer antes que eu pudesse estar no lugar que eu precisava estar, a fim de ficar perto dele.

"Não." Ele admitiu. "Mas estou chegando mais perto".

A música continuou e nós fizemos nosso caminho em torno da pista de dança. Outros casais se juntaram.

"Foi um erro pensar que eu poderia fazer isso hoje à noite." Ele parou de se mover e nós ficamos parados, nossos braços em torno um do outro. "Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para esperar que você concorde e eu entenderei se você não o fizer, mas," ele procurou meus olhos, "você me encontraria amanhã à tarde? Para conversar? Para que eu possa explicar?"

Meu coração saltou para o meu estômago. Ele queria me encontrar para conversar? Para explicar? Eu estava pronta?

"Tudo bem." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu. Seu rosto se iluminou com alegria e emoção. "Você vai?" Ele perguntou. "Sério?"

"Sim".

"Eu devo pegar você?" Ele perguntou. "Ou você se sentirá mais confortável me encontrando em algum lugar? O que você preferir." Suas palavras saíram rapidamente, apressadas.

Ele queria fazer o que me fizesse sentir confortável. Essa concessão sozinha me fez sentir melhor. Mas eu não estava pronta para estar em um carro com ele. Ou para tê-lo no meu apartamento.

"A cafeteria na North Broadway?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, a excitação crescente em seus olhos. "Sim." Ele disse. "Às 13hs amanhã?"

"13hs está bem." Eu disse. E então, porque eu queria ter certeza de que estávamos na mesma página, eu adicionei em um sussurro, "Mas, só para você saber, eu não farei sexo com você".

"Só para você saber," sua expressão tornou-se séria quando ele respondeu com seu próprio sussurro, "se eu algum dia for honrado o suficiente para você compartilhar minha cama, nós não _teremos _sexo. Nós _faremos amor. _O amor mais doce e mais apaixonado que algum dia já foi feito." Meu coração ameaçou bater diretamente para fora do meu peito. "Mas, por agora, eu simplesmente quero conversar".

Meu rosto aqueceu. "Conversar soa bem".

A música derivou lentamente e simplesmente para o seu fim. "Obrigado, Bella." Ele disse, levando-me para fora da pista de dança. "Obrigado pela dança e obrigado por concordar em me encontrar amanhã".

**~ O ~**

Quando eu finalmente consegui chegar em casa mais tarde naquela noite, um pacote esperava na frente da minha porta. Rose foi passar a noite com Emmett, então eu abri a porta e levei a caixa para dentro.

Abri o bilhete colado no topo e li a escrita harmoniosa.

_Para Bella,_

_Por estar certa sobre os rótulos._

_Edward_

Rasguei o pacote aberto e uma risadinha escapou.

Uma pilha de latas sem rótulo enchia a caixa.

**~ O ~**

Ele chegou à cafeteria primeiro no dia seguinte e sentou, esperando-me em uma mesa de canto na parte de trás. Ele deu um pulo quando me viu se aproximar da mesa.

"Bella." Ele disse, puxando minha cadeira. "Obrigado por me encontrar. Posso arranjar-lhe algo para beber?"

"De nada." Eu me sentei. "E não, eu não quero nada para beber." Eu me sentia nervosa o suficiente como estava, se eu bebesse qualquer coisa, eu provavelmente vomitaria.

Ele sentou-se e pegou um guardanapo. "Eu não sei por onde começar, na verdade." Ele torceu o guardanapo. "Eu corri isso através da minha cabeça uma centena de vezes." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu até anotei para não esquecer de nada. Mas agora... eu estou em uma perda completa".

Eu de alguma forma sabia que essa conversa seria uma das mais importantes que eu jamais teria. Essa conversa ou estabeleceria Edward e eu no caminho da cura, ou nos levaria mais afastados.

"Por que você não começa do começo." Eu disse.

Ele respirou fundo e deixou cair o guardanapo. "Primeiro de tudo." Ele disse. "Eu preciso me desculpar por tirar vantagem de você".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sabia que você nunca tinha estado em um relacionamento como o nosso antes e eu tirei vantagem de você." Ele disse. "A palavra de segurança, por exemplo. Eu disse a verdade a você quando disse que nunca tinha tido uma palavra de segurança para uma submissa antes, mas, além disso, eu não queria que você fosse embora. Pensei que se eu fizesse da palavra de segurança um relacionamento raro, que você não me deixaria." Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo. "É claro, isso saiu pela culatra para mim, não é?"

"Foi culpa sua." Eu disse.

"Sim, foi." Seus olhos ficaram suaves. "Você me deu a sua confiança. Sua submissão. Seu amor. E, em troca, eu peguei os seus presentes e os joguei de volta em seu rosto. Você estava certa ontem à noite. _Sinto muito _não chega nem perto de compensar por isso".

Eu olhei diretamente para ele, eu queria ter certeza que ele entendia esse ponto. "Eu lidei com tudo que você me deu fisicamente. Eu teria lidado com _qualquer coisa_ que você me desse fisicamente, mas emocionalmente," eu balancei minha cabeça, "você me quebrou".

"Eu sei." Ele sussurrou.

"Você sabe o quanto isso dói?" Eu perguntei. "Como foi quando você fingiu que aquela noite não significou _nada_?" Eu bati na mesa com meu punho e ele fez uma careta. "Foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida e você se sentou à mesa e disse-me que foi uma cena. Teria sido melhor se você mergulhasse uma faca no meu coração".

"Eu sei." Uma lágrima deslizou pela sua bochecha. "Eu sinto muito." Ele sussurrou. "Sinto muito mesmo".

"Eu quero saber por que." Eu disse. "Por que você fez isso? Por que você não podia simplesmente dizer, 'Eu preciso de tempo para resolver isso', ou, 'Estamos indo rápido demais'? Qualquer coisa teria sido melhor do que o que você fez".

"Eu estava com medo." Ele disse. "Uma vez que você descobrisse..." Seus olhos voltaram para a janela atrás de mim.

"Quando eu descobrisse o quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Nossa relação era um castelo de cartas que eu construí. Eu deveria ter sabido que não demoraria muito para derrubá-lo".

_Do que diabos ele estava falando?_

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Era uma quarta-feira. Quase sete anos atrás. Eu estava-"

"O que sete anos atrás tem a ver com alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei.

"Estou tentando dizer a você." Ele disse. "Eu estava rencontrando Jasper para o almoço no campus, ele queria me encontrar na biblioteca. Eu vi uma mulher correndo pelas escadas. Ela tropeçou e caiu, olhou em volta para ver se alguém estava olhando. Eu queria tanto ajudar, mas você parecia tão envergonhada- "

"Era eu?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, era você." Ele disse. "E o seu rubor era tão lindo... uma coisa simples, um rubor, mas na sua pele... por alguma razão, isso me atraiu como nada mais jamais tinha atraído." Ele pegou o guardanapo de volta e retomou a sua torção. "Tive a certeza de que você não me viu. Eu a segui para a biblioteca. Você estava fazendo uma leitura em grupo de HAMLET. Você lia Ophelia".

_Oh meu Deus._

"Eu fiquei e assisti." Ele disse. "Quis mais do que tudo ser Hamlet:

'_Duvida tu que as estrelas são fogo  
Duvida tu, do movimento deste sol  
Duvide da verdade para ser um mentiroso  
Mas nunca duvide que eu amo'_

Ele parou de torcer o guardanapo e o deixou cair na mesa. "Estou deixando você desconfortável?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Vá em frente".

"Eu estava atrasado para encontrar Jasper." Ele disse. "Ele ficou tão preocupado. Então eu disse a ele que conheci alguém. Foi apenas uma pequena mentira".

"Por que você não veio até mim?" Eu perguntei. "Apresentou-se? Algo um tanto normal?"

"Eu já estava vivendo o estilo de vida de um Dominante, Bella." Ele disse. "E você era uma jovem impressionável. Na minha cabeça, não havia nenhuma maneira que tivéssemos funcionado. Eu não tinha ideia das suas inclinações submissas até que seu formulário passou pela minha mesa. Mas, mesmo se eu soubesse, eu tinha uma submissa encoleirada esperando por mim e eu sou sempre monogâmico uma vez que encoleiro uma submissa".

"Minhas inclinações submissas?" Eu perguntei.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. "Você é uma submissa de nascença, Bella. Você tem que saber isso. Por que você acha que você não fez sexo por seis anos?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não tinha encontrado ninguém que..." Eu parei quando percebi onde ele estava indo.

"Que dominaria você do jeito que você precisava." Ele completou.

Eu me contorci na cadeira. _Ele estava certo?_

"Não se sinta constrangida, Bella." Ele disse. "Não é nada para se envergonhar".

"Eu não estou envergonhada." Eu disse. "Eu apenas não tinha pensado nisso assim antes".

"Claro que você não tinha." Ele disse. "É por isso que você ficou tão brava quando eu sugeri outros Dominantes para você".

Eu assenti. "Eu odiei você por isso".

"Eu estava com muito medo que você aceitasse minha proposta nisso." Ele disse. "Eu procurei em minha mente tentando encontrar alguém que eu achasse que atenderia você. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar você com outra pessoa." Ele parecia triste. "Eu teria feito isso se você pedisse, no entanto. Eu teria feito isso".

"Você estava sendo agradável, sugerindo outros Dominantes?"

"Eu sabia que você pediu especificamente por mim, mas depois de realmente ser uma submissa, eu sabia que você precisaria fazer isso de novo." Ele disse. "Meu comentário fez todo o sentido no momento. Para mim, de qualquer maneira".

"No momento?"

"Então eu vi como você reagiu, portanto, eu sinto muito por isso também".

Ele estava se desculpando muito hoje. Perguntei-me se ele queria dizer tudo isso. Mas um olhar em seus olhos me disse que ele queria. Eu tinha seguido em frente, encontrado um lugar mais feliz sozinha, mas Edward ainda estava sofrendo.

E, se eu fosse honesta, eu também. Eu não tinha seguido em frente até agora, eu tinha deixado para trás toda a dor. Todo o desejo. O querer.

Ou, maldito seja tudo, o amor.

"Emmett continua dizendo que você deveria ter feito mais, mas," ele disse, "ele não sabe os detalhes de nós. O que eu fiz. É fácil para ele colocar a culpa. Mas você não poderia ter mudado a minha mente naquela manhã, Bella. Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito naquele dia para mudar o resultado. Não se culpe".

"Eu forcei." Eu protestei. "Eu não deveria ter esperado que Roma fosse construída em um dia".

"Talvez não." Ele disse. "Mas você poderia ter esperado um projeto, ou uma licença de construção. Eu descartei você completamente".

Eu não poderia argumentar bem com isso.

"Mas há mais." Ele disse.

"Jasper?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não persegui você, mas eu não podia deixá-la escapar também." Ele disse. "Sempre que eu voltava para Chicago, eu a observava na biblioteca. Jasper e eu jantávamos nos lugares populares, onde eu esperava pegar um vislumbre de você. Ele sabia que eu estava observando alguém, mas eu disse a ele que estava trabalhando na coragem para falar com você".

"Ele acreditou em você?"

"Provavelmente não." Ele disse. "Mas ele sabia que eu não faria nada impróprio." Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e, em seguida, tirou suas mãos de volta, sem esperar pela minha. "E eu não fiz, Bella. Eu juro a você. Eu a admirava e observava, mas eu nunca segui você. Nunca fui ao seu apartamento ou persegui você de qualquer maneira".

"Exceto pela manhã em que fui embora." Eu disse, lembrando do carro me seguindo.

"Tinha nevado e você estava chateada." Ele explicou. "Eu tinha que ter certeza que você estava a salvo." Ele suspirou e deslizou mais para trás no passado. "Foi mais fácil uma vez que voltei para Chicago. Às vezes, eu ficava meses sem ir à biblioteca. Outras vezes, como quando a casa de Renée estava em apuros, eu a procurava mais vezes".

"Então você salvou a casa de Renée de propósito?" Eu disse sob a minha respiração.

"Sim." Ele disse. "Por você. Você era a deusa que eu ansiava para adorar. Meu sonho inalcançável. A relação que eu nunca poderia esperar ter." Ele pegou o guardanapo descartado. "Quando estávamos em Tampa, depois que jogamos golfe, Jasper brincou comigo sobre a garota que eu queria na UIC. O jantar da noite anterior refrescou a memória dele. Eu disse a ele que era você e ele ficou bravo".

Foi simples assim. As coisas eram sempre simples quando você simplesmente as exibia.

"'Um relacionamento como o seu exige completa verdade e honestidade'." Edward citou o que Jasper tinha dito a ele enquanto rasgava o guardanapo em pedaços. "E eu não estava sendo verdadeiro em esconder o meu passado... _adorando _você em segredo".

Estávamos chegando ao fim agora. Eu podia sentir isso.

"Ele queria que eu dissesse a você e eu concordei." Ele disse. "Eu pedi por três semanas. Ele achou que era razoável".

"Mas nós nunca chegamos a três semanas." Eu disse.

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça, "nós não chegamos. Eu gostaria de pensar que, se tivéssemos chegado, eu teria dito a você. Eu tinha todas as intenções de fazer isso. Mas então, aquela noite aconteceu e eu estava com medo que você pensasse que eu a tinha enganado, ou de alguma forma manipulado você".

"Eu poderia ter pensado." Eu admiti.

"E eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você." Ele disse. Eu notei que ele falou no tempo presente. "Eu estava com medo. Você estava certa sobre isso. E eu pensei que seria mais fácil deixar você ir." Sua voz caiu, "Mas eu estava errado".

Enquanto estivemos conversando, ou, mais corretamente, enquanto ele esteve falando, a cafeteria tinha ficado mais tranquila. Os funcionários olhavam para nós. Provavelmente chateados por nunca termos pedido nada.

"Estou fazendo terapia agora." Ele sorriu. "Duas vezes por semana. Parece estranho dizer isso. Estou trabalhando com as coisas. Seu nome surge com frequência".

Eu aposto que sim.

"Eu não permiti a você uma chance de ter uma palavra nisso." Ele disse. "Mas você não fugiu gritando. Ouso ter esperança de que algo do que eu disse faça um pouco de sentido?"

Ele acabou de admitir que sabe sobre mim por quase sete anos, que tinha me admirado de longe. Que me queria. Que estava com medo de como ele se sentia.

Isso compensava pelo que ele tinha feito? Ou o que ele disse? Não, mas eu poderia entender.

Parcialmente, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu preciso pensar." Eu disse honestamente. "Você me deu muito para processar".

"Sim." Ele disse, levantando quando eu o fiz. "Você precisa pensar sobre as coisas. É mais do que eu poderia esperar".

Ele pegou minhas mãos. Beijou meus nós dos dedos. "Você vai me ligar mais tarde esta semana? Eu quero conversar mais." Ele olhou nos meus olhos, como se avaliando minha reação. "Se você estiver disposta a fazer isso, quero dizer".

A sensação dos seus lábios marcou a minha pele. "Eu ligarei para você." Eu disse. "Eu ligarei para você, de qualquer maneira".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Aí está a grande revelação, o que vc´s acharam? Era o que vc´s esperavam? Eu morro de pena do Edward quando ele faz essa declaração, todo inseguro, completamente diferente do Edward Dominante e certo de tudo..._

_Para quem perguntou sobre continuação, a fic "O Dominante" será postada assim que essa aqui terminar, toda em POV Edward._

_Próximo cap. amanhã se chegar a pelo menos 2620 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Passei a maior parte dos próximos dois dias pensando sobre o que Edward me disse. Repassei a nossa conversa uma e outra vez, tentando decidir como eu me sentia sobre o que ele admitiu.

Que ele me observou por anos.

Que ele se recusou a se aproximar de mim.

Que ele escondeu isso de mim.

E então eu pensei sobre mim.

Que eu fantasiei sobre ele por anos. Que eu o seguia por meio do jornal local. Era pior do que se eu tivesse me colocado em lugares onde eu sabia que ele estaria? Eu teria feito a mesma coisa se a situação fosse invertida?

Inferno que sim.

E se você realmente pensasse sobre isso, eu fui aquela quem deu o primeiro passo, porque _eu _entrei em contato com o Sr. Jenks.

Liguei para Edward na noite de terça-feira.

"Olá." Ele disse.

"Edward." Eu respondi. "Sou eu".

"Bella." Ele disse, e sua voz tinha uma nota de contido entusiasmo.

"Há um sushi bar na rua da biblioteca." Eu disse. "Você me encontraria lá para o almoço de amanhã?" Escolhi o sushi bar por dois motivos - um, eu amo sushi, e dois, eu poderia caminhar até lá da biblioteca.

"Claro." Ele disse e o entusiasmo não era mais tão comedido. "A que horas?"

"Meio-dia".

"Estou ansioso para isso." Ele disse.

Assim como eu.

**~ O ~**

Fiz questão de chegar primeiro. Encontrei um assento por volta das 11hs45min e esperei por ele.

Meu coração pulou uma batida quando ele entrou no restaurante. Seus olhos percorreram as mesas e ele sorriu quando me viu. E então, toda a sua gloriosidade masculina de 1m85cm caminhou diretamente para a minha mesa, completamente ignorante dos olhos femininos o seguindo.

_Este homem,_ eu pensei. _Este homem me queria. Observava-me. Este homem._

Seus olhos brilhavam e eu soube naquele momento que eu o perdoei.

"Bella." Ele disse, sentando-se, e eu me perguntei se ele dizia o meu nome tantas vezes porque ele gostava de me chamar de Bella.

"Edward." Eu adorava a maneira como seu nome deslizava tão facilmente dos meus lábios.

Nós pedimos o almoço e conversamos um pouco. O clima estava ficando mais quente. Nós tínhamos uma leitura de poesia marcada para a biblioteca. Ele perguntou sobre Rose. Eu disse a ele que tinha decidido deixá-la viver.

"Antes de falar sobre qualquer outra coisa." Ele disse, ficando todo sério: "Eu preciso te contar uma coisa".

"Ok." Perguntei-me o que mais ele poderia dizer que já não tivesse sido dito.

"É um dado para mim, mas eu não quero assumir que é óbvio para você." Ele sorriu. "Sua reação à minha sugestão de outros Dominantes será sempre garantia de que eu nunca assumirei nada de novo".

Senti meu rosto esquentar. "Você sabe o que dizem sobre assumir".

Ele riu. "Que verdade. Então talvez você vai me perdoar se eu às vezes disser o óbvio?"

"Talvez." Eu provoquei.

Ele sorriu e depois ficou sério novamente. "Neste caso, eu preciso que você entenda que eu estou na terapia para trabalhar em meus problemas de intimidade e meu bem estar emocional - não as minhas necessidades sexuais".

Eu tinha uma boa ideia de onde ele estava indo.

"Eu sou um Dominante." Ele disse. "E eu sempre serei um Dominante. Eu não posso e não vou desistir dessa parte de mim. Isso não significa que eu não possa desfrutar de outros... _sabores. _Ao contrário, outros sabores tornam a variedade boa." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso faz sentido?"

"Sim." Eu disse, e apressei-me a acrescentar, "Eu nunca esperaria que você desistisse dessa parte de si mesmo. Seria como negar quem você é".

"Certo." Ele disse.

"Assim como eu não posso negar minha natureza submissa".

"Exatamente." Ele sorriu.

O garçom entregou nossas bebidas e tomei um longo gole do meu chá.

"Eu sempre me perguntei," Edward disse, "e você não tem que me dizer, mas como foi que você descobriu sobre mim, em primeiro lugar".

_Oh, rapaz._

Minha vez.

"Oh, por favor." Eu acenei minha mão. "Todo mundo sabe sobre os Cullen".

"Verdade." Ele disse, não perdendo uma batida. "Mas nem todo mundo sabe que seu filho mais novo algema mulheres à sua cama e trabalha nelas com um chicote".

Engasguei com o meu chá.

Seus olhos dançavam. "Você pediu por isso".

Limpei minha boca com um guardanapo, grata que eu não tivesse derramado qualquer chá na camisa. "Eu pedi." Eu assenti. "Completamente".

"Você vai responder?"

"A primeira vez que tomei conhecimento real de você foi quando você salvou a casa de Renée." Eu disse. "Até então você era apenas um homem sobre quem eu lia nas páginas da sociedade. Uma celebridade. Mas depois você se tornou mais real".

Nosso sushi foi entregue à mesa. Atum crocante picante e rolinhos unagi para mim. Uma variedade nigirizushi para ele.

Derramei o molho de soja em uma tigela e misturei em wasabi. "Sua foto estava no jornal por alguma coisa não muito tempo depois, não me lembro o que agora." Eu fiz uma careta. "Enfim, a minha amiga Ângela parou enquanto eu estava lendo o jornal. Fiz algum comentário sobre o quanto você era bonito. Perguntei-me como você realmente era. Ela ficou toda nervosa e evasiva".

"Ângela?" Ele perguntou.

"Uma amiga minha da faculdade. Eu não tinha falado com ela em anos." Coloquei um rolinho na minha boca e mastiguei. Engoli. "Ela foi com o namorado, Ben, para uma festa, ou um encontro, ou algo assim, eu não tenho certeza do nome apropriado, para Dominantes e submissas. Angel e Ben eram amadores".

"Ah." Ele disse. "E eu estava lá".

"Sim." Eu disse. "Ela me disse que você era um Dominante. Disse-me que não deveria me dizer, não com você sendo quem era e tudo. Ela me fez jurar segredo absoluto e eu não disse a ela que tinha uma fantasia romântica de um Príncipe Encantado indo comigo como sua Cinderela".

"E você foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse. "Mas eu fantasiei sobre ser algemada à sua cama enquanto você trabalhava em mim com um chicote".

Foi a vez dele de engasgar com chá.

"Você pediu por isso." Eu disse.

Ele riu, chamando a atenção de várias mesas. "Eu pedi." Ele disse. "Completamente".

Esperei até que a atenção de todos voltasse para suas próprias mesas. "Eu não fiz nada além de fantasiar por um longo tempo." Olhei para o meu prato, não querendo encará-lo. "Então eu perguntei por aí. Vários amigos de Ângela ainda vivem na área, por isso não demorou muito para encontrar o Sr. Jenks. Segurei o nome dele por meses antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa. Eu finalmente soube que tinha que ligar para ele, no entanto, qualquer coisa era melhor do que..."

"Sexo não realizado." Ele concluiu.

"Ou simplesmente não realizado, no meu caso." Eu disse, finalmente olhando para ele. "Eu não conseguia ter um relacionamento normal com um cara. Eu simplesmente... não conseguia".

Ele sorriu um sorriso conhecedor, como se soubesse exatamente do que eu estava falando. "Eu acredito que existem vários graus de _normal_, Bella. Quem realmente consegue definir como é o normal, afinal?"

"Francamente." Eu disse, "Eu fiz o que é normal aos olhos de todos os outros e é chato como o inferno".

"Diferentes sabores, Bella." Ele disse, olhando-me com cuidado. "E todos eles podem ser deliciosos quando provados com a pessoa certa. Mas, sim, as tendências naturais têm uma maneira de definir o que se vê como normal".

"E você tentou uma relação chamada normal uma vez." Eu disse. "Com Tanya".

"Sim." Ele deu uma mordida. Observei enquanto seu maxilar trabalhava e ele engolia. "Com Tanya. E foi um fracasso. Nós falhamos por várias razões - Tanya não é uma submissa natural e eu não pude reprimir minha natureza Dominante. Eu achava que ela era uma cadela chorona, ela achava que eu era um bastardo insensível." Ele suspirou. "Mas ela não queria admitir que não daríamos certo. Eu nunca entendi isso".

"Pelo que vale a pena," eu disse, "ela parece ter superado você agora".

"Graças a Deus." Ele sorriu.

Então ele ficou todo sério novamente e baixou a voz, "Você superou?"

Superá-lo?

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

"Graças a Deus".

Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, sobre os nossos pratos e entre as nossas bebidas, para pegar minha mão. "Nem eu superei você".

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, de mãos dadas, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

"Eu farei o que for preciso para ganhar a sua confiança de volta, Bella." Ele disse. "Pelo tempo que for preciso." Seu polegar correu os nós dos meus dedos. "Você vai me deixar?"

Eu queria gritar e pular em seus braços, mas eu segurei isso. "Sim." Eu respondi simplesmente.

Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão antes de soltar. "Obrigado".

O garçom veio para encher novamente o nosso chá.

"Você já fez sushi?" Perguntei a Edward, querendo trazer a conversa para algo mais leve.

"Não." Ele disse. "Eu nunca fiz, mas sempre quis aprender".

"Nós temos aulas." Disse o garçom. "Na noite da próxima quinta-feira. Às 19hs".

Eu olhei para Edward. Devemos tentar ter um encontro? Agir como um casal mais normal? Ver um ao outro, sem expectativas? Deixá-lo começar a ganhar minha confiança de novo?

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha - ele queria que eu decidisse.

"Vamos fazer isso." Eu disse.

Quando estávamos saindo do restaurante mais tarde, ele se virou para mim. "Bella." Ele disse. "Mike Newton está na produção da sua escola de WEST SIDE STORY. A noite de abertura é no sábado e ele me pediu para participar. Você vai comigo?"

Outro encontro? Eu estava pronta para isso?

"WEST SIDE STORY é um dos meus favoritos." Eu disse. "A que horas?"

"Eu posso buscá-la às 17hs, podemos jantar antes do show?"

Estar no carro com Edward e tê-lo vindo ao meu apartamento? Era um passo na direção certa.

"Às 17hs então".

**~ O ~**

Eu estava nervosa no sábado. Rose finalmente partiu para a casa de Emmett e eu nunca tinha sido mais feliz ao vê-la sair. Seus pequenos sorrisos manhosos, a absoluta presunção da sua expressão, eram mais do que eu poderia suportar. Ela estava muito satisfeita consigo mesma, como se orquestrasse a coisa toda sozinha.

Edward chegou exatamente às 17hs e nós saímos. Eu não o convidei para entrar no apartamento, eu não estava pronta ainda.

O jantar foi tudo que eu esperava que fosse. Edward era um cavalheiro completo e a conversa fluiu facilmente. Eu o convidei para a leitura de poesia na biblioteca, ele aceitou. Nós conversamos sobre Rose e Emmett, Alice e Jasper, até mesmo Carlisle agindo sem fins lucrativos.

E eu gostei muito da peça. Mike não tinha uma grande parte - ele estava no coro como um membro dos Jets - mas ele fez sua parte com todo o seu coração. Toda vez que ele aparecia no palco, o rosto de Edward se iluminava. Perguntei-me como seria a sensação de salvar uma vida do jeito que ele fez? Como Edward se sentia sabendo que Mike estava no palco apenas pelo seu presente.

Edward manteve a distância física a noite toda. Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para garantir que eu não me sentisse pressionada. Apreciei sua cortesia. E se havia uma corrente sutil de eletricidade que ainda corria entre nós, nós dois fizemos um bom trabalho de ignorá-la.

Após a peça, Edward me apresentou para Mike e seus pais. Eu suprimi uma risadinha pelo olhar de adoração que Mike tinha por Edward.

A única parte incômoda da noite veio quando Edward me acompanhou até a porta.

"Obrigada por me convidar, Edward." Eu disse. "Eu tive um momento muito bom." Perguntei-me se ele tentaria me beijar.

"Fiquei feliz em tê-la comigo." Ele disse. "A noite não teria sido a mesma sem você." Ele pegou minha mão e deu-lhe um aperto suave. "Verei você na noite de quinta-feira." Ele parecia como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas, em vez disso, ele sorriu e virou-se, começando a ir embora.

Não, ele não me beijaria.

Porque ele estava me deixando liderar desta vez. Deixando-me liderar por agora.

E eu não queria que ele fosse embora ainda.

"Edward." Eu disse. Ele se virou e esperou enquanto eu caminhava para ele, seus olhos escuros e fumegantes. Levantei a mão para o seu rosto e tracei sua maçã do rosto. Deslizei minha mão em seu cabelo e o puxei para mim. "Beije-me." Eu sussurrei. "Beije-me e faça isso com vontade".

"Oh, Bella." Ele disse, sua voz toda grossa e rouca. Ele colocou os dedos embaixo do meu queixo, levantou meu rosto e baixou os lábios nos meus.

Suave e delicadamente nós nos beijamos. Seus lábios eram macios e fortes, exatamente como eu me lembrava. Tomei um passo para mais perto dele e ele passou os braços em volta de mim.

Eu brincava com a entrada da sua boca com a minha língua. Ele gemeu e puxou-me mais apertado. Então ele abriu os lábios e me deixou entrar. E foi tão doce, tão carinhoso.

Em seguida, o beijo se aprofundou e ele derramou seus sentimentos por mim em seu beijo.

Seu amor. Seu remorso. Sua paixão. Sua necessidade.

Uma miríade de emoções e sensações varreu-me. A sensação dos seus braços em volta de mim, seus dedos correndo levemente pelas minhas costas. Sua língua, acariciando a minha. Seu gosto. Seu cheiro.

Ele.

Ele finalmente se afastou, respirando pesadamente. Ele me beijou suavemente mais três vezes, todo o tempo tremendo.

"Obrigado." Ele disse contra os meus lábios.

Afastei-me, meus braços ainda em torno dele, e olhei em seus olhos. "De nada".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Então, agora os dois estão realmente construindo um relacionamento... o que acharam de tudo isso?_

_Próximo capítulo amanhã se chegar a pelo menos 2735 reviews. E para quem está reclamando das metas, estou levando em conta o número de pessoas que têm a fic em alerta, então não acho que seja exagero não._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Para os que perguntaram o que Edward quis dizer sobre o seu comentário dos 'sabores'. Ele não quis dizer que ele tomaria uma submissa enquanto trabalha as coisas com Bella, ou que Bella seria a namorada dele e ele encontraria alguém para ser sua submissa. Ele quis dizer que ele e Bella podem desfrutar e experimentar diferentes tipos de sexo juntos - tanto o Dominante/submissa, como o 'normal'. Faz sentido?_

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

Nós saímos várias vezes nas semanas seguintes. Leitura de poesia na biblioteca, fazer sushi no Sushi bar, e um encontro duplo com Rose e Emmett, que foi longe de ser tão estranho quanto eu pensei que seria.

Edward e eu estávamos lentamente tecendo nossas vidas de volta juntas, mas construída na honestidade desta vez. Comunicação aberta de ambos os lados. Mas ele ainda estava hesitante em fazer qualquer coisa física além de beijar. Não que beijar Edward fosse algo para tomar de ânimo leve. Ele poderia fazer o meu coração bater apenas olhando para os meus lábios. E quando ele realmente os tocava com os seus...

Ele veio na tarde de quinta-feira na biblioteca, três semanas após o nosso encontro no teatro, para convidar-me para jantar na noite seguinte. Em sua casa.

"Para ver Jake." Ele acrescentou rapidamente. "Ele sente a sua falta e quando sente o seu cheiro em mim-"

Segurei a mão para cima. "Eu entendo." Eu disse. "Eu amaria ir jantar e ver Jake. Eu senti falta dele".

Edward sorriu e me agradeceu.

Eu fiz um telefonema logo depois que ele saiu.

**~ O ~**

O jantar não foi tão inquietante como eu pensei que poderia ser. Jake estava do lado de fora esperando por mim. Era como se ele soubesse que eu estaria vindo, e quase me derrubou quando eu saí da caminhonete.

"Jake, por favor." Edward repreendeu, vindo para fora e enxugando as mãos em uma toalha. "Você deve perdoá-lo, Bella, ele esteve animado o dia todo".

"Isso faz de nós dois." Eu disse, subindo as escadas para me juntar a Edward. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me. "O que você está cozinhando?"

"Frango ao molho de mel e amêndoas." Ele disse com um brilho em seus olhos.

"Mmmmm." Eu disse. "O meu favorito".

"Vamos para dentro." Ele disse. "Está quase pronto".

O frango estava tão tenro e saboroso quanto eu me lembrava. A conversa fluiu livremente e Jake ficou do meu lado o tempo todo, muitas vezes deitando em meus pés.

Quando nós dois terminamos de comer, Edward se levantou para levar os nossos pratos para a pia.

"Deixe-me ajudar." Eu disse, pulando para cima.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Ele disse.

"Mas eu não me importo".

Então ele lavou e eu enxuguei. Isso me lembrou da nossa semana da nevasca - trabalhando juntos, rindo. Coloquei o último prato de lado e olhei para a bancada.

Eu virei para ele. "Edward-"

"Bella-" Ele disse ao mesmo tempo.

Nós rimos.

"Você primeiro." Eu disse.

Ele se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão. "Eu só queria dizer 'obrigado' por você ter vindo. Jake não esteve tão calmo em meses".

Empurrei-me do balcão. "Bem, eu estou feliz por Jake, mas ele não é a única razão pela qual eu vim hoje à noite".

"Eu sei." Seu polegar acariciou meus dedos. "Obrigado".

"Você tem que parar de me agradecer o tempo todo." Eu me aproximei dele. "Confie em mim, eu sou uma criatura muito egoísta".

Ele levantou a mão para o meu rosto e traçou meu queixo com o dedo indicador. "Você não é." Ele disse. "Você é gentil e amorosa e complacente e-"

_"Edward"._

Ele colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios. "Pare." Ele disse. "Deixe-me terminar".

Respirei fundo e esperei.

"Você trouxe à minha vida tanta alegria, tanta plenitude." Sua voz caiu, "Eu te amo, Bella".

Eu não podia respirar.

"Oh, Edward." Eu disse quando eu tive a minha voz de volta. "Eu também te amo".

"Bella." Ele gemeu e puxou-me em seus braços. Seus lábios esmagaram os meus e ele me beijou com todo o desejo reprimido das últimas semanas.

Serpenteei uma mão em suas costas e empurrei os dedos da outra em seu cabelo. Inclinei minha cabeça para melhor encaixar nossas bocas juntas.

Seus lábios mordiscaram seu caminho pela minha bochecha até ao meu ouvido. "Diga-me para parar, Bella." Ele sussurrou, sua respiração quente contra a minha pele. "Diga-me para parar e eu vou".

"Não." Meus olhos fechados. "Não pare".

Ele passou as mãos pelos meus braços, deixando um rastro de arrepios no caminho dos seus dedos. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu a trouxe aqui para isso." Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu a estou empurrando".

Eu confiava nele. Se eu dissesse a ele para parar, eu sabia que ele pararia. Ele se afastaria e nós continuaríamos conversando. Nós teríamos uma noite agradável e ele me beijaria profundamente antes de eu ir embora para a noite. A vida continuaria do jeito que tinha sido pelas últimas semanas.

Ou...

Eu me afastei do seu abraço e sorri docemente para ele. Ele parecia um pouco chocado - ele não esperava que eu me afastasse. "Siga-me." Eu disse, segurando a minha mão estendida.

Ele pegou minha mão e me seguiu enquanto eu subia as escadas para o seu quarto. Pisquei contra as lágrimas quando vi sua cama, tantas lembranças. Mas, novamente, tantas lembranças ainda para fazer.

Começando exatamente agora.

Virei-me para ele. Ele me olhava com olhos escuros. "Eu me lembro vagamente de você dizendo algo sobre o que aconteceria na próxima vez que eu me juntasse a você aqui".

Ele levantou a mão para o meu rosto. "Bella." Ele disse. "Minha linda e perfeita Bella." Ele se inclinou e beijou-me - um longo e apaixonado beijo de boca aberta. Quando o beijo se tornou mais urgente, ele se afastou.

"Eu me lembro exatamente do que eu disse." Ele disse, levantando o meu cabelo e escovando o meu pescoço com seus lábios. "Agora, deixe-me mostrar a você".

Ele levantou-me para a cama com uma suave varredura. Então ele me empurrou para que eu estivesse nas minhas costas. "Eu começarei com a sua boca".

Ele mordiscou minha boca divertidamente. De vez em quando, ele colocava um pequeno beijo em meus lábios. Ele tomou seu tempo, lentamente atiçando o fogo em mim apenas com a sua boca. Sabendo o que eu queria, sabendo o que ele queria, e fazendo nós dois esperarmos. Mas, finalmente, ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me beijou. Realmente me beijou. Sua língua se movendo com a minha, seus lábios urgentes.

Depois de vários longos minutos, ele se afastou. "Eu poderia beijar seus lábios por horas e nunca me cansar do seu gosto." Seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo. "Mas o resto de você é tão malditamente delicioso".

Mãos lentas desabotoaram minha camisa e a empurraram dos meus ombros. Eu arqueei minhas costas para que ele pudesse removê-la completamente e segundos depois a camisa desapareceu. Sua boca foi para o meu pescoço. "Eu posso sentir seu coração bater aqui." Ele disse. "Correndo." Ele pegou minha mão e a levou para o seu peito. "Sinta o meu." Eu senti seu coração bater através da sua camisa - era frenético.

Eu não pude evitar, agarrei sua camisa e a deslizei sobre a sua cabeça. Eu queria senti-lo. Em cima de mim. Debaixo de mim. Em mim. Em qualquer lugar. Em todos os lugares. Minhas mãos deslizaram em seu peito e eu me readaptei com o seu corpo. A firmeza do seu peito. A força dos seus braços. A necessidade queimando em sua expressão. E, pela primeira vez, o amor brilhando em seus olhos.

Seus lábios continuaram sua descida pelo meu corpo. "Uma parte do corpo muitas vezes negligenciada está aqui," ele disse, levantando meu braço para a sua boca, "a dobra do cotovelo." Então ele colocou beijos leves como penas diretamente sobre aquele pequeno espaço de pele sensível. "Seria um pecado imperdoável negligenciar esta saborosa iguaria." Ele o lambeu e meu corpo inteiro explodiu em arrepios. Eu não tive tempo para me recuperar antes que ele me mordesse suavemente.

"Oh, Deus." Eu gemi.

Ele deu-me um sorriso maligno. "E eu apenas comecei".

Ele colocou mais beijos no meu braço, na minha clavícula, e desceu entre os meus seios. Com dedos ágeis, ele tirou meu sutiã e o jogou fora da cama.

"Seus seios são perfeitos." Ele pegou um na mão. "Exatamente o tamanho certo. E quando eu faço isso," ele esfregou o meu mamilo entre os seus dedos, "o seu corpo treme com antecipação".

Como estava fazendo agora.

"Você sabe o quanto os seus seios são doces?"

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

"Uma vergonha, realmente." Ele abaixou a cabeça e sugou-me profundamente em sua boca. Rolou a ponta da sua língua ao redor do meu mamilo. Eu arqueei minhas costas enquanto ele me atraía mais profundamente.

"Ahhh." Eu gemi quando ele me mordeu, a agudeza dos seus dentes enviando ondas de choque através do meu corpo.

Ele se moveu para o outro seio e soprou sobre ele. "Pele tão sensível." Ele murmurou antes de beijar em torno da base do meu peito. Ele lambeu seu caminho para cima, parando quando chegou ao mamilo. Ele espalmou com a mão. "E este?" Ele perguntou. "Exatamente tão fodidamente doce como o outro." E com isso, seus dentes puxaram meu mamilo. Eu agarrei sua cabeça e o segurei em mim.

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto ele brincava com meus seios – mordiscando, provocando, chupando. Em um ponto, eu o puxei para mim e ele gemeu quando eu coloquei minha língua em sua boca. Levantei meus quadris, desesperada por atrito. Por alguma coisa.

"Espere." Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios. "Eu não cheguei às melhores partes".

Céus me ajudem então, porque eu explodiria antes de ele chegar às melhores partes.

Suas mãos acariciaram minha barriga, acendendo o fogo sob a minha pele. Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e movi minhas pernas para que roçassem contra a sua dureza.

Ele empurrou o cós da minha calça para baixo e sua língua circulou meu umbigo.

"Outra parte do corpo esquecida." Ele disse e mergulhou sua língua em meu umbigo. "Você sabe quantas terminações nervosas são encontradas aqui?" Ele soprou em mim.

Não, mas eu sabia que ele fez cada uma delas se levantar no fim.

Com medida lentidão, ele desabotoou minhas calça, empurrou sobre os meus quadris e pelas minhas pernas. Eu a chutei da cama e sentei-me.

"Minha vez." Eu o empurrei em suas costas e puxei sua calça e boxer para fora. Então eu passei um tempo redescobrindo seu corpo - os músculos tonificados do seu peito, os recortes do seu estômago, a penugem que levava para...

"Bella." Ele gemeu quando as minhas mãos mergulharam mais para baixo e provocaram seu pênis.

"Vire-se." Eu disse, porque eu amava suas costas - suas omoplatas nítidas com a pele sensível entre elas e as duas covinhas exatamente acima da sua bunda firme. Beijei um caminho da sua nuca à parte inferior das suas costas, deleitando-me com o tremor que sacudiu seu corpo. Lambi meu caminho de volta, mãos acariciando seu corpo totalmente perfeito.

_Meu._

Ele virou e levou-me com ele, então ele mais uma vez descansou em cima de mim. "Esqueci onde eu estava." Ele disse. "Agora tenho que começar tudo de novo." E ele começou de novo com a minha boca, beijando-me, até que eu não conseguia pensar direito, suas mãos vagando pelos meus braços. Ele se afastou. "Nós discutimos a sua boca." Ele me beijou suavemente. "E o seu pescoço." Outro beijo. "Seus esquecidos cotovelos e umbigo." Ele beijou meu cotovelo e acariciou minha barriga com a mão livre. "E eu definitivamente me lembro destes." Ele disse, mergulhando a cabeça para os meus seios para um longo beijo. Ou dois.

Ou seis.

"Ah, sim." Ele disse. "Eu me lembro agora." Ele deslizou pelo meu corpo. "Exatamente," ele contornou meus quadris, "sobre," ele rapidamente passou por onde eu estava inchada e dolorida, "aqui." Ele agarrou meu joelho.

Meu joelho?

"O joelho é uma zona erógena para muitas pessoas." Ele disse.

Eu tinha a sensação de que todas as minhas zonas eram erógenas quando se tratava de Edward.

Ele fez cócegas no topo do meu joelho com beijos suaves enquanto acariciava o lado. Em seguida, ele levantou minha perna e beijou a pele delicada atrás do meu joelho. Eu nunca pensei que alguém beijando meu joelho seria tão excitante, mas, maldição se ele não me fez gemer quando mudou para o outro joelho. E lambeu e beijou um pouco mais. Mordiscou.

"Edward." Eu gemi, levantando meus quadris para fora da cama. "Mais para cima".

Ele me ignorou e trabalhou seu caminho mais para baixo, parando em meus tornozelos e colocando beijos suaves e simples na parte interna. Então ele levantou primeiro um pé, depois o outro, beijando meus calcanhares.

"Agora." Ele disse, olhando para mim com um sorriso. "Eu sinto como se tivesse esquecido de algo. O quê?"

"Você é um homem inteligente." Eu dobrei meus joelhos e os espalhei. "Tenho certeza que você irá se lembrar".

Ele rosnou. Um som profundo e primal que mandou vibrações pela minha espinha. Então, ele se arrastou de volta até a cama, arrancou minha calcinha, e parou congelado. "Porra, Bella. Você se depilou".

"Surpresa".

Ele rosnou novamente e colocou as minhas duas pernas sobre os seus ombros. Sua língua acariciou minha fenda suavemente e eu levantei meus quadris novamente. "Agora, aqui é um local importante, porque, bem aqui," ele me lambeu de novo, "é pura," lambida, "e não adulterada," lambida, "Bella".

"Querido Senhor." Eu murmurei.

"E depois de eu passar horas beijando sua boca." Ele disse, estendendo-me com os seus dedos. "Eu poderia passar horas beijando e lambendo e bebendo da sua doce," lambida, "e molhada," lambida, "boceta." Ele colocou a boca em mim e empurrou sua língua dentro.

Fazia muito tempo e ele tinha passado muito tempo me provocando - meu orgasmo tomou conta de mim no segundo golpe da sua língua.

Ele colocou pequenos beijos no meu clitóris e acariciava-me com os dedos. Sempre muito gentil, ele desceu minhas pernas dos seus ombros e as colocou de volta na cama.

Ele parecia um leão da montanha quando se arrastou de volta até a cama para mim. "Agora." Ele disse, sua voz toda rouca. "Vamos continuar".

Dei um suspiro de alívio quando o corpo dele cobriu o meu. Seu peso era glorioso. Com uma mão, ele colocou seu pau na minha entrada. Então ele pegou as minhas duas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

"Bella." Ele disse e eu abri meus olhos para ver o amor e a saudade brilhando nos seus. "Este sou eu, Edward," ele empurrou levemente dentro de mim, "e você, Bella," ele empurrou mais, "nada mais".

"Edward." Seu nome era um suspiro dos meus lábios.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-me, lentamente trazendo nossas mãos acima da minha cabeça. O beijo se aprofundou e ele empurrou mais para dentro.

Eu gemi quando ele deu um empurrão final e estabeleceu-se fundo dentro de mim. Ele olhou nos meus olhos quando se retirou e começou um ritmo lento e arrastado.

Oh, sim. Meu corpo se lembrava disso.

A sensação de ser esticada. Dele em cima de mim. Da maneira como nos movíamos juntos como um só.

Seus dedos apertaram os meus quando ele empurrou para dentro de novo. Ele era lento e cuidadoso, extraindo cada impulso. Cronometrando cada um, puxando para fora e esperando até o segundo em que eu sabia que não podia suportar mais o vazio e, em seguida, voltando para dentro de mim, enchendo-me completamente.

Eu arqueei minhas costas, querendo tomá-lo mais fundo. Seus músculos estavam apertados e tensos, seu controle traído com o suor saindo em sua testa.

Mais uma vez, ele empurrou lentamente e eu levantei meus quadris para encontrá-lo.

Eu gemi quando ele saiu novamente.

"Edward." Eu gemi. "Por favor".

Ele acelerou o ritmo, indo mais rápido, mas ainda não rápido o suficiente. Tirei meus dedos dos dele e empurrei sua cabeça para mim, enquanto envolvia minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura. Levantei meu corpo com cada impulso dele e ambos soltamos um gemido quando ele escorregou mais profundamente.

Mas ele ainda estava muito lento.

Corri minhas unhas em suas costas, arranhando-o. "Maldito seja, Edward." Mordi sua orelha. "Fôda-me".

Ele rosnou, afastando e mergulhando em mim. Batendo-me mais e mais com cada estocada longa e forte e profunda.

Eu senti meu clímax construindo novamente.

"Edward!" Eu gritei quando ele atingiu um ponto particularmente sensível.

Seu peito arfava enquanto empurrava para a frente novamente.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e cravei minhas unhas em suas costas no seu impulso seguinte.

"Oh, Deus, Bella!"

Ele continuou seu ritmo, deslizando uma mão entre os nossos corpos e batendo meu clitóris no ritmo com seus quadris.

"Eu vou... eu vou... eu vou..." Eu gaguejei.

Ele empurrou mais uma vez e meu clímax assumiu. Soltei um grito quando seu pau mergulhou profundamente de novo e de novo. Outro clímax sacudiu meu corpo, mas ele continuou batendo.

Seu pênis contraiu dentro de mim. Ele empurrou uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, e segurou absolutamente imóvel. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou quando se libertou. Seus sucos quentes iniciaram outro orgasmo para mim.

Ele caiu em cima de mim, peito arfando. Senti seu coração martelando enquanto ele trabalhava para recuperar o fôlego. Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, que era a única parte de mim que eu poderia convencer a trabalhar.

Edward levantou a cabeça e me beijou. "Quatro".

**~ O ~**

Mais tarde, quando podíamos nos mover, ele deslizou para fora da cama e caminhou até a cômoda. Eu rolei para o meu lado, o melhor para observar sua forma nua enquanto ele abria gavetas e acendia velas. A escuridão tinha caído, mas o quarto lentamente veio à tona enquanto ele acendeu uma vela após a outra.

A luz das velas jogou em sua pele, lançando sombras que piscavam sobre o seu corpo. Rolei sobre as minhas costas quando ele voltou para a cama. Ele sentou-se um pouco ereto e reuniu-me a ele, então minha cabeça descansava em seu peito.

"Eu não planejei para que isso acontecesse hoje à noite." Ele disse, colocando beijos suaves na minha testa. Eu levantei minha cabeça e ele me beijou. "De verdade, eu não planejei".

"Eu estou contente que aconteceu, no entanto." Aconcheguei-me em seus braços e suspirei. "Muito contente".

Seus braços apertaram em torno de mim. "Bella?" Ele perguntou. "Eu sei que você não trouxe nada, mas você ficaria comigo esta noite?" Ele se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos. "Aqui. Na minha cama?"

_Em sua cama._

Uma lágrima deslizou pela minha bochecha. "Edward..."

"Por favor, Bella." Ele disse, enxugando a lágrima. "Durma aqui. Comigo".

Sentei-me e o beijei. "Sim." Eu disse entre beijos. "Sim, eu ficarei." Eu o empurrei para baixo na cama. "Mas temos _horas_ antes de ser remotamente o momento para pensar sobre algo tão simples como _dormir. _Então, por agora," tracei seus lábios com os meus dedos, "deixe-me começar com a sua boca".

Ele soltou um gemido baixo.

"Hora do pagamento, amigo." Eu sussurrei antes de cobrir sua boca com a minha.

E quando nós começamos a nos mover juntos novamente, eu soube duas coisas:

Edward me amava.

E, algum dia, algum dia muito em breve, eu usaria seu colar de novo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_No lugar da Bella, eu teria aceitado tudo o que ela passou só pela "recompensa" que Edward fez nesse capítulo... _

_Próximo e último capítulo amanhã se chegar a 2850 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

"Srta. Swan." A recepcionista disse. "O Sr. Cullen vai vê-la agora".

Levantei-me e caminhei em direção à porta de madeira escura. Meu coração realmente não deveria estar batendo tão forte como estava. Eu sabia exatamente quem esperava por mim atrás da porta fechada. Eu o conhecia e o amava. Passei a última noite em sua casa, acordei em seus braços esta manhã, e então esperei em sua cama por ele trazer o café da manhã.

Hoje era sexta-feira, quase duas semanas depois da primeira vez que passei a noite na cama de Edward. Eu estava aqui esta noite a meu próprio pedido - Edward não tinha visto o ponto do que eu queria fazer no início, mas ele acabou indo junto comigo.

Empurrei a porta aberta, entrei completamente e dei uma olhada ligeira para ele. Sua cabeça estava para baixo e ele estava digitando. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fui até o meio da sala.

Parei exatamente como eu tinha feito meses atrás - pés espalhados na largura dos meus ombros, cabeça para baixo, braços aos meus lados.

Ele continuou escrevendo.

Passamos parte das últimas duas semanas trabalhando no nosso novo acordo. Enquanto sentados à sua mesa da cozinha, nós discutimos e negociamos o que ambos queríamos. Exploramos nossos limites pessoais. Reformulamos palavras de segurança. Decidimos quando e como jogar. Nós concordamos em ter momentos Dominante/submissa a partir de sexta-feira à noite até domingo à tarde, e sermos como qualquer outro casal da tarde de domingo até sexta-feira à noite.

Nossa primeira discussão tinha sido sobre com que frequência eu usaria seu colar. Eu queria o tempo todo, mas Edward se sentia diferente.

_"Eu o usava todos os dias da última vez." Eu disse, não vendo o ponto em fazer algo diferente._

_"Mas as coisas mudaram." Ele disse._

_"Eu não estou discutindo com isso." Eu disse. "Mas ao usá-lo todos os dias, eu manteria essa conexão entre nós"._

_"Bella." Ele disse. "Eu entendo o sentimento de querer usar o colar todos os dias, mas você vai ouvir algum conselho? De alguém que tem mais experiência?"_

_"Você vai puxar o cartão de experiência muitas vezes?"_

_"Sim"._

_Eu bufei e recostei-me na cadeira._

_"Bella, escute." Ele disse. "Quer você admita ou não, o colar coloca você em um determinado estado de espírito e eu não quero você nesse estado de espírito durante a semana. Se eu perguntar se você quer ervilhas ou cenouras para o jantar em uma noite de terça-feira, eu quero que a resposta venha de Bella, minha amante, não de Isabella, minha submissa"._

_"Eu sei, mas..." Eu parei, ele tinha um ponto._

_Ele sorriu. "Eu não estou te dando um plano de refeição, ou uma rotina de exercícios, ou estipulando o sono, ou-"_

_"Graças a Deus por isso." Eu interrompi. "Porque insistir em oito horas de sono limitaria severamente nossas atividades durante a semana"._

_"Concordo." Ele disse. "Mas, trazendo esse ponto de volta para o que eu estava dizendo, se eu quiser ter relações sexuais em uma quarta-feira e você não estiver no clima, eu quero que você sinta-se livre para dizer isso. O colar," ele balançou a cabeça, "vai limitar você. Mesmo que você ache que não vai"._

Então, nós concordamos que eu usaria o colar apenas nos finais de semana.

Enquanto tinha sido minha ideia voltar a apresentar a minha candidatura e encontrá-lo aqui, nós não tínhamos discutido como a noite progrediria. Olhei para os meus pés e perguntei-me se ele tinha o colar aqui, em seu escritório. Eu não o tinha visto desde a manhã em que o deixei sobre a mesa da sala de jantar.

Escutei sua digitação constante e perguntei-me o que ele estava pensando - o que ele estava planejando.

Empurrei de lado meus pensamentos divagantes e concentrei em minha respiração. Não havia necessidade de querer saber como a noite seria. Seria da maneira que Edward decidisse, e o que quer que ele decidisse, seria o que era melhor para nós dois.

Eu não tinha dúvidas.

Ele parou de escrever.

"Isabella Swan".

Eu não comecei quando ele disse meu nome. Eu o esperei desta vez, e mantive minha cabeça para baixo.

Ele empurrou-se da mesa e atravessou o piso de madeira. Contei os seus passos.

Dez.

Dez passos e ele parou atrás de mim. Ele levantou meu cabelo, torceu-o em torno da sua mão e puxou. "Eu fui mais _fácil_ com você da última vez." Ele disse em uma voz baixa, comandante.

Minha barriga tremeu com antecipação. Edward, o Dominante, estava de volta.

Eu senti falta dele. Senti falta dele.

Ele puxou meu cabelo forte e eu me forcei a manter minha cabeça para baixo.

"Você me disse uma vez que você pode lidar com qualquer coisa que eu lhe desse fisicamente." Ele disse. "Você se lembra?"

Sim, maldito seja. Lembrei-me de dizer aquelas exatas palavras. Eu deveria saber que elas voltariam para morder-me na bunda.

Ele puxou meu cabelo. "Eu testarei essa teoria, Isabella." Ele disse. "Nós veremos exatamente o quanto você é capaz de lidar".

Ele soltou meu cabelo e deixei escapar um suspiro que eu não sabia que estava segurando.

"Eu vou treiná-la." Ele disse, andando para ficar diante de mim. Eu olhava para o alto dos seus sapatos de couro. "Treiná-la para atender todas as minhas necessidades, desejos e querer. A partir de agora, quando eu der um comando, eu espero que você o obedeça imediatamente e sem questionar. Qualquer hesitação, sobrancelha levantada, ou desobediência, serão tratados no local. Está entendido?"

Eu esperei.

"Olhe para mim e responda." Ele disse. "Você entendeu?"

Olhei para cima e em seus olhos verdes fixos. "Sim, Mestre".

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Ele repreendeu. "Eu pensei que você tivesse aprendido essa lição da última vez".

Da última vez? O quê?

"Como você se dirige a mim antes de eu encoleirar você?"

Merda.

"Sim, Senhor." Eu disse.

"Eu deixei esse deslize passar antes." Ele disse, caminhando para a sua mesa. "Mas, como eu disse, eu não serei tão brando desta vez".

Meu coração disparou, eu realmente não esperava errar tão logo.

"Levante sua saia e coloque suas mãos em cima da minha mesa." Ele disse.

Fui até a frente da sua mesa e levantei a minha saia acima da minha cintura. Sua secretária ainda estava do lado fora? Ela ouviria? Coloquei minhas mãos em cima da sua mesa e me preparei.

"Três golpes, Isabella." Ele disse. "Conte".

Sua mão moveu com um assobio através do ar e aterrissou com um tapa na minha bunda. Ai.

"Um." Eu disse.

Mais uma vez ela veio, aterrissando em um local diferente.

"Dois".

Apenas mais um. Cerrei meus dentes quando ele atingiu a terceira vez.

"Três".

Ele parou e esfregou minha bunda, acalmando a dor com suas mãos de especialistas. Suas mãos eram boas e eu me forcei a ficar parada. Ele puxou minha saia para baixo.

"Vá ficar onde você estava." Ele sussurrou.

Voltei para o meu lugar no meio do seu escritório. De certa forma, eu me senti mais à vontade. Eu errei e ele lidou com isso. Nós continuamos. Nada a temer.

"Você se lembra das suas palavras de segurança?" Ele disse do lado da sua mesa.

Lembrei-me daquela conversa.

_Estávamos na mesa da cozinha de novo._

_"Duas?" Eu perguntei, chocada. "Você está me dando duas palavras de segurança?"_

_"É um sistema comumente utilizado." Ele disse, escrevendo algo._

_"Mas da última vez-"_

_Ele olhou para cima. "Eu já expliquei o meu erro com a maneira que eu defini as coisas da última vez, Bella." Ele disse. "Eu não terei você se afastando de mim novamente"._

_Estendi a mão sobre a mesa para tomar a sua mão. "Eu não vou embora. Eu só não sei por que eu tenho que ter duas palavras de segurança"._

_"Porque nós empurraremos seus limites." Ele disse. "Se você disser 'amarelo', eu sei que estou empurrando, mas posso continuar. 'Vermelho' pára a cena completamente"._

_Isso ainda parecia um pouco demais._

_"Mas você nunca teve uma submissa com palavra de segurança antes." Eu disse._

_"Eu tenho agora." Ele disse, levantando minha mão aos seus lábios. "E eu quero que você se sinta totalmente segura e confiável quando você está comigo. Mesmo quando eu estou empurrando você"._

"Sim, senhor." Eu disse, voltando para o presente. "Lembro-me das palavras de segurança".

"Bom." Ele disse. Ele voltou atrás da sua mesa, abriu outra gaveta e pegou uma caixa. Ele a abriu.

Meu colar. O mesmo.

Ele o levantou. "Você está pronta, Isabella?"

"Sim, Senhor." Eu disse, sorrindo.

Ele caminhou de volta para ficar na minha frente novamente. "Ajoelhe-se".

Eu caí de joelhos. Ele deslizou o colar em volta do meu pescoço, prendeu-o no lugar. Eu me senti completa novamente.

"Eu o colocarei em você toda sexta-feira às 18hs e tirarei aos domingos às 15hs." Ele disse, arrastando os dedos pela minha clavícula.

Decidimos que aqueles horários nos dariam tempo de sobra para jogar na sexta-feira à noite e muito tempo aos domingos para falar sobre o nosso fim de semana e para a transição de volta para o comportamento do dia-a-dia.

Nós também decidimos o que aconteceria imediatamente após ele me encoleirar todas as noites de sexta-feira. Mas eu esperei que ele me instruísse.

"Levante-se." Ele disse.

Eu levantei, confusa. Isto não era o que tínhamos acordado.

Seus olhos brilharam de emoção. "Você fica tão fodidamente boa usando o meu colar." Ele colocou a mão no meu queixo e me beijou. Forte.

_Eu estava deitada em seus braços na primeira manhã após passar a noite em sua cama._

_"A regra toda de nada de beijo," eu disse, passando a mão em seu peito, "foi uma regra com todas as submissas, ou apenas comigo?"_

_Ele acariciou o meu cabelo. "Foi apenas com você, Bella"._

_"Apenas comigo?" Levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. "Por quê?"_

_"Foi uma forma de me distanciar." Ele disse. "Eu pensei que se eu não beijasse você, eu não sentiria tanto. Seria capaz de me lembrar que eu era apenas o seu Dominante"._

_"Você beijou suas outras submissas." Eu murmurei, não gostando do ciúme que percorreu meu corpo._

_"Sim"._

_"Mas eu não"._

_Ele não disse nada. Provavelmente com medo de como eu reagiria. Do que eu diria._

_E parte de mim estava brava por ele ter se segurado. Que ele nos negou._

_Mas o passado era o passado._

_"Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?" Eu perguntei, subindo em seu corpo._

_"Não." Ele disse hesitante._

_Coloquei meus lábios perto dele. "Você tem um monte de compensação a fazer"._

_Ele me deu um beijo suave. "Um monte?"_

_"Mmmm." Eu disse enquanto ele me beijava novamente. "Com juros"._

_Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios. "Juros?"_

_"Muitos juros." Eu disse. "É melhor você começar"._

_"Oh, Bella." Ele virou-me e seu corpo pairou sobre o meu. "Eu sempre pago minhas dívidas"._

Ele quebrou o beijo e empurrou meus ombros. "Volte para os seus joelhos".

Eu me ajoelhei diante dele. Seu pênis esticado contra a frente das suas calças, mas ele esperou.

"Por favor, Mestre." Eu disse. "Eu posso tê-lo na minha boca?"

"Você pode".

Desabotoei e abri seu zíper com dedos rápidos, pronta para o seu gosto. Deslizei sua calça e boxer até seus tornozelos e lambi meus lábios ao ver sua massiva ereção.

Ele torceu os dedos no meu cabelo quando eu o tomei na minha boca. Eu facilitei sua entrada, mas ele não queria lento e empurrou-se todo o caminho com um impulso forte. Ele bateu no fundo da minha garganta e eu rapidamente relaxei para que eu não vomitasse.

Ele usou seu aperto no meu cabelo para empurrar-se para dentro e fora da minha boca. Era tão bom, o puxão afiado do meu cabelo e a força do seu pênis espancando minha garganta. Eu esperava que fosse tão bom para ele. Eu chupava quando ele saía da minha boca e passava minha língua pelo seu comprimento quando ele empurrava para dentro. Puxei meus lábios para trás para que meus dentes o roçassem.

"Porra." Ele disse.

Mais algumas estocadas fortes e ele começou a sacudir dentro da minha boca. Eu trouxe as minhas mãos para suas coxas em antecipação, pronta para o seu clímax. Querendo-o.

Ele empurrou profundamente e segurou parado quando sua libertação encheu minha boca. Engoli tudo, amando o gosto salgado que representava o seu prazer.

Suas mãos esfregaram meu couro cabeludo, massageando suavemente a minha cabeça, relaxando qualquer dor remanescente da sua puxada de cabelo. Eu segurei imóvel e concentrei-me no amor em seu toque.

"Feche as minhas calças de volta, Isabella." Ele disse, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo uma última vez.

Eu trouxe sua calça e boxer de volta ao seu corpo. Fechei o zíper e afivelei seu cinto.

"Levante-se." Ele ordenou. Ele levou a mão ao meu queixo uma vez que eu levantei e levantou minha cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. "Eu vou trabalhar duro em você esta noite." Ele disse. "Eu vou trazê-la para a borda de prazer e deixá-la pendurada. Você não vai se libertar até que eu lhe dê permissão, e eu serei muito mesquinho com a minha permissão. Você entendeu? Responda-me".

Céus queridos, doces e misericordiosos.

"Sim, Mestre".

"Eu estarei em casa em uma hora." Seus olhos dançaram com entusiasmo. "Eu quero você nua e esperando no quarto de jogos".

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, esse foi o capítulo final dessa fic, o que acharam? Temos uma cena extra, que será postada amanhã._

_Para quem perguntou, "O Dominante" também tem 37 capítulos e começará a ser postada no dia 15 de outubro, portanto, aguardem! A fic, assim como "O Treinamento", já está totalmente traduzida..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	38. Cena extra do Capítulo 37

A cena abaixo acontece na manhã do Capítulo 37 - o dia em que Bella retorna ao escritório de Edward.

* * *

**Cena extra do Capítulo 37**

Acordei para encontrar alguém trilhando beijos em toda a minha clavícula. Lábios macios vagavam seu caminho até meu pescoço, pelas maçãs do meu rosto, até minha orelha.

"Bom dia." Edward sussurrou, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido.

"Mmmmmm." Eu respondi e rolei para mais perto dele enquanto seus braços me envolviam. Acordar com beijos de Edward era a minha nova forma favorita para começar o dia.

"Eu trouxe café da manhã." Ele disse.

Ok, risque isso. Acordar com beijos de Edward _e_ o tendo trazendo café da manhã na cama era a minha nova forma favorita para começar o dia.

"O que você trouxe?" Eu perguntei, pensando enquanto sentava.

"Eu." Ele beijou uma bochecha. "Eu." Ele beijou a outra. "E um prato de eu." Ele colocou um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

Por quanto tempo eu vivesse, eu nunca me cansaria de Edward me beijando. Mas hoje era um grande dia para nós, para o nosso relacionamento, e eu me sentia um pouco brincalhona...

Rolei para longe dele. "Bem, se isso é tudo o que você trouxe-"

Seus braços fortes me capturaram em um aperto de ferro e eu ri quando ele me rolou de volta para ele. "No entanto," ele disse, "se você insistir em uma alimentação adequada - eu trouxe uma omelete".

Passei minhas duas mãos sobre a extensão do seu peito. "Não, obrigada." Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado. "Pensando bem, eu pegarei o Edward".

Ele se sentou. "É melhor eu deixar você comer antes que esfrie." Ele trouxe uma bandeja da sua cômoda para a cama e a colocou na minha frente.

"De verdade?" Eu perguntei. "Você não vai se juntar a mim?"

Ele se inclinou e me beijou mais uma vez. "Eu já comi e realmente devo me preparar para o trabalho." Ele sorriu. "Você precisa se preparar também".

Eu fingi um beicinho quando ele foi para o banheiro, observando quando ele tirou suas calças no caminho.

Havia momentos em que eu esquecia como Edward era sensível. Como ele levava tudo para o lado pessoal. Nosso relacionamento tinha crescido aos trancos e barrancos durante as últimas semanas, mas de vez em quando eu tinha vislumbres da alma frágil que ele era.

Dei uma mordida na omelete. Ele precisava relaxar um pouco. Aprender a ser mais divertido. Como o esperado, a omelete no prato era puro céu - ovos macios, com um pouco de queijo cheddar picante - uma mordida grande após a outra.

O som da água corrente logo veio do banheiro. Edward. Nu e em um banho quente.

Agora _isso_ era puro céu. Sem precisar de pratos.

Comi o resto da omelete, bebi o suco de laranja fresco e coloquei a bandeja de volta em sua cômoda antes de ir para o seu banheiro.

O banheiro de Edward era do tamanho da cozinha do apartamento que eu dividia com Rose, e ele poderia dar uma pequena festa em seu banheiro. Mas, mesmo com tudo isso, nós nunca tomamos banho juntos.

Madeira escura cobria o chão e enormes armários pretos cobriam as paredes. A dupla bancada era feita de mármore branco. Eu sempre me perguntei por que um homem solteiro teria um banheiro tão grande, especialmente um que nunca pensou que encontraria alguém com quem compartilhar sua vida. A dupla bancada não serviria simplesmente como um lembrete da sua solidão? Mas então eu me lembrei que Esme havia projetado o banheiro e tive certeza de que, enquanto Edward pode nunva ter tido a esperança de encontrar uma relação duradoura, sua mãe nunca teria desistido dessa esperança. Eu sorri lembrando de como ela ficou contente ao ouvir que Edward e eu estávamos juntos novamente.

Edward estava no chuveiro, obscurecido pelo vapor. Eu sabia por experiência que dois chuveiros em cima e seis chuveiros laterais batiam em seu corpo. Sempre que eu usava o chuveiro de Edward, eu nunca queria sair. Junte Edward na mistura e eu duvidava que qualquer um de nós conseguisse chegar ao trabalho a tempo.

Oh, bem...

Deslizei a camisola sobre a minha cabeça e a deixei cair no chão. Edward estava de costas para mim e não conseguiu ouvir nada debaixo da água que caía.

Eu rapidamente escovei meus dentes, em seguida, abri a porta do chuveiro e entrei, respirando o vapor nebuloso. Edward virou-se com o clique da porta. Eu andei até ele, sem palavras, e deslizei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Nossos lábios se uniram em um beijo suave.

"Bom dia." Eu disse contra a sua boca.

"Bom dia." Ele respondeu. "Havia algo de errado com o café da manhã?"

_Sim Edward,_ eu queria dizer. _Eu estou aqui nua em seu banheiro porque eu quero reclamar sobre o café da manhã._

"Na verdade." Eu disse. "_Estava_ faltando uma coisa".

"Sério?" Ele se afastou surpreso. "Na omelete?"

"Não na omelete, propriamente." Eu disse. "Mas eu não recebi o 'você'." Beijei uma bochecha. "Você." Beijei a outra. "Ou o prato cheio de você." Beijei seus lábios.

"Não podemos ter isso agora, podemos?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Eu deveria dizer não".

"Hmmmmmm." Ele tirou meu sabonete do seu lugar dentro do banheiro e começou a ensaboar suas mãos. Dentro de minutos, eu estava coberta de espuma e comecei a lavar meu cabelo.

"Eu sei que nós discutimos isso longamente." Ele disse enquanto a água morna lavava o sabão e eu enxaguava meu cabelo. "Mas eu vou pedir para você me agradar mais uma vez." Ele colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros e olhou nos meus olhos. "Nós não temos que começar nada neste final de semana".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, ensaboando minhas mãos e as passando em seus braços. Eu realmente não precisava ensaboar Edward, ele estava quase terminando quando entrei no chuveiro, eu simplesmente queria. "Mas eu quero. Eu..." Eu parei, não sabendo como expressar o que eu sentia. "Eu nunca pensei que seria algo que eu precisasse... algo que eu _desejasse_ tanto. Eu ainda não quero estar com ninguém além de você, mas..." Eu me forcei a olhar em seus olhos, de alguma forma para transmitir-lhe o quanto eu queria dizer isso. "Eu entendo agora por que você achou que era necessário recomendar outros Dominantes para mim".

E, exatamente assim, os últimos vestígios de dúvida e culpa sobre o nosso passado desapareceram.

Ele me puxou suavemente em seu peito. "Obrigado." Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo.

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, sentindo o passado deslizar para longe, abraçando o nosso futuro. Lentamente, ele se afastou e baixou sua cabeça na altura da minha. Sua língua provocou a entrada da minha boca e eu suspirei quando ele a escorregou para dentro, perdendo-me na sua boca maravilhosa. Dando-me a ele. Permitindo que todas as emoções em volta de nós assumissem o controle.

Era quase demais.

"Porra." Eu disse quando o beijo terminou.

"Você sentiu isso também?" Ele perguntou.

Fechei meus olhos por breves instantes e concordei. "A. Cada. Vez".

O canto da sua boca levantou em um sorriso. "Venha aqui." Ele disse e puxou-me para a borda do chuveiro. Ele estendeu a mão e desligou os chuveiros de cima, então apenas os chuveiros laterais nos molhavam.

Ele pegou minha perna direita e a colocou sobre o banco de azulejo.

"Bem aqui," ele passou a mão entre as minhas pernas, "você está muito, muito suja".

_Suja?_

O quê?

Ele percebeu o meu choque. "Lembra?" Ele sussurrou enquanto seus dedos roçavam minha entrada molhada.

_Ah..._

Ele quis dizer sobre a noite passada. Sorri quando pensei nela... eu montada em Edward. Ele em cima de mim – golpeando em mim enquanto eu segurava na cabeceira da cama.

Estendi a mão para baixo e agarrei seu pau duro. "Oh, sim." Eu murmurei. "Estou definitivamente começando a lembrar".

"Graças a Deus." Ele disse. "Se você já tivesse esquecido, eu poderia ter afundado em uma depressão profunda e sombria".

Eu aumentei meu aperto. "Há apenas uma coisa que eu quero afundar profundamente".

"Porra Bella." Ele disse, movendo-se contra a minha mão.

"Agora, Edward".

Ele parou seus quadris. "Sempre tão impaciente, amor. Você precisa aprender a saborear as coisas".

Maldito homem incorrigível. "Vou saborear mais tarde. Você é quem disse que nós precisávamos ficar prontos para o trabalho".

Ele deu-me um sorriso preguiçoso. "Isso foi antes de você se juntar a mim no chuveiro".

"Nós chegaremos atrasados." Eu disse, sabendo muito bem que o meu argumento caiu em ouvidos surdos. Ninguém se importava se ele estivesse atrasado, ele era dono do seu negócio.

Ele se abaixou e sussurrou no meu ouvido, "Vou escrever um bilhete a você".

Virei minha cabeça para encontrar seus lábios. "Ah, é?"

"Mmmmm." Ele disse contra a minha boca. "Querida Marta, Por favor, desculpe Bella pelo atraso desta manhã-"

"Oh, não, você não vai".

Ele colocou seu dedo contra os meus lábios. "Ela ficou inadvertidamente presa, muito de propósito, veja só, por causa de um problema de encanamento que surgiu de forma inexplicável no meu chuveiro".

O dito problema começou a empurrar lentamente par frente e para trás em minha mão novamente. "Sua tentativa de humor sexual é bastante juvenil." Eu disse.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou, parando seus quadris. "Eu pensei que estava muito bom para algo que eu fiz na hora. Além disso, Martha e eu somos assim." Ele levantou dois dedos entrelaçados.

"Só porque Marta se faz de cega para as suas visitas de quarta-feira, não significa que ela seja sua melhor amiga".

"Pelo contrário." Ele disse. "Eu devo muito a Martha. Eu nunca teria deixado aquela rosa se ela não tivesse me encontrado com ela".

Eu ri, sem saber o quanto estive perto de não ganhar a rosa. "E foi Marta quem explicou o significado para mim".

"Lembre-me de enviar a ela um bilhete de agradecimento." Ele disse, reiniciando suas estocadas na minha mão. "Mais tarde, porém. Muito, muito mais tarde".

Deslizei minha outra mão para baixo para a sua virilha, cobrindo suas bolas e, dentro de minutos, eu esqueci tudo sobre Martha, trabalho e qualquer coisa relativa a isso foi ficando remotamente esquecida, exceto Edward.

Nossos lábios se uniram mais uma vez. Ainda suaves, porque nós dois queríamos saborear e prolongar o momento.

Ele quebrou o beijo e suas mãos cobriram sob os meus seios. "Eu nunca tive tanto ciúme da água antes." Seus dedos deslizaram sobre a minha pele. "Como ela pode tocá-la em todas as partes - de uma só vez".

Sua cabeça mergulhou para o meu mamilo e ele lambeu a água lá. Inclinei minha cabeça contra a parede do chuveiro, libertando-o da minha mão.

Pressionando-se mais perto de onde eu estava, ele deslizou dois dedos dentro de mim. Eu gemi e envolvi minha perna em torno da sua cintura. Ele acelerou o movimento dos seus dedos, acrescentando seu polegar na mistura, esfregando-o suavemente contra o meu clitóris.

E então, como se isso não fosse suficiente, ele sussurrou:

"_Tímida, tímida,  
Tímida do meu coração,  
Ela se move na luz do fogo  
Pensativamente separados._

_Ela carrega nos pratos,  
E os coloca em uma fileira.  
Para uma ilha na água  
Com ela eu iria._

_Ela carrega nas velas,  
E ilumina a sala com cortinas,  
Tímida na porta  
E tímida na escuridão;_

_Tão tímida como um coelho,  
Útil e tímida.  
Para uma ilha na água  
Com ela eu voaria"._

Suas mãos nunca pararam de se mover, gentilmente levando-me a um frenesi, então quando ele chegou à última linha, eu pensei que eu _voaria. _Meu orgasmo assumou e estremeceu através do meu corpo.

"Eu amo observá-la gozar." Ele aproximou-se entre as minhas pernas e moveu seu pau para a minha entrada. "Isso me excita e me deixa tão _fodidamente _duro".

Seu pau deslizou facilmente para dentro de mim e eu ofeguei quando ele empurrou profundamente para dentro. Eu não tive a chance de descansar da minha libertação antes de ele estar me levando para outra.

"Goze comigo, Bella." Ele disse, empurrando uma e outra vez. "Deixe-me voar com você dessa vez".

Porra. Eu nunca me cansaria de como ele era dentro de mim, ou a forma como os nossos corpos se moviam juntos. Deslizei meus braços em torno dele e arrastei minhas unhas pelas suas costas.

"Sim." Ele disse em um rosnado baixo. "Porra. Sim".

Apertei minhas mãos sobre ele quando meu segundo orgasmo começou a se formar. Ele colocou uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça e duplicou seus esforços de bater dentro de mim.

"Não quero nunca deixar este chuveiro." Ele disse, empurrando. "Não quero nunca deixar você. Porque eu nunca vou conseguir fodidamente o suficiente." Minhas costas deslizavam contra o azulejo molhado enquanto ele continuava empurrando. "Nunca. Nunca. Nunca será o suficiente".

"Arrghh." Eu murmurei, incapaz de falar.

Seus dentes roçaram meu pescoço e uma mão desceu entre nós para onde estávamos unidos. "Sinta-nos." Ele disse. "Sinta-me. Tão fodidamente bom".

Um dos seus dedos esfregou meu clitóris e senti meu corpo tencionar. Soltei um outro gemido. Ele curvou suas pernas, empurrou novamente, e minha libertação me dominou. Com uma última estocada, ele segurou imóvel profundamente dentro de mim e gozou forte.

Ele cedeu contra mim enquanto nossas respirações voltavam ao normal e nossos corações se acalmavam. A água batendo lentamente nos trazendo de volta à realidade da manhã.

"Maldição." Ele disse, sorrindo contra o meu ombro.

"O quê?"

"Eu preciso de outro banho".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Agora realmente chegamos ao final dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado..._

_**O Dominante** começará a ser postada no dia 15 de outubro, então, fiquem atentas._

_Até lá e, deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


End file.
